El regreso de los titanes
by Criztal98
Summary: Eren se enamora de una persona que solo ve en sus sueños, ¿que pasara cuando descubra que esta persona si existe y que todos esos sueños en realidad son sus vivencias de una vida pasada? Todo eso empeora con el regreso de un enemigo que desea su venganza. Riren Pesimo Summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. sueños o recuerdos

**¿sueños o recuerdos?**

Miro por unos momentos aquel lugar... era solo un ultimo sacrificio antes de lograr que la humanidad ganara aquella batalla eterna, un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde azulado volvio la vista a su superior quien miraba con... ¿tristeza? Era raro que este demostrara sus sentimientos en una sola mirada pero asi era, el de ojos verdes volvio la vista al paisaje que tenia frente a él, sonrio tristemente al recordar todo lo que habia pasado.

– Hechou... ¿esta seguro de querer hacer esto?

– Es solo otro sacrificio para la victoria de la humanidad...

– Una victoria que nunca veremos...

– ¿Te arrepientes?

– No... nunca podria hacerlo...

– Es hora – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – vamos...

– Si, demos lo mejor de nosotros... hechou...

Asi ambos saltaron al precipicio usando sus equipos de maniobras, era como volar entre los arboles... y entre los titanes, justo cuando estaba por alcanzar la nuca de uno de los titanes que tenia frente suya, levanto sus cuchillas y...

Eren desperto sobresaltado al escuchar como tocaban a la puerta de su habitación, se sento en la cama y vio entrar a su hermana adoptiva, Mikasa, una chica de cabellos oscuros un poco largos y ojos grises, vestia el uniforme de la academia a donde asistian pero llevaba siempre con ella una bufanda color carmesí que una vez Eren le habia dado, era una chica seria, responsable, fuerte pero a la vez actuava como una madre con Eren.

– Eren... se nos hara tarde – hablo en su habitual tono.

– Ya lo sé – suspiro poniendose de pie y tomando su uniforme – primer dia de clases ¿verdad?

Mikasa asintio, era el primer dia de clases y ya habita tenido aquel sueño otra vez... no era el mismo en realidad pero siempre era casi lo mismo, sentía como volar entre edificios, titanes y aquella persona a quien nunca lograba ver su rostro... en un principio penso que todo eso era responsabilidad de la profesora de Mitologia y su bendita explicacion con los titanes... habian pasado casi tres meses con ese mismo tema y veia crudo el que terminara en el cuarto! A partir de esas clases sus sueños cada vez eran mas claros (ya antes los habia tenido pero de una forma un poco... diferente... como si tratara de recordar algo que no puede recordar porque no ha pasado ¿una fantasia? ¿o una vida pasada?) pero fuera como sea esos sueños suyos no dejaban de aparecer... lo unico bueno era que ese día iniciaba ya el ultimo año y ya no tendria que soportar mas las explicaciones de la profesora Hanji Zoe, aunque en cierta forma tal vez le extrañaria.

Despues de darse una ducha y colocarse el uniforme, primero una camisa blanca de mangas largas, pantalon caqui, chaleco verde oscuro, una corbata verde que indicaba que estaba en ultimo año de la secundaria, y una chaqueta caqui con el escudo de la academia bordado, dos alas de diferentes colores* salio de casa junto con su hermana, iba por completo ido en sus pensamientos... el sueño tenia algo diferente... como si esta vez hubiera sido una despedida... cerro los ojos suspirando, era solo un sueño, ¿por que le daba tanta importancia despues de todo? Pero ese sueño parecia tan real... cerro los ojos y volvio a sentir aquella sensacion de como si volara por entre arboles... edificios... entre titanes... abrio los ojos al escuchar la voz de su amigo de la infancia.

– Eren! Mikasa! - les llamo corriendo hacia ellos, Armin tambien llevaba el uniforme del instituto los tres llevaban la corbata del mismo color que era la insignia del noveno año de secundaria – buenos dias.

– Buenos dias – saludo Mikasa

– Buenos dias Armin – sonrio Eren mirando a su amigo – ¿listo para el primer dia de nuestro ultimo año?

– Si! es emocionante el haber llegado tan lejos ya...

Durante el camino ambos chicos hablaban sobre lo emocionante que seria el ser ahora de ultimo año, Mikasa de vez en cuando comentaba algo a sus dos amigos, o mejor dicho amigo y hermano, al fin despues de unos pocos minutos hablando llegaron al instituto. El "instituto de las tras murrallas" era uno de los institutos de mayor prestigio de todo el pais, estaba dividido en tres edificios que eran separado por tres murallas que daban el nombre al instituto, la primera era Maria donde estaba los parbulos y la primaria, despues estaba Rose con la secundaria y de ultimo Shina con los diversificados, cada edificio tambien llevaba un escudo diferente y el uniforme variaba un poco; Maria era un pantalon o falda carmin, un chaleco caqui y una capa carmin con el escudo bordado que en este caso eran dos rosas**, shina era un pantalon o falda negro, chaleco azul, corbata azul y chaqueta negra con el escudo bordado que era un unicornio verde** y Rose era un pantalon o falda caqui, un caleco verde oscuro, corbata verde, chaqueta caqui y a veces una capa verde con el escudo de "las alas de libertad" como los chicos de la primaria los llamaban ya que al estar en Rose te dejaban salir de la escuela con mayor facilidad. Las tres murrallas tenian sus ventajas y desventajas, Rose tenia los parques de juego mas grandes para los niños, Rose tenias libertad de salir de la escuela a las horas de receso a los lugares cercanos sin mayor supervicion y Shina tenia las mas grandes bibliotecas, cafeterias y algunas areas de descanso para los estudiantes.

El origen del nombre del instituto de basaba mas que nada en una "leyenda" donde contaba que la humanidad habia tenido que esconderse tras tres murrallas escapando de criaturas mitologicas conocidas como titanes, nunca se han encontrado datos que confirme esto por lo que todos creen que es una "leyenda" pero aun hay quienes creen en esta leyenda y dicen que un dia los titanes volveran a cobrar su venganza. Eren era uno de los que pensaba que era posible que aquellas leyendas tenian algo de cierto, es decir, cada leyenda tiene una base en la realidad, no le extrañaria que un dia llegara a ver un titan con sus propios ojos...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un hombre de cabello corto negro e inexpresivos ojos olivos y tez palida se encontraba revisando algunos documentos antes de las clases, era su primer dia como profesor de Fisica Fundamental en el "instituto de las tres murrallas", suspiro cerrando uno de los folderes que tenia frente suya, miro a un lado la ventana y noto como los alumnos ya estaban llegando, tomo su chaqueta caqui y salio a los pasillos; el uniforme de los profesores era un pantalon caqui, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalon con el escudo del edificio donde se encontraban, en el caso del nuevo profesor de Fisica este llevaba consigo un pañuelo que usaba como corbata.

– Rivaille! - le llamo una castaña de ojos del mismo color y una gran sonrisa, al reconocerla bufo molesto... su vieja y loca amiga de la infancia, Hanji Zoe – Rivaille! ¿listo para el primer dia de clases? No puedo esperar para ver cuantos alumnos nuevos amantes de la mitologia tendre este año, ¿que hay de ti? ¿emocionado por tu primer dia como profesor de fisica fundamental?

– Eres muy escandalosa

– mmm... y tu un maniaco de la limpieza – dijo haciendo un puchero – mejor apresurate, tenemos que llegar al gimnasio antes que los alumnos para las presentaciones.

– Como sea

Ambos profesores caminaron por los pasillos hasta la entrada trasera del gimnasio, ya habían varios alumnos dentro de este, Rivaille se sento en una de las sillas que estaba por ahí, hecho la cabeza hacia atras y cerro los ojos... otra vez aquel sueño no lo habia dejado dormir, "demos lo mejor de nosotros... hechou" las palabras de aquella persona cuyo rostro nunca habia podido ver... era ridiculo que se preocupara por un estupido sueño... era solo eso despues de todo, un sueño.

– Buenos dias alumnos – la voz del director Irvin Smitt le hizo regresar a la realidad – primero que nada debo de felicitar a los nuevos alumnos, bienvenidos al edificio Rose, ahora a todos ustedes aqui presentes, les doy la bienvenida como nuevos estudiantes de secundaria, este es un saludo auntentico de honor, ofrendaremos nuestras vidas – todos los estudiantes presentes hicieron el saludo junto a su director, colocaron una mano empuñada sobre su corazon y la otra la dejaron atras***- pero bien... no perderemos mucho el tiempo porque imagino que estan emocionados por hablar con sus amigos sobre lo pasado en sus vacaciones, asi que procedere a presentar a los profesores...

Uno a uno se fueron presentando los profesores de diferentes materias: Hanji Zoe (mitologia) Dot Pixis (matematicas) Petra Ral (comunicacion y lenguaje), Hannes (deporte), Riko Brzenska (biologia y ciencias naturales) y asi fueron pasando cada uno de los profesores, casi todos eran los mismos que en años anteriores, Eren comenzaba a aburrirse de que siempre fuera lo mismo, tres años y siempre las presentaciones eran iguales... ya conocia a todos los profesores demasiado bien...

– ahora el nuevo profesor de Fisica Fundamental – aquellas palabras lo hicieron despertar, ¿nuevo profesor? ¿que habia pasado con Brossard-sensei? - Brossard-sensei fue trasferido al edificio Shina despeus del accidente del año pasado – uno de sus compañeros que estaba tras suya no pudo evitar la risa... era cierto que ese profesor mientras bajaba las escaleras no podia hablar sin morderse la lengua, caerse mientras se desangraba fue la gota que colmo el vaso al parecer – asi que este año tendran un nuevo profesor de Fisica... por favor den la bienvenida a Rivaille-sensei.

Muchos de los alumnos se estremesieron al ver a su nuevo profesor, con solo su presencia ya todos le respetaban... tenia una presencia dominante y aterradora que hacia que todos le respetaran inmediatamente, los ojos de Rivaille se movieron entre los alumnos hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verde azulado que lo veian no con temor... sino con sorpresa...

Por su lado Eren al ver a su nuevo profesor no pudo evitar sorprenderse... era como si ya lo hubiera visto antes... pero no en esta vida... su cabeza comenzo a doler, bajo la mirada disimuladamente mientras cerraba los ojos... su cabeza dolia, era una migraña insoportable... "yo... yo matare a todos los titanes" escucho esa frase una y otra vez revolotear en su cabeza... cayo de rodias... era insoportable, escucho como Mikasa le llamaba preocupada mas... no pudo hacer nada mas y cayo en la inconsciencia...

*me refiero al escudo que lleva la legión de reconocimiento.

**escudos de las tropas estacionarias y policia militar relativamente

***si lo notaron este es el saludo militar pero no supe como describirlo


	2. Primera Mirada

**Aclaraciones: **hola! primero que nada gracias por leer el cap anterior ^^ debo de decir que soy nueva y aun no se usar bien esto T-T asi que me disculpo por mis horrores ((tanto ortograficos como de edicion)) pero... ahora si... espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo y el fic, antes de que comiencen debo de dar una pequeña advertencia: durante los primeros capitulos ((probablemente los primeros 8 o 9)) sera un poco lento. ah... y por cierto, este fic esta siendo publicado en otra pagina ((amor yaoi)) pero la publico yo misma, si no me creen que venga la autora y me demande! ((como me puedo demandar a mi misma .-.?))

Otra cosa: antes de comenzar debo de decir que la clase de "3A" estara conformada por la mayoria de los soldados de la 104º y otros 3 personajes extra que poco a poco ire dando a entender quienes son... ^^

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y... blablabla, ya saben como va esta cosa -.-" asi que continuen...

Que disfruten el cap y nos leemos abajo!

* * *

La cabeza de Rivaille comenzo a doler al ver a aquel estudiante, cerro los ojos y regreso a su asiento sin decir nada... todo empeoro cuando escucharon un grito provenir de los alumnos, al parecer uno de ellos se habia desmayado... levanto la vista mas aun le dolia la cabeza... "yo matare a todos los titanes" esa frase comenzo a revolotear por su cabeza mientras que algunos de los profesores iban a ayudar al chico que se habia desmayado... Irvin se acerco a donde este estaba.

- ¿estas bien?

- No es nada para que te preocupes – dijo poniendose de pie – sera mejor que lleven a aquel alumnos a la enfermeria y que los otros se dirigan a sus clases inmediatamente

- si...

Y asi fue, tras el anuncio del director todos los alumnos se fueron a sus aulas mientras que otros profesores llevaban al alumno desmayado a la enfermeria, Rivaille volvio a ver al alumno que llevaban a la enfermeria, su dia no podia ser peor... o eso fue lo que penso en aquel momento, muy pronto Rivaille aprenderia que el decir "nada puede ser peor" solo hace que las cosas empeoren poco a poco...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

_Sentia como si volara entre los edificios, se deslizo chocando contra el suelo para despues elevarse y soltar toda atadura, mordio su mano y una cortina de vapor le oculto..._

Eren desperto en aquel momento, a su lado Mikasa le miraba preocupada y Armin traia unas toallas mojadas, Eren se sento en la cama de la enfermeria mirando todo a su alrededor, su cabeza aun dolia... no, error, dolia aun mas que antes!.

- Agh... ¿que me sucedio? Me duele mucho la cabeza...

- Te desmayaste en la ceremonia de inaguracion – respondio Mikasa

- Pero el dolor de cabeza puede ser porque mientras que veniamos Jean se tropezo y te dejo caer al suelo

Bien... eso explicaba porque su cabeza dolia y tenia vendas, tenia miedo por Jean ya que veia como su hermana estaba ligeramente molesta con la accion de este... aunque solo habia sido un error... o eso esperaba o la vida de Jean estaria en peligro...

Unos minutos mas tarde la enfermera entro y hablo unos segundos con Eren sobre lo que le habia pasado... aunque Eren mintio diciendo que no habia dormido muy bien y se habia saltado el desayuno (cosa que Mikasa sabia que era falso pero no dijo nada, luego Eren iba a deber una explicacion del porque mintió) pero es que no podia decir que al ver al nuevo profesor se habia desmayado de un dolor de cabeza cuando algo parecido a un recuerdo le invadio la mente... ¿o tendria que llamar aquello como un sueño? En esos momentos no sabia que pensar sobre aquellos sueños, los sentia tan reales que llegaba a pensar que eran recuerdos de una vida que ya habia pasado... pero... ¿era eso posible? ¿acaso la reencarnacion existe? Eso era ridiculo, sin embargo, esos pensamientos no podian salir de su mente con tanta facilidad.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la academia los profesores comenzaban a conocer a sus grados de los que estarían encargados por el resto del año, Rivaille caminaba por los pasillos de los terceros hasta llegar a su destino, la clase del noveno grado área "A", reviso nuevamente el listado de los alumnos… no le interesaba el aprender sus nombres ni nada pero por lo menos tenia que tener una noción de con quienes iba a tener que tratar la mayoría del tiempo, suspiro al entrar a la clase.

Dentro de la clase muchos hablaban y molestaban entre si (que digo, algunos parecían ser monos en un zoológico… y eso que estos últimos aun se comportaban!) Rivaille solo tuvo que lanzarles una indiscreta mirada al grupo de la esquina para que todos se pusieran en sus lugares, Mikasa y Armin habían entrado en la sala antes de que su profesor encargado entrara… Mikasa le lanzo una gélida mirada a este, por alguna razón no le caia muy bien (en sus pensamientos culpaba a este de porque Eren se había desmayado y, claro, para nuestra querida Mikasa Ackerman su primera prioridad era Eren, la segunda Eren, tercera Eren, cuarta Eren y quinta, para variar un poco… ¡EREN! Después de esto venia ella y el demás mundo) Rivaille tomo su puesto frente al escritorio de catedrático que estaba frente a la clase.

Sería estúpido volver a repetir lo que el director Irvin dijo en el gimnasio… ya me conocen… sere su profesor guía este año por lo que tendremos que vernos por mucho tiempo – hablo sin quitar la mirada de su nueva tropa (pues eso parecía, con Rivaille a cargo parecía mas el ejercito que un salón de clases) – pasare la lista… - tomo la hoja donde estaban escritos los nombres de los alumnos ((N/A: están casi todos los de la tropa de reclutas del ciclo no 104 pero solo mencionare a los mas importantes… y tres personajes que meti por ahí… ya sabran cual será el papel de estos tres)) – Ackerman Mikasa…

- Hi – una chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color suspiro al oír su nombre… que fastidio, solo estaba ahí porque a la enfermera solo le faltaba sacar una escopeta pasa sacarla

- Arlelt Armin

- Hi! – ahora fue el chico que estaba al lado de la anterior, rubio de ojos azules

- Bianchi Beth

- Hi – dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo, ojos negros y tez palida levantando la mano animadamente y sonriendo… parecía una niña.

- Tch… Bodt Marco…

- Hi

- Braun Reiner

- Hi

- Braus Sasha – nadie respondio en ese momento – ¿Braus Sasha? ¿Sacha Braus esta presente?

La mitad de la clase volvió la vista a una chica castaña oscura de ojos del mismo color, estaba sentada en un rincón de la clase con una bolsa de patatas a medio comer, Rivaille camino hasta donde esta se encontraba, tomo la bolsa mientras esta miraba entre asustada y sorprendida…

- ¿Sasha Braus?

- ¿hi?

- No es permitido el comer en clases… o por lo menos mientras yo este presente – tras decir eso dejo caer la bolsa en la basura a la vista de Sasha cuyos ojos se llenaron de lagrimar – solo por ser el primer dia no me dejan dar castigos… asi que tómelo como una advertencia

- Si… si señor…

- Siguiente… Carolina Mina

- Hi – respondio con algo de temor

- Darell Jacob – nuevamente nadie respondio, busco con la vista y se encontró con un chico de cabellos negros y ojos cerrados que tenia los pies sobre el escritorio y sus auriculares puestos, Rivaille halo de estos sin consideración haciendo que el chico diera un salto – confiscado… esta prohibido el uso de iphones, celulares, game boys u otros objetos en horas de clases… ¿Jacob Darell?

- Hi – bufo este, Rivaille se dio la vuelta y este aprovecho para volver a poner sus pies sobre el escritorio, Rivaille, con un libro, hizo que los bajara de tal forma que este también cayo al suelo – ¡oiga! ¿Qué le pa…?

Una sola mirada basto para hacerlo callar, no dijo nada y se sento nuevamente en su pupitre, esta vez de la manera correcta, se escuchó un suspiro provenir de un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, iba a ser un muy largo año, volvió la vista al único asiento al final de la clase que estaba vacio, genial, ellos tenían que soportar las miradas de un tirano mientras que Eren seguía durmiendo en la enfermería… rio al momento que recordó el momento en el que por "casualidad" se tropezó y dejo caer a Eren al suelo haciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza… pero ganándose la mejor de las miradas asesinas por parte de Mikasa, realmente, si lo de "las miradas mataran" fuera cierto en esos momentos ni sus cenizas quedarían.

- Firz Irene

- Hi – la voz de la chica que estaba a su lado le hizo despertarse, era de rubia y sus ojos eran de un extraño color amarillo, ¿hermosa? Si… pero había algo en ella que no le daba mucha confianza a Jean.

- Fubar Bertholdt

- Hi

- Jeager Eren – nadie respondio, por las dos anteriores experiencias busco a alguien que no estuviera en clase, mas no había nadie en esos momentos – ¿Eren Jeager?

- Esta en la enfermería – respondio Armin armándose un poco de valor – se desmayo en la… ceremonia… de inaguracion… señor…

- Ya veo… Kirschtein Jean

- Hi…

- Leonhardt Annie

- Hi – respondio una chica rubia de ojos azules mientras mantenía la mirada en otro lugar, a su lado estaba sentada la identificada como Mina Carolina

La chica que se llamaba Beth Bianchi le alcanzo un papelito a la chica que estaba al lado de Jean, Irene Firz era su nombre, Jean veía interesado que la ultima tras leer lo que su amiga le había pasado lo guardaba en su bolso, por su suerte el profesor guía no las había visto, le parecio algo extraño a decir verdad, no porque estuvieran conversando de esa manera, sino por la mirada que la ultima hizo tras terminar de leer el papelito. Rivaille termino de pasar la lista, dio algunas indicaciones para la clase y luego, por misericordia del santísimo, la campana que indicaba el final del dia sono… se escucho un suspiro de la mayoría, Rivaille solo dijo un "pueden retirarse" tras escuchar la campana, para el también el salir de ahí era un peso menos de encima… aunque…

- Armin, apresurate – le pidió la chica de cabellos negros a su amigo que guardaba su libreta lo mas rápido que podía, mas no era suficiente para la otra – me adelantare con Eren.

- S-si… nos vemos en la enfermería…

Mikasa solo le medio escucho y salio corriendo hacia la enfermería, Rivaille solo les miraba mientras recogia las cosas que tenia sobre el escritorio, aun tenia que buscar un par de cosas en el aula de maestros y luego podría ir a casa…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

_- Miraba el bosque frente a ellos, miro el cielo y sonrio tristemente… su equipo ya no funcionaba y lo único que tenia eran sus habilidades como soldado lo cual, en esa situación, no ayudaba en mucho_

_- Es posible que hoy muramos – dijo repentinamente antes de seguir avanzando, la persona que iba con él también se detuvo – sargento… ¿usted lloraría si llegase a morir? – era una pregunta estúpida… pero quería saber la respuesta…_

_- No – a pesar de que esta fuera tan obvia._

_- Ah… ya veo – continuo caminando pasando al lado de su compañero, se sentía realmente mal pero ya esperaba esa respuesta después de todo ¿Por qué quería llorar? En ese momento sintió como tomaban su mano y le halaban… sintió como unos labios aprisionaban los suyos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¿eh?_

_- No lloraría porque sé que no morirás… yo te protegeré… Eren…_

- EN… REN… ¡EREN! – Dio un salto al escuchar su nombre, al parecer se había vuelto a dormir… las clases ya habían terminado por la hora que podía ver en un reloj sobre la puerta de la enfermería, quien le llamaba era su hermana adoptiva – ya es hora de irnos a casa…

- ¿me volvi a quedar dormido?

La respuesta era obvia en realidad, había pasado todo el primer dia en la enfermería, otra vez había tenido un sueño demasiado real… todo sus labios de manera inconsiente, auqnue no le conociera poco a poco se había ido enamorando de aquella persona de sus sueños, no le importaba si era hombre o mujer… se había terminado enamorando de alguien a quien no conocía o peor aún… de alguien que no existía…

Armin llego a la enfermería justo al tiempo en el que Eren comenzaba a recoger sus cosas, Mikasa le esperaba pasada frente a la cama donde estaba este, la enfermera se había ido hacia no mucho tiempo atrás y al parecer casi todos los profesores también habían dejado el lugar…

- Chicos… creo que solo nosotros quedamos en todo el edificio – rio este nerviosamente

- Entendido – suspiro Eren mientras se ponía su chamara – ¿de casualidad tomaste apuntes sobre las clases? ¿Armin?

- Claro – dijo este sacando su libreta – nuestro profesor guía será Rivaille-sensei, parece que este año vamos a tener un periodo extra de…

- Rivaille… sensei – repitió Eren en voz baja

Mientras su amigo continuaba hablando, Eren solo caminaba sin mirar hacia donde… había algo en esa persona que se le hacia familiar, mas no sabia que era… suspiro cerrando los ojos, sabia que Armin seguía hablando pero no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que este le decía, mas tarde se daría cuenta de todas las cosas de las que tuvo que enterarse mientras que Mikasa y la enfermeran le OBLIGABAN a quedarse en cama, ya se sentía mejor… no veía la necesidad de…

- Ahg… lo siento – se disculpo con quien quiera que se había topado mientras recogia unos papeles del suelo – no vi por donde andaba.

- Presta atención a lo que haces, mocoso – con quien se había topado también se agacho y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, no había necesidad de verle para saber que era un profesor por las cosas que estaban regadas por el suelo.

Eren movio su mano para sujetar una lista justo al mismo tiempo que la otra persona también lo hacia, Eren se sorprendio cuando sus manos se encontraron, fue un rápido vistazo de uno de sus sueños, aquel rápido recuerdo de la despedida con la persona de sus sueños… volvió la vista asi encontrándose con la mirada de la otra persona… unos ojos verde olivo inexpresivos… mas, sin embargo, en los ojos de esta persona tampoco se podía ocultar la sorpresa al encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos verde azulado…

"_Demos lo mejor de nosotros… hechou…"_

Ahora esas palabras… resonaban con mucha más fuerza en su cabeza… los había visto antes… estaba completamente seguro de eso, Rivaille conocía aquella mirada…

* * *

^^ espero que les haya gustado, tratare de publicar la semana que viene o antes si me es posible y mis "muy queridos" maestros no me comienzan a dejar tareas hasta para molestar -.-" bien... como sea... dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas?

nos leemos luego! Yane!


	3. Inexplicable

Hola! sere bbreve, me sacan de la compu por mi bendito toque de queda pero promesa es promesa y tenia que publicar o me escapaba de la cama a media noche para publicar ((exagero un poco)) sobre los personajes que inclui ((Irene, Jacob y Beth)) dentro de poco se daran cuenta de quienes son... ah... y antes de comenzar tengo que dar una advertencia, es posible que encuentren indicios de un M-preg ((embarazo masculino)) pero debo de aclarar que nada que ver con el fic... bueno... eso es todo, nos leemos dentro de una semana!

* * *

**Inexplicable…**

Se tiro sobre su cama ocultando su cabeza en la almohada, no queria saber de nada y mucho menos de nadie... no habia sido el mejhor dia de su vida, pero tampoco iba a decir que era el peor, no, para eso aun le restaba un año entero, tal vez el termino correcto fuera **_el peor año de su vida_** no... solo tenia 15 años, aun le faltaban muchos años mas por vivir (o eso esperaba por lo menos) aunque por ahora el termino le iba como un guante. Si no hubiera sido porque Armin le llamo la atencion en aquel momento quien sabe que hubiera pasado... al encontrarse con aquellos ojos olivo abrio la boca mas no salio ni una sola palabra ¿que iba a decir de todos modos? "ah... tu eres la persona de mis sueños" por amor a Dios... ¡que idiotez era aquella!

Miro la lampara que colgaba sobre él, era muy raro aquello... primero que nada su reaccion al ver a su PROFESOR, es decir, ya le habia visto antes en el gimnasio pero... e verle a los ojos... tan cerca, con tan solo recordarlo su corazon daba un brinco, para Eren aquello era...

- ¡Deja de pensar en eso! - se grito a si mismo cubiendose con las mantas – pero... ¿por que?

De manera casi inconciente toco sus labios, no sabia bien como explicarlo pero era como si ya le conociera de antes... con aquel tacto cuando sus manos se entrelazaron fue como si aquella sensacion, que aquella mano no era la primera vez que le tocaba, bajo su mano a su cuello... habian recuerdos, fragmentos de recuerdos, que volvian a él cuando estubo cerca de aquella persona, no sabia como explicarlo solo... asi era, bajo su mano un poco mas ahora a su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazon, de tan solo pensar en lo sucedido aquel dia su corazon palpitaba rapidamente,, bajo un poco mas su mano ahora a su estomago... algo le hacia falta... no sabia bien que podia ser pero habia algo que no estaba del todo bien...

- ¿Eren? - le llamo alguien desde afuera de su habitación, rapidamente se reincorporo y dijo un suave "adelante" antes de que una mujer de cabello negro largo y sujeto en una trenza entrase con una bandeja de comida – te traje tu cena, Mikasa dice que no te sentias muy bien ¿te sucedio algo?

- Nada en especial – mintio desviando la mirada, ¿que le podia decir a su madre? "ah... hoy llego un nuevo profesor y resulta que es la persona de quien estoy enamorado en mis sueños... no se quien rayos es pero ya lo amo" al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta ahora – solo que... no me sentia muy bien esta mañana, tal vez no dormi lo suficiente la noche pasada.

- En ese caso descansa – dijo revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo, Eren sonrio bajando la mirada – come tu cena y luego duerme... mañana sera otro día.

- Gracias...

Sin decir nada mas Carla Jeager salio de la habitación de su hijo, Eren tomo el plato con comida y comenzo a comer lentamente aun pensando en lo sucedido ese día, si... en efectivo, como decia su madre, mañana seria otro día ¡Pero que día el que le tocaria! Solo esperaba que su profesor no le reconociera mañana...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

_Caminaba lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos del castillo, trataba de no parecer ansioso ni nada por el estilo pero con la noticia que le habían dado ¿Quién no estaría ansioso? Por fin llego a la oficina de la persona a la que amaba y, que en esos momentos, buscaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al verle por fin frente a él._

- _Ya era hora – dijo sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa, Eren cerro la puerta tras de si y corrió a abrazar a Rivaille, este correspondio el abrazo – llegas tarde, Eren…_

- _Lo siento… pensé que… pensé que nunca te volveria a ver – sollozo el menor – ¿estas bien?_

- _No moriré solo por un par de titanes, no creas que soy debil – se burlo alejando al menor de él, limpio sus lagrimas con sus dedos pulgares mientras aun sujetaba su rostro – ¿Cómo estas tú?_

- _Ahora estoy mucho mejor… ahora que estas aquí conmigo… Rivaille._

_La distancia entre sus rostros se fue reduciendo poco a poco, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando…_

Rivaille despertó sobresaltado, demonios, ahora hasta en sus sueños aparecia ese alumno, aunque ya desde antes había sido asi, aunque, en realidad, hubiera preferido el pensar que ese chico no existía y no tenerlo como ALUMNO. Lo ultimo que quería y le faltaba es que le despidieran por acosar a un alumno, habían dos cosas por las cuales no podía ni debía acercarse a Eren Jeager.

Primero: le doblaba la edad, aunque en muchas relaciones la edad no importara, esta era diferente, Eren a penas y tenia 15 años o en otras palabras; era menor de edad, podía ir a la cárcel por eso.

Segundo: Era su alumno y, por razones mas que obvias, un profesor no puede mantener relaciones con un alumno, si le descubrían podría perder su trabajo.

Tercero y el mas importante: Si descubria que en verdad Eren era el mismo chico que estaba en sus sueños era definitivo que no se iba a contener con él… ahí si no solo su libertad o su trabajo estaban en juego… no dire que mas… pero digamos que Rivaille es demasiado orgulloso como para perder su autocontrol.

Se levanto rápidamente, sin perder el tiempo fue al baño y se baño lo mas rápido que pudo para luego ponerse a medias el uniforme de profesor (pantalón caqui y camisa blanca de mangas largas), luego cambio las sabanas de su cama y las metio a la lavadora, termino de limpiar cada rincón de su casa, tomo rápidamente el desayuno y, después de labar los platos y ordenarlos, tomo su chaqueta, el pañuelo que siempre usaba como corbata y salio del lugar… asi eran todas sus mañanas, no salía de casa hasta hacer desaparecer todo rastro de polvo de su hogar, durante las tardes también hacia una rápida ronda de limpieza antes de ponerse a trabajar, por una u otra razón Hanji siempre decía que su compañero y amigo de la infancia era un misofobico* y tenía un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por la misma razón… y por lo menos la mitad del salón de maestros en ese momento le apoyaban.

Tras unos minutos logro llegar a la academia justo a tiempo y aun le quedo tiempo extra para tomar una taza de café en el salón de maestros mientras volvia a revisar las notas que había hecho la noche anterior ((N/A: ¿Cómo le hace? T-T ni aunque me levante a las 4:00 a penas y llego a peinarme el cabello o labarme los dientes y eso que entro a las 7:00, Rivaille! Me tienes que enseñar!... ignoren esto -.-")) el salón de profesores aun estaba medio estaba a punto de probar su café cuando una morena entusiamada entro armando un gran alboroto

- Buenos días! Que gran dia para iniciar las clases, no puedo esperar a ver cuantos amantes de la mitología tendremos este año – miro a sus compañeros quienes a simple vista se les miraba completamente agotados e irritados – eh? ¿Qué pasa con esos animos? Vamos… ¡es primer dia!

- Eres demasiado escandalosa – gruño Rivaille mirando a su compañera de reojo – a nadie le interesa, Hanji.

- Por Dios – suspiro colocando una mano en su nuca – parece que tu eres el que tiene el peor humor de todos, una sonrisita no te haría mal…

Solo recibió una fría mirada como respuesta, al final se rindió, no pensaba quitarse los animos de ese dia por su compañero, no, después de todo tenia un itinerario lleno de hermosas criaturas mitológicas como elfos, dragones, sirenas, titanes, duendes, gárgolas, titanes, esfinges, centauros, ciclopes, titanes, dríadas, grifos, fénix, pegasos, medusas, hombres lobo, titanes, vampiros, hipocampos, arpias y… ¿ya mencione titanes? En efectivo, los titanes eran la criatura favorita de Hanji, era una extraña obsecion que sugio en ella después de escuchar las leyendas de sus abuelos acerca de los titanes que una vez habitaron aquellas tierras, como estos con un gran poder atemorizaban a los humanos y casi los llevaron a la extinción… como nunca se conocio suficiente sobre estos y como lograron hacer que desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, según decían las leyendas, de manera temporal y que pronto regresarían, claro, Hanji había creido por completo aquella leyenda y asi fue como comenzó a estudiar mitología y todo lo relacionado a esta, en la escuela la tacharon de loca por sus creencias sobre los titanes y que estos algún dia regresarían a esas tierras, mas tarde se graduo como primera en su clase en la universidad y ahora era una de las profesoras de una de las academias de mayor prestigio en todo el país, si no es que en todo el mundo, le habían ofrecido diferentes trabajos a Hanji al cabo de los años mas esta no acepto, ya que, además de los titanes, el impartir clases era uno de sus mayores sueños.

Al toque de campana y después de escuchar las indicaciones del director Irvin todos los profesores salieron a sus respectivas aulas, a Hanji le tocaba la primera hora con 3"A", no iba a decir que eran sus alumnos favoritos pero ya los conocía a casi todos desde que entraron a la secundaria y se había hecho amiga de algunos de ellos, en especial del joven Arlett, otro chico que compartia su amor por la mitología… o el joven Jeager que siempre estaba atento a todas sus explicaciones y era uno de sus mejores alumnos, amaba la curiosidad de este ultimo, un par de veces había terminado hablando con Armin y Eren sobre sus teorías y conocimientos acerca de los titanes que supuestamente habían habitado aquellas tierras, le encantaba el poder hablar con alguien que… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al leer la lista por segunda vez, habían tres nuevos alumnos en esa clase, le parecio raro eso ya que muy pocas veces aceptaban alumnos en los últimos años, tal vez había sido por un motivo especial.

- Buenos días alumnos – saludo al entrar en la clase – me alegra verles otra vez…

- Buenos días Hanji-sensei – saludaron la mayoría de la clase.

- Tomen asiento, nos espera un gran dia – Hanji fijo su vista en tres chicos que estaban sentados en una misma fila uno al lado del otro – pero antes me gustaría conocer a nuestros nuevos alumnos…

Todos, o casi todos, miraron hacia donde estaban los tres alumnos nuevos, Jacob desvio la mirada a la ventana como si no fuera para con él, Beth solo continuo con lo que hacia como si no hubiera escuchado… la única que había atendido a las palabras de su profesora fue Irene quien se levanto de su asiento con un pesado suspiro.

- El flojo de mi derecha es Jacob Darell, 15 años, la niña de mi izquierda es Beth Bianchi, 14 años, yo soy Irene... Firz – dudo por un leve segundo sobre su nombre, pero no fue tanto como para que sus compañeros lo notaran… o casi nadie noto aquel detalle – 15 años también… fuimos trasladados aquí por recomendación de nuestro antiguo director.

- Ah… entonces son viejos compañeros de clases

- Amigos de la infancia – completo Beth quien miro sonriendo a su profesora – nos conocimos cuando teníamo años…

- Ah… que bien, imagino que fue un alivio para sus padres al saber que iban seguir estando juntos aun en otro instituto ¿verdad? – Irene bajo la vista, una de sus manos se volvió un puño sobre su pupitre, Hanji noto como sus dos amigos le veian inmediatamente – ¿se siente bien?

- Esta bien – hablo por primera vez Jacob – no le gusta que hablen de sus padres… su madre murio hace mucho tiempo y su padre murió no hace mucho en un incidente junto al padre de Beth y mi madre – confeso en tono frío sin dejar de ver la ventana – estará bien… Irene…

Irene no respondio a lo que su amigo decía, se puso de pie y salio de la sala sin decir nada… Hanji solo le miraba de reojo, había algo en esa chica que era muy raro, no solo por la reacción que tuvo cuando pregunto sobre sus padres… en sus ojos se podía ver la ira, una ira asesina… la mirada que Irene había mostrado eran como los ojos de un asesino al pensar en la persona a quien mataria… era una mirada llena de rabia.

Eren también había notado el comportamiento de esta chica, ya antes había visto aquella mirada… pero en si mismo, o en quien se suponía que era él, en algunos de sus sueños podía ver claramente aquella mirada de una asesino… bajo la mirada al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza al recordar aquel sueño… se veía a si mismo matando a dos sujetos mucho mas grandes que el mismo, a Mikasa tirada en el suelo con la mirada muerta, siendo sujetado por uno de los tipos que están por ahí mientras le gritaba a Mikasa unas palabras… las imágenes pasaron ante el como si en relidad fueran recuerdos de su vida y no un simple sueño… sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos, escucho como su hermana le llamaba por su nombre, su tono era de preocupación…

- _¡Lucha!¡Tienes que luchar! Si no luchas, morirás. Si ganas, sobrevivirás, ¡no puedes ganar si no luchas!_ – ¿Esa era su propia voz? No podía saberlo, en su cabeza las voces de sus compañeros y la voz que estaba en su cabeza se confundían – ¡Eren! ¿estás bien? – no sabia si esa era la voz de su profesora o la voz de su cabeza – _puede que no tenga el talento ¡pero tengo determinación! - _¿Quién era el que hablaba ahora? – Jean… lleva a Eren a la enfermería, ¡rápido!, su fiebre esta muy alta.

Aquella voz que se parecía a la de él seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza a la vez que escuchaba la voz de los demás, no sintió cuando Jean le ayudo a levantarse y lo acompaño a la enfermería, Mikasa se levanto de su asiento y casi corrió hacia donde se llevaban a Eren pero fue detenida por Hanji… Irene mordia su lengua para no decir nada y sujetaba su mano contra el escritorio para no salir detrás de Jean, Jacob le vio de reojo y suspiro, tomo la mano de su amiga y esta le vio sorprendida, una sonrisa por parte de su mejor amigo hizo que se calmara por completo.

La clase continuo lo mas normal que podía ser, Hanji comenzó con la unidad de monstruos marinos esta vez, una clase bastante divertida en realidad, eso explicaba el porque para muchos esta era su clase favorita, sin mencionar que los exámenes de Hanji eran muy fáciles siempre y cuando prestaras atención a lo que la profesora decía. Mikasa miraba por la ventana, trataba de prestar atención pero estaba preocupada por Eren, había algo que no estaba bien del todo y ella lo sabia… cerro los ojos por un segundo.

- _¡Lucha!¡Tienes que luchar! Si no luchas, morirás _– abrió los ojos de golpe… esa era la voz de Eren, no podía ser, miro hacia la ventana nuevamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos, ahora veía la escena como si estuviera frente a ella, sentía como sus manos temblaban, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y el miedo recorrer su cuerpo - _Si ganas, sobrevivirás, ¡no puedes ganar si no luchas! – _aquello era como un recuerdo, un recuerdo de algo que nunca vivio…

Todo lo que ocurria no era nada bueno, desde que ese profesor había aparecido Eren no se sentía muy bien, sus dolores de cabeza – que ya de por si antes eran frecuentes – se hacían cada vez peores y mas frecuentes, pero todo había tenido un punto de origen que solo Mikasa podía distinguir… la aparición de Rivaille-sensei… si… de ese enano como le llamaba Mikasa.

_Miraba por la ventana, estaba lloviendo, suspiro pesadamente hechando su cabeza hacia atrás… se encontraba escribiendo algunas cosas en su libreta de explorador en un escritorio que tenia en su habitación, ya después de unos pocos años al fin habían aceptado que Eren se mudara a una habitación en la planta principal y que ya no se quedara en el sotano, realmente esos últimos 3 años habían pasado muy rápido… cerro los ojos aun en esa posición, estaba muy cansado… sintió como un par de labios capturaban los suyos, trato de abrir los ojos pero se percato que le cubrían la mirada con una mano… después de unos minutos reconocio al dueño de aquellos labios._

- _Rivaille – la mano que cubria su mirada se retiro dejándole ver los ojos olivo del mayor – ¿Qué haces?_

- _¿no puedo besar a mi novio?_

- _No dije eso… pero…_

- _Eren_

_Ambos volvieron a cerrar los ojos y se acercaron poco a poco, sus labios se volvieron a unir en un beso_

Abrio los ojos sobresaltado, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al ver el rostro de esa persona tan cerca… pero no podía hablar, su mente no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante, Eren trato de moverse pero estaba inmovilizado ¿Cuál era su situación? Su profesor le estaba besando, Rivaille estaba casi completamente encima suya y le besaba… casi por inconciencia… correspondio al beso…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... waaa! me sacan con escopeta en mano! yane! nos leemos dentro de una semana o menos si tengo el tiempo suficiente esta semana ((gracias semana civica! XD))


	4. Cercania

Hola de nuevo! si... ya se que dije que actualizaria los sabados o domingos -.-" pero tengo una excusa... la misma excusa de porque hoy estoy aqui y no en el colegio donde deberia de estar, lo que pasa es que desde el sabado por la tarde-noche he estado enferma, me resfrie! y lo mas "lindo y hermoso" de la situacion es que a mi los resfriados me dan en dos partes iguales: oidos y garganta ¿alguna vez han tenido una infeccion de oido? si la han tenido saben como me siento x.x, igual si se han quedado mudos... asi estoy yo en estos momentos.

Pero bien... ignoren el hecho de que me estoy medio muriendo de un resfriado (?) y aqui les dejo el cap ^^, antes de comenzar dejo estas aclaraciones, siempre se me olvida dejarlas y creo que llega a ser algo confuso a veces -.-"

_cursiva _= recuerdos

*abc* = pensamientos

((acb)) = aclaraciones de la autora

*-.-*-.-*-.-* = cambio de escena

* * *

**Cercanía**

Eren abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro se su profesor muy cerca suya, le estaba besando… sin saber el porque volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejo llevar por aquellos labios, se sentía tan bien… era como un sentimiento familiar que había crecido en ellos por muchos años, era como si el deseo de aquel beso hubiera vivido en sus almas por años… repentinamente sintió como se separaba rápidamente, Eren abrió los ojos y noto como Rivaille-sensei se alejaba y cerraba las cortinas que rodeaban la cama de la enfermería.

- ¿Sensei? – susurro mientras se levantaba de la cama, se detuvo al escuchar una voz muy familiar, al parecer alguien había entrado a la enfermería, rápidamente por las voces pudo saber quienes eran – ¿Mikasa? ¿Armin?

Se quedo en silencio mientras escuchaba la conversación que su profesor y sus amigos tenían, por su suerte era Armin quien hablaba y no su hermana, la conocía muy bien y sabia que si esta hablaba era posible que le meteriera en varios problemas… la paciencia no era el fuerte de Mikasa.

- Sigue durmiendo, al parecer su fiebre ha bajado – dijo Rivaille en su mismo tono de siempre – estará bien… la enfermera dijo que tal vez solo era cansancio.

- Gracias por todo Sensei – hablo Armin poniéndose enfrente de Mikasa antes de que esta hablara, no quería tener problemas aun y menos con el nuevo profesor – Mikasa… tenemos que ir a clases, con su permiso.

No sabía como pero Armin había logrado sacar a Mikasa del lugar rápidamente, Eren se volvió a recostar… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Escucho la puerta de la enfermería abrirse y cerrarse, había quedado solo otra vez, por lo menos iba a poder poner en orden sus pensamientos, veamos cronológicamente que es lo que estaba sucediendo:

1.- Por razones "x" había tenido un recuerdo/sueño donde él parecía salvar a su hermana adoptiva de unos secuestradores o algo por el estilo… ok… aceptaba que el modo en que conoció a Mikasa no se alejaba de aquello pero tampoco él había llegado a asesinar.

2.- Por razones "y" había tenido un recuerdo/sueño donde discutia con Jean… bien… ya todos sabían que las discusiones entre Eren y Jean eran tan frecuentes como que respiran, aunque nunca había llegado a noquear a Jean como en aquel sueño… aunque desearía hacerlo a veces.

3.- Por razones "z" había tenido un recuerdo/sueño donde se besaba con su profesor y… ¡Sorpresa! Cuando despierta… su profesor le esta besando en verdad…

Cubrio su rostro con la sabana de la enfermería, no entendia nada, desde que tenia memoria aquellos sueños o recuerdos le habían invadido la mente… incluso recordaba como un dia despertó llorando a media noche tras soñar que su madre había sido devorada por un titán, otra noche había soñado como su padre le inyectaba alguna sustancia extraña en su brazo pero después de eso había tenido sueños normales… cuando cumplio 12 años fue cuando comenzó a soñar con esa persona y ¿Quién no se enamoraría de alguien que es amable contigo en los sueños que tienes frecuentemente? Eren se había enamorado de alguien quien pensaba que no existía pero… en realidad ahí estaba, suspiro, tenia que encontrar respuestas… y sabia a quien debía de preguntarle ahora.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Rivaille impartia su cuarta clase en ese dia, estaba en 2 "C" en esos momentos, trataba de concentrarse pero su IDIOTEZ cometida hacia unos pocos minutos atrás no le dejaba de rondar la cabeza, no sabia como pero lo único que había hecho había sido reaccionar de manera inerte en alguna forma… mientras dibujaba un problema de pitagoras en el pizarrón y explicaba como resolverlo en su cabeza pasaban mil y un cosas relacionadas con Eren Jeager, pero no exactamente "ese" Eren Jeager… si no que el Eren de sus sueños… escucho el toque de la campana en ese momento, termino de resolver el problema y miro a sus alumnos

- Terminen de copiar, firmare los cuadernos antes de que salgan – anuncio cerrando su libro y sentándose frente a su escritorio, iba a ser un muy largo dia

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Estaban. A punto de entrar a clase de defensa personal, Eren aun se sentia un poco mareado por lo sucedido esa manana, entre Reiner, Mikasa y Armin le habian cansado con preguntas durante toda la mañana, por suerte iba a poder estar tranquilo en los vestidores por lo menos 3 minutos… o eso pensaba, cuando se disponía a salir se encontró con Irene quien salía de los vestidores femeninos, parecía que no era el único que se había adelantado a todos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y caminaron al gimnasio. En el instituto recibían 3 clases de educación física: resistencia (2 veces al mes), algún deporte (2 veces por semana) y defensa personal (1 vez por semana) aunque este ultimo también podias ser escogido para el club del instituto.

Ya en el gimnasio ninguno de los dos hablaba, era un silencio un tanto incomodo… Eren realmente le quería preguntar un poco mas sobre ella pero no sabia como sacar el tema, la voz de Irene rompió el incomodo silencio.

- ¿te encuentras mejor? – le pregunto sin mirarle – le diste un gran susto a Hanji-Sensei

- Estoy bien – fue su única respuesta

- Ah… ya veo

Nuevamente hubo aquel incomodo silencio… aunque debía de admitir que tal vez era su culpa, iba a abrir la boca cuando, repentinamente, fue Irene quien hablo.

- Deberias de dejarte llevar por esos sueños que tienes, puede que te lleguen a salvar la vida – tras decir eso se puso de pie – a veces los sueños… son vivencias de tu "yo" de la vida pasada… Esos fragmentos de recuerdos que tienes a veces, Eren, son muy importante... ¿Crees que los titanes existen? ¿No es asi? Debes de prepararte para todo, Eren.

- Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que…

Antes de que pudiese preguntar se percato que todos sus compañeros venían entrando al gimnasio, trato de encontrar a Irene con la mirada, estaba otra vez con sus dos amigos con quienes hablaba… sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir un golpe en el hombro que casi le hace perder el equilibrio, era Reiner.

- Bien… busquen una pareja y comiencen a calentar con los movimientos básicos – indico Hannes-Sensei quien entraba - Reiner, ayudame a dares una demostracion a quienes ya lo olvidaron o a los nuevos

Hannes dio un par de indicaciones de como debian hacer el ejercicio, todos buscaron su pareja de practica: Mikasa y Armin (por orden de Hannes de que la chica no fuera la pareja de Eren por lo menos ese dia) Jean y Marco, Reiner y Bertholdt, conny y Sasha, Eren y Annie, Jacob y Beth, Mina y thomas, Ymir y Krista... Todos ya tenian su pareja de siempre a excepcion de Irene que solo veia de lejos como entrenaba una pareja en especial, Eren y Annie ¿Habia cometido un error al decirle eso a Eren? Tal vez, pero no podia fijarse en eso ahora, habian cosas mil veces mas importantes en que pensar antes de eso.

- ¿estás seguro que te sientes bien? – le pregunto por milésima vez su compañera de ejercicios – te demayaste de una forma muy rara en clases…

- Por milésima vez, Annie, me siento bien – dijo Eren tratando de adelantarse a Annie, como siempre, esta era milésimas de segundo mas ágil que el – eres mas rápida…

- Entrenamiento – sonrio esta, estaba a punto de atacar a Eren cuando vio que aun había alguien sin hacer nada – la nueva parece perder el tiempo…

Eren volvió la vista, en efectivo, ahí estaba la chica llamada Irene caminando de un lado al otro mientras los demás entrenaban, era clase de defensa personal… no de caminatas, escucharon el sonido del silbato que significaba cambio de pareja… normalmente Eren siempre terminaba entrenando con Annie, Jean, Mikasa o Reiner ya que ellos eran de los primeros lugares en la clase (claro, Eren era el primero en esa categoría) mas ese dia tenia que hablar con Irene, Reiner se le acerco para saber si entrenaban juntos, Eren le hizo ver donde estaba Irene, Reiner entendio el mensaje y camino hasta donde estaba la chica.

- Oye… no deberías de perder el tiempo, si Sensei te ve te mandara a correr por todo el colegio

- Eh? Si – dijo mirando a su compañero – es que… no me gusta este tipo de cosas y prefiero solo verlas de lejos…

- Vamos – Reiner se puso en posición de ataque – sere blando ya que eres una principiante… defiendes.

Irene solo suspiro, tomo posición de defensa en ese momento, Eren miraba desde lejos junto con Annie y Jean (con este ultimo iba a practicar) en una parte sentía lastima por Irene… o bien… eso hasta que vio como esta tiraba a Reiner al suelo sin esfuerzo alguno. La verdad toda la clase quedo atontada al ver como el tercer lugar caia de espalda al suelo, Irene lo único que había hecho era el sujetar el brazo de Reiner y golpear su pantorilla haciendo que cayera de espalda…

- Nunca dije que era una principiante – suspiro Irene acomodando su cabello – fuiste tu el que lo supuso, puedes practicar conmigo enserio…

Aunque en realidad Reiner si iba en serio... No podia creer como alguien como ella (refiriendo a tamano, Irene no pasaba del 1,60) le hubiera podido tirar con tal Facilidad, dejo de pensar en eso cuando escucho la voz del profesor, estaba felicitando a Irene

- ¿Que tipo de arte marcial domina? Nunca antes habia visto un movimiento como ese

- ¿Me creeria que no lo se? Ah... Discupe sensei no segui el ejercio, fue un acto reflejo... antes... cuando veia a papa entrenar con una "amiga" pude aprender como hacian este movimiento, mas tarde él me enseño a como perfeccionarlo poco a poco... mi padre... él me enseño casi todo lo que sé...

- ¿sus padres practican artes marciales?

- no... bueno... algo asi... la verdad es que ellos... ellos estan muertos... ellos fueron...

- Hannes-sensei, Beth se doblo el tobillo – grito Jacob desde el otro lado del gimnasio interrumpiendo las palabras de su amiga, Irene movio la cabeza de lado a lado – Hannes-sensei.

Hannes fue hasta donde estaban los chicos y ayudo a la chica a levantarse, Irene vio con desaprovacion a su amigo quien solo susurro algo asi como "luego me lo agradeces", realmente era un idiota, ¿¡como pensaba que le iba a agradecer algo asi!? Suspiro pesadamente al ver como se llevaban a su amiga a la enfermeria, volvio la vista a donde estaban Eren, Reiner, Annie, Jean y Mikasa conversando... ¿que pensaba al revelar aquello de sus padres? Ya habian pasado varios años desde aquello pero aun asi le seguia afectando la perdida de estos... de su bolsillo saco una pequeña libreta mal empapelada en papel negro, se sento en una esquina lejos de todos mientras escribia con una pluma que tenia guardada: "realmente son ellos, no cabe duda" sonrio para si misma antes de ver a su alrededor como sus compañeros de clase conversaban... se sentia sola al no tener a Jake y Beth a su lado...

Gracias al cielo no paso mucho tiempo sumergida en sus pensamientos ya que casi al instante de que termino de escribir escucho la campana indicando el cambio de clases, sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo corrio hacia los vestidores, se dio la ducha mas rapida de su vida, se puso el uniforme tan rapido que ni ella se podia explicar como era que a veces pasaba horas frente a un espejo vistiendose y, aun con el cabello mojado, salio corriendo rumbo a la enfermería. Al llegar se encontro con Jake hablando con Beth de la manera mas tranquila posible, camino rapidamente hacia su amigo dandole una patada en el estomago que le hizo perder el aire y caer al suelo, vio entre molesto y sorprendido a su amiga.

– ¡Eso es por Idiota! - dijo mientras sujetaba el cabello de este y lo halaba para que le viera a los ojos - ¿que mier*** crees que haces? Sabes bien que Beth no es buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no me salgas con que era por mi bien... habian otras formas hijo de...

– Ya lo entendi – suspiro – realmente... no se si tu caracter... es igual a tu padre... o tu madre – se quejaba en voz baja por el golpe de su amiga – si no fuera porque somos amigos... eres una maldita _Yi._..

– Firz – le corrigio suspirando – estamos en cubierto ¿recuerdas? Sensei nos hizo prometer que tendriamos cuidado con lo que haciamos.

– _Iren_ – le llamo Beth – mientras tu estes bien a mi no me importa que pase... casi pierdes el control otra vez ¿recuerdas? Sensei tambien nos hizo prometer que te cuidariamos... y yo se lo prometi a mi padre antes del "accidente"... debes descansar... han sido muchas emociones por un dia.

– Tal vez – suspiro – pero hoy sera un buen dia, lo sé, tal vez no para nosotros pero... si para "ya saben quien"

– Irene – le llamo Jake a penas recuperando el aire - ¿segura que esto es lo mejor?

– Se los dije chicos – camino hasta la puerta – sera "él" quien decida... no yo...

– ¿le diras la verdad?

– Le conozco bien, se cabreara, me pedira que le explique todo, me amenazara de muerte... pero lo entendera... despues de un par de horas de explicaciones.

– Me alegra no tener ese tipo de problemas... o tus queridos problemas de genetica – Irene le volvio a ver molesta – lo siento... la honestidad es culpa de mi padre hasta donde se, no decia que fueras un gemomeno ni nada asi... lo siento...

– Imbesil – suspiro Irene – ire a clases... por lo que veo ustedes se quedaran otros minutos aqui

– si no fuera por tu culpa... agh! - gruño Jake al tiempo que Irene pisaba su pie – Ya... Irene... eso se puede tomar como Bulling...

– no digas idioteces, Jake... y agradece que seamos amigos.

Claro que daba gracias a Dios al ser amigo de Irene... era mejor ser amigo de esa chica a ser su enemigo, ser enemigo de Irene Firz era como declararte muerto, que esta fuera la hija de... suspiro al pensar en los padres de su amiga cuando esta salia de la enfermería, esa mision era dificil para él y para Beth... pero no podia imaginar que tan dificil era para Irene...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Suspiro pesadamente tras seguir pensando en las palabras que Irene Firz le habia dicho hacia solo unos momentos atras, volvio la vista discretamente a donde la antes mencionada se encontraba, estaba tallando en madera al igual que todos, aun siendo el primer dia de clases a Gunter-sensei lo unico que se le ocuria era empezar con el tallado... no se quejaba de la clase de artes pero en ese momento tenia cosas mas importantes que pensar antes de estar tallando... lo que sea que estaba tallando... ok, Eren Jeager era el quinto mejor de su clase cuando se trataba de las clases teoricas, en deporte, en diciplina y el puntualidad pero, lo referido a las artes, era todo un caso...

– agh...

Escucharon todos un gruñido desde el final de la clase, Eren pudo ver como Irene Firz se sujetaba la mano que comenzaba a sangrar y salia de la clase rapidamente. Gunter solo dio indicaciones para que continuaran con lo que hacian, Eren volvio la vista a donde estaban Armin y Mikasa haciendo sus esculturas... era ahora o nunca, sin que nadie le viera salio de la clase con sigilo y siguio a la chica, tenia que hablar con ella.

Irene abrio un grifo y labo su mano en el agua que caia, vio la palma de su mano y como rapidamente lo que restaba de la pequeña herida desaparecia sin dejar rastro alguno... suspiro tras ver eso, ya habian pasado casi 10 años desde que descubrio aquello de los titanes cambiantes y que sus genes eran compatibles con tales criaturas... aun asi no se llegaba a acostumbrar a como sus heridas sanaban tan rapido o a que sus miembros crecieran asi de la nada, por algo Jake siempre le decia que parecia una lagartija... dejo caer el agua sobre su mano antes herida por un poco mas de tiempo, tenia mucho que pensar en ese momento...

– ¿que le paso a tu mano? - la voz atras de ella la hizo sobresaltarse, era Eren – pareciera como si estuvieras bien en realidad... pense que te habias cortado con el cuchillo en clase.

– ah... si... creo que solo fur el susto – rio nerviosamente mientras volvia su vista al lavamanos - ¿que haces tu aqui? ¿no deberias estar en clases?

– Queria hablar contigo... Irene – era facil dectetar la mentira aquella, habia visto como la sangre corria por su mano antes de que saliera corriendo, aun en ese momento podia ver manchas de sangre en la manga de esta ultima – quiero que me respondas algunas cosas...

– ¿sobre que?

– ¿que tanto sabes? Me refiero a lo que sabes sobre mis sueños... aunque antes tu los llamaste recuerdos ¿verdad?

*_Mierda – _penso Irene tras esa pregunta-afirmacion, era increible pero no le podia ocultar cosas a Eren, le era imposible mentir cuando se trataba de él... realmente habia cometido una idiotez al comentar aquello antes de la clase de deporte – J_ake... Beth... si realmente me aprecial aparezcan de una puta vez!_* Irene comenzo a retroceder mientras se sujetaba del labamanos.

– no se de lo que hablas – dijo por fin – y... mejor largate a clases Eren... podrian levantarte un acta por salir sin permiso del profesor.

– ¿como sabias de que trataba mi sueño?

– ¡estabamos en mitologia, solo adivine! ¡solo fue eso!

– Otra cosa... ¿de donde sacaste aquel movimiento con el que derribaste a Reiner en clase?

– Lo dije antes... presta atencion a las cosas que dicen las perdonas, mi papa me lo mostro, mi padre se ocupo de entranarme despues de que mi... madre muriera

– mientes, hablas de tu padre como si fuera una persona diferente a quien llamas "papa"

– Eren, si crees que caere en tus jueguitos mentales estas muy equivocado, soy un...

– ¿eres_ un_ que?

– yo...

Gracias al cielo se escucho la campana para el cambio de periodo, Irene aprovecho cuando Eren volvio la vista tras escuchar la voz de Petra-sensei y del director Irvin para asi utilizar un movimiento similar al que uso con Reiner antes y hacer caer a Eren para despues salir corriendo del lugar. Eren sobo la parte trasera de su cabeza cuando vio a la mas baja correr en dirrecion a la clase de nuevo, mas tarde hablaria con ella... tenia que hacerlo...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Al fin la ultima hora de clases, Rivaille caminaba a la ultima clase que tendria ese dia, 3ro "A", justo el unico lugar al que no queria ir ¿por que? La respuesta era facil:

En esa clase estaba Eren + le habia besado en la enfermería por culpa de una estupida vision que tuvo en ese presiso momento + en su hora libre en el salon de maestros mientras revisaba algunos problemas habia soñado algo no muy sano relacionado con el joven Jeager = su autocontrol no era el mismo de siempre...

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien en la clase.

Al momento en el que entro todos estaban sentados en silencio, se escuchaba algunos murmullos venir desde la mesa donde estaban Firz, Bianchi y Darell, otros donde estaban Ackerman, Arlett y Jeager... nada fuera de lo comun, cuando dio un par de pasos dentro de la clase todos se pusieron de pie e hicieron el saludo indicado.

– pueden sentarse – indico Rivaille dejando los libros sobre el escritorio – para comenzar les hare una rapida evaluacion de problemas basicos... si no logran entender alguno dejenlo en blanco y mañana explicare los temas en los que tengan mas problemas...

Tras decir eso comenzo a escribir problemas en el pizarón, parecia que todo iba bien con la clase en los 10 problemas que habia colocado en el pizaron... bueno... para casi todos: Eren parecia estar quebrando su cabeza con uno de los problemas, suspiro pesadamente al verlo...

No era que le fuera dificil resolver aquel problema para Eren, si realmente queria mantenerse en el club de atletismo tenia que mantener su promedio... la fisica no era un problema para Eren... no... la materia no, era el profesor el verdadero problema, suspiro mientras comenzaba a jugar con los numeros del problema en su calculadora... tenia que concentrarse... tenia que hacerlo pero...

_Los besos del mayor bajaban por su cuello mientras no podia contener sus gemidos, al sentir como el mayor comenzaba a deshacerse de su pantalon busco los labios de este... se besaron de la manera mas apacionada que era posible, podia sentir el frio pasto en su espalda y como sus lagrimas corrian por su rostro, ver la luna en lo alto del cielo estrellado y sentir las manos de aquel hombre que le tocaban con deseo y ternura... se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, Eren no podia evitar enamorarse cada vez mas de aquellos inexpresivos ojos olivo..._

Eren abrio los ojos con un leve sonrojo en su rostro... rayos... esos sueños no le ayudaban en nada a concentrarse, continuo tratando de resolver el problema, tal vez pensar en ese tipo de cosas le ayudarian a dejar de pensar en su profesor de una manera nada sana... comenzo a escribir las formulas necesarias para resolverlo mas aquella imagen no salia de su mente, hiciera lo que hiciera siempre terminaba pensando en aquello... lo unico que lo saco de sus pensamientos fue el toque de la campana y la voz de su profesor.

– dejen sus cuadernos sobre mi escritorio antes de salir... Jeager, quedese unos minutos mas, quiero hablar con usted...

Todos volvieron a ver a Eren, Mikasa paso una mano por el hombro de su hermano antes de fulminar con la mirada a su profesor, Armin solo sonrio a Eren mientras empujaba levemente a su amiga para que salieran del lugar, los que salieron primero fueron Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie siempre andaban juntos, luego salieron Krista y Sasha seguidas por Ymir quien seguia a la primera a donde fuera, luego salieron Mikasa y Armin, el ultimo empujando a la primera, despues de ellos terminaron de salir los demas y por ultimo salieron Jake, Beth e Irene... por fin se quedo a solas con su profesor, tenia un mal presentimiento a todo esto...

– ¿queria hablar conmigo, señor?

– Sientese – Eren tomo asiento en uno de los primeros escritorios que estaba frente al de su profesor – paso muy distraido la clase...

– ah... perdone, creo que es porque...

– no se excuse – le interrumpio mientras revisaba los cuadernos – quiero saber... que era lo que soñaba en la enfermería esta mañana – Eren bajo la vista tras la mencion de aquel momento, estaba rojo como tomante en temporada – ¿sucede algo con ello?

– No veo porque... lo menciona, señor...

– Tengo mis razones

Por unos minutos permanecieron en un completo silencio, ¿que esperaba que le dijera? ¿soñaba con usted? Ese momento hizo que su corazon se encongiera... habia algo que le decia que debia de hablar con la verdad, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras pensaba en como hablar sobre aquello, y como si alguien manipulara sus palabras hablo sin pensar:

– yo... soñaba con algo parecido a una vida pasada donde estaba con sensei... te amo, Rivaille – reacciono tarde a sus palabras – no yo... no es que... jeje... mejor sera que me vaya, sensei – se puso de pie en aquel momento para salir por la puerta, sintio como le halaban de la chaqueta y le acorralaban contra una pared – sen...

No completo la frase tras sentir como los labios del mayor le besaban otra vez en aquel dia... pero ahora era diferente a como habia sido en la enfermería, estaban llenos de deseo, no podia evitar que aquello le gustara en realidad, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Rivaille sin darse cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo, sintio como las manos de su profesor comenzaban a bajar por su camisa, quitandole la chaqueta, Eren se separo en ese momento cuando su lado razonable le hizo ver lo que hacian, separo a Rivaille con una de sus manos mientras ocultaba su rostro.

– no... podemos hacer esto... yo... sensei... yo...

– Eren – le llamo por su nombre, esto hizo que su corazon diera un salto – tu tambien debes de saberlo... esos sueños... ¿tambien los has visto? ¿verdad? No puedo estar equivocado al saber que tu eres ese "Eren" si lo estoy que me coma un titan en este momento – Eren bajo la vista sonrojado – si pudiese lo explicaria, pero es algo que no lo comprendo – comenzo a besar el cuello de Eren sin prestar atencion a lo que este decia – yo tambien... quiero terminar con esa duda que tengo... quiero saber si eres en realidad ese "Eren"

– sensei... esto esta mal – gimio – por... por favor... detengase...

– he esperado estopor años – le vio a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - ¿crees que es tan facil saber que la persona que amo esta frente a mi y tener que contenerme?

– Heichou...

Al escuchar como le llamo, tanto Eren como Rivaille, se unieron en un apasional beso, Eren rodeo la cintura de su profesor con sus piernas, ya estaba duro, y – quien sabe como – este le deposito sobre el escritorio del profesor mientras bajaba por su cuello y se deshacia de la camisa de este para comenzar a besar su pecho, los ojos de Eren se llenaron de lagrimar... tantas veces que habia soñado aquello – aunque no presisamente "aquello" - y ahora era verdad... ahi estaba... solo para él, mordio su mano tras sentir como Rivaille comenzaba a bajar la cremayera de su pantalon, Rivaille regreso a los labios del primero como si no quisiera separarse de él nunca... nunca mas...

No hace falta decir como continuo aquello, Eren se dejo llevar por Rivaille mientras le besaba y poco a poco le quitaba la ropa, por suerte para ambos cerca de aquella clase solo quedaban tres personas quienes revisaban unas libretas mal empapeladas de papel negro, Irene fue la primera en levantarse del suelo tras escuchar uno de los gemidos de Eren.

– parece que estaba en lo cierto – suspiro la chica quitandose la peluca y dejando ver su cabello negro corto a los hombros – ¿vienen? Aun tenemos trabajo pendiente.

– Iren... ¿no crees que es demasiado? - le cuestiono la menor del grupo – digo... podriamos esperar a que...

– ¿a que "ellos" despierten? Beth... no tenemos tiempo.

– Beth tiene razon, Irene – tercio Jake – aun debemos esperar...

– Tendremos que hacerlo pronto, Jake...

– Y eso me preocupa...

– No lo creas... yo tambien tengo miedo a ello – miro nuevamente el pasillo antes de comenzar a caminar – bien... aun tenemos mucho que investigar antes de que hablemos con ellos, ¿vamos?

Ambos chicos siguieron a su amiga sin mas que decir... Irene miro de reojo la libreta que llevaba en su bolsillo, sonrio para si misma tras recordar por lo que estaba ahi, solo esperaba que todo resultara bien... miro por la ventana del pasillo y apresio como se podia ver el bosque de la montaña, sus amigos le imitaron, Jake sujeto el hombro de la mayor del grupo como si quisiera darle apoyo, esta solo sonrio y continuo caminando, por su parte Beth... observo con mas detenimiento aquellas montañas... habia algo que no iba del todo bien.

En lo lejano de un bosque se escucho un gruñido... luego de eso un leve temblor, algunos leñadores caminaron a donde provenia tal sonido y encontraron como unos arboles comenzaban a hundirse entre la tierra... tambien encontraron... vapor saliendo de la tierra, lo ultimo que vieron fue una gran mano parecida a la de un humano... no se supo nada mas de ellos...

* * *

Bien... eso es todo por hoy ^^' espero que les haya gustado y perdon por lo del lemon... jeje... la verdad tengo planeado uno para mas adelante que recompensara este y otras cosas que descubriran mas adelante, como sea, nos leemos pronto!


	5. Conversaciones Part 1 (Beth)

Hola! aqui les traigo el nuevo cap ^^ debo de decir que durante 3 capitulos estaran para lincharme T-T... la verdad es que estos proximos 3 caps seran algo asi como de... "relleno" ya que aqui se descubriran los secretos que Beth, Jacob e Irene tiene guardados... despues de cada cap dejare la ficha del personaje "principal" del capitulo anterior, es decir, en el proximo cap pongo la ficha de Beth, en el siguiente la de Jacob y, por ultimo, la de Irene y regresamos a la normalidad...

Como estos capitulos con cortos tratare de actualizar el miercoles ((Dios... amo los miercoles, es el unico dia que no salgo a las 4:00 p.m de estudiar... -.-" pero tengo cita con el doctor y dos clases de religion... aun asi es el mejor dia de la semana :D)) y de nuevo el otro sabado, bien... no los distraigo por mas tiempo...

Aclaraciones:

_cursiva _= recuerdos

*abc* = pensamientos

((acb)) = aclaraciones de la autora

*-.-*-.-*-.-* = cambio de escena

* * *

Bajo las escaleras tran sentir el olor de la comida recien preparada, era sabado en la mañana y lo unico que queria era descansar... Despeus de todo habia tenido una semana un tanto estresada, en especial lo ocurrido el dia anterior... Se sonrojo al pensar en lo sucedido con Rivaille-sensei el dia anterior, lo peor de todo era que el lunes la primera hora de clases era con el... no sabia como iba a tener que actuar con su sensei ahora despues de lo ocurrido.

Al bajar al comedor lo primero que escucho fue el sonido de la television, se sentia el delicioso aroma de los huevos fritos y el tocino, la suave escensia del jugo de naranja recien preparado, su padre, Grisha Jeager, estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa sujetando el periodico sobre la mesa mientras miraba indirectamente la television, su madre, Carla Jeager, terminaba de preparar y servir el desayuno, y su hermana adoptiva, Mikasa Ackerman, miraba sin prestar mucha atencion la television... Grisha suspiro apagando el aparato.

– Buenos dias – saludo entrando en la cocina – ¿sucede algo?

– Buenos dias, Eren – le saludo su padre mientras su hijo se sentaba al lado de Mikasa – nada en especial... parece que unos leñadores desaparecieron ayer por la tarde... dicen que fue una "falla geologica"

– querido – le llamo su esposa mientras se quitaba el delantal y se sentaba con su familia a desayunar – tu no crees que sea eso ¿verdad?

– Me parece sospechosa toda esta historia... nada mas...

Eren y Mikasa solo miraron por unos segundos al señor Jeager antes de que este mismo cambiara la conversacion mientras continuaban de manera tranquila con el desayuno, en la mente de Eren se creaban varias posibilidades sobre lo ocurrido en aquellas montañas.

En otro lugar dos chicos de edades similares miraban las noticias, uno de cabello negro y ojos grises y la segunda de cabello rubio largo a los hombros y ojos azules, mientras que una tercera un poco mayor de cabello negro sujeto en una cola alta y ojos amarillos preparaba el desayuno, Irene volvio la vista a sus dos amigos que veian las noticias... camino hasta la puerta de la sala-comedor (y a veces dormitorio) de su pequeño apartamento justo al tiempo que presentaban cierta noticia:

– Y en otras noticias – hablaba la presentadora mostrando imagenes tomadas desde un elicoptero del bosque donde se podia apreciar algo como un ahugero en el suelo – ayer por la tarde tres leñadores desaparecieron misteriosamente en el bosque tras un sismo de baja magnitud, se cree que sucedio por una falla geologica en la zona, testigos dicen que... - Jake apago el aparato en ese momento.

– Por lo visto ya comenzo – suspiro mirando a su amiga – bien... tu decides, ¿cuando se lo decimos?

– Cada quien ira con su respectivo sujeto – respondio soltando su cabello – pero hablamos de eso mas tarde, vayan a labarse las manos y luego a desayunar...

– Jo... pero ni estan tan sucias – la fulminante mirada de Irene fue suficiente para que la mas joven de los tres se levantara y corriera al baño – voy primero!

– A veces llegas a parecer un demonio – suspiro Jake caminado al baño seguido por Irene - ¿como planeas decircelo?

– Ya te lo dije ayer, Jake... no creo encontrar grandes problemas para con él... lo que me procupa es como pensara la otra persona, ¿que le diras tu a ella?

– Sera dificil razonar con ella, lo presiento, pero tengo un pequeño plan para hablar con ella... ¿que crees que haga Beth?

– Matarlo de un paro cardiaco

– Tal vez...

Despues de que Irene se asegurara que sus dos amigos se hubieran labado bien sus manos y que esta misma se labase las manos los tres fueron a desayunar mientras discutian sobre lo sucedido en el bosque la tarde anterior, Irene miraba por la ventana que estaba cerca de la mesa de comedor que los tres compartian... estaba comenzando a llover, iba a ser un largo día.

Mikasa caminaba por el centro comercial con una lista en manos, Eren y ella se habian dividido el trabajo para acabar mas rapido las compras, a ella le habian tocado los congelados... suspiro pesadamente cuando estuvo frente a los congeladores, volvio a ver la lista para ver que era lo que tenia que comprar antes de reunirse con su hermano nuevamente, sintio como alguien le sujetaba por el hombro, estuvo a medio paso de golpear a la persona que estaba atras de ella pero este se retiro rapidamente, Mikasa se encontro con un joven de ojos grises y cabello negro en ese momento, Jacob Darell si no mal recordaba.

– lo siento por asustarte... ¿Mikasa?

– si... ¿que haces aqui?

– Hacer unas compras... por lo visto tu tambien – Mikasa solo asintio, iba a ser dificil hablar con alquien que, comunmente, solo te respondia en monosilavos – ah... emm... ¿estas sola?

– no...

– ¿viniste con Eren?

– si...

– ah... lo suponia, ustedes se ve que son muy unidos... emmm... ¿son novios acaso?

– Somos familia...

Si... iba a ser muy dificil el tratar de mantener una conversacion normal con la chica *_lo que hago por Irene_ – penso mientras tomaba una bandeja que la antes mencionada le habia pedido – _espero que todo esto termine bien, ten cuidado Irene*_ miro como Mikasa se alejaba de la seccion despues de recoger unas cuantas cosas *ahora o nunca* penso antes de correr atras de la chica, tenia que hablar con Mikasa antes de que el tiempo se les acabara... y estaba a punto de suceder.

En una libreria no muy lejos de donde Jake y Mikasa se encontraban, Armin revisaba algunos libros sobre historias de la antiguedad, estaba realmente concentrado en aquello que no vio cuando una chica mas o menos de su edad se sento a su lado mirando tambien el libro.

– ¿que lees? - esa pregunta hizo saltar a Armin de su sitio y ver a su compañera, era Beth Bianchi – ejeje... perdon por asustarte... ¿Armin?

– eh... si – sonrio poniendose de pie nuevamente – emm... Beth... ¿no es asi? - la chica asintio animadamente – ah... ¿que tal? Pues... solo son historias del mundo de la antiguedad, nada interesante en realidad...

– ¿en serio? - dijo sonriendo mientras le quitaba el libro a Armin, sus ojos parecian los de una chica enamorada al ver ese libro – cuando era pequeña mi papa solia contarme historias de este tipo... tal vez no lo parezca pero me encanta leer este tipo de historias.

– ¿en serio?

– Claro... me encanta, sobre todo, cuando se describe el mundo en el que se vive y los viajes por el mundo... las descripciones de los paisajes me hace desear viajar mas alla de esas murrallas y ver el mundo con mis propios ojos.

– Ya veo – sonri Armin sentandose al lado de Beth – yo tambien quiero ver el mundo que esta fuera del pueblo, cuando me gradue quiero hacer un viaje al rededor del mundo...

– seria increible – sonrio Beth – quisiera decir lo mismo pero no creo llegar a poder...

– ¿porque? ¿tus padres no te dejan hacerlo?

– eh... mis padres... ellos murieron en un accidente hace unos años...

– ah... lo siento... no tuve que mencionarlo...

– esta bien... la verdad queria hablar contigo, Armin...

Armin vio confundido a Beth por unos instantes, asintio sin pensar en lo que hacia... la chica solo sonrio mas de lo que ya sonreia – si eso era posible – al parecer para ella no iba a ser tan dificil el completar la mision que Irene le habia encargado *¿como les estara llendo a Irene y Jake – se pregunto a si misma mientras se ponia de pie y caminaba con Armin mientras hablaban sobre diferentes cosas que habian leido en libros sobre el mundo exterior – solo espero que todo les salga bien... ok... ahora a planear como hablare con Armin sobre eso* Mientras pensaba en eso paso frente a una panaderia.

En esa panaderia se encontraba Eren comprando lo ultimo que le quedaba en la lista, estaba a punto de salir cuando noto que habia alguien conocido esperando en una mesa al fondo de la cafeteria de aquel local... quien estaba ahi le sonrio y le llamo con una mano, Eren suspiro un poco molesto pero fue hasta donde estaba esa persona, era Irene Firz.

– ¿que quieres ahora? - le pregunto sentandose frente a ella – tengo cosas que hacer...

– yo tambien – dijo la chica mostrando una lista de compras – aunque nos dividimos el trabajo en realidad pero no confio en Jake para comprar verduras... y menos en Beth.

– Hablas como si vivieras con ellos...

– vivo con ellos.

Eren se quedo callado por unos momentos, ¿vivian juntos los tres? ¿a que se referia? Es decir, esos tres parecian ser muy unidos pero, de ahi a que vivieran juntos... no parecia que fueran parientes ni nada por el estilo eran completamente diferentes en todos los sentidos y, amenos que fueran como Mikasa y él, ¿que habia de sus padres? Irene habia dicho que sus padres habian muerto hacia un tiempo atras... pero... ¿y los padres de los otros dos?

– oye... somos amigos de la infancia, crecimos practicamente como hermanos, no mal interpretes nada – le dijo Irene haciendo a Eren regresar a la tierra – es como decir que Mikasa y tu son novios ¿verdad?

– Es mi hermana – respondio apartando la vista – tengo que hacer algunas cosas, si me disculpas...

– Eren, si te llame no fue pasa saludar, tengo que hablar contigo... ahora sientate, por favor...

– Tienes un pesimo caracter ¿sabias?

– Es de herencia... bien... pide lo que quieras, yo invito... esto sera largo.

– Espero que no tanto...

– creeme... lo sera...

Tras decir eso Irene llamo un camarero y pidio algo para comer, Eren hizo lo mismo... la verdad tenia muchas cosas que preguntarle a la chica y era mejor que lo hiciera ahora... aunque no esperaba en realidad lo que la mas baja le iba a decir ((N/A: recordemos que Eren mide casi 1,70 e Irene a penas y llega al 1,60)) era una noticia que lo dejaria sin palabras y que olvidara todas las preguntas que le tenia a la chica, mas tarde sabremos sobre la conversacion de este par.

Beth y Armin se encontraban en una cafeteria distinta, la mas joven habia pedido para comer unas papas fritas y una malteada de fresas mientras que Armin habia pedido una amburguesa y una soda de limon, Beth suspiro, sabia que tenia que decirle rapidamente sobre lo que queria hablar a Armin.

– emmm... ¿que querias decirme, Beth?

– Eh? ah si... emm... - penso varias veces como iniciar la conversacion, a diferencia de Irene y Jake ella no habia planeado nada, era cierto que era una de las mejores dialogando pero el hablar con Armin le iba a ser dificil – veras... te comente que tengo el sueño de viajar por el mundo ¿no?

– Si... ¿por que?

– Tambien te comente que me era casi imposible hacerlo ¿no? - Armin asintio – pues... es mas complicado de lo que crees... de donde yo vengo el hablar de viajar fuera de tu hogar es tratado como un tema tabú, de donde vengo a mi padre y a mi nos han llamado "herejes" por querer viajar al exterior...

– ¿por que?

– ¿recuerdas la leyenda de las murrallas? - Armin asintio – no es solo una leyenda... todo eso es cierto – de su cuello tomo una plaquita de metal con su nombre – de donde vengo solo la legion de reconocimiento puede salir fuera de las murrallas, Shina, Rose y Maria... Wall Maria fue tomada por los titanes hace casi 25 años despues del ataque del titan colosal, tras 10 años de arduos estudios se logro conocer la forma de reproduccion de los titanes, unas teorias sobre su origen y la relacion que tienen con los humanos... mi papa fue parte de las investigaciones sobre esto y, se podria decir que, fue quien tuvo mas merito en los descubrimientos...

– eh... Beth... creo que estas hablando sobre las leyendas, yo creo que los titanes si pudieron existir hace años pero...

– ¿no crees en lo que digo? - Armin nego – bien... mira esto, esas placas solo se las dan a los comandantes de la legion de reconocimiento, puedes ver que atras de ellas esta el logo de la legion, las alas de libertad – Armin tomo la placa en manos, en efectivo asi era – mira el nombre que esta delante de ella... ¿que es lo que dice?

Los ojos de Armin se abrieron cuando leyo lo que decia aquella pequeña placa de metal:

Nombre: Arlett, Armin

Edad: 35 â

Estatura: 1,70 Peso: 55 Kg

Beth solo le miraba sin decir palabra alguna... sonrio al ver que Armin examinaba mas detenidamente la placa para luego ver a Beth con mayor detenimiento.

– no creo que eso sea posible – solto dejando la placa sobre la mesa – digo... yo no podria ser...

– ¿Has tenido sueños donde sientes como si todo fuera tan real? - Armin bajo la mirada aun sorprendido – lo sabia... por eso es que crees tan firmemente en los titanes ¿no?

– Si... la verdad es que esos sueños los he tenido desde que conocia a Eren y Mikasa – confeso mirando nuevamente la placa – pero... si todo eso es cierto ¿como es que tu estas aqui?

– Yo vengo del año 875, a mi edad soy una de las comandantes del grupo de investigacion, eso desde que mi papa fallecio en una de las misiones en el año 870... bien... la verdad nunca hubo evidencias sobre su muerte, solo de su desaparicion... los titanes nos volvieron a atacar meses despues de la desaparicion de mi papa, de la madre de Jake y del padre de Iren... la sargento del grupo de investigacion logro hacer que nosotros tres viajaramos al futuro para encontrar la manera de sobrevivir a esto... por nuestra suerte los encontramos a ustedes... pero a la vez despertamos a los titanes que, al parecer, solo se habian quedado dormido bajo tierra... tal vez el hecho de que Iren, Jake y yo estemos aqui fue lo que cambio el pasado...

– ¿Viajaron en el tiempo para descubrir la forma de salvar su hogar? Aun me parece increible todo lo que me estas comentando, Beth...

– yo tampoco lo puedo creer, pero asi es... tras multiples descubrimientos acerca de los titanes casi hemos logrado conocer la forma de deshacernos de ellos para siempre pero aun necesitamos una importante pieza del rompecabezas, tengo mis propias teorias acerca de como va todo esto pero... no quiero parecer la sabelotodo mientras aun no este segura de que lo que creo es verdad, pero, si te soy sincera, yo tengo la teoria de que los titanes volveran a despertar dentro de poco tiempo y vendran a buscar a quienes les sellaron hace años... no estoy segura quienes fueron... pero tiene que ver con lo que ahora estamos hablando, Armin... ah... y otro detalle antes de que se me olvide, mira esta placa – sonrio dandole una segunda placa – esa es mia... puedes quedarte con la tuya, si quieres...

Mas Armin no le presto atencion a lo ultimo que la chica decia, con solo leer lo que decia en la placa se quedo petrificado en su lugar... la placa tenia datos simples:

Nombre: Arlett, Beatriz

Edad: 14 â

Estatura: 1,57 Peso: 50 Kg

Nombre... Arlett...Beatriz, Beatriz Arlett... ¿Beth? ¿Arlett? ¿

Armin volvio a ver a Beth quien solo miraba a otro lado, tal vez si se habia pasado de la raya esta vez, antes de que Armin pudiera preguntarle algo esta supo lo que pensaba y se quito la peluca pelirroja que llevaba dejando ver su cabello rubio, tambien hizo el esfuerzo por quitarse los lentes de contacto asi mostrando sus ojos celestes, Armin se quedo sin palabras...

– ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿donde? ¿porque?

– ¿como? Se como pero no me hagas decirlo, por favor – Armin se sonrojo bajando la vista - ¿cuando? Creo que por Julio... ¿donde? No sé y prefiero nunca pregunta, ¿porque? ¿realmente quieres que te responda eso ultimo?

– ¡NO! - exclamo levantandose de la silla – digo... no hace falta... pero... si yo soy tu... pa... pa...

– ¿padre?

– si... entonces... tu...

– asi es, te buscaba a ti, Armin, tu guardas los secretos que mi papa se llevo con él, hasta donde sabemos tu, Mikasa, Eren y los demas tienen fragmentos de recuerdos de su vida anterior... claro... solo aquellos que lograron sobrevivir tras el segundo ataque del titan colosal... Armin... por favor, te necesitamos... por favor... papa...

Armin miro por unos momentos a la mas joven, en sus ojos se podia ver la preocupacion que tenia para con sus amigos, penso que el haria lo mismo si se tratase de Eren y Mikasa, sonrio y asintio, la chica le correspondio la sonrisa y, sin razonarlo, se lanzo a abrazarle... algunos de los presentes en la caferia les miraban confundidos, Armin estaba mas rojo que un tomate tras la accion de Beth.

– etto... Beth... creo que...

– ah... lo siento -reacciono la chia alejandose – no pense en lo que hacia jeje...

– ah... ahora que lo pienso... ¿quien es tu madre?

– eh... - Beth se puso de pie mas roja que un tomate, pago la cuenta y le arrebato su placa de la mano a Armin – mira la hora... si no me apresuro Jake e Iren me mataran... hablamos luego de eso, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.

Beth salio corriendo tras decir eso, Armin le llamo varias veces por su nombre pero sabia que salir corriendo tras esta seria casi imposible, no tenia un gran condicion fisica despues de todo, suspiro para si tras ver desaparecer a la menor en la multitud, volvio la vista a la placa de metal que tenia su nombre, ahora todo tenia un sentido... desde hacia unas semanas atras habia comenzado a soñar cosas raras de las cuales no se atrevia a hablar con sus amigos, lo mas extraño fue aquel sueño... ¿como era? ah... cierto:

_Miraba desde algun lugar en la tierra como un titan de 15 metros trasportaba una gran piedra a donde habia un ahugero en la murralla, Armin le miraba esperanzado de que su amigo lograra hacerlo..._

– _Vamos... EREN! - grito al tiempo que el titan tapaba el ahugero... dio un salto por la alegria y corrio a donde este estaba, el titan habia caido al suelo – EREN!_

_Subio hasta la nuca del titan para ayudar a salir a su amigo de la infancia, noto que este estaba casi inconciente por el esfuerzo realizado en aquella hazaña, vio como uno de los miembros de las tropas estacionarias, Rikko, se les acercaba junto a Mikasa y le ayudaban a sacar a Eren, ambos cayeron al suelo tras dicha accion... vio como una sombra se acercaba a ellos... eran dos titanes, Armin trato de hacer reaccionar a Eren antes de que los titanes les atraparan pero no hubo necesidad, en ese momento ambos titanes cayeron al suelo... les habian salvado, ¿pero quien? Levanto la vista y se encontro con la capa de la legion de reconocimiento, era..._

Armin abrio los ojos al escuchar la voz de Mikasa no muy lejos de ahi, atras de ella iba corriendo Jacob Darell... al parecer no iba a ser e unico que recibiria una gran sorprensa ese día, tomo su bolsa con los libros que habia compado y regreso a casa... al pasar por un local pudo ver que pasaban una noticia acerca de como unos leñadores habian desaparecido la tarde anterior... abrio los ojos sorprendido... era como Beth le habia dicho, los titanes iban a volver a despertar y buscarian a quienes los sellaron por todos esos años... tenia un mal presentimiento para todo aquello.

Jake no encontraba la forma de convencer a Mikasa para hablar, le habia estado persiguiendo desde el supermercado y parecia que no iba a haber forma para que la convenciera de hablar con él... suspiro tranquilamente antes de tomar el hombro de su compañera, conocia una sola forma de convencerla de hablar con él y la iba a usar aunque despues Irene le fuera a golpear peor que cuando Rivaille golpeo a Eren en su _juicio..._ y sabia que la chica era capaz de hacerlo.

– Mikasa – le llamo – sé que quieres proteger a Eren por sobre todo... sé que has tenido sueños extraños ultimamente con algo parecido a un pasado que nunca has vivido, mas este nunca existio, ¿verdad?... si tan solo me escucharas sabrias en que peligro esta metido tu hermano... aunque veo que no te interesa – Mikasa se detuvo en seco, Jake sonrio – ¿te interesa?

– Habla – ordeno – ¿que es lo que sabes?

– Te invito a comer... sera una larga conversacion.

* * *

Adelanto:

– _** ¿realmente cree que nosotros tomaremos el lugar de nuestros padres? Capitan Irvin... eso es una completa ofensa para nosotros – Beth y Jake le vieron sorprendidos – nosotros tres... nosotros... seremos mejores que ellos, hare lo que haga falta para acabar con todos los titanes – Irene hizo el saludo militar en ese momento – aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida... acepto la mision...**_

– _** han decidido bien chicos – les hablo Irvin poniendose de pie y colocando una mano en el hombro de Irene y otra en el de Jake – no sea arrepentiran de esta decision.**_

_**Jake bajo la vista al escuchar eso... confiaba plenamente en Irene, tenian que luchar a partir de ese momento... miro de reojo la ventana que estaba a su lado, la noche habia caido y se podia observar la luna y las estrellas... igual que aquella noche cuando su madre le confeso todo aquello sobre porque luchaba con tanto ferbor, sonrio para si mismo al pensar en esta persona...**_

Eso es un flashback de Jacob... imaginen que fue lo que paso :3 feliz semana y nos vemos (probablemente) el miercoles... Yane!


	6. Conversaciones Part 2 (Jacob)

Hola! ¿que tal su dia? Espero que bien, el mio... un poco agitado y adolorido x.x

Veran, el domingo tuve mi retiro de confirmación :'D estuvo hermoso... me confirmo este sabado, y, bueno, al lugar donde fuimos habia una pequeña montaña, nosotras de pilas les rogamos a nuestros instrutores que nos dejaran subir... subimos... todo bien en la subida, muy bonito y todo pero... el problema fue en la bajada ¬¬U cuando iba bajando me fui completamente sola solo por no querer esperar a las demas de mi grupo y como ya conocia el camino entonces no vi mucho problema en irme sola (de todos modos no era ni tan grande en realidad), al llegar a una bajada note que de un lado habia mucho lodo (habia llovido) y del otro habia mas vegetacion, un tronco y un arbol... bueno, yo de babosa me bajo por donde estaba el tronco y... me resbale por el pinche lodo y el pinche musgo, cai sentada en el maldito tronco y hasta hoy tengo un dolor de los mil demonios... si... algo tipo dolor de uke ¬/¬*

Pero bueno... me dejo de quejar, por lo menos se que no es fractura ni nada asi que no se preocupen, les dejo la ficha de Beth y que disfruten el capitulo!

**Beatriz Arlett (14 años)**

**Apariencia: **cabello largo a los hombros rubios, ojos azul claro y tez medio palida, utiliza una peluca pelirroja y lentillas verdes, mide 1,65m y es bastante esbelta. En su epoca utiliza una falda larga corinta, una blusa de mangas largas blanca y un chaleco negro, siempre agarra su cabello con una cola alta o un yoyo cuando utiliza el uniforme militar, en la epoca actual utiliza el cabello suelto con una media cola, le gustan las blusas de mangas largas y las faldas arriba de la rodilla, tambien le gusta usar zapatillas de correr o botines.

**Personalidad:** Beth es algo timida pero siempre sabe que decir en todo momento, heredo en gran parte la personalidad de Armin, quiere a Irene como si fuera su hermana mayor al igual que Jake, le es un poco dificil mentir por lo que una mentira suya puede ser facilmente descubierta, le gusta leer y, al igual que Armin, tiene el sueño de viajar por el mundo.

**Historia: **Beth nacio un año despues de Irene y Jake, vivio gran parte de su infancia en los laboratorios de investigacion junto a Armin (su padre) y Hanji por lo que ella tambien tiene un gran amor hacia la ciencia y la lectura, se hizo parte de la legion de reconocimiento cuando tenia 12 años junto con Irene y Jake, poco tiempo despues ella tomo el puesto de Armin como encargada de la investigacion del origen de los titanes. Le tiene un gran aprecio a Hanji-san y un gran amor hacia sus padres en especial a Armin por enseñarle muchas cosas sobre el mundo exterior.

Sin mas que agregar... los dejo con el fic :)

_cursiva _= recuerdos

*abc* = pensamientos

((acb)) = aclaraciones de la autora

*-.-*-.-*-.-* = cambio de escena

* * *

Habia llevado a Mikasa a una cafeteria diferente a donde estaban Irene y Beth... no sabia como iniciar la conversacion, rayos... habia pensado en todo menos en eso, Mikasa se lo comia con la mirada... realmente si las miradas mataran con aquella no hubiera dejado ni sus cenizas.

– si no tienes nada que decir me voy

– NO! - exclamo cuando vio que esta estaba a punto de irse – solo que... no se como decirlo...

– solo dilo.

– Si – se odiaba a si mismo por su caracter – bien... ¿por donde inicio?

– Por el principio

– eh... seria una buena idea – rio nerviosamente, ahora no sabia quien le iba a matar peor Irene en casa o Mikasa en ese momento – bien... ¿conoces las leyendas acerca de las tres murrallas que protegian a los humanos de un poderoso enemigo hace cientos de años? - Mikasa asintio – no son leyendas en realidad, Irene, Beth y yo venimos de esa epoca, del año 875 para ser mas exacto... y veras lo que queria decir era que... – vio como Mikasa tomaba sus cosas dispuesta a irse – ¡pense que me escucharias! ¿a donde vas?

– A buscar a Eren... te escucharia si fueran cosas importantes las que tienes para decir, no tontas leyendas.

– Agh, demonios – Jake saco una placa de metal y se la entrego a Mikasa – mira eso... no estoy mintiendo.

Mikasa tomo la placa y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, miro otra vez a Jake quien cerro los ojos esperando la respuesta de esta, escucho nuevametne el sonido de la silla que tenia frente a el siendo arrastrada, al abrir los ojos noto como Mikasa le miraba fijamente pidiendole que hablara, Jake sonrio bajando la mirada.

– En el año 845 la murralla Rose cayo ante los titanes, un año despues hubo un intento de reconquista pero fue solo una mision suicida para miles de habitantes... años mas tarde, 5 años, se volvio a repetir aquel ataque... pero esta vez fue diferente... lograron recuperar el distrito de Trost... mas los conocimientos que se tenian acerca de los titanes en ese momento aun eran completamente vagos, años mas tarde se descubrio la forma de reproduccion de estos y una que otra teoria mas acertada sobre el origen de estas criaturas...

– ¿que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

– A eso ire... la capitana de una de las tropas de reconocimiento fue una de las que tuvo mayor merido al descubrir estos datos, cuando ella y uno de los capitanes de una de las tropas de investigacion evidencias del nacimiento de un titan... ahi fue cuando se crearon dos hipotesis muy acertadas acerca del origen de los titanes... esa persona era una de los soldados mas fuertes de su generacion, no, era la mas fuerte de toda la generacion – señalo la plaquita de metal – esa placa le pertenecia a ella...

Mikasa volvio la vista a la placa de metal otra vez, no podia creer lo que estaba leyendo en ella en ese momento, eran datos basicos, consisos pero... no podia creer como es que Jake podia tener ese tipo de informacion en sus manos.

Nombre: Ackerman, Mikasa

Edad: 35 â

Estatura: 1,75 Peso: 68 Kg

Es decir... era posible el falsificar aquella cosa con mucha facilidad, en todos lados vendian ese tipo de placas pero... habia algo en esa placa que parecia como si fuera real, toco una a una las letras resaltadas en donde estaba escrito su nombre... volvio la vista a Jake esperando a que este continuara su relato.

– Mikasa Ackerman en aquel tiempo era uno de los soldados mas fuertes de su generacion, pero tenia su debilidad... su hermano adoptivo... Eren Jeager – Mikasa estuvo a punto de golpear a Jake ¿como se atrevia a decir aquello? pero este le interrumpio – ella hacia todo para protegerlo lo cual hizo que se volviera mas fuerte que todos, era su debilidad y su mayor fuerza a la vez... ella no se rendiria para proteger a este nunca... sientate, tal vez use un mal termino.

– Lo hiciste

– Lo siento... creo que si hablaran asi de Irene yo reaccionaria igual – Mikasa le vio de reojo ¿que tenia que ver esa chica ahi? - bien... como te decia...

– Si lo que dices es cierto... ¿que haces aqui?

– Te contare una breve historia...

Mikasa se acomodo en su silla, al parecer no iba a ser tan rapido como ella queria... Jake bajo la vista a la mesa, sus ojos se ensombresieron al pensar en lo que iba a tenerle que relatar a Mikasa.

**Año 870, castillo de la legion de reconocimiento**

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros corria por los pasillos del castillo, al final de este se encontro con otras dos chicas de su misma edad, Irene y Beth, ambas esperaban a que la puerta de la oficina de su superior se abriera, se escucho algo parecido a un golpe y como algo se rompia dentro de la oficina... minutos mas tarde salio corriendo una de las reclutas de las tropas de reconocimiento, el comandante Irvin Smitt vio a los tres chicos y los invito a pasar, dentro estaban Hanji Zoe, Jean Kirschtein y Krista Reiss, Jake sabia que el que ellos tres estuvieran reunidos era una mala señal, sobre todo al notar que su madre o los padres de sus amigas no estaban presentes.

– chicos... tenemos malas noticias para ustedes – la primera en reaccionar fue la mayor de los tres – tranquila Iren, por favor.

– ¿donde esta mi padre?

– Tu padre... él... - comenzo a decir Krista – lo siento chicos... pero no logramos encontrarles despues de la mision de reconocimiento...

– ¿que quieren decir? - dijo Jake tratando de mantener la calma - ¿donde esta mi madre? ¿donde esta?

– Jacob, sociegate – ordeno Irvin – es complicado... pero... despues de un enfrentamiento con unos titanes ellos se alejaron del grupo sin motivo alguno... no creemos que esten muertos porque nos es imposible de creer... Jacob, tu madre es uno de los soldados mas valiosos para la humanidad, es extremadamente fuerte y no moriria facilmente, Iren, lo mismo digo de tu padre... me es dificil creer que hubiera muerto, Beatriz; tu padre es muy inteligente, estando junto a los padres de tus amigos es imposible que no sobrevivan.

– Entonces digame donde esta – volvio a hablar Jake en tono frio

– no lo sabemos...

– ¿que quiere decir? - hablo por primera vez Beth – no me diga que esto es...

– Asi es... es como la desaparicion de Eren hace casi 10 años – se escucho el sonido de algo romperse, todos volvieron la vista a Irene quien comenzaba a sangrar de su mano derecha tras romper con ella una pequeña estatuilla que estaba sobre el escritorio de Irvin – Iren... trata de controlarte...

– Esta mal de la cabeza si cree que creere eso que dice... ¡NO PUEDEN DESAPARECER ASI DE LA NADA! ¿¡DONDE ESTA MI PADRE!?

– Iren... tranquila – le hablo Beth tomandola del brazo... Jake estaba igual o peor que su amiga – Jake... ayudame.

– Capitan Irvin – le llamo Jake friamente - ¿que es lo que quiere de nosotros ahora? Perdio a tres de sus soldados mas fuertes, ¿que pretende que tres niños como nosotros hagamos? ¿pretende sacrificarnos a nosotros para ver si asi nuestros padres vuelven? Iren posee las mismas habilidades que sus dos padres, Beth es tan inteligente como lo es Armin y yo... mi especialidad es cortar la carne de los titanes, soy tan fuerte o incluso llego a ser mas fuerte que mi propia madre... ¿pretende perder nuestro talento solo por un experimento?

Todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, nadie sabia que decir... o casi nadie... Irvin vio la expresion iracunda de Irene, la de terror de Beth, la de sorpresa de los tres adultos que estaban y... la expresion de seriedad de Jake... definitivamente eran iguales a ellos, Irvin suspiro dejando tres placas de metal sobre la mesa, la expresion de Irene se suaviso de inmediato.

– esa placa es de...

– asi es... son las placas de sus padres – completo Irvin – fueron lo unico que encontraron de ellos... chicos... no los obligare a nada, ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, pueden unirse a la legion de reconocimiento en este momento y tomar el lugar de sus padres... o seguir con su entrenamiento como soldados y comenzar desde 0 en cualquier lugar que ustedes eligan... ¿que deciden?

– ¿Realmente cree que nosotros tomaremos el lugar de nuestros padres? Capitan Irvin, eso es...

– lo hare – respondio Jake interrumpiendo a su amiga – lo hare si Iren quiere hacerlo tambien... de lo contrario... me negare... Iren... tu tienes la ultima palabra.

– Lo mismo digo – hablo Beth – Iren es nuestra lider... si no es asi entonces nosotros nos negaremos a hacer lo que sea, Iren... ¿que dices...

Irene dudo un poco en su respuesta, miro nuevamente a sus amigos... luego volvio la vista a la placa de metal con el nombre de su padre, bajo su vista a la placa de metal que tenia en su cuello con el nombre de su "madre" cerro los ojos suspirando, otra vez le habian dejado la parte mas dificil a ella... la expresion de los adultos de la habitacion se llenaron de esperanza

– ¿realmente cree que nosotros tomaremos el lugar de nuestros padres? - volvio a preguntar, la expresion en el rostro de todos desaparecio – capitan Irvin... eso es una completa ofensa para nosotros – Beth y Jake le vieron sorprendidos – nosotros tres... nosotros... seremos mejores que ellos, hare lo que haga falta para acabar con todos los titanes – Irene hizo el saludo militar en ese momento – aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida... acepto la mision...

– han decidido bien chicos – les hablo Irvin poniendose de pie y colocando una mano en el hombro de Irene y otra en el de Jake – no sea arrepentiran de esta decision.

Jake bajo la vista al escuchar eso... confiaba plenamente en Irene, tenian que luchar a partir de ese momento... miro de reojo la ventana que estaba a su lado, la noche habia caido y se podia observar la luna y las estrellas... igual que aquella noche cuando su madre le confeso todo aquello sobre porque luchaba con tanto ferbor, sonrio para si mismo al pensar en esta persona...

**año 20xx, centro comercial**

Jake bajo la vista tras contar aquel relato, le era aun dificil pensar en el dia en el que le dijeron que su madre habia desaparecido, Mikasa le miraba tristemente... sabia lo que se sentia perder a sus padres, tomo una de las manos de Jake lo cual sorprendio a este ultimo.

– se lo que se siente perder a tus padres – le dijo – mis padres murieron hace varios años... lo siento, te hice recordar cosas que no querias...

– en realidad... tenia que decirtelo – dijo mientras sacaba una segunda placa con su nombre – aqui esta... el motivo por el cual lo hice... se que es dificil de creer pero... es la verdad...

Mikasa vio sorprendida aquella placa de metal, era igual a la que hace minutos le habian entregado a ella con su nombre... pero esta era de Jake, miro por un segundo a Jake para luego volver a ver la placa, era oficial... no sabia que pensar sobre aquello...

Nombre: Ackerman, Jacob

Edad: 15 â

Estatura: 1,70Peso: 60 Kg

Si se fijaba bien en la apariencia de Jake era identico a Mikasa... su caracter tal vez era completamente diferente en parte, pero en su apariencia fisica no podia engañar a nadie, su cabello, sus ojos, su rostro entero era igual al de Mikasa, esta sonrio al ver a Jake como si algo dentro de ella se aliviara despues de estar siglos en pena por saber sobre ese chico.

– Se que es increible... pero es la verdad – hablo nuevamente sacandola de sus pensamientos – ¿que hacemos aqui? Buscamos la forma de salvar nuestro hogar... pero la manera de encontrarla... esta en sus recuerdos, los de nuestros padres reencarnados... en los tuyos, los de Armin y los de Eren en especial... pero... tambien buscamos salvar este mundo... Beth cree que al estar nosotros aqui los titanes pueden volver a aparecer, Mikasa, necesitamos tu fuerza y tus memorias de la vida anterior, al igual que tu yo quiero proteger a la persona que mas aprecio en mi vida... si los titanes despiertan iran por quienes les sellaron hace siglos... iran por ti... por Armin... y por Eren... ¿nos ayudaras? ¿mamá?

– No creo tener alternativa – sonrio – hare lo que sea posible.

– Esperaba eso de ti...

– Pero... antes de que se me olvide... ¿quien es tu padre?

Jake palidecio ante aquella pregunta, la unica que preferia no responder en ese momento, se puso de pie y tomo con rapidez su placa de metal ya habia pagado la cuenta asi que podia salir huyendo en cualquier momento, tomo las compras que Irene le habia pedido que hiciera... comenzaba a tartamudear incoherencias tratando de buscar una excusa para huir...

– este... mira la hora... si no llego a casa a tiempo Irene me mata... ah... hasta parece mi madre – Mikasa levanto una seja – no... no digo que seas mala madre o muy extricta... si no que... ejeje... lo siento, me voy... nos vemos en la escuela el lunes!

– ¡Jacob! ¡espera! - le grito pero el chico ya habia salido corriendo a toda velocidad, Mikasa suspiro volviendo a ver la placa de metal con su nombre – proteger a la persona que mas aprecia ¿eh?

Mikasa tomo nuevamente sus compras y salio del local, tenia que reunirse con los señores Jeager fuera del centro comercial, miro el reloj y se percato que ya era tarde... busco a Eren con la mirada pero no le encontro, mejor iba a ir con sus padres antes de que estos se preocuparan por ellos.

Jake salio corriendo hasta llegar a la parada del metro, en ella se encontraba Beth con las bolsas que Irene le habia pedido que hiciera, cuando esta vio a su amigo sonrio llamandole con una mano, Jake suspiro cansado y se sento al lado de la menor.

– ¿que tal te fue? - pregunto Beth emocionada – pareces agitado...

– Se podria decir que bien... ¿que hay de ti? Por lo visto Armin sigue vivo... no escuche ambulancias.

– Muy gracioso – se quejo haciendo un puchero – papa lo tomo bien... se sorprendio un poco pero todo salio bien – vio al centro comercial a sus espaldas – me pregunto como estara Iren...

– Irene es nuestra lider ¿recuerdas? Debemos confiar en ella... asi lo decidimos...

– pero aun me preocupa...

– a mi tambien...

Ambos miraron otra vez el centro comercial esperando que pronto saliera su amiga, Jake sujetaba con fuerza un par de guantes que irene le habia regalado hacia años atras... sonrio tristemente al pensar en su amiga, era la mas fuerte de los tres pero a la vez ella tambien era... la mas debil...

En las entrañas del bosque se volvio a escuchar un rugido provenir de la tierra, mas ahora nadie lo escucho... se sintio temblar la tierra y, a lo lejos en el bosque, se vio como algunos arboles eran comidos por la tierra... estaba cerca pero aun no era el tiempo de aparecer, aun debian de esperar pero ¿esperar que? Esperar a recuperar aquellas fuerzas perdidas por cientos de años encerrados bajo la tierra... los titanes aun no estaban listos para cumplir su venganza contra aquellos quienes los encerraron...

* * *

Adelanto:

- _** Algo parecido – Eren se recostó al lado de su pequeña hija al momento en que la arropaba con ternura – Iren… ¿me odiarías si yo me alejara?**_

_**- No puedo odiar a papa porque le amo – respondio con inocencia rascando sus ojitos, tenia mucho sueño, los ojos se Eren se llenaron de lagrimas con aquellas palabras – ¿Por qué lloras papa?**_

_**- Por nada, Iren… no es nada – beso la frente de su hija – te quiero… nunca lo olvides… Iren… lo siento, te amo, hija.**_

_**- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – los ojos de Iren comenzaban a cerrarse, se acurruco en los brazos de Eren – tengo sueño… papa… no me dejes… nunca me dejes…**_

_**- No – mientras Eren acariciaba los cabellos de su hija esta quedo profundamente dormida pero antes alcanzo a escuchar las ultimas palabras de su progenitor… las palabras con las cual Eren se despidió de ella – todo lo hago por tu bien… lo siento tanto… Iren… te extrañare… mi princesa…te amo, lo siento… cuida bien de tu hermano y de tu padre.**_

Aclarando... ese es un flachBack de Irene :) les dejo a su imaginacion lo que sucedio...

Bien... eso es todo por hoy :3 espero que les haya agradado el cap, el ultimo sera el de mi querida e imprudente Irene ((ya veran porque digo eso XD) tratare de actualizar este sabado. Yane!


	7. Conversaciones Part 3 (Irene)

Hola! ¿que tal su semana? la mia... agitada y dolorosa ((si leyeron mi "testamento" del cap anterior entenderan)) x.x, hoy fue mi confirmacion :D estubo hermosa... mas de lo que esperaba aunque, tecnicamente, no deberia de estar haciendo esto ((me refiero a que mi familia esta en medio de una reunion y yo de antisocial en la computadora XD mas tarde mi mama me medio matara, primero me fui a encerrar a mi cuarto para dormir y ahora estoy en la computadora... pero a mi me sientan en una esquina a escuchar las conversaciones de "adultos" y lo peor es que sin censura... por lo menos para mi eso no es nada comodo :s, eso me pasa por ser la menor de toda la familia... ¡¿Por que tuve que nacer de ultimo?!)) pero tampoco puedo romper las promesas, asi que... aqui la ya ultima parte de los capitulos de "relleno", ya en el proximo cap regresamos a la normalidad :D

Dejenme aclarar que era realmente necesario que agregara estos tres capitulos para lo que viene mas adelante o si no algunos se quedarian con cara de "WTF?! ¡¿A que pu** hora dijo eso?!" Ahi veran para que era importante que Mikasa, Armin y Eren conocieran su vida pasada, pero bien... no digo nada mas y los dejo con el cap

**Jacob Ackerman (15 años)**

**Apariencia: **cabello negro y ojos grises, tez palida, es el único de los tres que no utiliza un disfraz en la epoca actual, mide 1,80m, tiene un cuerpo bastante definido pero no llegando a exagerar la musculatura. En su época utiliza normalmente camisas de mangar largas sueltas y un chaleco negro, en la época actual le gusta usar pantalones de mezclilla, camisas de mangas cortas de colores neutros y un chaleco mas oscuro, llega a usar también uno que otro colgante, prefiere usar las zapatillas de correr y odia las sandalias.

**Personalidad:** La personalidad de Jake llega a variar desde la fría y solitaria de Mikasa a una personalidad extrovertida y a veces un poco timida, al igual que Mikasa con Eren este haría lo que fuera por Irene a quien quiere como una hermana, su pasatiempo es buscar nuevas estrategias para poder ayudar a sus compañeros, es capaz de hacer lo que sea por Irene y Beth a quienes quiere como sus hermanas menores.

**Historia: **Jake nacio meses después de Irene por lo cual estos dos son muy unidos, se conocieron casi un mes después de nacer y asi se criaron casi como hermanos, a diferencia de Irene o Beth, Jake no fue criado dentro del castillo de la legion de reconocimiento, vivio con Mikasa por 6 años en Trost, normalmente se quedaba solo mientras que su madre iba a trabajar, por esa razón le es difícil socializar con las personas que no sean Irene o Beth, su padre fallecio antes de que él naciera por lo que nunca le conocio. Se hico parte de la legion de reconocimiento junto con Irene y Beth para proteger a estas dos, poco tiempo después tomo el puesto de Mikasa en el escuadron "Ackerman". Le tenia gran aprecio a Rivaille por ayudarle a entrenar y a Armin y Eren por siempre estar al lado de su madre, Jake no niega su gran amor hacia su madre, Mikasa, por protegerle por tantos años

_cursiva _= recuerdos

*abc* = pensamientos

((acb)) = aclaraciones de la autora

*-.-*-.-*-.-* = cambio de escena

* * *

**Conversacion. Part 3 Irene**

Irene miraba fijamente a Eren quien hacia lo mismo, era como una competencia de miradas entre ambos... Irene sabia como iniciar la conversacion pero no sabia como seria la reaccion de Eren, al fin este ultimo se decidio a preguntarle:

– ¿que es lo que quieres decirme?

– Eren Jeager... aunque te parezca extraño, he de confesarlo, yo tampoco puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer... pero... yo vengo del año 875, soy la hija de tu yo del pasado...

Eren se quedo en silencio por un tiempo... ¿que rayos decia? Irene al ver la reaccion de Eren le lanzo una pequeña placa de metal donde estaban todos sus datos, Eren vio la placa de metal por un par de minutos antes de reaccionar…

Nombre: Jeager, Eren

Edad: 35 â

Estatura: 1,80Peso: 65 Kg

o esa chica quería volverlo loco o era él quien aun estaba dormido y tenia una pesadilla donde esa chica que le había lanzado al suelo solo porque este le quería preguntar un par de cosas le decía que ella era su hija y de quien sabe que otra persona… miro otra vez a la chica antes de darse cuenta que, si te fijabas muy pero muy bien, si se parecía en algo a Eren, si no fuera por el cabello rubio largo a la cintura o los ojos amarillos tal vez si parecerían familia.

- Llevo lentes de contacto y peluca – dijo adivinando lo que el mas alto pensaba – asi que deja de pensar que no nos parecemos en nada…

- ¿Cómo se que es cierto?

- Pregunta cualquier cosa… te conozco como mi palma de mi mano.

- Bien… ¿Cuáles son los nombres de mis padres?

- Grisha y Carla Jeager

- Eso era fácil de saber – suspiro – dime alguna cosa que solo tu y yo pudiesemos saber…

- ¿Cómo que? ¿Cómo que cuando mientes tus orejas se ponen rojas? ¿Cómo que eres tan bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo porque cuando eras mas joven te peleabas con otros chicos mayores que tu por proteger a Armin? ¿Cómo que tu hermana adoptiva, Mikasa Ackerman, la conociste después de que tu padre y tu hacían una visita medica a los padres de esta a quienes hayaron muerto y habían secuestrado a Mikasa a quien tu fuiste a salvar? ¿Cómo que tu padre es un doctor que se encarga de buscar antídoto a enfermedades extrañas y que tiene un sotano donde solo el trabaja y no sabe nadie que hay ahí dentro? O… ¿Cómo que no era muy fácil hacer amigos?

- Yo…

Bien… que le contara todo aquello ya era algo, lo de los matones y Armin no era tan difícil de saber al igual que el nombre de sus padres o a lo que su padre de dedicaba, lo del sotano si había llegado a sorprenderle un poco y también lo que dijo sobre que sus orejas se ponen rojas cuando miente pero, la gota que deramo el vaso, había sido como le decía lo de Mikasa… se suponía que los únicos que sabían aquello eran él, su padre y Mikasa, ni siquiera a su madre quisieron contarle toda la verdad acerca de como Eren la había salvado de unos secuestradores… cerro los ojos agitando la cabeza con un poco de fuerza.

- ¿más pruebas? – Eren negó – entonces ¿me crees? – asintió – di algo… me tienes nerviosa, ya siento que tengo que llamar a una ambulancia… creo que fui un poco directa… mas de lo que pretendía ser…

- Solo tengo otra pregunta – se apresuro a decir – quiero saber ¿Quién es tu madre?

- Tú…

- ¿¡COMO PUEDO SERLO SIENDO YO UN HOMBRE!?

- Calmado… las paredes tienen oídos ¿sabes?

Eren volvió la vista, la mitad de los presentes le miraban extraño, Irene solo mantenía la mirada seria y fija en la malteada de blue Berry que había pedido hacia unos minutos atrás… ¿Qué demonios con esa chica? Parecía mantener realmente la calma tras decir tal cosa, volvió a tomar su lugar tratando de mantener la calma, primero la chica le viene con que es su hija de una vida pasada, ahora le decía que él no era el "padre" si no que era la "madre"… bien… ahora quedaba preguntar lo que no quería preguntar:

- Entonces dime – comenzó a decir dudando de las palabras que tenia que decir – quien… ¿Quién es el padre?

- Rivaille…

- Pero… - mordio su lengua para no decir nada mas, tenia otra pregunta mas importante que aquella – no entiendo como puede ser posible… ¿fui mujer en la vida anterior?

- No hasta donde recuerdo… oye, solo una vez nos bañamos juntos y era cuando yo tenia com años asi que no lo recuerdo con claridad… aunque si recuerdo la pregunta de "_mami… ¿Por qué tu tienes un…"_

- NO LO DIGAS!

Irene sonrio en silencio, sabia que Eren reaccionaria asi, ya de por si este se había puesto rojo cuando menciono lo primero… con lo segundo estaba mas rojo que un tomate en temporada… ¡TOMATES! Tenia que comprar tomates para la cena antes de que Beth y Jake le reclamaran porque, hasta donde ella recordaba, había amenazado a sus dos amigos con dejarlos morir de hambre atados en una silla mientras ella comia un festin si no regresaban a casa con los biberes que ella había pedido.

- Te explicare todo pero necesito que me acompañes a comprar verduras – Eren le vio extrañado mientras que la chica se ponía de pie y salía del local después de pagar la cuenta – ¿Qué esperas? ¡CAMINA!

- Ah… si

Ambos salieron del local y comenzaron a caminar hacia el supermercado, iban en silencio… en la mente de Eren se formaron mil y un preguntas que tenia que hacerle a la mas baja, Irene caminaba firmemente frente a él, era una chica fuerte y valiente… podía notarlo al verla caminar… algo en su corazón se encogio al verla, ahora que sabia la verdad sobre su pasado le era… difícil… no, le era imposible el no poder contener aquellos fragmentos de recuerdos, mas nunca la había visto a ella en esos fragmento o tal vez… la había olvidado en realidad, sus memorias lo habían hecho, eso si, pero había algo en su corazón que no lo había hecho, a pesar de que eso había pasado hacia cientos de años atras

- ¿Quién escogio tu nombre? – rompió el silencio, Irene lo vio haciendo un "umm?" en forma de pregunta – es decir… ¿Quién te llamo Irene?

- Mi nombre real es _Iren_ – dijo la chica sin dejar de caminar – y lo escogieron ambos hasta donde sé… mi padre me conto que antes de que naciera ustedes discutían sobre los nombres muy seguido… claro… desde un inicio dijeron que si era varon me llamaría "Victor" en relación a "victoria"… pero cuando discutían nombres de si fuera mujer entonces comenzaba la verdadera guerra que incluso sacaban sus equipos anti titanes – Eren rio en seco, Irene sonrio – tu querias un nombre femenino pero a la vez que fuera fuerte, mi padre quería un nombre que mostrara respeto… iban desde el Alice al Zara… de la A a la Z… pero hasta el día de mi nacimiento lo acordaron, mi padre dice que fue porque cuando me vio por primera vez noto que iba a ser igual a mi "madre" asi que, como no podía llamarme Eren también, cambio solo una letra… asi fue como termine siendo Iren, aunque ahora que estoy siendo perseguida por alguien, ni preguntes porque no responderé, tuve que cambiar tanto mi apariencia como mi nombre, le inclui una "E" a mi nombre y cambie mi apelligo "Jeager" por "Firz" teniendo relación a la pronunciación de "primero" en ingles.

- Sigo sin entender como fue posible que…

- Eso es otra cosa que te explicare – entraron en el supermercado en ese mismo instante – de donde vengo los titanes tienen acorralados a los humanos tras tres murrallas, Maria, Rose y Sina… Maria cayo hace varios años por la aparición de un titan colosal… un titan de 60 metros de altura, nos vimos recluidos a las dos ultimas murrallas… 5 años después de la caída este ser vuelve a aparecer y toma trost, uno de los distritos de wall Rose… la ciudad casi fue tomada por los titanes… pero surgio algo que hizo que lograran recuperar la murralla, uno de los soldados recién graduados obtuvo la habilidad de trasformarse en titan…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

- ¡A eso voy! – suspiro llegando a la sección de verduras – veamos… tomates, pepinos, brócoli, zanahorias, lechuga, apio y papas… si, eso era… emmm… ¿Qué decía? Ah… cierto: bien, el hecho fue que el soldado quien logro esto fue Eren Jeager… si, el tú de la vida pasada, me saltare toda la historia después de que te arrestaron y te uniste a la legion de reconocimiento, pocos años después se descubrió que los titanes no vivian para siempre, tenían un método de reproducción que los llevaban a la muerte de manera instantánea… los titanes se podían reproducir de manera asexual… por increíble que pareciera el tú del pasado también podía reproducirse, pero al contrario de los titanes, tenías que tener un contacto sexual con alguien de manera anal… pero lo descubrieron un poco tarde… por nuestra mala suerte también eres un poco necio y no pudieron cancelar la salida al exterior que tenían planeada para recuperar Maria… termine naciendo en el exterior de las murrallas en medio de la noche, por suerte Hanji-san y Mike-san estaban ahí…

- ¿Hanji-Sensei y Mike-Sensei? ¿los profesores de Mitologia y literatura?

- Emm… en mi tiempo son sargentos de la legion de reconocimiento – dijo terminando de escoger los tomates – ¿tienes otra pregunta?

- Varias… como… quisiera saber ¿Cómo era tu padre conmigo? – al preguntar aquello los colores cubrieron sus mejillas, Irene sonrio al recordar un par de momentos de sus padres "a solas" – solo es… curiosidad…

- Eh? Bien… la verdad no lo recuerdo bien, hasta donde recuerdo contigo era la única persona con la cual dejaba ver un poco mas sus sentimientos, no recuerdo exactamente como era en realidad… no es de extrañarse, después de todo tu desapareciste cuando tenia 7 años por lo que…

- Espera, ¿desaparecí cuando tenias 7 años? Explicate.

Irene bajo la mirada… termino de escoger las verduras que necesitaba, realmente aquel era un tema que no quería tocar pero… suspiro rendida… si quería que Eren le ayudara tenia que decirle toda la verdad, incluso si era doloroso para ella, se quedo sentada unos momentos mas frente a las verduras pensando en como comenzar aquella historia, miro a Eren de reojo… parecía confundido pero… tenia que hacerlo, aunque le fuera difícil o casi imposible decírselo.

- No te culpe nunca… sabia porque lo habias hecho y por eso me fue imposible el odiarte o si quiera el molestarme contigo… te quería demasiado como para que asi fuera, aun hoy en día pienso en eso y, al contrario de muchas otras personas, no te culpo por tu elección… fue una noche cuando llovia, me había levantado porque tenia pesadillas, mi padre no estaba en casa asi que te fui a buscar a ti en la habitación que compartían… cuando… cuando te encontré… tu estabas… estabas preparando una valija de viaje…

**_Flasback año 867_**

Una pequeña niña de cabello negro largo a la cintura lacio y hermosos ojos de color verde azulado caminaba por un pasillo completamente oscuro, miro la ventana que estaba en aquel pasillo y noto como llovia y los relámpagos caian, cosa que no dejaba dormir a la niña de 7 años… continuo caminando hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera que abrió, la habitación de sus padres, sabia que su padre estaba fuera en una junta en el interior de la ciudad y no llegaría hasta el día siguiente por lo que solo estaba su "madre", al abrir la puerta de aquella habitación encontró a Eren terminando de preparar una mochila para un viaje.

- Papa – le llamo llamando su atención, Eren le vio con una sonrisa pero… esa sonrisa escondia algo mas, Irene lo sabia pero prefirió no pensar en eso – no puedo dormir, tuve una pesadilla ¿puedo dormir contigo?

- Claro – le respondio levantándola y llevándola hasta la cama – ven, Iren.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto la niña viendo con detenimiento la mochila ya recostada en la cama de sus padres – ¿vas a Salir de viaje?

- Algo parecido – Eren se recostó al lado de su pequeña hija al momento en que la arropaba con ternura – Iren… ¿me odiarías si yo me alejara?

- No puedo odiar a papa porque le amo – respondio con inocencia rascando sus ojitos, tenia mucho sueño, los ojos se Eren se llenaron de lagrimas con aquellas palabras – ¿Por qué lloras papa?

- Por nada, Iren… no es nada – beso la frente de su hija – te quiero… nunca lo olvides… Iren… lo siento, te amo, hija.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – los ojos de Iren comenzaban a cerrarse, se acurruco en los brazos de Eren – tengo sueño… papa… no me dejes… nunca me dejes…

- No – mientras Eren acariciaba los cabellos de su hija esta quedo profundamente dormida pero antes alcanzo a escuchar las ultimas palabras de su progenitor… las palabras con las cual Eren se despidió de ella – todo lo hago por tu bien… lo siento tanto… Iren… te extrañare… mi princesa…te amo, lo siento… cuida bien de tu hermano y de tu padre.

En su mente no logro entender aquellas palabras ¿Qué quería decir con eso de que la extrañaría? Después de oir aquellas ultimas palabras cayó en un profundo sueño… durante unos momentos mas sintió como las manos de su "madre" acariciaban su cabello y como las lagrimas de este caian sobre su rostro mientras le abrazaba… tenia mucho sueño… no quería que Eren de alejara, no quería estar sola…

Escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe, Iren se levanto de un salto para ver a su padre entrar… Rivaille regresaba a casa mas había algo en su mirada que no dejaba de preocupar a Iren, miro por toda la habitación buscando algo… o a alguien… Iren reacciono en ese momento

**No estaba…**

Ni Eren ni la mochila que este estaba preparando estaban ya en aquella habitación, también a simple vista se podía ver como faltaban varias cosas de la habitación, Rivaille corrió hasta donde estaba Iren quien comenzaba a llorar… a él también le extrañaba que Eren no estuviera por ninguna parte, no podría haber dejado solos a Iren y Jacer ¿verdad? Miro otra vez a su rededor, Iren se abrazó del cuello de su padre mientras gimoteaba.

- Iren – le llamo al fin levantándola de la cama – ¿Qué sucede? ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde está Eren?

- Papa… él… - no soporto mas y comenzó a llorar escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello y hombreo de Rivaille lo cual le asusto, normalmente Iren no lloraba ¿Qué le sucedia? ¿Dónde estaba Eren? – no sé donde esta papa, se fue… papa se fue…

- Eren – fue como si en su mente se hubiera prendido algo, aun recordaba lo que el mencionado le había dicho en la tarde, realmente le había extrañado aquella pregunta "_Rivaille… ¿me amas?"_ ahora sabia porque ese mocoso, SU mocoso se había comportado asi toda la tarde, dejo a Iren sobre la cama cubriéndole con unas sabanas y se puso de pie rapidamente – demonios, ese idiota… quédate aquí, le ire a buscarlo… llamare a Hanji para que

La pequeña mano de Iren sujeto la chaqueta naranja de su padre interrumpiéndole, Rivaille volvió la vista a la mas pequeña, escondia su mirada entre su flechillo pero se notaba como lloraba, Rivaille se arrodillo al lado de la cama para poder verla mejor.

- No… no me dejes… por favor – suplico en voz baja – no me dejes… padre… por favor… no quiero… quedarme sola…

- Iren…

Suspiro al notar que no le iba a dejar salir sin ella, se quito la capa de la legion de reconocimiento y se la conoco a su hija, continuaba lloviendo fuera y aun estaba muy oscuro… levanto a Iren en brazos y le coloco la capucha antes de salir de la habitación y de la casa a la fría lluvia, Rivaille pensó en ir al establo, tal vez aun tenían una oportunidad… no… no estaba su caballo… Iren continuaba llorando ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Rivaille, bajo la mirada y pudo observar las huellas de un caballo, había salido no hacia mucho tiempo, salieron del establo tratando de seguir las huellas de animal, fuera del establo se encontraron con Hanji y Krista, era el turno de estas para alimentar los caballos.

- Soldados – les llamo, Krista hizo el saludo correspondiente rápidamente, aunque el gesto cayo con rapidez al ver que llevaba a Iren en brazos – ¿han visto a Eren salir?

- ¿Eren? – pregunto Hanji sorprendida – no… no le he visto desde hace varias horas ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo? – Irene gimio al oir la pregunta, Hanji miro a la niña – Iren… ¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes bien?

- Ese idiota – Rivaille no dejo que ninguna de las dos preguntara nada, le entrego Iren a Krista quien abrazo a la niña que intento soltarse para sujetar a su padre, mas fue en vano… las dos mujeres veian al sargento confundidas ¿Qué había ocurrido? – Saldré a buscar a Eren, cuiden a Iren hasta que yo regrese… es una orden.

- Rivaille, ¡ESPERA! – le grito Hanji

- ¡Padre! – grito en medio de lagrimas Iren mientras veía como este se alejaba en su caballo bajo la lluvia, vio las huellas de dos caballos en el lodo – no me dejes…

Al decir esas palabras vio como Rivaille se perdia entre la lluvia y los arboles, Krista abrazo a la niña tratando de consolarla, la pequeña escondio su rostro entre la capa y continuo llorando en silencio… se sentía realmente sola… Krista y Hanji le llevaron hasta su casa donde la pequeña no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se escondio entre las sabanas de la habitación que Eren y Rivaille compartían, escucho el llanto de su hermano menor pero no le presto atención… cerro los ojos comenzando a llorar otra vez… "_te extrañare… mi princesa… te amo, lo siento" _ahora entendia el significado de aquellas palabras, un significado que nunca olvidaría.

**_Fin flasback_**

Eren miraba a Irene sin saber que decir, al terminar aquel relato ambos habían quedado en un muy incomodo silencio… Irene trataba de no ver a Eren, en sus manos sujetaba una lechuga, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, se escuchaba a lo lejos los murmullos de las personas y una música de fondo en los altavoces del supermercado… Irene suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y le lanzaba la lechuga a Eren quien la sujeto con un poco de dificultad por lo repentino del acto, Irene le sonrio mientras tomaba la canasta del suelo.

- Tenias tus razones… las desconozco – rompió el silencio la mas baja con una sonrisa – no te sientas culpable, me parece ridículo que lo hagas después de cientos de años… no te odie, no te odio y no puedo odiarte, Eren… eso paso en una vida pasada, no te sientas culpable por eso.

- No… no lo entiendo – susurro bajando la vista – ¿Por qué yo…?

- Tenias tus razones – repitió interrumpiéndolo – te lo dije, yo confie, confio y confiare en ti, seas el Eren que seas… mi "mama" o el "tú" que esta frente mia, deja de culparte por algo que paso hace cientos de años, en una vida pasada… debes de concentrarte en esta vida que vives ahora… no en lo vivido.

- Bien – sonrio de lado - ¿Por qué estas en este tiempo?

- La situación en casa va de mal en peor – suspiro mientras ambos caminaban a la caja – los titanes han hallado una forma de entrar en Trost, aun no entendemos bien como, aunque en realidad son pocos… aun asi, tanto la legion de reconocimiento como las tropas estacionarrias, se han visto realmente afectadas tras estos sucesos… estamos atentos en todo el alrededor de la murralla día y noche, es agotador, Hanji-san llego a pensar que los titanes buscan algo… algo que esta en el castillo de la legion…

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé – suspiro sacando su cartera y pagando lo comprado – solo sé que buscan algo, ya hemos interceptado varios en el camido… hace poco recibi un mensaje de Hanji-san

- ¿nuestra maestra?

- Mi Sargento – corrigio – bien… es la misma loca antes y después… aunque posiblemente ahora esta mas loca que antes – Eren reprimio una risa – como decía… hace poco me envio un mensaje, decía que un titan de 3 metros había logrado entrar… la verdad es que no me explico como llego a suceder…

- Sigo sin llegar a entender que haces aquí si en tu tiempo hay problemas.

- ¿has oído la teoría del científico loco? – Eren negó – un científico loco inventa una maquina del tiempo, viaja al pasado para matarse a si mismo por algo que hara ¿Quién lo mata?

- Él mismo del futuro.

- ¿Cómo lo hace si estando muerto ya no tiene futuro? – Eren calló – es algo similar con esto, cuando Jake, Beth y yo estábamos en casa los ataques eran mas seguidos, ahora que ya no estamos los titanes han dejado de aparecer pero a la vez aun buscan algo… sin mencionar que han comenzado a aparecer en este tiempo, desaparecen en el pasado y aparecen aquí… la teoría de Beth es que buscan a los últimos titanes cambiantes que existen.

- ¿titanes cambiantes?

- Asi llegamos a llamar a los humanos que pueden trasformarse en titanes.

- Había mas además de "mi"

- Oh si… aliados somos tres.

- ¿"somos"?

- Soy tu hija ¿no? Tenia que heredar algunas cosas de "ti", Jacer, Alex y yo somos los últimos titanes cambiantes que aun están aliados a la legion de reconocimiento, según muchos somos la "ultima esperanza de la humanidad" – se podía notar el sarcasmo y el enojo de Irene al decir aquellas palabras – pero a la vez somos unos monstruos que no deberían de existir… quien entiende a esos tipos, la verdad es que, en lo personal, odio usar ese poder… solo sirve para causar problemas… Pero ese es otro tema del que no quiero hablar, en fin... Nos vas a ayudar ¿si? O ¿no?

Aquello en vez de ser una pregunta mas parecía una orden, sumando el tono de voz que Irene estaba usando y la mirada de esta aquella pregunta no era "¿nos ayudaras?" si no que era un "o nos ayudas o te mato" Eren trago en seco al pensar en eso.

- ¿si? –dijo dudando, Irene le vio molesta… esa niña llegaba a dar miedo a veces – pero… ¿a que?

- ¡PRESTA ATENCION POR UNA MALDITA VEZ IDIOTA! – le grito - ¡QUE SI NOS VAS A AYUDAR A ENCONTRAR LA PUTA SOLUCIÓN PARA DESHACERNOS DE NUESTRO PUTO PROBLEMA!

- Eh? Ah… si! – respondio retrocediendo un par de pasos con las bolsas de papel que Irene le había dado minutos antes – pero… ¿Cómo?

- Trata de recordar – sonrio tomando las bolsas que Eren llevaba – si logras recordar que paso después del 24 de mayo del 867… lo lograremos… de lo contrario tendremos que regresar a nuestro tiempo, confio en ti… _mama_

Irene solo guiño un ojo y salio corriendo con las bolsas de papel en sus manos, Eren trato de decirle una palabra pero la mas baja ya se había perdido entre la multitud… realmente era rápida, Eren solo sonrio y se dio la vuelta para continuar con lo que sus padres le habían pedido, joder! Ya era casi medio día, sus padres le iban a matar por tardarse tanto.

Mientras tanto Irene caminaba con mas tranquilidad en el estacionamiento, suspiro pesadamente… ya había completado una parte de la misión que se les había encargado pero… llegar a la fase 2… cerro los ojos moviendo la cabeza como si quisiera sacar la idea de su cerebro, cosa que obviamente no iba a funcionar, saco una cadena de su cuello con una placa de metal similar a la que le había dado a Eren minutos antes, pero esta tenia sus datos, sonrio tristemente al leerlos:

Nombre: Rivaille Jeager, Iren

Edad: 15 â

Estatura: 1,60Peso: 55 Kg

En cierta parte sus dos apellidos no combinaban en nada, sin mencionar que la mención de su nombre "Iren Rivaille" no le gustaba y había preferido que solo le llamaran "Iren Jeager" desde un principio siempre pidió que le darán ese nombre, cosa que a su padre no le gusto mucho, claro, en los entrenamientos en la legion no podía evitar que mas de una vez y mas de una persona mencionara el nombre de su padre y fuera ella la que reaccionara… también era su nombre, no podía evitarlo… sonrio al recordar a su padre…

- Al parecer todo va como debe de ser – la voz de Jake atrás de ella hizo que reaccionara, ahí estaban sus dos amigos – no es verdad ¿Irene?

- Espero y deseo que asi sea – suspiro la chica guardando otra vez la placa de metal – pensé que se habían ido a casa.

- Te estábamos esperando – respondio la mas joven de todos – ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien.

- ¿Asi nada mas? – cuestiono Jake con una sonrisa – eres mas emotiva…

- Lo sé… no me siento con animos… el engañar a mis "padres" no es algo que aprendi en mis días como soldado ¿verdad?

- Sabes bien que es la única forma…lo siento.

- Yo lo siento mas ¡Son mis padres!

- ¡Mi madre también esta involucrada en esto!

- ¡Dimelo en el momento en el que tengas que matarla! ¡¿Crees que es fácil saber que lo que debes hacer es terminar con la vida de quien te dio la vida?! ¡No lo es!

Jake y Beth se quedaron callados… era cierto… Irene tenia una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, mas grande que la de ellos, la mas joven bajo la vista. Irene no dijo nada mas y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la parada de autobuses, no pensaba discutir mas tiempo con Jake en ese momento… mas no iba a tener suerte, sintió como alguien le sujetaba de la muñeca haciendo que dejara caer una bolsa de papel, se giro dispuesta a golpear a quien quiera que estuviera atrás de ella, su ataque fue detenido por Jake… era el único que sabia como bloquearla.

- ¡Aparta!

- ¡Mi padre murió antes que naciera! – soltó en medio de un grito – lo único que tengo es a mi madre… o tenia… ¡Si es difícil para ti engañar a tus padres lo es para nosotros! ¡¿Crees que no es doloroso el verles otra vez y no saber que fue de ellos?! – En la mirada de Irene se podía notar el odio hacia las palabras de su amigo de la infancia – Tu misma lo dijiste mas de una vez, si quieres ver los resultados mas de una persona se tendrá que sacrificar en esta guerra…¿no es verdad? - Jake solto a Irene, Beth se interpuso para que la mayor no cayera al suelo – Eres la capitana… mas no eres mas fuerte que nosotros, Iren, los tres somos débiles… los tres somos humanos…

- No soy como tu… ¡Traidor!

- ¡La única traidora eres tú!

- No me tiendes Jacob… no quiero lastimarte

- Haz lo que quieras… ¡Eres una…

- ¡Basta!

Ambos chicos estaban a centímetros del otro a punto de comenzar una pelea, el grito de Beth les detuvo antes de que la mas baja lanzara el primer golpe, Jacob noto que sujetaba a Irene del cuello de la camisa que esta llevaba, Irene noto como estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a su amigo en el rostro… ambos se separaron inmediatamente y volvieron la vista a Beth quien estaba a punto de las lagrimas.

- Somos amigos… siempre lo hemos sido – volvió a hablar la mas joven – es difícil hacer esto para todos… pero no deben de pelear… por favor… no peleen, no ahora… tenemos una misión que cumplir y no podremos hacerlo si estamos separados, encontraremos una alternativa que sea mas fácil para todos… pero no peleen…

- Beth tiene razón – suspiro Jacob mirando a Irene, esta bajo la vista – debemos estar unidos para enfrentar esto… ¿Qué dices? ¿somos equipo otra vez?

Irene vio la mano extendida de su amigo, sonrio y la tomo… Jake también sonrio.

- Debemos estar unidos – musito Irene antes de darle una parada a Jake para hacerle perder el equilibrio y mandarlo al suelo – mas tampoco puedo perdonar lo que acabas de hacer Jake – la sonrisa y la mención de su sobrenombre y no del "Jacob" que tanto le disgustaba escuchar de los labios de Irene significaban que no estaba tan molesta como en realidad lo aparentaba – bien… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aun, será mejor que regresemos a casa, vamos…

- Si – dijo de manera animada Beth mirando como Jake se levantaba del suelo – etto… Iren…

- ¿Qué espera, Jake? – hablo Irene viendo a su amigo levantándose – no creas que ire a levantarte yo

- Eso crei – suspiro poniéndose de pie – me alegra ser tu amigo… y no tu enemigo…

- No sobrevivirías

Ambos rieron animadamente tras esa palabras, Beth vio con una sonrisa a sus dos amigos que comenzaban a caminar frente de ella… asi era la relación entre aquellos dos… aquella escena de lleno de nolstalgia al recordar el día en que los tres se habían conocido, fue justo después de que Rivaille-heichou, Hanji-san, su padre, Mikasa-san y el comandante Irvin regresaran de una reunión con la policía militar… fue el primer día en que ella visitaba el castillo de la legion de reconocimiento asi encontrándose con dos chicos mas o menos de su edad… Iren Jeager y Jacob Ackerman… bajo la vista al recordar aquello, Irene y Jacob siempre habían tenido una especie de lazo mucho mas especial que el que ella compartia con Irene, la quería como una hermana mayor… pronto sus recuerdos se vieron itnerrumpidos al sentir un temblor… los tres chicos volvieron rápidamente la vista a las montañas, había humo… no… aquello era vapor.

- Parece que el tiempo se nos acaba – suspiro Irene – debemos prepararnos

- Aun tenemos tiempo para ello – continuo Beth – los "otros" se encargaran de eso por ahora… tenemos que hacerlo rápido…

- No podemos confiarnos – tercio Jacob – Irene… Sargento, esperamos sus ordenes.

Irene cerro los ojos, sintió el viento mover su cabello… sabia que al tomar una decisión no se podía arrepentir de ella, aquella había sido una de las lecciones que su padre le había dejado antes de desparecer, ambos, tanto Eren como Rivaille le habían enseñado a nunca arrepentirse de sus decisiones tomadas… aunque confiara en sus amigos o en ella misma no sabia como iba a terminar todo aquello… abrió los ojos y volvió a ver las montañas, abrió sus labios para dar la orden…

* * *

Les dejo un pequeño adelanto :D

**_- ¿de quien es ese diario? – pregunto por fin Jacob_**

**_- Es de mi padre… sabia que lo había escondido en algún lugar,_**

**_- Bien… el diario de Rivaille hechou esta en una biblioteca bajo tierra llena de telarañas, polvo, moho, titanes e insectos… he visto todo en mi vida menos el océano…_**

**_- Ya cállate – suspiro mientras revisaba las ultimas paginas – por Dios…_**

**_- ¿Qué?_**

Tan tan tan... ¡¿que pasara?!

Y una pista de lo que sucedera con Rivaille y Eren en este cap :D debo de decir que me diverti mucho escribiendo este cap: **_Te llevare a casa, ya es muy tarde_**

Por cierto... tambien un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Mafer por ayudarme con el cap que viene contandome sus experiencias como encargada del diario de la clase (entenderan porque en el proximo cap)... no me mates por lo que hice con tu vida D: bien... ahora si, esto es todo... no garantizo nada ahora, dentro de una semana comienzo examenes y es posible que este sabado sea mi ultima publicacion en esta semana, prometo publicar este otro sabado aunque sea lo ultimo que haga! nos leemos! Yane!

P.D: Si no publico en dos semanas llamen a la policia y si escuchan la noticia del hayasgo de una joven colgada en un arbol en un colegio x de Guatemala... esa soy yo :s

P.D2: Estoy comenzando a pensar en publicar la historia que sucedio antes de esta, es decir, toda la historia que aparece en los flashback de esta historia, ;) pero eso depende de los comentarios... posiblemente publique el primer cap la proxima semana.


	8. Decisiones

Hola! ¿que tal todos? Yo... a punto de tirarme un tiro T-T waaa! Mi semana no puede ser peor... tengo mil trabajos pendientes y no se ni como le voy a hacer para pasar el bimestre, sin mencionar que por culpa de mis clases no he podido ver el ultimo cap de Shingeki ni el de Hakkenden... quiero llorar! solo me siento aqui y tengo que hacer mil y un trabajos... y lo mas tipico es que cuando los entrego la maestra se me queda mirando con cara de "esto no es para hoy" ¬¬* juro que estoy a medio ataque cardiaco!

Pero se preguntaran porque decidi subir hoy un capitulo ^^' la respuesta es sencilla: tengo que hacer una estupida investigacion de contabilidad y ya me canse de estos pinches trabajos que nos dejan en la penultima semana de clases para llenar la mierda de zona que tenemos y que esos pinches profesores no pueden hacerla porque las benditas monjas no llenan de trabajos extra sin mencionar de esos irresponsables que llegan un dia a dar clases, no llegan 20 y nos mandan un trabajal de cosas que ni siquiera hemos visto y nos vendran en el tonto examen sin que nosotras sepamos de donde rayos saco ese maldito contenido ((estoy un poco de mal humor hoy)) agh... lo unico bueno es que dentro de una semana ya son vacaciones para mi :D asi que solo tengo que soportar otra semana y listo...

Pero... como sea ^^ no los distraigo mas... debo de decir que me diverti mucho escribiendo este capitulo :D ah... y, siempre olvido esto por estar apurada, gracias por sus comentarios :D realmente siempre que los leo me sale una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me gustaria poder contestar pero a penas y tengo tiempo para las necesidades de todo ser humano x.x odio estas semanas... y eso contando que aun no entro a la universidad... pero prometo que a partir del 12 de octubre comienzo a responder comentarios :)

Dejo la ficha de Irene

**Iren Rivaille Jeager (15 años)**

**Apariencia: (humana)**su cabello es negro lacio arriba de los hombros (dice odiar el cabello largo por ser un estorbo) sus ojos son iguales a los de Eren, grandes y expresivos de color azul-verdoso variando con la intensidad de la luz, tu tez es del mismo tono que la de Rivaille, utiliza una peluca rubia larga a la mitad de la espalda y lentillas amarillas, mide 1,60, es de fina figura lo cual, al igual que Rivaille, le hace fácil el uso del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. En su época ella prefiere utilizar ropas masculinas, pantalón y una camisa muy parecida a la de Eren, su cabello lo utiliza suelto o sujeto con un gancho o pañueleta si se trata de cocinar con lo que es muy delicada, debajo de su uniforme militar en la época actual utiliza pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y playeras de hombros caidos, le gusta usar botines de tacon aunque dice que le es imposible correr con esas cosas, odia usar pulceras, collares, faldas cortas o largas, pantalones cortos y sandalias.

**(titan)** Al igual que Eren esta heredo el poder de trasformarse en titan, su apariencia varia en una gran parte, pues, además del incremento de altura (12 metros) su cabello llega a crecer hasta sus hombros cubriendo su ojo derecho, sus ojos se hacen mas pequeños aunque mantienen su color natural, su se ensancha y sus dientes cambian a parecer unas dagas, su cuerpo es del tipo femenino esbelto pero con una buena forma al igual que la de Eren y Annie ((si no han llegado al cap 23 del anime entonces esto es un grave spoiler de mi parte)), a diferencia de su "madre" Iren logra dominar a la perfeccion su forma titan aunque odia utilizar esta por considerar que el trasformarse en titan "solo trae mas problemas", ella misma llega a decir que ese poder solo lo utiliza cuando su vida o la de sus compañeros esta en grave peligro.

**Personalidad:** La personalidad de Irene llega a variar desde la de Rivaille hasta la de Eren dependiendo de la situación en la que se encuentren, su carácter a la hora de estar en una misión es firme y de ideas claras, al igual que Rivaille tiene un gran respeto por la disciplina, sus ordenes siempre son claras y precisas, mas también llega a ser igual de testaruda e impulsiva que Eren en algunos momentos, Jake la describe como una gran líder pero a la vez como una "loca suicida" ya que esta nunca duda en dar la vida por otros si no llega a haber otra alternativa y es realmente necesario hacerlo, Iren es una líder de nacimiento que siempre lleva a sus compañeros a la victoria aun teniendo en cuenta cuantas vidas se debe de sacrificar en el camino, tiene la costumbre de encender una vela después de cada misión y a veces tomar uno que otro emblema del uniforme de sus compañeros caidos. Al igual que Rivaille ella odia la suciedad y es muy perfeccionista en lo que hace.

**Historia: **Iren fue la primera en nacer de sus dos amigos, pero, a diferencia de estos dos, ella nacio en medio de una expedición fuera de las murrallas muy cerca de Shiganshina, Hanji dice que cuando Iren nacio todos los titanes se alejaron de ellos de manera casi inmediata. Vivio la mitad de su vida en una cabaña cerca del castillo de la legión con sus padres quienes le enseñaron combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el uso de los equipos de maniobras desde que era muy pequeña, Eren le contagio el deseo de salir al mundo exterior al leerle libros cuando era pequeña. A pesar de que Eren la abandono a ella y a su hermano menor cuando a penas tenia 7 años, ella le tiene un gran apresio a Eren y dice nunca poder odiarle porque le ama demasiado aunque si llega a estar un poco molesta con la decisión de Eren, se graduo como la primera de su clase y se hizo parte de la legion de reconocimiento a los 13 años junto con Beth y Jake para seguir los pasos de sus padres, poco tiempo después, cando Rivaille desaparecio, ella se hizo cargo de la tropa "Rivaille". Le tiene un gran apresio a Hanji-san, su relación con Rivaille va desde el respeto al cariño llegándose a entender muy bien ambos, pero le tiene un amor muy especial y mucho respeto a Eren el cual no importa lo que le digan nunca perderá.

Y mas abajo un adelanto del siguiente cap...

_cursiva _= recuerdos

*abc* = pensamientos

((acb)) = aclaraciones de la autora

subrayado = esta leyendo o esta escrito.

*-.-*-.-*-.-* = cambio de escena

* * *

**Decisiones **

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus clases conversando sobre su fin de semana, Eren miraba por la ventana mientras trataba de aparentar que le seguía la conversación a Armin… no era que lo que este le comentara no le interesaba pero tenia mucho en que pensar, no había sido una de sus mejores semanas hasta ahora, primero descubre que su profesor de física era la persona que había visto en sus sueños desde hacia mucho tiempo, luego ocurre… "aquello" con este mismo y, pare finalizar con broche de oro, llega su compañera de clases – la cual estaba ausente esa mañana – y le dice que es su hija de una vida pasada, que él es su "madre" y que Rivaille-Sensei era su padre…

- Ah… Beth – escucho mencionar el nombre de la mas joven de los amigos de Irene, levanto la vista inmediatamente – ¿sucede algo?

- Nada – sonrio la chica – solo quería darle esto a Eren, es de parte de Ire…ne – le era difícil llamar a la mayor por su nombre falso… tomando en cuenta que solo era una letra la que cambiaba y no como ella que había cambiado la mitad del nombre

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Mikasa mirando la nota.

- Nada en especial – repondio Eren guardando la nota, Mikasa fruncio el seño al ver que la oreja de este estaba roja – ¿Por qué no esta aquí? ¿Dónde esta Jacob también?

- Irene amaneció con un resfrio y Jake también…

Beth no era la mejor mentirosa del mundo pero ¿Cómo iba a decir que sus dos amigos se fueron a las montañas con su equipo de maniobras para ver como estaba la situación? Pensar en la mañana que había tenido aquel día le daba dolor de cabeza… y estaba segura de que Irene le regañaría por como dejo la casa. Levanto la vista tratando de olvidar aquello, en la mirada de Eren podía leerse el "se que estas mintiendo", Beth suspiro.

- Eh… la clase ira a comenzar pronto, con permiso.

Eren iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento entro Rivaille con unas carpetas… Eren se quedo en silencio, de forma casi inmediata todos los presentes hicieron el saludo correspondiente, Rivaille les dio el permiso de volver a sentarse y comenzó con la clase sin decir casi nada, Eren no apartaba su mirada de su profesor desde que este había entrado a clase… aun podía recordar lo ocurrido el viernes de la semana pasada, de vez en cuando apartaba la vista mientras recordaba aquella tarde… las caricias, los besos y las cortas palabras que este le decía con… ¿amabilidad? Si… estaba seguro que el mayor también sentía lo mismo por él.

- Jeager – escucho su nombre ser mencionado, salio de sus pensamientos de manera inmediata, Rivaille la llamaba mientras señalaba un problema en el pizarrón – ¿puede pasar a resolver este problema?

- Eh? – todos los presentes en la clase volvieron la vista a este rápidamente, Eren reacciono que había pasado mas de media clase soñando despierto… por su suerte el problema no era tan difícil – ah… ¡voy!

- Deje de soñar despierto en la clase – gruño el mayor entregándole la tiza al estudiante

- Lo siento.

Eren no dijo ni una sola palabra mas y comenzó a resolver el problema sin ninguna queja, podía escuchar con claridad las burlas de algunos de sus compañeros mientras trataba de resolver el problema en la pizarra, Beth por su parte miraba a lo lejos las montañas llegándose a preguntar que rayos estaban haciendo Jacob e Irene en esos momentos… lo ultimo que quería en ese momento era estar en clases, estaba preocupada por sus dos amigos, volvió la vista a la pizarra tratando de dejar de pensar en lo que podía estar sucediendo en las montañas en esos momentos.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Irene caminaba por entre los arboles, llevaba puesto el uniforme militar de la legion de reconocimiento con todo y el equipo de maniobras, Jacob iba unos pasos atrás de ella mirando de vez en cuando el camino que iban dejando atrás de ellos, en vez de subir la montaña bajaban a algo parecido a una cueva, solo la mayor sabia porque tenían que hacer ellos eso… ah… claro… tenían que revisar los libros que estaban en aquella biblioteca bajo tierra que Hanji les había dicho que existía, por lo menos esperaba que en ese lugar hubiera algo realmente importante o hubieran caminado kilómetros por gusto de aquella loca, por su desgracia no podía golpearla ya que, además de ser una sargento lo cual, en parte, no le importaba, no quería que Irene se molestara con él por hacerle daño a Hanji…

- Camina mas rápido, Jake – le llamo Irene – creo que ya casi llegamos… espero no encontrar titanes ahí abajo.

- ¿entonces para que bajamos? – pregunto alcanzando a la mas baja – Iren… ¿Qué bucamos exactamente?

- ¿un milagro?

- No crees en ellos…

- A veces… debes creer en lo que menos esperas… camina, no tengo tiempo que perder.

- Beth… te extraño – dijo sarcásticamente

Ambos continuaron bajando en aquella cueva, Jacob tenia un mal presentimiento con lo que su amiga quería encontrar en aquel lugar… por lo menos no iba a ser algo que le agradara a final de cuentas, sintió como la tierra se movia ligeramente, otro temblor, miro a Irene con la esperanza que esta tuviera alguna reacción nueva, nada, Irene estaba concentrada en lo que hacían en ese lugar… bien… iba a tener que confiar en ella.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Rivaille miro la hora, faltaban 5 minutos para el toque de campana y aun tenia que hablar sobre aquel asunto que Irvin le pidió que hablara a la clase de la que estuviera encargado, cerro el libro que tenia sobre el escritorio y se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos que dejaron sus lápices sobre el escritorio.

- Antes de que termine la clase el director me pidió que mencionara algo – anuncio teniendo la atención de todos – antes de finalizar la semana necesitamos tener a la junta directiva de la clase, el o la presidente, su vicepresidente, secretario, tesorero y un auxiliar… ¿hay algún voluntario?

Todos se quedaron callados, conocían las responsabilidades de todos estos y, bueno, las responsabilidades como presidente o vicepresidente no eran tan difíciles, el auxiliar en definitiva iba a ser escogido Armin como todos los años pero… ¿secretario? Nadie quería ese puesto, tenían que perseguir a todos los profesores por los pasillos para que estos se dignaran a firmar la bendita asistencia que siempre dejaban sobre el escritorio y que todo el que pasara actuaba como si esa maldita hoja no existiera.

- Propongo a Eren Jeager como secretario de la clase – dijo repentinamente Jean haciendo que todos reaccionara inmediatamente – creo que el puesto le va muy bien… ¿Qué creen?

- Seras un…

Eren no pudo terminar la clase porque todos sus compañeros, absolutamente TODOS (si, incluyendo a Mikasa y Armin) dijeron que Eren seria un estupendo secretario de la clase, incluso Rivaille pensaba lo mismo, claro, no lo diría y esperaría a que Eren tras la presión de todos sus compañeros accediera, por su parte Eren solo se sento en su puesto y suspiro mirando al suelo.

- Acepto – dijo resignado – luego me la pagaras, Jean – susurro para que solo este le oyera ya que estaba un puesto delante.

- Bien – hablo Rivaille anotando en la pizarra: Eren Jeager (Secretario) – ¿alguien mas se postula para los otros puestos?

Si bien querían los puestos para el viernes era mejor que adelantaran un poco las cosas, por suerte aquella clase tampoco dudaban mucho sobre los puestos y los puestos terminaron de esta forma:

Presidente: Reiner Braun

Vicepresidente: Annie Leonhardt

Secretario: Eren Jeager

Tesorero: Krista Renz

Auxiliar: Armin Arlett

Eren suspiro resignado al ver su nombre en aquella lista… lo ultimo que quería… tener que corretear por los pasillos asegurándose que los profesores firmaran aquel maldito cuaderno donde llevaban la asistencia de todo el grupo, realmente aquel iba a ser un muy largo día…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Despues de caminar por horas al fin tuvieron que tomar una linterna de barerias, se habían adentrado demasiado bajo tierra, Jake caminaba unos pasos atrás de Irene ya que esta era la única que conocía el camino o por lo menos eso creía Jacob… mas bien esperaba que asi fuera… el mas alto vio la hora en el reloj de pulcera que había comprado unas semanas atrás dándole la excusa a Irene que seria de necesidad algún día.

- Descansemos aquí – pidió, Irene no dijo nada y se tiro al suelo – ¿quieres algo de comer?

- Por favor…

- ¿Qué es lo que buscamos exactamente? – pregunto pasándole un sándwich y un refresco a su amiga – me refiero a que hemos caminado demasiado tiempo, estoy preocupado por Beth.

- Ella estará bien… es mas lista que nosotros juntos – Jacob solo le dio una mordida a su merienda – la verdad es que… no estoy muy segura de lo que buscamos… Hanji-san me dijo que había una biblioteca bajo el castillo de la legión donde guardaban libros sobre el mundo exterior… los pocos que se rescataron que tenían información acerca de los titanes

- ¿quieres decir que…?

- No estoy segura, pero es posible que en esos libros este escrito algo mas que nosotros no sepamos… lo que me incomoda es que esas cosas están escritas en varios idiomas… yo a penas y puedo con ingles, español y francés…

- ¿francés?

- Mi padre me enseño cuando era pequeña… papa también me comenzó a enseñar un poco de alemán pero fue solo cosas básicas, llegare a entender un poco los párrafos si encontramos un libro en alemán… tu debes de saber japonés ¿verdad?

- Muy poco… no es mi fuerte en realidad.

- ¿puedes leerlo?

- Si…

- Eso me basta…

Era fácil de notar lo nerviosa que podía llegar a estar Irene con toda aquella historia, al parecer ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que debían de hacer en aquella cueva, vio como Irene terminaba de tomar un poco de agua y se ponía de pie inmediatamente, su mirada estaba atenta con lo que sucedia a su alrededor.

- Sucede al…

- Shhh… – le callo – escucho pasos… toma tus cuchillas, creo que tendremos que luchar, recuerda tener que seguir las ordenes que les dí

- Bien, espero que todo salga como lo has planeado…

Irene tomo sus cuchillas mientras cerraba los ojos, por lo visto no iba a ser tan fácil como ella creía que todo seria al final de cuentas, Jake miro de reojo a su amiga… las pisadas se sentían mas cerca, dentro de poco tiempo pudieron ver una sombra acercarse a ellos, por lo visto era uno tipo 3 metros que estaba dentro de la cueva… no iba a ser tan fácil como lo tenían planeado después de todo.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Beth caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón de artes, el profesor aun no había llegado y la joven "pelirroja" parecía estar preocupada, Sasha y Crista solo movían sus ojos con forme como esta se movia de un lado al otro con el móvil en manos, fue Ymir quien se puso de pie y agarro a la chica del brazo sentándola en el primer puesto libre que tuviera cerca de un jalon, le arrebato el teléfono y noto que llamaba a un contacto en especifico desde hacia ya horas _Jake_

- Deja de moverte, me mareas – le dijo mirando nuevamente el teléfono móvil de esta – asi que… llamas a tu querido amigo Jacob Darrel ¿acaso es tu novio?

- ¿Qué? – Beth se puso roja como un tomate ante esa pregunta – Ja… Jake no es… él… Jake no es…

- Ymir deja de molestar a la niña – le defendió Reiner tomando el teléfono – no es de tu importancia lo que ella haga ¿o si? Ademas… observa bien, Jacob tiene tantas llamadas como Irene…

- Ahora que lo pienso… Beth ha estado muy nerviosa a pesar de que solo es un simple resfriado el de sus amigos – hablo Conny – ¿estas bien?

- ¿yo? Si… solo es que… los padres de Irene… murieron hace mucho tiempo y el padre de Jake murió cuando este aun no nacia y su madre murió hace un tiempo, es normal que me preocupe por ellos, son mis únicos amigos…

- Kya! – grito Sasha dando un salto sobre Beth abrazándola – realmente Beth-chan es muy linda!

- Ah… gracias… creo…

En aquel momento Krista y Sasha se reunieron al lado de Beth mientras comenzaban a conversar con ella, Ymir rodo los ojos y se sento al lado de estas mientras escuchaba la conversación. Armin sonrio inconsientemente al ver aquella escena… el ver como Beth se relacionaba con otras personas le hacia sentirse… ¿bien? ¿Por qué? ¿Tal vez por lo ocurrido en aquella "vida pasada"? Quien sabe, suspiro bajando la mirada, cerro los ojos al momento que un recuerdo/sueño vino a su mente.

_Una pequeña niña de cabello rubio largo a la cintura y ojos celestes corria a su encuentro, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de botones y un sueter corinto, bajo del caballo al tiempo que la niña llegaba a donde estaba y le sonreía con gusto, levanto a la niña en brazos y vio el edificio que estaba delante de él, era el cuartel de investigaciones._

- _Hola Armin – le saludo Hanji - ¿Qué tal te ha ido?_

- _Bien, Hanji-san – sonrio este caminando detrás de la castaña – por cierto… ¿Qué tal va todo con el experimento?_

- _Dentro de poco tendremos los resultados… _

_Ambos entraron en aquel lugar, Beatriz salir corriendo al entrar al lugar atrás de Hanji… su padre solo suspiro al ver esta escena, parecían ser realmente unidas esas dos. Armin volvió la vista al patio donde se encontraban un par de titanes atados, uno de 3 metros y otro de 7 metros, Ying y Yang, aun se preguntaba como podía dejar a su pequeña hija con la loca de su compañera y esos dos titanes, en ese momento escucho un grito provenir del laboratorio, era Hanji, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar al lugar donde encontró…_

- ¿te pasa algo Armin?

- Eh? – regreso de sus pensamientos al oir la voz de Mikasa a su lado – no nada… solo que me parece que Beth ya se esta comenzando a relacionar mejor con las demás…

- ¿desde cuando te preocupa ella? – ahora fue Eren quien pregunto

- No es eso… la verdad es que me parece extraño que desde el inicio de clases solo se lleve con Irene y Jacob asi que es bueno ver que no le es tan difícil hacer amigos

- Puede que sea normal – hablo Mikasa abriendo un libro – después de todo ellos son nuevos y no conocen a nadie además de ellos mismos…

- Tal vez lo sea – sonrio Armin, en ese momento se escucho el toque de la campana anunciando el final de la clase – parece que Gunter-Sensei no pudo venir.

- Tal vez tuvo una junta – dijo Conny que escuchaba la conversación – ah… solo espero que Hanji-Sensei también este en junta, olvide hacer la tarea.

- No creo que tengas tanta suerte, Conny – hablo Eren – mejor apresurate a hacerla o tendras que quedarte a escuchar una explicación extra de Hanji-Sensei…

- No me heches la sal, Jeager

La verdad era que cada maestro ahí tenia un modo diferente de castigar; Hanji Zoe les pedia que se quedaran después de clases para que ella les explicara el tema por segunda vez mientras que copiaban un resumen… cosa que se llevaba casi medio día encerrado en la clase con ella, Hannes-Sensei era el tipo de hombre que les pedia dar 6 vueltas alrededor del instituto siendo vigilado por él, Gunter-Sensei era un poco mas suave, solo te pedia que limpiaras el aula de clases, Petra-Sensei era mucho mas suave con ellos solo mandando una nota de advertencia a sus padre, claro, tenias que llevarla firmada y con la tarea realizada si no querias que te quitara los puntos del trabajo. Tambien habían maestros como Riko o Mike-Sensei que te hacían copiar la lección 10 veces en hojas adicionales o como Rivaille-Sensei que, con el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndolo, esa mañana habían comprobado que si hacias algo fuera de lugar en su clase terminarias limpiando los baños de todo el edificio… y lo pero es que este no te daba ninguna advertencia, solo te daba el vale de castigo y, o te presentabas o ibas a tener que hablar con el director Irvin… ¡y esto ultimo era algo que nadie quería!

Eren volvió la vista hacia la ventana mas cercana, a lo lejos se podía ver las montañas… suspiro y continuo caminando, delante de ellos caminaban Christa, Sasha, Ymir y Beth quienes conversaban de manera animada (bien, 3 de 4 lo hacían) tal vez esos 3 escondian demasiado y tenían un peso en sus hombros demasiado pesado… pero, aun asi, ellos aun eran adolesentes y actuaban como tal.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Jacob cerro la puerta con llave después de cortar la cabeza de un titán que quedo dentro dentro de la habitacion junto con ellos, Iren por su parte se sostenia de una mesa mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración… joder, si hubieran sabido que esa pequeña expedición iba a ser tan difícil con titanes que podían ver en la oscuridad y todos de 3 metros entonces tal vez hubieran pensado en llevar a uno de sus aliados o, por lo menos, a Beth para que esta inventara una estrategia para no tener que quedarse sin un brazo en el trascurso del viaje… literalmente para Irene.

- Agh… y yo que no quería tener que regenerarme – se quejo Irene mientras veía como salía vapor de su brazo derecho que había sido comido por un titán minutos antes – bien… el lado positivo… no voy a tener que quedarme sin un brazo.

- Aunque tendras que remendar tu uniforme – suspiro Jacob ayudando a su amiga a quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme, debajo de esta tenia una camiseta negra ajustada sin mangas – lastima que tu uniforme no se puede regenerar como tu cuerpo.

- No te burles, Jake – dijo Irene caminando hacia una librera, trato de tomar un libro pero este cayo directo al suelo, suspiro apartando un mechon de su cabello – ahora ayúdame… no puedo hacerlo todo con una sola mano, ¿o si?

- Esta bien… ya ira a crecerte de todas formas.

El impulso de golpear a su amigo tuvo que ser reprimido en ella… le seguía pareciendo molesto ese poder que su "madre" le había heredado… aunque también le era de gran ayuda, no le hubiera gustado el tener que quedarse sin un brazo o tener que usar un protesis.

- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente?

- Lo sabremos cuando lo veamos – en ese mismo momento Iren paso frente a una librera, había un libro escondido entre otros que llamo su atención… era una libreta de explorador – y creo que lo he encontrado…

Jacob vio como Irene sacaba un pequeño cuaderno de entre los libros, lo reconocio de manera rápida, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al ver como Irene quitaba el polvo de la mesa y silla donde iba a sentarse con un pañuelo que quien sabe y donde lo saco para después dejar caer la libreta sobre la mesa, Jacob se sento al lado de esta mientras tomaba uno de los libros que estaban por ahí.

- ¿de quien es ese diario? – pregunto por fin Jacob

- Es de mi padre… sabia que lo había escondido en algún lugar,

- Bien… el diario de Rivaille hechou esta en una biblioteca bajo tierra llena de telarañas, polvo, moho, titanes e insectos… he visto todo en mi vida menos el océano…

- Ya cállate – suspiro mientras revisaba las ultimas paginas – por Dios…

- ¿Qué?

Irene miraba una pagina en especifico… en sus ojos se acumularon unas pocas lagrimas… aquello significaba que ellos, que sus dos padres, que ellos se habían vuelto a ver después de que Eren se había marchado, tal vez eso llegaría a explicar algunas cosas… Jacob trataba de entender la actitud de su amiga al ver aquella pagina, Irene al ver que Jacob parecía no entender lo que sucedia, señalo la pagina y dijo:

- Esa letra… esa letra es de mi papa… no de mi padre.

- Quieres decir que ellos dos se encontraron momentos después… ¿Qué fecha tiene?

- Año 875… Mayo 10 – Jake iba a decir algo, pero Irene le detuvo – vámonos… tenemos lo que queríamos, ojala y pudiéramos hablar con Hanji-san sobre esto… vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí, manda un mensaje a Beth diciéndole que nos vemos en el almuerzo en el restaurante que queda cerca del apartamento para hablar sobre esta cosa.

- Irene... tenemos varios problemas d metros ahí afuera…

- Mierda… lo olvide, bien… mi brazo ya esta casi completamente sano, no veo gran problema… vamos.

Jacob solo suspiro ante aquello… si… Iren Rivaille Jeager llegaba a ser una de las mejores lideres de la legion de reconocimiento, mas también era tan impulsiva que llegaba a olvidar que él no podía regenerarse o que no todos eran mitad iguana como ella (?) iba a ser una muy larga tarde, solo esperaba poder salir ileso de aquello.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Las clases habían terminado desde hacia mucho tiempo atras, Eren caminaba hacia el salón de profesores para dejar aquel estúpido cuaderno que le habían obligado a tomar responsabilidad, aun se preguntaba como era que no se había negado a hacerlo desde un principio… claro… era el contra toda la clase y, por si no fuera poco, por haberse escapado la semana anterior de la clase Gunter-Sensei le había pedido que limpiara la clase ese día… el día en el que habían hecho cerámica y estaba todo completamente lleno de barro, se había tardado tanto que se había hecho de noche… si el instituto daba miedo de día, de noche aterraba, en definitiva… no había sido el mejor día de su vida.

- ¿Aun no te has ido? Jeager – escucho una voz atrás de él, era Rivaille-Sensei que salía de una clase la cual cerro con llave – ¿Qué haces aun aquí?

- Vine a entregar la asistencia, señor – hablo Eren mostrando el cuaderno, Rivaille levanto una ceja – Gunter-Sensei me había pedido que limpiara la clase asi que me atrase un poco… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- No es asunto tuyo, mocoso.

Bien… no sabia porque, pero esperaba esa respuesta… no dijo nada mas y continuo caminando hacia el salón de profesores, muy cerca Rivaille le seguía en silencio, un silencio muy incomodo, tenia que hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, de todos modos solo tenia que entrar a aquella habitación dejar la asistencia y salir… entrar, dejar el cuaderno y salir… entrar, dejar el cuaderno y salir… entrar, dejar el cuaderno y sa… rayos, si… no era el mejor día de su vida, la puerta del lugar estaba cerrada con llave.

- Apartate – le quito Rivaille mientras abria la puerta con una llave – no creías que dejarían la puerta abierta todo el día ¿verdad?

- No, señor…

Vio como Rivaille abria la puerta y entraba, Eren entro atrás de este… no había nadie en el salón… al parecer no había nadie en el instituto ya, parecía que ellos dos eran los únicos que quedaban en aquel edificio… ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué hacia ahí Rivaille-Sensei aun? Dejo de pensar en eso cuando dejo el cuaderno sobre uno de los escritorios… aunque le hubiera sido mas fácil dárselo a su Sensei y después salir corriendo hacia su casa… después de todo era su profesor guía ¿verdad?

- Eh… gracias por lo de la puerta – tartamudeo mientras se alejaba poco a poco, Rivaille le observaba mientras terminaba de guardar algunos documentos en su portafolio – nos vemos mañana… Sensei.

- Te llevare a casa, ya es muy tarde – no era una pregunta, no era una sugerencia... aquello era una ORDEN – ve por tus cosas, nos vemos en el estacionamiento.

- No es necesario que…

- Ve por tus cosas

- ¡Señor! ¡si Señor!…

- Y deja de hablar de esa forma… no estamos en la milicia.

- Señor, si… que diga… Si, Sensei…

Eren no dijo nada mas y corrió hasta su casillero, tomo sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo y salio al estacionamiento pensándolo bien tuvo la oportunidad de escapar ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Suspito resignado, al parecer iba a tener que dejar que Rivaille-Sensei le llevara a su casa, casi no habían autos en el estacionamiento… solo quedaban dos: un escarabajo Volkswagen 1963 blanco ((Herbie! XD)) y un Audi R8 Spider negro… se quedo unos momentos observando el segundo auto, no esperaba que fuera Rivaille-Sensei el propietario, después de todo el director Irvin aun estaba en la academia también…

- ¿Estas listo? – la voz de Rivaille le hizo regresar a la realidad, otra vez – sube…

- Ah… si – Eren volvió a ver la "cucarachita" – eh… Sensei, realmente no es necesario que me lleve a mi casa, puedo ir solo…

- Es peligroso – fue su única respuesta, tomo sus llaves y le quito la alarma al auto, abrió la puerta del Audi ante la atónita mirada de Eren… ¿realmente aquel era su auto? – ¿pensabas que yo usaba ese remedo de película barata?

- Eh? – al parecer le habían leído los pensamientos – no… no… para nada… pero… ¿realmente ese es su auto?

- Sube de una maldita vez antes de que me arrepienta de llevarte.

- Ah, si… ¡gracias!

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Beth había terminado regresando a casa sola, había recibido un mensaje de Jake diciéndole que no los esperaran para cenar, que iban a llegar tarde y si no llegaban antes de las 9:30 entonces ellos habían sido la cena de los titanes, el solo pensar en aquello hizo que un escalofrio recoriera la espalda de Beth.

- Estamos en casa – anuncio Irene en un suspiro – ¿Qué tal todo?

- ¡Iren! – Beth salto cual niña chiquita a los brazos de su amiga – no le vuelvas a pedir a Jake que me envie un mensaje… ¡me dijo que si no regresaban entonces era porque habían sido la cena de los titanes!

- Jacob – la mirada de Irene viajo a su amigo de la infancia quien se quitaba el equipo de maniobras

- ¿Qué? Era la verdad…

- Agh, como sea – Irene saco la libreta de su bolso – tengo noticias… al parecer mis padres tienen mas que ocultar que lo que nosotros creíamos…

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Una libreta de explorador perteneciente al Sargento Levi Rivaille, y una última nota escrita por, escucha muy bien, por Eren Jeager el 10 de mayo de 875…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Eso es 8 años después de su desaparición… ¿acaso nuestros padres…?

- Leamos la nota y tal vez lo descubriremos.

Ambos chicos asintieron, los tres se sentaron uno al lado del otro con Irene al frente en la mesa del comedor, Irene sujeto su cabello con una coleta y tomo un par de gafas de lectura que tenía que utilizar (aunque odiaba) se sentó frente a sus dos amigos y tomo la libreta.

- _Mayo 10 del año 875, Wall María, cerca del distrito Shiganshina, han pasado 8 años desde que deje mi hogar en Wall Rose, 5 años desde que mi esposo Rivaille, mi hermana Mikasa y mi amigo Armin lo hicieron, nuestra investigación ha dado buenos frutos hasta ahora… muchos titanes han ido desapareciendo poco a poco sin dejar rastro, cosa que me parece un poco rara, puede que sea un mal presagio como dice Armin, aún no hemos podido llegar al sótano de mi antiguo hogar en Shiganshina, los titanes no nos dejan avanzar más allá de este lugar donde hoy nos hayamos. Hoy se cumplen exactamente 8 años desde que abandone a mi familia… y hoy exactamente Iren cumple 15 años, desearía poder estar con ella y con Jacer… sé que Rivaille también lo desea, aunque no me lo diga… Iren, si algún días llegas a leer esto quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo te amamos y lo que hacemos es por tu bien y el de tu hermano… es difícil el estar lejos de ustedes, saber que ustedes sacrifican sus vidas para conseguir aquella información que Rivaille, Mikasa, Armin y yo tenemos, no es justo, la vida no lo es, pronto sabrás porque hice esto… lo sabrás pronto aunque no llegues a leer esto nunca. _

_Eren Jeager._

Las miradas de ambos amigos viajaron a Irene, esta había dejado de leer… cubría su boca para no dejar salir ningún solo gemido a causa del llanto, habían notado como su voz se quebraba a media lectura, los ojos de Beth también comenzaban a humedecerse… su padre seguía con vida fuera de la Wall Rose, por su parte, Jacob sonreía, sonreía al saber que su madre estaba bien y que tenía una esperanza de volver a verle…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

La mitad del camino fue en silencio, dentro de unos minutos llegarían a la ciudad (el instituto se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad) Eren miraba por la ventana… no quería pensar en lo que pasaría cuando llegara a su casa y tuviera que explicarles a sus padres porque se había tenido que quedar hasta tarde, aunque Mikasa tal vez ya se había adelantado y les había dado un excusa.

- ¿Dónde vives? – miro a su profesor que no quitaba la vista de la calle, se quedó unos momentos en silencio mientras que la imagen del mismo Rivaille pero en un ángulo diferente iba a su mente – No me hagas repetir la pregunta, Jeager.

- Lo siento – se disculpó desviando la mirada – en la calle Shiganshina, avenida colosal… es la 1240 – miro otra vez por la ventana, aún faltaba un poco – por cierto… ¿Dónde vive usted, Sensei?

- No te importa – otra vez… esperaba esa respuesta – calle Trost…

- Eh?

- En la calle Trost, avenida colosal, unas calles mas arriba.

- Ah… ya veo…

Otra vez volvió aquel silencio incomodo… ¿Qué podía hablar con su profesor? No parecía ser del tipo que le gustara conversar demasiado, sin mencionar que no le conocía muy bien a pesar de lo que había ocurrido en la vida pasada según Irene… ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué tipo de conversaciones pudieron haber tenido en la vida pasada? Sonrio para si mismo al imaginarse aquello.

Pasados unos minutos mas en silencio al fin llegaron a su destino, Eren libero el aire aliviado de no tener que estar en aquel incomodo silencio por mas tiempo, Rivaille solo le vio mientras que recogia sus cosas y se quitaba el cinturón.

- Gracias por todo, Sensei – dijo Eren sin mirarle – nos vemos mañana.

- Jeager – le llamo

Eren volvió a verle, en ese momento Rivaille tomo su barbilla y le robo un beso, Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido pero… correspondio… hizo mas profundo el beso enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, sintió como Rivaille mordia su labio pidiéndole permiso para entrar, no tomo mucho tiempo el que Eren le dejara entrar a su boca, sus lenguas danzaban en una erótica y prohibida danza que solo los amantes conocían… Rivaille enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Eren, entre abrió los ojos, no estaban en su auto si no que era algo como un bosque de noche, volvió a cerrar los ojos y a abrirlos, estaban en su auto nuevamente… ambos se separaron al sentir como el vital aire hacia falta, Eren aparto la mirada agitado y muy sonrojado… el pensamiento de hacerlo suyo en ese momento paso por la mente de Rivaille pero…

- Buenas noche, Eren – se despidió Rivaille – nos vemos mañana.

- Si… nos vemos mañana… Sensei…

Eren salio del auto con una sonrisa en su rostro y corrió hasta su casa, Rivaille le miraba hasta ver como cerraba la puerta atrás de si, dio un suspiro para volver a arrancar el auto y seguir con su camino, bajo la vista a donde hacia pocos minutos Eren había estado sentado… había una chaqueta que no era suya… una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, al parecer el chico la había dejado por error.

Ignoro los gritos de su madre de porque había llegado tan tarde, en ese momento no había nada que pudiera destrozar su felicidad… al parecer Irene había tenido razón al decir aquello: "_eras con el único que mostraba sus debilidades" _se deslizo por su puerta hasta el suelo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y de sus labios no podía desaparecer aquella boba sonrisa, su corazón latía a mil por hora con tal solo el recuerdo de aquel beso, estaba feliz… estaba enamorado.

* * *

Bien... ¿que les parecio? ¿creen que merece continuaccion? Prometo continuacion para el sabado y ademas... *suenan las trompetas* el primer capitulo de lemon ((no garantizo la calidad, soy pesima escribiendo lemon o/o pero hare lo mejor que pueda o me dejo de llamar como sea que me llame (?))) Y les dejo el adelanto para que puedan imaginar lo que ocurrira en el proximo cap

_**habia un pequeno GRAN problema con aquella situacion, estaba demaciado cerca, Eren comenzo a sentirse nervioso, sintió como el color le subio a las mejillas… no quería mirar a su profesor pero el sentir su suave respiración tan cerca de él era algo demasido vergonzoso, nunca habia tenido a nadie tan cerca, a menos de que contara a Mikasa, Armin o sus padres… pero eso era un tema completamente diferente, Rivaille-Sensei era un tema aparte.**_

Bien... eso es todo por hoy, dejen un comentario eso me inspira para continuar y no colgarme de un arbol... los reviews son mi comida de cada dia (?) :D nos leemos el sabado!


	9. Un examen y una sorpresa

Hola! Perdon! se que dije que publicaba sabado pero tuve un problema :s me cortaron el internet y ahora estoy haciendo tareas en casa de un primo y aprovecho para publicar... pero, dejando eso de lado ¿que tal su semana? Yo... les traigo una mala noticia... no podre subir ni un solo cap por los proximos 7 dias, dudo incluso hacerlo el proximo sabado ¿por que? Bien, como h estado comentando, mañana inicio examenes finales... a partir dehoy me pongo a estudiar como loca... voy atrasada en matematicas y hogar, ayer tuve tutoria y aun tengo que hacer todos los ejercicios porque no he hecho nada... asi que esta semana no actualizare para nada...

Sobre el otro fic que mencione antes ((a nadie le interesa T-T)) yo ya lo tengo iniciado mas me es imposible terminarlo, tengo la idea... no el tiempo por ahora, odio quejarme, estoy a penas empezando el bachier y me quejo como universitario ((agradezco aun estar en este grado)) pero la verdad es que me bloqueo al pensar que mis maestras se la pasan huevoneando (perdon la expresion) mientras que nosotras vemos de donde rayos sacamos una zona que no existe! Estoy frustrada! Y tengo solo una semana para terminar las dichosas tareas... *suspira* pero ya me queje demasiado... lo siento... he tenido una semana pesada y la que le sigue es el infierno... prometo publicar entre el domingo proximo y el lunes que ya estare de vacaciones y tendre mas tiempo de terminar con los proyectos que he iniciado :D ... si no lo logro entonces seguire haciendolo sabados y miercoles o solo sabados si llego a tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Como sea... regresando a lo del fic: ahora si, lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traigo el muy esperado Lemon! :D hice lo que pude... asi que, por favor, si merezco tomatazos... :s hablen con mi representante legal(?) ok no xD, pero espero que les guste :) nos leemos abajo con el adelanto...

* * *

**Un examen y una sorpresa**

- Eso es todo por hoy – dijo Rivaille al escuchar el toque de la campana y cerrando su libro – no olviden hacer la prueba de mañana, buen día.

Después de decir eso salió de la clase, ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde el inicio de clases, todo seguía, por así decirlo, "normal", Eren había tomado las responsabilidades como secretario de la clase desde hacía casi 2 semanas atrás, todo iba bien, en realidad aquel trabajo no era tan malo como muchos lo describían… no… no lo era a menos de que…

- ¡Joder! Rivaille-Sensei olvido firmar la asistencia – exclamo Eren tomando el libro y mirando a sus amigos que ya estaban frente a la puerta de la clase listos para ir a la clase de deportes – adelántense al gimnasio, llego en unos minutos

- No te tardes – dijo Mikasa – nos vemos.

Desde hacía una semana atrás Mikasa había dejado de tratarle como a su hermano menor o su hijo, ahora tenía otra presa, por así llamarle, Jacob Darrel ahora era a quien Mikasa perseguía, como no… desde hacía unas semanas atrás tanto ellos dos como Armin con Beth y Eren con Irene habían encontrado el momento de hablar con los chicos y se habían hecho muy unidos… era fácil de notar que compartían muchas cosas con estos chicos que eran sus hijos de una vida pasada, aunque si Jacob como Beth tenían una personalidad un tanto diferente a sus progenitores del pasado, Irene era un caso perdido… ella le había dicho que su carácter era una mezcla entre los dos, era igual de impulsiva que Eren pero a la vez igual de estricta que Rivaille…

Volvió la vista al asiento vacío de Irene, esa mañana había faltado por, supuestamente, ir a unos exámenes médicos… claro… él sabía que esta mentía, tras un suspiro Eren salió corriendo tras el mayor, otra vez había olvidado firmar la asistencia, bien sabía que no era porque este tuviera Alzheimer o algo parecido… se había dado cuenta después de un par de acontecimientos en el salón de maestros cuando estaba vacío… pero aun así el tenía que ocuparse de aquello... Otra vez, maldita hora en que le declararon secretario de la clase

- eh... Sensei, olvido firmar la asistencia

- mmm

Sin decir nada más tomo la pluma negra que el menor tenía en manos y se paró al lado de Eren para firmar aquella página donde llevaban asistencia de profesores y alumnos, pero había un pequeño GRAN problema con aquella situación, estaba demasiado cerca, Eren comenzó a sentirse nervioso, sintió como el color le subió a las mejillas… no quería mirar a su profesor pero el sentir su suave respiración tan cerca de él era algo demasiado vergonzoso, nunca había tenido a nadie tan cerca, a menos de que contara a Mikasa, Armin o sus padres… pero eso era un tema completamente diferente, Rivaille-Sensei era un tema aparte. Por fin termino de hacer su firma

- listo – anuncio dejando la pluma sobre el cuaderno.

- ah... Gracias

Tras esas palabras tomo el lapicero y salió corriendo Como alma que lleva el diablo directo a su clase dejando a un Rivaille completamente confundido, este solo rio disimuladamente... realmente Eren Jeager llegaba a ser un chico muy inocente a veces.

Eren corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de su clase, se apoyó en la pared frente a esta con el corazón acelerado y el rostro rojo como un tomate, en ese momento salió Irene de la clase, vestia un pantalón ajustado blanco y una blusa negra sin mangas, estaba a penas y colocándose sus zapatillas de correr mientras salía del salón de clases tras dejar sus cosas en su respectivo lugar.

- ¿estas bien? – le pregunto a Eren – estas muy rojo.

- ¿tu padre inventaba escusas para estar "conmigo"?

- ¿mi padre? – la pregunta le sorprendio a Irene, últimamente Eren le había comenzado a hacer preguntas sobre la relación de sus padres – si… a veces olvidaba cosas en casa a propósito para que tu se las llevaras a su oficina, todos sabian que mi padre nunca olvidaba las cosas… nunca… a menos que quisiera unos momentos a solas con su "mocoso", y Dios se apiade del alma de quien osara interrumpir un momento entre ustedes dos… aun recuerdo como fue que Hanji termino sin dientes una vez que entro a la oficina de mi padre sin avisar…

- Agh… ¡con que eso era! – exclamo comenznado a caminar junto a Irene

- ¿"Mi padre" te hizo algo?

- No… nada – dijo apartando la mirada – no es nada, Irene.

- Tus orejas están rojas…

- Agh… solo se acerco demasiado – confeso… rayos, esa chica era peor que Mikasa – como sea… esta será la ultima vez que lo persiga para que firme la tonta asistencia.

- Eres el secretario… no tienes opción.

- Rayos – suspiro, volvió la vista a Irene, se fijo mejor en la ropa que esta llevaba – ¿y esa ropa?

- Es mi uniforme militar… parte de…

- ¿vas a hacer deporte con eso?

- Siempre entreno con el… me es mas comodo.

- Ya veo…

Ambos continuaron caminando por el pasillo, Irene se veía diferente… parecía estar ¿deprimida? La verdad es que no concia muy bien a Irene, tal vez habían estado conversando bastante las ultimas semanas pero esta aun guardaba muchos secretos, se había acostumbrado al carácter cambiante de la chica, con sus amigos y con él llegaba a ser bastante seria y casi no se comunicaba con los demás, Irene no era de muchas palabras, pero tampoco era antisocial… no era de las pero ese día en especial parecía ser había algo que le molestaba, cerro los ojos al sentí un leve dolor de cabeza, un recuerdo.

_Una pequeña niña mas o menos de 5 años estaba sentada en el suelo dándole la espanda, Eren se acerco a ella al momento que la levantaba en brazos sorprendiendo a la niña… _

- _Ah… papa ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la pequeña sorprendida, noto como escondia algo detrás de él, trato de ver que tenia pero le era imposible - ¿Qué escondes?_

- _Nada – sonrio Eren – nada, princesa._

- _¡Tus orejas están rojas! ¡estas mintiendo!_

- _No es nada – bajo a la pequeña y se inclino para estar a su altura – solo… feliz cumpleaños, Iren._

_Tras decir eso le entrego una pequeña caja forrada con papel blanco y un moño rosa, la niña sonrio tomando la caja en sus manos, abrazo a su "madre" después de gritar un "gracias". _

- ¿feliz cumpleaños? – repitió Eren en voz baja

- Gracias.

Se sorprendio al escuchar la respuesta de Irene, aun tenia la vista fija en el suelo mientras caminaban… pero ahora una leve sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios, tardo unos momentos en asimilarlo… por fin su mente hizo un CLICK relacionando todo aquello.

- Ehhhhhh! ¡¿Es tu cumpleaños?! – pregunto sin saber que hacer o decir – digo… feliz cumpleaños… no sabia, creo que si sabia pero… no sabia… pero repentinamente vino a mi un recuerdo y…

- Esta bien – sonrio la mas baja interrumpiéndolo – solo Jake y Beth lo saben, no esperaba mucho a decir verdad… también me molesta este tipo de cosas… pero soy humana, no puedo evitar sentirme deprimida al pensar que nadie sabe sobre este día.

- ¿Por qué no se los dices?

- A esta altura seria una felicitación hipócrita… o asi es como lo veo…

- Lo siento…

- No conte la tuya como tal… ¿acaso yo te dije algo? Tu lo recordaste de tu vida pasada… mas o menos… pero es valida tu felicitadion, Jeager.

Mientras llevaban esa conversación habían llegado al gimnasio, pudo notar como todas las miradas se fijaban en ellos pero, en especial, pudo notar como la mayoría de sus compañeros HOMBRES miraba a Irene con algo parecido al hambre… y como no, la blusa se ajustaba muy bien al cuerpo de la chica y dejaba ver su esbelta y fina figura, rápidamente Irene camino hasta donde estaban sus amigos y la mirada de Jacob decía que quien se atreviera a verla por mas tiempo seria cruelmente asesinado… varios desviaron su mirada de manera instantánea, aunque hubieron algunos, como Reiner o Jean, que se atrevieron a retarlo… mala idea…

- Bien – les llamo la atención Hannes-Sensei – formen equipos y comencemos a entrenar…

Era entrenamiento de defensa personal, Jacob camino hasta donde estaba Jean… primero Jean, después Reiner, Marco estaba a punto de hablar con este cuando llego Jacob.

- ¿Qué te parece entrenar juntos? ¿Jean?

- ¿Qué gano con eso?

- ¿te parece bien una cita con Irene? – Jean sonrio, a lo lejos Irene miraba a su amigo de la infancia… era un idiota, solo esperaba que no perdiera – ¿te parece bien?

- Me parece muy bien…

No pensaba perder de vista a su amigo y a este, sabia que algo malo iba a pasar pero no quería pensar en aquello, halo a Beth del cuello de su blusa y se la llevo para con Eren y Armin que conversaban, por su suerte no tuvo que decir nada ya que Eren entendio el mensaje de esta y le pidió a Armin que entrenara con Beth, este no se negó y fue hasta donde la mas joven.

- ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto Eren poniéndose en posición de defensa, Irene hizo lo mismo – pareces nerviosa

- Mira a tu derecha – ambos volvieron la vista a donde estaban Jean y Jacob – agh… es un idiota.

- Es Jean…

- No Jean… bueno, también… pero hablaba del otro idiota – dio un suspiro al cielo – solo espero que no salga con una pierna rota o el cuello torcido.

- Te preocupas demasiado, Jean no es tan fuerte…

- No me preocupo por Jacob… si no por Jean…

Antes de que Eren pudiese decir algo se escucho un silbato, al parecer Irene no se equivocaba al preocuparse por el "cara de caballo" y no por su amigo de la infancia… claro… Jean también sabia defenderse bien. En unos momentos toda la clase estaba reunida alrededor de Jean y Jacob, Hannes no sabia que hacer con ese par, parecía como si ese par fueran a matar a quien quiera que osara molestarlos, ya no era un entrenamiento… las patadas y los golpes volaban en aquel lugar, nadie se atrevia a interferir al ver que los dos chicos tenían la peor mirada asesina que podían tener ¿Qué rayos había dicho Jean para enfadar de esa forma a Jacob? Bien… eso se preguntaba Irene, los demás decían lo contrario… claro… Irene y Beth tampoco descartaban esta ultima posibilidad, Jacob "Darrel" no era el mejor cuando se trata de llevar una conversación civilizada.

- Sensei – le llamo Irene – ¿no va a hacer nada?

- Eh?

- ¿Puedo ir yo?

- Eh?!

Al parecer Hannes no iba a decir nada mas, suspiro resignada mientras caminaba entre sus compañeros hasta llegar donde estaba Reiner quien solo miraba la pelea, tenia un plan pero necesitaba de la ayuda de este que era mucho mas grande que ella, por su lado Eren solo miraba entre preocupado y confundido aquella escena repitiendo la pregunta de Irene en su cabeza "¿puedo ir yo?" esa niña tenia que estar loca… Jacob media 1.70 a simple vista y Jean llegaba a ser hasta levemente mas alto que Eren… Irene era pequeña y frágil a simple vista, era imposible el imaginar a esa niña derribando a alguien mas alto que ella (cosa que ya habían visto muchas veces en las clases), pero aun no se explicaba porque estaba preocupado por la chica…

- Reiner… necesitare tu ayuda – pidió Irene – cuando encuentres la oportunidad neutraliza a Jean, yo me encargare de Ac… de Jacob.

- No veo como lo haras – dijo Reiner – pero vere que puedo hacer.

- Gracias.

Sin mas que decir Irene camino hasta donde ese par seguía agarrándose a golpes, Eren aparto la mirada… realmente no quería ver aquello. Irene paro al quedar un par de pasos cerca de los dos chicos, aparto un mechon de su peluca rubia y, sin mucho esfuerzo, logro hacer que Jean retrocediera algunos pasos y noqueo a Jacob, fue algo sencillo en realidad, solo empujo el hombro derecho de Jean al ver como este lo dejaba expuesto y, al mismo tiempo, golpeaba la parte trasera de la rodilla de Jacob y lo hacia caer al suelo de cara mientras le sujetaba un brazo en su espalda y el otro lo mantenía inmovilizado en la colchoneta.

Jean, por su parte, solo movio la cabeza de lado a lado al ver aquel movimiento… fue raro pero una escena de un lugar muy diferente vino a su mente instantáneamente, como si fuera un campo de entrenamiento militar, dos chicos peleando…

_Dos chicos mas o menos de la misma edad uno de cabello negro y ojos oscuros y el otro rubio de ojos verdes peleaban casi a muerte, muchos de los presentes no sabían como detenerlos… incluso el instrutor había terminado herido al tratar de separarlos, él miraba desde lejos sin poder hacer nada, en ese momento escucho una voz provenir desde atrás…_

- _¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto el sargento_

- _Padre – llamo una chica de cabello negro corriendo hasta él – ¿Qué haces aquí?_

- _Ackerman y Whiter están peleando… de nuevo – dijo Jean – llevan asi media hora…_

- _Ah… ya veo._

_Sin decir nada mas el supuesto Sargento camino hasta los dos chicos apartándolos e inmovilizando al chico de cabello negro dando una certera patada tras la rodilla de este, ambos cayeron al suelo, el Sargento sujetaba un brazo en la espalda del chico mientras que el otro lo sujetaba con su otro brazo en el suelo y mantenía inmovilizadas sus piernas, el mas joven le era imposible hacer cualquiera clase de movimiento._

Aquello era raro, era el mismo movimiento… la misma situación… diferente persona… pero lo peor vino después, no sabia si realmente escuchaba aquello o su imaginación estaba jugando una muy mala pasada con él.

- _Deberias guardar tus habilidades para el enemigo – _Era Irene quien decía aquello en un susurro junto al oído de Jacob, pero no podía evitar oir la voz de aquel supuesto sargento – _eres un buen soldado… pero necesitas controlar tus impulsos, trata de guardar esas habilidades para cuando realmente las necesites, no las desperdicies en juegos tontos… Ackerman… _

Tras terminar con aquel nombre, nombre que solo Jean, Jacob e Irene pudieron escuchar, la chica se sacudió el polvo invisible de sus pantalones y camino unos pasos atrás… Jacob se levanto minutos mas tarde, vio con una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga de la infancia.

- Debo de admitir que la colchoneta sabe mejor que la tierra – bromeo – yo pensaba que era mas original y no copiabas de otros…

- Digamos que no me diste tiempo de pensar – sonrio la chica – si aun lo recuerdas… ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo?

- Han pasado mucho en estos últimos 6 años…

- Lo sé.

Se escucho el toque de la campana, Jean aun no podía dejar de ver a aquellos dos chicos que se retiraban mientras conversaban, Beth iba junto con ellos… esa escena no podía salir de su mente, Marco había tratado de hablar con él pero este parecía ignorar a todos a su alrededor, fue Armin quien lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos al colocar una pañueleta mojada en su mejilla… al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando…

- Agh – gruño Jean – ¿Armin?

- A veces eres demasiado bruto – suspiro el chico – ve a la enfermería… – la mirada de Jean seguía fija en los tres chicos que se alejaban, Armin lo pudo notar – ¿sucede algo?

- Nada – mintió – gracias…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto tranquilamente, las clases ya habían terminado y sus dos amigos le esperaban fuera… había sido un largo día, en ese momento vio como alguien paso a su lado de manera completamente rápida, volvió la vista encontrándose con Irene quien casi se caia al suelo dejando caer su peluca y dejando ver su cabello negro.

- Maldición – dijo la chica ignorando la peluca y abriendo su casillero y buscando un libro – Beth tonta… Jake inútil… pinches Alex y Jacer

- Tu cabello se cayó – bromeo Eren poniéndole la peluca a la más baja, mal puesta a decir verdad – ¿Por qué maldices a tus amigos?

- Beth tonta porque siempre sabe que decir en el momento indicado… pero a veces olvida cosas importantes – dijo arreglando su peluca – Jake inútil porque no mantiene sus libros al día… bien… con su memoria fotográfica no hace tanta falta, y los otros dos no los conoces… no veo porque decírtelo.

- No entiendo porque estas tan agitada.

- Ah? ¿no recuerdas que mañana tenemos una prueba corta de FiFu*?

Ahora fue Eren quien corrió a su casillero, rayos, Rivaille-Sensei les había dicho eso al inicio y al final de la clase ¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado? Incluso lo había anotado en la asistencia, siendo él quien llevaba la asistencia no podía olvidar cosas que los maestros escribían ahí… ah… claro… tras su pequeña experiencia con Rivaille el tan solo pensar en él o algo relacionado a este lo ponía nervioso. Estaba a punto de llegar al lugar donde estaba su casillero cuando…

- Agh – se quejó sobando su cabeza – lo… lo siento.

- Fíjate donde caminas, mocoso…

Reconoceria aquella voz donde fuera, abrió los ojos sorprendidos topándose con los pequeños ojos de su profesor, este terminaba de recoger algunos papeles que, por el golpe, Eren le había hecho tirar… se quedo unos momentos embobado hasta que reacciono… ¡no otra vez! Se apresuro para ayudar a su profesor a recoger los libros y papeles que este había dejado caer.

- Jeager – le llamo Rivaille cuando ya había terminado de recoger las cosas, Eren se levanto rápidamente – es la segunda vez que se topa conmigo, que no se le valla a ser costumbre.

- ¡Lo siento!

- Ayudame a llevar esto al salón de maestros

Eren no se negó a seguir la orden de su profesor, después de todo era su profesor. Caminaron en silencio hasta el salón de maestros, la verdad era que desde que Rivaille le había llevado a su casa unas semanas atrás no había tenido la oportunidad de estar con él a solas por mucho tiempo, habían veces en las que se quedaban a solas pero el mayor se limitaba a solo besar sus labios e irse… Irene le decía que cuando era pequeña a veces los veía comportarse como un viejo matrimonio, cosa que poco a poco se fue dando cuenta… claro… Rivaille no era el tipo que escribia poesía o te decía cosas bonitas al oído.

- Deja eso sobre el escritorio – le pidió sacándolo de sus pensamientos, no había nadie en aquel salón - ¿te vas a quedar hasta tarde otra vez?

- Eh? No en realidad… Armin y Mikasa están afuera esperándome.

- Ah… ya veo…

- Sensei… ¿usted se quedara hasta tarde?

No sabia bien porque había preguntado aquello, la verdad es que aquel día le había parecido extraño que Rivaille-Sensei se quedara hasta tarde aquel día… no había querido preguntarle, la verdad era que aquella pregunta había salido sin siquiera que el quisiera, solo había hablado por hablar.

- Estaba a punto de irme – confeso terminando de guardar unas cosas – nos vemos mañana, Jeager.

- Si… Sensei…

Rivaille salio del lugar seguido por Eren, después de unos pasos ambos tomaron caminos contrarios… seguía preguntándose sobre porque el mayor se había quedado hasta tarde aquella tarde exactamente, ahora que lo pensaba bien, después de ese día siempre veía como Rivaille-Sensei salía del instituto minutos mas tarde que él y sus amigos… acaso… ¿se había quedado esperándolo? No… aquello era imposible ¿verdad? Es decir… ellos eran profesor y alumno, no podían tener una relación seria pero, aun asi… le amaba… no podía evitarlo… le amaba…

- No dejes esto – lo saco de sus pensamientos la voz de Irene y un leve golpe atrás de su cabeza – oye… yo tengo que cazar titanes mientras memorizo formulas… tu solo estudiar, esfuérzate.

- Lo mismo digo… dudo mucho que tu padre te deje sacar malas calificaciones…

- No comento… hasta mañana.

- Adios.

- Oye… la paz de este mundo es efímera – sonrio la chica sin mirarle – Eren… te lo dire por experiencia… debes de disfrutar la paz con la persona que amas… espero que entiendas mi mensaje, el tiempo será tu mayor enemigo… y se esta terminando… disfruta los momentos con la persona que amas… no cometas _su_ mismo error.

Vio como la mas baja salía corriendo en otra dirección, suspiro pesadamente… no había entendido del todo lo que esta le había querido decir… o tal vez si lo había hecho… _Rivaille_… un nombre que podía hacer que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hora… comenzó a caminar tratando de no pensar en aquello… le era imposible… no pensar en todo lo ocurrido con su profesor, aquellos besos… aquellas caricias… la mención de su nombre… el solo recordar aquel día, su primera vez, era suficiente para no poder concentrarse en nada mas a su alrededor, cerro los ojos tratando de recordar aquel día… no cabia duda, no mas…

**_Amaba a Rivaille_**

Trato de seguirle la conversación a Armin mientras caminaban por los jardines del instituto… imposible… su mente y corazón estaban en otro lugar, quería estar con él, necesitaba estar con él, deseaba oir su voz, deseaba sentir su piel… deseaba verle a él… no quería volver a separarse de él nunca mas… "_nunca_"… el nunca era una palabra demasiado grande, el tiempo que abarcaba "nunca" era el tiempo por el cual lucharía para poder estar con esa persona… para amarlo… para que le amara… para ser amado…

**_Quería verlo_**

Se excuso con Mikasa y Armin sobre haber dejado algo en su casillero, ambos le dijeron que se adelantarían… bien… eso le daba mas tiempo. Tenia la esperanza de aun poderle ver antes de regresar a casa… Irene tenia razón… aquella paz era efímera, en lo mas profundo de su ser lo sabia mejor que nadie, tenia que aprovechar con aquel tiempo que aun le quedaba… corrió lo mas rápido que pudo por los pasillos, estaban vacíos…

**_Quería sentirlo_**

Al cruzar por un pasillo se encontró con quien buscaba, paro en seco unos centímetros… se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, quería lanzarce a sus brazos y decirles que le amaba… que no lo dejara… era muy pronto, si, pero… ¿Qué mas daba al saber que aquella relación era la continuación de una vida pasada? Sonrio al pensar en aquello, si eso era cierto entonces significaba que no importara como… seguía amando a la misma persona… pero ¿Rivaille le amaba también? Esa pregunta hizo que todas sus iluciones se desvanecieran en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, que su valor desapareciera… que se arrepientiera…

**_Quería ser amado…_**

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de su profesor le hizo regresar – pensé que ya te habias ido…

- Vine por una cosa… ¿Qué hace usted aquí también, Sensei?

- Olvide algo - se excuso, Eren comenzó a caminar, al pasar al lado de Rivaille sintió como le halaban del brazo – demonios…

- ¿Qué pasa sen…

Sus labios fueron callados por los labios del contrario, un beso… Rivaille le estaba besando nuevamente… pero había algo nuevo en aquel beso, era como si con aquel beso le dijera "no me dejes", soledad, amor, pasion... todo aquello trasmitido por aquel beso… _eras con el único que mostraba sus debilidades _aquellas palabras de Irene se hicieron presentes… correspondio a aquel beso entrelazando sus brazos tras el cuello del mayor mientras que este le sujetaba por la cintura…

**_Para nunca mas…_**

De la nada habían entrado a una clase que estaba desocupada, las cortinas estaban corridas por lo que aquella habitación estaba completamente a oscuras… Rivaille cerro la puerta con seguro para después continuar besando a Eren, ambos tenían la misma sensación… como si compartieran aquel sentimiento… como si aquello fuera un encuentro entre dos amantes que no se han visto por años…

- Ahh – suspiro Eren a sentir una de las manos de Rivaille bajo su camisa – sen…sei…

Rivaille beso su mejilla y asi comenzó un camino de besos desde ese punto, pasando por su cuello, comenzando a deshacerse de la estobosa prenda que era la camisa y el chaleco… mordio y beso la parte entre el cuello y el hombro asi dejando una marca… Eren trataba de reprimir los gemidos ante las acciones del mayor… era demasiado… cuando la camisa y chaleco estuvieron fuera del juego, Rivaille procedio a continuar besando el pecho del menor…

**_En este efímero mundo… _**

La temperatura de aquel lugar iba creciendo, Rivaille ahora jugaba con una de las tetillas de Eren, mientras una era mordida por este la otra era estimulada con los dedos del mayor, a esas alturas la camisa de Rivaille ya estaba perdida en algún lugar de la clase al igual que los pantalones de Eren.

El rostro de Eren estaba rojo y no podía evitar soltar algunos gemidos a veces… entrelazo sus brazos tras la cabeza del mayor para que este levantara el rostro y le atrajo a un dulce e inexperto beso…

- Te amo…

- Eren…

Era como si fueran dos amantes más… dos amantes en un encuentro después de varios años… Rivaille volvió a besar con pasion pero a la vez ternura al menor, sus labios mordían los del menor sin llegar a ser un beso demasiado largo, pequeños besos que demostraban un infinito amor que ninguno de los dos llegaba a entender de donde había salido… lentos… cortos… exquisitos…

**_En aquella corta vida…_**

- AH! – gimio en un grito Eren al sentir como el mayor comenzaba a jugar con su entraba sobre la ropa interior – No… Sensei…

- ¿no qué? – pregunto Rivaille en un susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Eren – dime… ¿no quieres que continue?

- Quiero… quiero continuar

Rivaille oculto una sonrisa tras el cabello de Eren, introdujo una de sus manos asi tomando el miembro del menor, Eren tapo su boca para reprimir un gemido… ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien cuando él lo tocaba? ¿Por qué cada parte de su cuerpo que era tocada por él ardia? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto aquel tacto? Eran preguntas que no podría responder…

**_Alejarse del ser amado._**

- Ri… Rivaille… - le llamo Eren… era demasiado para el – des… despacio…

Rivaille había comenzado a dilatar la entrada del menor mientras continuaba masturbándolo y besando su cuello, la escena que tenia frente a él era exquisita… una imagen que nunca borraría de su mente… ni aunque un titán lo deborara en ese mismo segundo, Eren mordia su mano, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y temblaba levemente por las nuevas sensaciones que le hacia sentir… no podía explicar aquello… pero amaba a ese mocoso.

- No te muevas – le pidió – relájate… confía…

Rivaille se posiciono en medio de las piernas del menor, poco a poco se fue introduciendo dentro del menor, Eren cerro los ojos… al sentirlo completamente dentro libero un suspiro… Rivaille sonrio… al parecer no le había dolido. Eren se abrazo al cuerpo del mayor enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de este y sus brazos en su cuello... quería sentirlo mas… mucho mas…

**_Aunque su vida terminara…_**

Comenzaron siendo suaves y lentas envestidas… el ritmo fue aumentando poco a poco al tiempo que los gemidos se hacían mas fuertes… Eren podía sentirse tocar el cielo… le amaba… le amaba… le amaba…

- Ri… Rivaille… me… me… vengo…

- Tsh…

Tras un sonoro gemido de parte del menor este se vino en medio de ambos, Rivaille al sentir como el interior de Eren se hacia mas estrecho dio una ultima y atinada embestida asi viniéndose en su interior… Ambos se recostaron en la pared que estaba detrás de ellos tratando de recuperar la respiración, Se besaron por ultima vez…

- Te amo – le dijo Eren... mas este era un Eren diferente – no me dejes… Levi…

- No te vallas…

Ninguno entendio porque decía aquello, aquellas palabras solo salieron de sus labios sin siquiera saber de donde venían, como si alguien mas dijera aquello por ellos, no entendían de que hablaban… no en ese momento.

**_Quería estar a su lado_**

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Irene miraba el bosque desde la rama de un árbol, el viento agitaba ligeramente su cabello negro, una triste sonrisa se hacia presente en su rostro y sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto inexistente de aquel bosque… el leve golpe con una piedrita hizo que despertara de su sueño, bajo la vista encontrándose con los ojos azules de uno de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto desde sus lugar

- Baja… tenemos que irnos

- No puedes ordenarme…

- Feliz cumpleaños…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Irene doliera… odiaba esa fecha… la odiaba, quería llorar pero no dejaría que su equipo la viera de esa forma… no quería verse débil ante nadie, ella era su líder y tenía que ser fuerte, no respondió a la felicitación de su compañero, simplemente la ignoro.

- Olvide decírtelo durante la mañana – continuo él – Aunque parece que no te hace muy feliz, ¿cierto? ¿es por qué en esta fecha tus padres desaparecieron? ¿Es así?

- Si conoces la respuesta entonces porque preguntas – dijo Irene bajando del árbol de un salto – tenemos que irnos…

- ¿Les odias? – la pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría – ¿odias a tus padres por abandonarte?

- No puedo hacerlo… además… ellos tenían sus razones.

- ¿Es con lo que te convences?

- Es con lo que me animo para continuar con esta misión… vamos… tenemos trabajo pendiente.

- Iren… ¿Por qué te torturas a ti misma?

- No es tu problema, regresa a tu trabajo… Alex…

El chico solo asintió y se fue en dirección opuesta a la de Irene, al notar que estaba sola saco un pequeño relicario con forma de corazón… ese era el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de su papa, de la ultima vez que había visto a Eren… el ultimo día que habían estado juntos, abrió aquel objeto, dentro de este había una pequeña foto de su familia de hacia solo unos pocos meses atrás antes de su cumpleaños… sonrio tristemente al verla… aquel recuerdo aun le dolia, después de todo, era humana.

_Eren observaba como su hija abria la pequeña caja emocionada, el rostro de Iren paso de la sorprensa a la interrogación al tomar en sus manos aquel objeto, era un collar de oro en forma de corazón, miro a su papa quien sonreía._

- _¿Qué es esto, papa? – pregunto la niña tomando aquel objeto en sus manos_

- _Es un relicario… ábrelo…_

_La pequeña hizo caso a las palabras de su progenitor y abrió aquel relicario, dentro de este estaba la foto de su familia, al lado contrario de donde estaba aquella imagen había algo escrito…_

- _¿Qué dice? – pregunto _

- _Dice "Las decisiones que tomas serán difíciles en tu camino… nunca te rindas para alcanzar tus ideales. Con amor, tus padres..."_

Cerro el relicario tras tener aquel recuerdo… no iba a llorar… no ahora, no podía demostrar lo débil que era al momento de tratarse de su familia… tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de todos, no podía llorar solo por los recuerdos que ese día le traía, el día en que sus padres desaparecieron… primero Eren y después Rivaille… el día en el que se sintió más sola que nunca.

- Con amor tus padres… Eren y Rivaille – dijo Irene aun mirando aquel relicario – no tienes idea de que tan difícil llegan a ser estas decisiones… pero… no puedo volver en mis pasos… lo siento.

Tras decir aquello dejo caer el relicario en el césped, aquellos recuerdos solo hacían mas difícil su trabajo… continuo caminando hasta alejarse de aquel lugar, no contaba con que otra persona le estuviera viendo… y que esa otra persona sea… la causante de todo esto. Tomo aquel relicario en sus manos y lo abrió, sonrio fijando su vista en una sola persona… Eren Jeager…

* * *

Aqui el adelanto:

- _** ¿Cómo puedo demostrar que digo la verdad?**_

_**- ¿Tienes alguna forma de hacerlo?**_

_**- Podria convertirme en titán pero…**_

_**- Hazlo**_

_***-.-*-.-*-.-***_

- _** No olvides lo que acabo de decir – susurro Rivaille besando su mejilla – no te esfuerces a responder… piénsalo bien antes de hacerlo, no quiero una respuesta a medias.**_

_**- Sensei… no… Levi… yo… te amo…**_

_**- Lo sé.**_

_**- ¿Me amas a mi también?**_

Eso es todo por ahora... nos leemos dentro de otras dos semanas x.x si sigo viva (- exagera) les deseo una feliz semana! yane!


	10. Mon Désir

Hola! ¿que tal su semana? La mia ha sido pesada pero en estos momentos me siento como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, ¿quien no se sentiria asi si despues de venir del peor dia de su vida se encuentra con casi 50 correos de followers, favoritos y review? :D Gracias, Gracias y mil Gracias! los amo tanto! no saben que tan animada estoy hoy :D, por cierto:

Antes de comenzar queria decir una cosa: la verdad es que he estado disputando mucho este asunto con mi "editora en jefe" ((una amiga con quien discuto las ideas sobre la historia y todo eso)) y no quedamos de acuerdo en nada x.x asi que pense en hacerlo por votacion ;) despues de todo el publico siempre tiene la razon... les digo: como ya he comentado, he estado escribiendo la historia anterior a esta ((es decir de cuando aun estaban en el año ochocientos cincuenta y pico)) pero tengo un pequeño gran dilema: Mikasa esta fijo que quedara con un personaje OC pero aun no se con quien poner a Armin, primero pense que con Christa cosa que mi "editora en jefe" me miro con cara de: "la cagaste" asi que recibi un retundo NO por parte de ella, luego pense en ponerlo con Jean, exactamente, M-Preg, pero la verdad es que no me explicaria como funcionaria aquello ¿experimento fallido de Hanji? ¿brujeria? ¿la loca imaginacion de su servidora?... y la tercera opcion era hacer igual que con Mikasa, Armin con un OC... agradezco sus comentarios como siempre!

Ah... y segundo aviso importante: para quienes le interese, el fic donde cuenta lo ocurrido anteriormente a este ya esta a su disposicion en su libreria mas cercana XD ((lo siento, tenia ganas de decir eso)) no... en realidad ya esta publicado, se llama "Susesos inesperados y pueden encontrarlo aqui:

www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / s / 9757069 / 1 / Sucesos - Inesperados

recuerden poner los puntos y quitar los espacios ;)

Sin mas que decir... les dejo el cap, adelanto mas abajo y que disfruten el cap!

* * *

**Mon Désir (mi deseo)**

Rivaille terminaba de revisar las pruebas que había pasado a los terceros ese día… la verdad era que sus estudiantes no eran tan malos como había pensado en un momento, la mayoría de las notas eran mayor a la mitad, claro, también habían quienes al parecer la clase no le entraba por nada en el mundo, suspiro cansado dejando la pluma sobre el escritorio, aun le quedaban unas pocas pruebas que revisar, leyó los nombres de los últimos estudiantes que faltaban por ser revisados: Eren Jeager, Beth Bianchi, Jean Kirschtein, Mikasa Ackerman, Jacob Darell e Irene Firz… era raro pero el primer y ultimo nombre era como si los conociera desde hacia muchos años atrás, Eren Jeager había sido un gran problema para su autocontrol últimamente, en especial el día anterior… cerro los ojos y hecho la cabeza para atrás… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era un alumno y el un maestro… tenia que dejar aquello… pero… le era imposible si quiera pensar en dejar ir a Eren.

- _No dejare que te alejes de mi nunca mas – dijo Rivaille mientras besaba el cuello del menor – Eres mio, Eren… nunca lo olvides_

- _Riva… ille – gimio el menor acercando el rostro del mayor, su rostro estaba sonrojado y su respiración agitada, era la imagen mas hermosa que Rivaille había visto en esos últimos 5 años – te amo… te amo… te amo… no me dejes…_

Se sento de golpe al oir aquellas palabras provenir de su mente junto con aquella imagen… rayos… al paso que iba aquello iba a tener que ir con un psiquiatra dentro de poco, califico como pudo la prueba de Eren, 8/10, y continuo con la siguiente, al tomar la hoja se extraño que cayera un papelito de ella… en un inicio pensó que podría ser una trampa pero no era eso…

Debes de seguir esos sueños que tienes, no dejes a Eren… puedes perderlo de la manera mas fácil que puedes imaginar ¿deseas eso? Rivaille, si quieres mas respuestas a tus preguntas sobre esos sueños, o mas bien dicho recuerdos, entonces búscame en el parque de la ciudad el día de mañana después de clases, si no me crees esta bien, sé por experiencia que no eres muy confiado, pero si quieres salvar a Eren lo mejor será que vengas solo al parque mañana.

Iren Ri Firz

P.D: Si… te estoy tuteando pero tengo mis razones, mañana te las dire… me siento rara al tratarte de usted en una nota, ya mañana te dire todo lo que quieres saber.

Se quedo observando aquella nota durante unos segundos, en especial un pequeño tachon que la chica había hecho a la hora de firmar, _Iren Ri Firz_, como si su nombre fuera difícil de recordar para ella, suspiro dejando la nota a un lado mientras continuaba revisando la prueba, después de revisar esa prueba tomo la de Jacob Darell, igual una nota cayo de ella.

Insisto, aunque lo nieges sé que tienes varias preguntas sobre esos sueños que tienes, los sueños en los que luchas contra titanes y donde aparece tu "amado Mocoso" Eren Jeager, yo tengo las respuestas… deja de fruncir el seño, te saldrán arrugas, como sea; si quieres que responda a tus preguntas ven al parque mañana, Solo.

Iren Firz

¡No estaba frunciendo el seño! Bueno… quizas un poco, ¿Cómo sabia esa mocosa que tenia sueños con titanes y con Eren? Aquello se estaba poniendo un poco raro después de un tiempo, sin mencionar que era como si ella supiera cual prueba iba a calificar y en que orden, termino de calificar la prueba y tomo la de Beth Bianchi… se repitió lo mismo que en las dos veces anteriores.

¿Cuántas notas tendre que escribir para que te convensas? Lo creas o no me es cansado el adivinar que meter y donde meterlo. Y si, se cual prueba vas a calificar… no… no te estoy espiando ni nada, solo es que ya te conozco muy bien como para saber tu procedimiento, te espero en el parque el día de mañana para las respuestas… no te voy a chantajear con nada, la verdad solo quiero una cosa y eso es para tu bien, no para el mio.

Irene Firz

Dejo aquella nota junto con las demás, continuo calificando como si no hubiera visto nada pero… aun había algo que le inquietaba sobre aquellas notas, volvió la vista nuevamente a las notas, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Irene esperaba mirando el cielo, era un día soleado pero su vestimanta contradecía un poco aquel clima; llevaba puesta una blusa de mangas largas negra un poco arriba de su cintura, pantalón negro ajustado y botines de tacon del mismo color que toda su ropa, miro nuevamente la pantalla de su teléfono móvil (aparato que no tiene idea como logro manejar al final de 3 meses de prueba y fracaso)… faltaba poco para que las clases terminaran, miro uno de los senderos que llevaba al instituto, no esperaba que de verdad viniera… lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que se iba a negar, renegar y recontra negar a ir a ese lugar, era su padre, en otra vida pero su padre, solo esperaba que todo saliera según su plan… había tenido que faltar al instituto por culpa de su plan, no podía arrepentirse mas tampoco podía regresar al instituto hasta que su plan resultara, era la líder de aquel equipo, tenia que estar segura de lo que hacia… tenia que hacer algo para completar su misión lo mas pronto posible, aunque eso fuera difícil para ella y sus padres.

Por fin vio a lo lejos a la persona que esperaba, sonrio para si misma poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta esta persona, Rivaille, por su parte, no entendia como había llegado a hacer eso… ahora iba a tener que hablar con esa niña que quien sabe quien era y que quería.

- No te pongas asi – le dijo con una sonrisa dando una vuelta – tengo mis razones para mandarte a llamar… sígueme, es peligroso hablar de eso por aquí… alguien nos podría escuchar.

- Hablas como si te estuviera buscando la policía.

- Lo hace – dijo en un susurro, que solo ella llego a escuchar, al recordar la policía militar, comenzó a caminar con Rivaille siguiendole – en realidad trato de ocultarme de una persona en especifico… aunque aun no tengo muy en claro quien es esa persona en realidad…

- ¿Por que te ocultas en tal caso?

- Tengo varias razones para hacerlo.

Irene llevo a Rivaille a algo parecido a un pequeño bosque en medio del parque, la mas joven se detuvo en seco y esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro, atrás de Rivaille aparecieron Beth y Jacob, ambos vestían sus uniformes militares y Beth no llevaba puesto su disfraz… Rivaille volvió la vista otra vez a Irene quien le miraba aun sonriendo recostada en un árbol, ¿Qué estaba planeando?

- No me das miedo – le reto Irene con una sonrisa – Nunca lo has hecho, no eres frio… temes demostrar tus sentimientos, tienes miedo de perder lo que es importante para ti otra vez… como con tu hermana – tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no demostrar la sorpresa que aquellas palabras le habían dejado, cosa que Irene noto con facilidad – tu hermana mayor, quien te crio y educo por años… o… como _mi madre_

- Estas loca, no conozco a tu madre – hablo Rivaille – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Ya lo conoces… lo conociste, en esta vida, en tus sueños… te enamoraste y lo negaste porque sabias que eso solo era un sueño, una ilusión, una cosa que jamas seria real… pero, cuando le viste en la vida real te diste cuenta que el amor que sentias hacia él era real, no pudiste ocultarlo mas… algo en ti te obligaba a estar junto a él… ¿sabes a quien me refiero? ¿no? Hablo de EREN JEAGER

Rivaille se quedo unos segundos en silencio, ¿Cómo era que esa niña sabia tanto?

Irene suspiro al notar que iba a ser un poco mas difícil de lo que pensaba, llevo sus manos a su cabello y saco un par de sujetadores de aquella peluca rubia que usaba, mantuvo la vista baja por unos momentos mientras se quitaba las lentillas y las guardaba en su lugar, Rivaille miraba aquella acción por parte de la chica.

- Sé que es difícil de creer… incluso a mi me es difícil de creer lo que estoy haciendo aun… pero… es la verdad, mi verdadero nombre es – Irene levanto la vista dejando caer la peluca asi mostrando su cabello negro lacio corto a los hombros y sus ojos verdes-azulados – mi verdadero nombre es Iren Rivaille Jeager, vengo del año 875 y soy la hija de tu yo de la vida pasada.

- ¿Qué mierda es esto? – bufo Rivaille sin creer ni una sola palabra de lo que la mas joven decía, Iren indico a sus amigos que se podían ir, ellos solo asintieron – ¿A dónde van?

- Hay cosas que ellos no saben y no deben saber – dijo Iren – Estaba segura que el tratar de convencerte de esto seria mas difícil que con Eren, mas tome una decisión, no se como terminara esto… no se si es en verdad la decisión correcta… mas no me puedo hacer para atrás, tampoco lo haría… en 15 años he aprendido a que las decisiones como líder deben de ser claras y concisas… no puedo arrepentirme de nada… esto… tal vez refresque un poco tu "memoria"

- …

Irene le entrego un pañuelo doblado a Rivaille, el pañuelo tenia las iniciales "I.R.J." grabadas… era su letra… no podia negar que aquella era su letra, desdoblo el pañuelo y se encontro con una pequeña placa de metal tenia grabado el escudo del sector Rose de la academia… mas habia algo que era diferente en aquel escudo, tomo la pequeña placa y le dio vuelta, su cabeza comenzo a doler en aquel momento al ver aquella placa…

Nombre: Rivaille, Levi

Edad: 45 â

Estatura: 1,60Peso: 65 Kg

_Azoto la puerta tras de si, Hanji entro mientras continuaba insistiendo sobre que usara aquella cosa… no iba a ponerse esa inútil placa en su cuello mientras estaba en misión, era completamente ridículo, ¿de quién había sido la puta idea?_

- _No usare esa cosa – dijo volviendo a ver a la mujer castaña – fin del asunto._

- _Por favor, Levi, ya todos aceptaron… incluso Eren usara una… _

- _No me importa._

- _No me digas que prefieres ser comido por un titán, que te encuentren en su vómito y que no sepan quien eras…_

- _Agh… _

- _¿entonces?_

- _No lo hare._

_Tras horas y horas de discutirlo, por una u otra razon, tuvo que teminar aceptando el usar esa pequeña placa de metal que su compañera traia en manos… suspiro pesadamente al leer los datos que decia en ella… no sabia ni porque demonios habia aceptado el hacer eso…_

Irene miraba con atencion cada gesto que hacia Rivaille, los cuales no eran muchos en realidad, vio que este doblaba otra vez el pañuelo y lo guardaba junto con la placa…

- No creo en lo que has dicho – dijo mirando a Irene, esta sonrio – pero, si de verdad eres mi "hija" entonces no estaras aquí solo por eso ¿cierto?

- No… en la época en la que vivo los titanes han llevado a la raza humana a esconderse tras tres murallas, María, que cayó en el año 845, Rose, donde vive la mayor parte de la población de mediana y baja clase, y Shina donde viven solo los nobles y cobardes de la policia militar… pero eso es otra historia, los únicos que tenemos permitido salir de aquellas murallas somos la legión de reconocimiento, nuestra mision es lograr la expansión del territorio humano… mas nosotros tenemos un "arma secreta" que son los titanes cambiantes…

- Para, siento como si estuviera hablando con Hanji.

- ¿Cómo puedo demostrar que digo la verdad?

- ¿Tienes alguna forma de hacerlo?

- Podria convertirme en titán pero…

- Hazlo

Irene palidecio ante la idea de hacerlo… bajo la vista y penso varias veces en hacer aquello, miro su mano derecha por unos segundos pensando en los pros y contra de aquella trasformación.

- Si no tengo un motivo en mente no puedo hacerlo – dijo por fin – lo siento.

- … - Rivaille levanto la vista – ¿ves aquella manzana? – Irene levanto la vista y asintio – alcanzala… ya tienes un motivo.

- Es peligroso…

- Si quieres convencerme, hazlo.

- ¿Qué si te mato?

- No lo haras

Irene bajo la mirada, no entendia como era que le tenia tanta confianza, ni ella misma confiaba en ella...

- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?

- Si dices la verdad, si realmente eres mi "hija" entonces no perderas el control.

- Bien - suspiro Irene con una sonrisa, era verdad, ella era Iren Rivaille Jeager... Nunca habia perdido el control y no pretendia hacerlo ahora - alejate un poco, Beth y Jake estan cerca por si acaso...

- No sera necesario que interfieran.

Irene miro su mano derecha, no podi dudar en sus acciones, mucho menos estando frente a Rivaille, elevo su mano izquierda hacia el arbol indicado... Llevo su mano derecha a sus labios y la mordio tan fuerte que le saco sangre, un rayo cayo en aquel lugar...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Eren miraba el cielo lluvioso, era sábado y no tenia nada que hacer, Mikasa habia salido con su mama a hacer unas compras y no regresarían hasta la noche, Armin estaba metido con su abuelo en la biblioteca donde el mayor de los Arlett trabajaba, Irene tal vez estaba en el bosque con sus amigos, Reiner y Berthom desaparecian fines de semana, Annie y Mina habian planeado ir a un spa ese día, Crista e Ymir estaban metidas en algun centro comercial, Sasha y Conni ayudaban a sus padres los fines de semana en la tiendas de sus familias, Marco habia salido el fin de semana con su familia y Jean... Ese no tenia nada que hacer pero lo ultimo que queria era tener que pasar todo su sábado con el cara de caballo...

Lanzo un suspiro desesperado al aire esperando a que ese maldito teléfono sonara con noticia de alguien… había revisado el Facebook mil y un veces, nada interesante, trato de buscar algo digno de ver en internet y en la televisión… Dios, ¿Por qué los fines de semana siempre pasaban puras idioteces por TV? Y como si todo estuviera en su contra ¡su internet estaba mas lento que una tortuga en tierra! Comenzó a leer un libro que Armin había dejado en su casa, no, nada interesante… o eso pensó hasta que su celular vibro…

Como si fuera un vaso de agua en medio del desierto, tomo aquel aparato, le había llegado un mensaje… era un mensaje de Irene.

Si te llega un mensaje o llamada de un numero desconocido, es mi padre…

Iren.

Tan solo termino de leer aquel mensaje recibió un segundo mensaje de la misma chica.

Por cierto… te recomiendo que tomes un baño, viste formal pero no tan formal.

Iren.

Ese mensaje le extraño un poco, ¿acaso estaba actuando como cupido?

Creo que alguien quiere reencarnar en esta época, ¿realmente estas tan desesperada?

Eren.

Envio el mensaje, no paso mucho tiempo en que le respondiera el mensaje.

No puedo reencarnar por dos razones: primera si naci antes fue por los malditos genes de titán que poseías, segundo estoy en este lugar, no pueden haber dos yo en el mismo lugar… asi que alégrate, puedes hacer de todo con Rivaille, nos vemos el lunes… si es que puedes caminar.

Iren.

Era decir de mas que le salio el tiro por la culata… dejo el teléfono a un lado, ¿Cómo podía tener una "hija" como Irene? La verdad era que se había encariñado con Irene después de un tiempo, ella siempre demostró el tener una gran admiración y respeto hacia sus padres, en especial hacia el Rivaille del pasado… no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar algo que Irene le comento mientras caminaban a clases.

- _Tu padre llamaba a tu… mama… "mocoso" – comento Eren de la nada – ¿Por qué lo hacia?_

- _Creo que por la diferencia de edad – la chica rio al recordar algo – pero… una vez recuerdo que mi "mama", estábamos solos en casa… o eso creíamos, y papa estaba molesto porque mi padre había tenido que ir a la capital por quien sabe que cosas, estaba preocupado, yo dije "mama, papa estará bien… por favor siéntate que estoy mareándome" y bueno… solo recuerdo que zapateaste y gritaste algo asi como "Ese tonto Raviolli, no sabe como me preocupo por él" _

- _¿Raviolli? – comenzó a reir Eren – ¿Asi le decía tu mama a tu padre?_

- _Al parecer solo en su cabeza – continuo riendo Irene – repentinamente escuchamos una voz que decía atrás de nosotros "¿A quien le llamaste Raviolli?" mi padre había llegado a casa justo a tiempo, solo recuerod que diste un salto y trataste de disculparte mil y un veces mientras que le perseguias por toda la casa._

- _¿Cómo termino eso? _

- _Con mi hermano viniendo al mundo 9 meses despues_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener ese recuerdo, en su rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa desde el principio del recuerdo… estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar y casi cae de la mesa, logro sujetarlo con unos improvisados malabares antes de que el aparato tocara el suelo.

- ¿diga?

- Eren – al oir la simple mención de su nombre sintió como comenzaba a temblar, aparto el teléfono y vio el numero… no concia aquel numero, pero conocía aquella voz – ¿haces algo importante?

- No… no nada, para nada Sensei.

- No estamos en el colegio, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

- Ah… si…

- Como se, si quieres podemos salir a caminar un poco.

- Eh? – se sorprendio ante aquella invitación – gracias por la invitación… pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Ahí estare… ¿Dónde nos vemos?

- Fuera de tu casa

Eren abrió los ojos sorpresivamente y corrió hasta la ventana, en efecto, ahí estaba Rivaille recostado en su auto… no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo, se miro en un espejo cercano a la salida… rayos… ¿Por qué no había seguido el consejo de Irene desde un inicio? Se había bañado hacia pocos minutos pero su ropa era… llevaba un pantalón de lona oscura, una camisa de mangas largas verde musgo y un chaleco negro, y llevaba puestas zapatillas de deporte negras con detalles blancos… bueno… no vestia lo suficientemente bien como hubiera querido.

- Eren – escucho que le llamaba – ¿vas a salir o esperas a que yo vaya por ti?

- Ah… si… voy…

Dejo de pensar en su apariencia y salio de su casa… no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su profesor, vestia una camisa gris perla de mangas largas con los dos primeros botones abiertos, un pantalón de lona oscura, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos botoines para escalar, avanzo un par de pasos hasta llegar al auto de este.

- Sensei… buenos días – saludo

- Llamame por mi nombre.

- Eh? Pero… usted nunca nos ha dicho su nombre y…

- Ya lo hiciste – Eren le miro sorprendido – la ultima vez que nos vimos a solas, me llamaste por mi nombre

- Yo… no lo recuerdo… lo siento…

- Sube al auto

Eren rápidamente subio al auto aun pensando en lo que el mayor le había dicho… ¿a que horas le había llamado por su nombre? Ni siquiera conocía el nombre de su profesor, el director Irvin mantenía en secreto los primeros nombres de todos los profesores, la única forma que tenían que averiguarlos era preguntándolos directamente, mas con Rivaille-Sensei nunca se le había preguntado nada sobre su nombre… ¿Cómo iba a llamarle por su nombre si ni siquiera lo conocía en realidad?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Irene se quito el pañuelo que llevaba en su cabello y seco sus manos, había terminado de lavar los platos del almuerzo y estaba agotada… aunque no iba a poner sentarse en el sofá y leer un libro como quería antes de tener que continar con su trabajo, miro nuevamente al joven de ojos grises que se encontraba en la mesa de su comedor.

- Levi – responde en un suspiro – ese es su primer nombre… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Nada en especial – responde Jacob mirando a otro lado – Es solo que me parece que tu relación con tu padre no es tan buena como lo era…

- Es porque es otra vida… yo tampoco veo que Mikasa te trate como a su tesoro como antes lo hacia.

- Calla… eso es porque ella aun no esta completamente convencida, sabes como es ella, además… imagina que de la nada llegara un tipo que dice ser tu hijo del pasado y que necesita de tu ayuda para salvar su hogar ¿Qué harias?

- Tirarme a la boca de un titán – Jacob le mira molesto – Ya… bromeo, no soy Jacer como para hacer cualquier tontería…

- Hablando de… ¿Cómo esta él con todo esto?

Irene callo por unos momentos, miraba al suelo sin saber que responder realmente… la ultima vez que había hablado con su hermano había sido para ordenarle que se quedara con Alex hasta próxima orden, cosa que no le había agradado al menor de los Rivaille… Jacer llegaba a ser demasiado necio a veces y un completo dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía, Irene tiro la cabeza hacia atrás aun pensando en la pelea que había tenido con su hermano meses atrás cuando llegaron a esa época.

- No lo tomo por bien… la ultima vez que hablamos me dijo que no quería nada que ver con "él tal Eren" o "nuestro estúpido padre" sabes bien que Jacer es… es…

- Eren Jeager en _miniatura_ – Jacob rio disimuladamente al ver la mirada asesina de la mas baja – y tu eres Levi Rivaille a _escala_

- Muy cómico, agradece que estoy muy cansada como para patearte – Jacob solo se encogió de hombros – agh, mi cabeza… me pregunto si le ira bien en su cita…

- ¿A Jacer?

- A Eren… cuando una chica llegue a soportar a Jacer será el día en el que bailare el vals con un titán excéntrico, vea a mi papa con un vestido de novia y mi padre salga en calzoncillos a cabalgar por todo Trost…

Jacob solo rio al escuchar el comentario de su amiga de la infancia, Irene sonrio después de lanzar un suspiro al ver la hora, se levanto y camino hacia la salida, aun tenia algo que hacer y Jacob lo sabia… era mejor que esta vez él no interfiriera, Irene sabia lo que hacia, siempre era asi… aunque… la sonrisa de Jacob se borro por completo dejando aquella expresión que siempre guardaba bajo aquella mascara de un adolecente despreocupado… un rostro serio y la mirada de un asesino, él sabia que Irene siempre sabe lo que hace pero… al igual que Eren… a veces se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, era verdad… se parecía mucho a Rivaille pero seguía siendo la hija de Eren.

Si algo había heredado del carácter de su madre era ese sentimiento de proteger a la persona mas importante para él que, casualmente, había terminado siendo la hija mayor de Eren Jeager, la persona mas preciada para su madre… No iba a permitir que nadie le lastimara… ni siquiera el mismo Eren o Rivaille…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Eren caminaba unos pasos atrás de Rivaille, después de unos minutos de camino habían llegado a un bosque, cosa que le parecio extraña a Eren… mas tampoco era que se quejara, aquello le gustaba en cierta parte, levanto la vista y miro el cielo, estaba atardeciendo ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que salieron de su casa? Sabia que su madre y Mikasa iban a llegar tarde pero no sabia cuando su padre regresaría de su viaje, aunque estaba seguro que no seria muy pronto, además… si llegaban Mikasa y su mama antes que él ¿Qué iba a decirles?

- Eren – le llamo Rivaille – camina, se hace tarde.

- Ah… lo siento.

Salio de sus pensamientos acelerando un poco mas el paso y alcanzando a su profesor, sin notarlo llego a pisar una piedra que perdiera el equilibrio en el empinado terreno de la montaña, hubiera caído montaña abajo si no hubiera sido por el agarre de Rivaille, Rivaille sujetaba su mano mientras se sostenia de un árbol que estaba cerca

- Ten mas cuidado al caminar – Eren solo asintió – no me sueltes…

- No… señor…

Mantuvo la miraba abajo mientras caminaban, el bosque se volvia mas oscuro mientras caminaban sujetos de la mano… de la nada fue como si todo oscureciera, lo único que les iluminaba era la tenue luz del sol que se colaba entre los arboles y la luz de las miles de luciérnagas que, de la nada, comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor *luciérnagas – pensó Eren con una sonrisa – es perfecto* bajo la mirada… aquella escena le era familiar pero no recordaba de donde…

- Es raro – escucho la voz de su profesor a su lado – es como si esto ya hubiera pasado antes…

- ¿Eh?

- Olvidado, una tontería…

- No lo es – Rivaille se detuvo mientras le miraba, Eren estaba sonrojado y mantenía la mirada baja – yo… también siento como si esto ya hubiera pasado… Como si ya hubiéramos estado en esta situación, Levi…

- ¿No dijiste que no sabias mi nombre?

Eren se quedo en silencio por un tiempo… no sabia como reaccionar a aquello, había llamado a su profesor de una manera demasiado familiar y por su primer nombre, ¿Qué le pasaba? Era su profesor, no su amigo, su familia o su… ¿novio? Se sonrojo tanto que casi parecía que iba a comenzar a resplandecer en aquella oscuridad, Rivaille se detuvo sujetando la otra mano de Eren, tomo su barbilla obligando al menor a verle a los ojos.

- Esta bien, puedes llamarme asi.

- Si… Levi…

- Ya casi llegamos, cierra los ojos.

Eren asintió y continuaron caminando, no podía ver pero podía escuchar el sonido de los grillos cantar, sentir el palpitar de su corazón y la fría mano de Rivaille contra la suya, oler el aroma de la tierra humeda… sintió como Rivaille soltaba su mano para empujarle ligeramente mientras sostenia sus hombros.

- Abre tus ojos…

Abrio los ojos rápidamente, su sorpresa fue grande al ver la escena que estaba frente a él… era como si no pudiera distinguir de sus sueños a su realidad, era un pequeño campo en medio del bosque lleno de flores blancas, habían unos pequeños faroles alrededor que iluminaban el campo junto a las luciérnagas y la luna, Rivaille empujo ligeramente a Eren para que caminara hasta el centro del campo, ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro en medio de aquel campo, se podía ver la luna llena, tan cerca que podría tocarse… volvió la vista a su profesor pero no era el mismo Rivaille-Sensei, tenia puesta una extraña ropa, un pantalón blanco ajustado y una chaqueta café corta, cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir… Fue solo una ilusión…

- ¿Qué idiomas hablas? – pregunto de la nada Rivaille, Eren se quedo mirando a su profesor sin saber que responder – Jeager… responde a mi pregunta.

- Ah… solo español, alemán e inglés… ¿Por qué?

- ¿No sabes francés?

- No…

- En ese caso… escucha bien lo que te dire y trata de no olvidarlo…

Eren simplemente asintió, Rivaille suspiro cansado, sujeto la mano de Eren junto a sus labios y le beso, Eren estaba rojo como un tomate mientras le veía, por suerte la leve iluminación disimulaba bien el tono de su piel… miro por primera vez a los ojos del mayor, habría jurado que en las mejillas de este también se tendia un leve sonrojo… aunque era posible que fuera solo su imaginación…

- **_Eren, mon désir est de vivre à vos côtes… _**- Eren abrió los ojos al entender el porqué de las preguntas anteriores – **_es mon rêve, tu es mon désir, tu es mon passé, mon présent et souhaitez-vous faire partie de mon avenir… la personne que vous aimez, m'aimes-tu? Voulez-vous vraiment revenir à notre vie passée? Seriez-vous être le mien encore et toujours?_**

A pesar de que en relidad no entendia el idioma logro entender una que otra palabra, sentía que su rostro replandecia en la oscuridad, su mano aun era sujetada cerca de los labios del otro… quería responder a la pregunta que este hizo, pero no sabia como hacerlo… no hablaba francés y eso dificultaba mas las cosas…

- No olvides lo que acabo de decir – susurro Rivaille besando su mejilla – no te esfuerces a responder… piénsalo bien antes de hacerlo, no quiero una respuesta a medias.

- Sensei… no… Levi… yo… te amo…

- Lo sé.

- ¿Me amas a mi también?

- Encontraras la respuesta cuando puedas traducir lo que te acabo de decir

Eren bajo la mirada un par de segundo, no tenia a lo que aquella frase podría referirse… pero tampoco sabia a quien podría preguntarle, mucho menos iba a poder traducirla en algún traductor barato de internet… pero quería hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo, se acerco al rostro del mayor y, sin entender bien porque, le robo un beso de sus labios, Rivaille le correspondio dejando que dominara el beso… Eren introdujo su lengua en la boca del mayor con ancia, le quería, quería estar con él… le deseaba… le amaba, de la nada los dos se encontraban recostados entre las flores y el césped frio por el roció de la noche, Eren entrelazaba sus manos tras el cuello del mayor mientras que Rivaille le abrazaba por la cintura.

- Debes regresar a casa – dijo Rivaille cuando se separaron – Es muy tarde.

- Aun no quiero regresar…

- Ya tienes mi número, podemos conversar después.

- Pero yo quiero estar a tu lado, Levi…

- Cuando tenga tu respuesta… hablaremos sobre eso.

Rivaille no permitio que Eren dijera algo mas, robo un ultimo beso de sus labios y se puso de pie, Eren entendio que no iba a pasar nada mas que eso en aquel momento por lo que imito el gesto del mayor, tomo su mano y comenzaron a bajar para diriguirse al auto del mayor y regresar a su casa… había sido un declaración que nunca olvidaría.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Irene sonrio para si misma, desde hacia horas estaba oculta atrás de un árbol esperando a que su "padre" por fin se le declarara asi a su "madre", su papa siempre le hablaba sobre el como es que ellos dos llegaron a casarse, aunque el tener aquella escena delante de ella valia millones de dólares… solto un suspiro al ver como es que ambos hombres se alejaban del pequeño campo, había valido la pena las picaduras de mosquito que había sufrido por estar ahí desde hacia horas… por lo menos iban a poder ser felices por mas tiempo del que ella pensaba, salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar una risa a lo lejos.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo en tono autoritario – ¡Responde!

- Ah… perdone por mi intromisión – los ojos de Irene se abrieron sorpresivamente al reconocer esa voz, le era imposible ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella pero sabia quien era – buenas noches… Sargento Rivaille Jeager.

- Tu… ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? Se supone que tu estas…

- ¿Muerto? – solto otra carcajada – mala hierba nunca muere, Iren… aun tengo trabajo que hacer… la verdad es que nunca espere a que tu querido Eren, tu madre, fuera tan… apetitoso…

- Alejate de Eren – gruño la mas baja – si llegas a tocar un solo cabello de él yo…

- ¿Qué haras? – le interrumpio – ¿me cortaras a pedacitos? Sabes bien que no funcionaria… no puedes hacerlo… eres débil, no puedes matarme…

Irene no dijo nada mas, sabia que era cierto en una parte… no podía matarle, por lo menos no todavía, aun tenia un par de trabajos que hacer antes de poder matar a esa persona, camino en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba aquella persona… se detuvo.

- Tal vez sea mas débil que tu… pero… – una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Irene, la figura desconocia retrocedio un par de pasos… reconocia esa mirada… reconocia esa sonrisa mejor que nadie – ustedes son las presas y nosotros los cazadores**…

Ahora fue turno del otro para callar… vio como la mas baja comenzaba a alejarse por el bosque, esbozo una sonrisa al ver que esta se había alejado "pronto tu seas mi presa – pensó tomando en sus manos el relicario que Irene había desechado días atrás – te arrepentitas de todo… Iren" Volvio a guardar el relicario en su bolsillo de su chaqueta… una chaqueta de la policía militar.

* * *

*voy a comenzar a escribir "FiFu" en vez de Física Fundamental o Física.

** Por si no lo notaron, es la primera estrofa del primer opening un poco modificada ^^ no pude evitar ponerlo "Sie sind das essen und wir sind die jager" . amo ese opening

Bien... ¿que les parecio? La verdad es que cuando lo lei por segunda vez pense que me iba a dar diabetes de lo cursi que fui .-. pero no importa ^^ ¿merezco un review? ¿merezco tomatazos? ¿o mejor me tiro de la azotea? ustedes digan y yo obedezco... ¬¬* Ross-chan si estas por aqui esto no va para ti! pero para todos los demas si ^^ como sea... Como siempre les dejo un adelanto... ah... por cierto;

**_¿cuando pongo los adelantos es porque ya esta escrito?_** Si pero no... la verdad es que tengo la mala costumbre de escribir en la parte de atras de todos mis cuadernos, mi letra es pequeña por lo cual no me afecta en nada y puedo escribir cuanto yo quiera sin que el contenido de mi temario se vea afectado, ademas de que las maestras ya saben que todos mis cuadernos tienen mas de un poema, trama o un cap de alguna historia por lo cual ya ni me dicen nada, asi que despues de escribir los capitulos o fragmentos de este lo paso a la computadora... si soy sincera tengo hasta el cap 15 del fic entre todos mis cuadernos .-. ¿como gano el grado sin prestar atencion a las maestras? es un misterio

Ahora si, el adelanto:

**_- Eren – suspiro la mas baja – si te lo dijo fue por algo… te podría ayudar a traducirlo pero seria como apresurar tu respuesta, será mejor que tu lo averigues… sé lo que te digo, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa… regresemos a clases antes que Rivaille-Sensei llegue._**

**_- Gracias por tu ayuda – dijo sarcásticamente – no entiendo que es lo que quieres realmente… tratas de unirnos pero a la vez no lo haces…_**

**_- Estoy en una misión, dentro de poco entenderas lo que hago…_**

**_- No logro entenderte…_**

**_*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

**_- Te amo – escucho como le susurraba el mayor – te extrañe por todo este tiempo…_**

**_- Actuas extraño…_**

**_- Es porque estoy contigo – beso su frente – no pienses que eres alguien a quien podría perder… no eres una opción de mi vida, eres mi vida… _**

**_- Levi – estaba impresionado por las palabras de su pareja, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Lo que dijiste… ¿es cierto? _**

_**- No olvides lo que acabo de decir… porque no pienso repetirlo – sonrio el mayor siendo correspondido por Eren – Eren… mi Eren… mocoso imbesil...**_

Eso ademas de la aparicion estelar de dos personajes especiales... pero no dire nada mas, quiero que sea sorpresa, eso mas mi mejor intento lemon que he hecho en mi joven vida :D ahora si... nos leemos hasta el miercoles ((si no publico miercoles es porque olvide en que planeta vivo o porque ando encerrada en una libreria leyendome todo libro que encuentre, la ultima vez que hice eso senti como casi me sacaban a patadas de la tienda XD)) yane!

P.D: me ayudaria mucho que dijeran con quien quieren que se quede Armin... espero sus comentarios!


	11. Viaje escolar

Hola! aqui yo publicando como habia prometido :D ¿como les ha ido? A mi... muy enfermo x.x bueno... yo aun no me he enfermado pero la mitad de los habitantes de mi casa si asi que, tal vez, no tarde mucho para que sea la siguiente en estar en cama con fiebre (asi que si no publico el sabado y no actualizo "Sucesos inesperados" es porque me estoy muriendo de fiebre en mi cama) pero si no actualizo yo pedire ayuda a una amigaasi que no se preocupen, actualizo porque actualizo!

Pasando a otra cosa tengo un pesimo anuncio: mi computadora murio D: NOOOO! pero por mi suerte logre salvar la mayoria de mis archivos ;) ((ventajas de ser hija de un ingeniero en computacion XD)) pero el problema es utilizar Ubuntu... para quienes ya lo conocen a mi me parece que esta cosa es un dolor de cabeza, no se que piensen ustedes... la cosa es que si antes mi horrografia era mala ahora sera pesima... Ubuntu me es un dolor de cabeza al tratar de revisar la ortografia y gramatica (en especial porque no me corrige las malnacidas tildes!) pero les pedire que tengan piedad conmigo :( la verdad es que mi ortografia de por si es mala porque siempre olvido las tildes, se donde van pero las olvido, o confundo una que otra letra T-T necesito un Beta Reader de emergencia...

Pero bien... dejando de lado el caso de mis horrores ortograficos, mi computadora que se daña cuando mas la necesito y que el dengue esta en el aire dentro de mi casa ahora si paso a lo relacionado al fic:

Primero que nada: gracias de verdad por sus comentarios :D es verdad que prometi responder a partir de esta semana pero no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo x.x y creo que tendre menos tiempo ahora que me van a tener como enfermera o como enferma depende quien se enferme antes... pero leo cada uno de sus comentarios y me pongo realmente feliz :D estoy comenzando a pensar en imprimir comentarios y hacer un album de comentarios XD, pero creo que algunos ya notaron que hoy comence a responder review a partir de este cap... lamento mucho no poder responder a los de usuario Guest personalmente...

Por cierto, en este cap veran una pequeña aparicion especial y en el proximo cap presentare a un nuevo personaje, que disfruten el cap y por favor no me maten por el lemon, no se como hacerlo XD... sin mas que decir, nos leemos abajo para el adelanto y los resultados de la encuesta con Armin.

* * *

**Viaje escolar**

Eren buscaba con la mirada a esa persona que le ayudaría a deshacerse de esa duda que le comia por dentro… por uno y mil demonios ¿Cuánto mas tiempo se iba tardar Irene en llegar al salón? Habia hablado con Jacob cuando este entro, le había asegurado que ese día no tenia vigilancia en el bosque… ¿Por qué llegaba tarde entonces? Se levanto de un salto al ver como la mas baja entraba corriendo a la clase.

- Irene, tengo que preguntarte algo – reclamo halándole de la mano y sacándola de la clase a la vista de todos.

Ya fuera de la clase Irene recupero la conciencia y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrada por eren, cosa que nunca le había agradado a la Rivaille mas joven, sujeto el brazo de Eren y le lanzo al otro lado del pasillo haciendo que este chocara contra los casilleros, a veces llegaba a olvidar, con la figura frágil y pequeña de la chica, que esta llegaba a golpear mas fuerte que el mono de esteroides llamado Reiner.

- ¿Qué mierdas te pasa? – pregunto la chica – no me gusta que me arrastren.

- A veces pienso que te gusta tirarme al suelo – gruño el mas alto poniéndose de pie – tenia que preguntarte algo… ¿hablas francés?

- Si…

- ¿puedes ayudarme a traducir algo?

- Eso creo…

- Necesito tu ayuda… Rivaille me dijo algo en francés y necesito saber su traducción – parecía estar desesperado, Irene asintió para que continuara – pase toda la noche tratando de investigar que significaba y no pude saber nada…

- Trata de decírmelo y vere que puedo hacer…

- Gracias – Eren tomo aire, recordando las palabras que Rivaille le dijo cito – «_**Eren, mon désir est de vivre à vos côtes… es mon rêve, tu es mon désir, tu es mon passé, mon présent et souhaitez-vous faire partie de mon avenir… la personne que vous aimez, m'aimes-tu? Voulez-vous vraiment revenir à notre vie passée? Seriez-vous être le mien encore et toujours?**_ »

Irene mordio su labio inferior, era verdad que había estado espiándoles la noche del sábado pero no había podido escuchar bien aquellas palabras… las conocía, no era la primera vez que las escuchaba… recordaba las multiples conversaciones con su papá y como este le decía con los ojos brillando y completamente sonrojado cual había sido la forma en la que su padre le había pedido que se casara con él… algo que nunca espero oir de su padre pero que era verdad, mas con aquella declaración también hubo un "pero"… como esta vez…

- Eren – suspiro la mas baja – si te lo dijo fue por algo… te podría ayudar a traducirlo pero seria como apresurar tu respuesta, será mejor que tu lo averigues… sé lo que te digo, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa… regresemos a clases antes que Rivaille-Sensei llegue.

- Gracias por tu ayuda – dijo sarcásticamente – no entiendo que es lo que quieres realmente… tratas de unirnos pero a la vez no lo haces…

- Estoy en una misión, dentro de poco entenderas lo que hago…

- No logro entenderte…

- Yo tampoco llego a saber que hago – suspiro la chica – pero… es mi trabajo, son ordenes y tengo que obedecerlas, pronto llegaras a entender que y porque lo hago…

Eren suspiro, nunca llegaría a entender a aquella chica. Ambos entraron al salón de clases minutos antes de que Rivaille entrase, ambos estaban en sus puestos en silencio… por suerte no había llegado a darle tiempo a sus amigos que preguntaran ya que Rivaille había entrado inmediatamente, el director Irvin había anunciado que ese día tomarían el primer y segundo periodo de clases para conversar sobre lo que se aproximaba a pasos agigantados, los tan esperados… exámenes de primer bloque… aunque claro, después de ellos venia lo realmente importante para todo el edificio Rose: el viaje de la clase.

Asi era… cada año todos los estudiantes de secundaria salían en un viaje de una semana junto a su clase al lugar que esta decidiera con todos los gastos pagos por parte de la institución, era en parte porque todos los estudiantes de primaria añoraban el poder pasar de una vez por todas a secundaria, solo Rose podía salir de "expedición" fuera del pueblo durante los viajes vacacionales de las clases…

- Buenos días – saludo Rivaille al entrar en la clase, Eren se apresuro a dejar el puto cuaderno de la asistencia, que de por si todos los profesores olvidaban que existía, sobre el escritorio del profesor para que este lo firmara inmediatamente… había aprendido la lección; si quieres que te firmen el pinche cuaderno ese… no lo pierdas de vista NUNCA – gracias… Jeager.

Tras ver que Rivaille había firmado y llenado aquella pagina regreso a su asiento con todo y ese cuaderno, Rivaille miro por segunda vez la hoja que Irvin le había dado para que hablara tanto sobre el horario de exámenes que tendrían como del viaje, claro, habían algunas caras en aquel salón que decían que no iba a salir intacto, aunque fuera él, si no comenzaba a hablar sobre el viaje de la clase… por suerte de quien hablamos es de Rivaille, ya lo había preparado todo.

- Como saben, dentro de unas pocas semanas iniciamos con los exámenes de este semestre, dejare el horario en esta hoja pegada en el pizarrón… ahora – suspiro sabiendo lo que se aproximaba, era nuevo… no idiota – hay que preparar también el viaje de la clase para después de los exámenes, ¿alguna idea?

Obviamente las ideas no se hicieron de esperar: playa, feria, ciudad, campo, surfing, esquiar, caminatas, cabalgatas al aire libre, comida-landia; el parque de diversiones donde puedes comer todo lo que quieras (ya saben quien lo sugirió ¿verdad?)… claro… la mayoría de ideas terminaban en discusión, cosa que era callada por la simple mirada de Rivaille al grupo. Por otro lado Irene conversaba con sus amigos por medio de señales con las manos, un código que ella había tenido que inventar para poder comunicarse con su equipo mientras estaba en su forma titán… le era imposible hablar en esa forma, por fin se decidio a dar un segundo paso en su plan.

- Sensei – llamo levantando la mano, Sasha dejo de discutir con Conny inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Irene, era raro que esta se metiera en conversaciones de la clase – creo que nadie ha tenido esta idea… pero creo que podríamos ir al bosque de la montaña, digo, es tranquilo, respiraremos aire puro, no habrán muchas personas y podremos hacer diversas actividades como montar a caballo, caminatas al aire libre, nadar, pescar y ca… otras cosas – se interrumpio a si misma cuando noto que iba a decir su "pasatiempo favorito": cazar titanes – asi que… ¿Qué dicen?

Se escucharon los murmullos de varios de sus compañeros, Jacob noto como la mayoría comenzaba a sonreir, Beth, por su parte, comenzaba a preocuparse por tener que llevar aquel plan al cabo dentro de tan poco tiempo… no era coincidencia que su amiga hubiera hablado sobre el lugar de donde los titanes comenzaban a aparecer poco a poco… aunque debía de admitir que ella también tenia en gran parte la cumpla de todo, tenia que crear una estrategia rápidamente.

- Parece que terminara siendo la montaña – hablo Rivaille anotando en el pizarrón – Firz, ¿tiene algún contacto de algún hospedaje en aquella zona?

- Yo… - mierda… no había pensado en aquello, por suerte parte de su equipo si.

- Mi familia tiene un hospedaje en las montañas – hablo Jacob poniéndose de pie – no es un hotel 5 estrellas, son algo asi como cabañas apartadas de la civilización… tendremos que preparar nuestra propia comida, pero hay un establo con caballos, un lago cerca, dos cabañas con varias habitaciones y agua caliente…

- Sera divertido – tercio Beth con una sonrisa – viviremos por una semana como lo hacían hace años… no será como todos los días con todas las comodidades que tenemos pero… asi podremos crear un vinculo mas estrecho en la clase.

- ¿Ustedes tres siempre están de acuerdo con todo lo que dice el otro? – pregunto sarcásticamente Ymir

- Ymir – le regaño Crista – yo creo que será divertido también.

Y asi comenzaron los comentarios, al final de cuentas todos terminaron aceptando al idea de ir al bosque… parecía que iba a ser divertido. Irene sonrio complice a Jacob y Beth, pero era una sonrisa triste la que los tres compartían, pronto llegarían a la fase 2 de la misión… en medio de aquella emoción del viaje a las montañas, Irene, Jake y Beth, tenían el corazón en la mano al saber que pronto se acercaría el final de toda aquella misión… los tres chicos volvieron disimuladamente la mirada a sus respectivos padres; Jacob a Mikasa, Beth a Armin y su otro padre que también se encontraba ahí e Irene tanto a Eren como a Rivaille… iba a ser difícil dar fin a aquella misión…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Irene le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su amigo mientras volvían a observar el lugar donde se hospedarían dentro de una semana, las cabañas no estaban nada mal… debía de darle crédito a Jacer, Alex y Jacob al encontrar tan buen punto para el hospedaje… también estaba bien todos los detalles que le habían dado a sus compañeros; agua caliente, la caballeriza, el lago, las aguas termales y una bodega llena de comida, suficiente para una semana… solo había un pequeño-gran problema.

- Ahora, díganme, que mierdas vamos a hacer con los caballos – dijo Irene dando caminando por todo aquel lugar, los tres chicos presentes (Alex, Jacob y Beth) rodaron los ojos – Solo nos queda una semana… ¡¿Cómo diantres encontraremos caballos en una semana?!

- ¿Puedes tranquilizarte? – hablo Alex – Jace y yo pensamos en eso… Ackerman y Arlett también están de acuerdo, avanzamos con eso tambien… pero necesitamos de tu autorización, lamentablemente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- …

Una simple mirada basto para que Irene comprendiera lo que intentaban decir… mierda… pero antes de que pudiera decir algo apareció una quinta persona montada en un caballo y con otros dos caballos a sus costados, si, era muy tarde para negarse, dio un suspiro cansado al aire…

- Esta bien… pero NADIE tocara a mi caballo.

Jacob y Alex sonrieron, Beht se lanzo a abrazar al adulto recién llegado que bajaba de su caballo… iba a ser una semana muy larga para la Rivaille ahí presente, por su desgracia… no podría matar a sus amigos… por lo menos no ahora.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado, el día del viaje escolar, todos se encontraban frente al bosque vestidos para la ocacion… cada uno llevaba de dos a tres maletas de equipaje donde llevaban un poco de ropa para la semana, algunas proviciones y una que otra cosa indispensable para la supervivencia; cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, jabón, desodorante, cobijas, almohada, cepillo y el apresiado celular…

- ¿ya están todos? – pregunto animadamente Hanji, Rivaille masajeaba sus sienes al oir la voz de la mujer, ¿Por qué de todas las profesoras tenia que ir con Hanji? Estaba Petra, estaba Riko, Ilse también estaba disponible, Nanaba no tenia trabajo esa semana, ¡hubiera aceptado incluso que la cocinera fuera con ellos! Iba a tener una conversación muy pesada con Irvin dentro de poco por haber enviado a la loca de su amiga de la infancia al viaje con ellos – Bien… ya saben las indicaciones: no se separen del grupo, hagan lo que sus guias les ordenen, siga las reglas de los propietarios, sean corteces… bla bla bla bla… ¡y diviértanse! Ah… Jake-chan ¿Cuándo llegara tu tio a recogernos?

- ¿"Jake-chan"? – se pregunto a si mismo… era Hanji después de todo – debe de estar por venir… o eso espero…

- Conoce bien el terreno, dudo mucho que se haya perdido – suspiro Irene al recordar lo complicado que había estado el hablar con "el tio de Jake" – tal vez… ah… ahí viene.

A lo lejos pudieron ver a un hombre alto de no más de 40 años, su cabello era negro un poco largo y sus ojos eran castaños. Por unos segundos Jean se quedo observando al recién llegado… se le hacia familiar… demasiado, la mano de Marco en su hombro le dejo salir de sus pensamiento, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado observando al otro sujeto hasta que Marco lo comenzó a halar de la chaqueta para que avanzara.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto en un susurro

- Ese sujeto… ¿no te parece conocido?

- No… en realidad no ¿Por qué?

- Tengo el presentimiento que lo he visto antes.

Irene iba detrás de ese par por lo que logro escuchar el comentario "_en un espejo, tal vez _– dijo sarcásticamente en un pensamiento, no entendia como sus amigos habían pensando en traer al Jean que ellos conocían – _Jake… espero que tengas un buen plan, conociendo a Alex… el no lo tiene" _no era que no confiara en Alex, este era de la misma edad que su hermano menor y eso era lo que le preocupaba… sin mencionar que Alex no era muy de confianza para la legión, razón por la cual estaba al mando de Iren, pero, como no, no podían confiar en Alex siendo él el hijo de…

- Llegamos – escucho la voz de Jean adulto, Jean y Marco pararon en seco haciendo que la mas baja cayera de espaldas, por suerte su peluca seguía en su lugar, Jacob le ayudo a levantarse de inmediato – por favor, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme, el teléfono de la estancia tiene conexión directa con mi teléfono móvil, estaré aquí enseguida si llegan a necesitarme… disfruten de su hospedaje.

- Wow, es realmente un buen lugar – sonrio Hanji mirando las dos cabañas hechas al puro estilo campestre, de madera y rocas de rio – gracias por todo, señor…

- Juan… soy Juan Mirschtein

Irene se golpeo la frente, ¿¡QUE TENIA JEAN COMO CEREBRO?! ¿¡EXCREMENTO?! Gritaba internamente la pelinegra al oir el nombre inventado del mayor, era mas que ovbio que al cambiar la "u" por la "e" decía Jean y al cambiar la "m" por una "k" decía Kirschtein

- Me enferman estos tipos – dijo en un suspiro que solo Jacob llego a escuchar – Por lo menos Juan Pérez…

- ¿No preferirías algo como Juan Carlos? – pregunto sarcásticamente Jacob – te recuerdo que al quitar la "e" de tu nombre dice "Iren"

- Pero yo aun no "he nacido" – Jacob le dio la razón – a seguir con el teatro…

- Claro – Jacob avanzo hasta su supuesto tio – tio Juan, yo le acompaño hasta su cabaña… chicos disfruten del paisaje – luego halo a Jean para susurrarle – Buen trabajo, gracias por su ayuda, Jean-san…

- Me deben una – susurro el mayor – es raro verte a ti mismo cuando eras mas joven – dijo nostagicamente mirando atrás – Pero debo de admitir que el ver a todos mis compañeros de la 104º reunidos otra vez es algo que no olvidare…

- Es algo único – sonrio Jacob – por cierto… Iren dijo que te reunieras con Jacer y Alex, ellos tienen las demás ordenes… están en la biblioteca que te enseñamos la ultima vez.

- No entiendo que es lo que planea tu novia… solo espero que no meta la para.

- No es mi novia…

Jean solo se encogio de hombros y continuo con su camino, Jacob estaba rojo como un tomate ante las palabras de Jean… si… tal vez no fueran "novios" y mas parecían como "primos", eso tomando en cuenta también que Mikasa y Eren eran como hermanos, pero… siempre había admirado a Iren, una admiración que pronto se convirtió en cariño… y no como un hermano.

Cuando Jacob regreso con el grupo todos ya estaban formados esperando a que los profesores guias les dieran el numero de cuarto que tendrían… Rivaille conversaba con Hanji mientras miraban las listas por segunda vez, Rivaille dio un suspiro cansado, había sido un largo viaje y solo esperaba que aquellas habitaciones no estuvieran llenas de polvo…

- Las habitaciones fueron asignadas por Hanji-Sensei – anuncio Rivaille – ella dira las de las chicas y yo la de los chicos… veamos… Armin y Jean habitación 14– Armin vio completamente rojo a Jean quien trato de evitarle su mirada, porque estaba igual de rojo – Reiner y Bertholdt habitación 12, Marco y Conny habitación 10, Tomas y Franz habitación 8, Samuel y Nack habitación 6, Millius y Dazz habitación 4… Eren y Jacob habitación 2

Jacob miro a Eren con los ojos ligeramente mas abiertos de lo normal, lo ultimo que quería era tener que estar en el mismo lugar que Eren, no era que no le apresiara si no que… bueno… no tenia nada que hablar con este Eren o con el Eren que ellos conocieron, bufo mirando hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaba Eren. Por su parte, Eren, también volvió la vista a Jacob, las pocas conversaciones que había tenido con este siempre terminaba igual, iba a ser una larga semana…

- Las habitaciones de la chicas serán las siguientes: Sasha y Mikasa habitación 9, Beth, Christa e Ymir habitación 7, Hannah y Mina habitación 5, Irene y Annie habitación 3…

Las miradas de Irene y Annie se toparon por unos minutos… si… no era la Annie que ella había conocido en el pasado pero "_Dios… ayúdame a no matar a Annie… ella no es la misma, ella no mato a Petra, ella no es "esa" Annie" _trataba de convencerse a si misma en sus pensamientos.

- Dejen sus cosas en sus habitaciones y relájense – sonrio Hanji – nos vemos aquí a la hora del almuerzo… ah… cierto, nos turnaremos para preparar los tiempos de comida, por hoy el señor gato gruñon y yo nos encargaremos de eso – dijo Hanji mientras abrazaba a Rivaille quien, con un rápido movimiento, tiro a Hanji al suelo dejándola inconciente…

- Sera una larga semana – suspiraron al mismo tiempo Irene y Eren

Y asi todos fueron a dejar sus cosas a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse para el almuerzo…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Salio del baño de la habitación que compartiría con Jacob y se tiro sobre la cama… había sido un largo día, primero al sorpresa que iba a tener que compartir la habitación con Jacob Darrel… o mejor dicho Jacob Ackerman, no podía negar que ese chico a veces llegaba a ser igual a su hermana adoptiva, luego las habitaciones: no estaban nada mal a decir verdad, estaban bastante limpias y tenían todo lo que se necesitaba para sobrevivir por un tiempo: dos camas personales vestidas con sabanas azules y cojines vestidos con telas color azul con rayas rojas, dos mesas de noche, una a cada lado de la cama, en total eran cuatro, y sobre estas una lámpara de pantalla azul, dos pequeños armarios donde todo cavia a la perfección, un escritorio frente a la ventana que daba al bosque, la cual llevaba una cortina color azul oscuro, al lado de este había un tomacorrientes y al lado de la puerta de entrada una librera con algunos libros, también estaba una puerta cercana a las camas donde se encontraba el baño de la habitación… luego de conocer las habitaciones había sido el almuerzo, no esperaba que Rivaille-Sensei cocinara tan bien y que Hanji-Sensei quemara hasta el agua… después de eso había venido una caminata de reconocimiento donde descubrieron que en ese mismo lugar habían unas aguas termales

_- Olvide mencionarlo – _se había excusado Jacob… claro, esas palabras tenían el otro sentido de – _iba a decirlo si se negaban…_

Eren rio al pensar en todo lo que habían hecho esos tres para que ellos terminaran en ese lugar… aun no tenía en claro cual era el trabajo de esos tres chicos pero ¿Qué mas le quedaba que confiar en Iren? Despues de todo había sido ella quien lo había unido tanto a Rivaille como ahora… cerro los ojos pensando en lo ocurrido hacia unas semanas atrás en aquel prado… el beso con su profesor… el frio del césped… el olor de las flores… el cantar de los grillos… las palabras de Rivaille en su oído… incluso el simple hecho de tener las manos entrelazadas era algo inolvidable para el menor.

No se había dado cuenta del momento en que se había quedado dormido pensando en su ultimo encuentro con su profesor… no hasta que sintió como alguien cubria su boca, despertó sobre saltado al sentir aquel tacto… trato de ponerse de pie rápidamente pero fue detenido cuando esa misma persona coloco su mano sobre su pecho, se tranquilizo cuando vio los pequeños ojos verde olivo con los que tantas veces había soñado.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, Sensei? – pregunto Eren cuando Rivaille se alejo levemente de él – ¿Qué horas son?

- Guarda silencio – ordeno – ven conmigo…

Eren asintió, volvió la vista a la cama contraria… Jacob al parecer se encontraba dormido dándole la espalda, camino detrás de Rivaille hasta salir del lugar, por lo visto ya era un poco mas de media noche, todos se encontraban dormidos y lo único que se oia eran sus pasos contra el césped y el canto de los grillos ((N/A: quede traumada con los grillos después de que hubieran varios en mi casa =.=))… Eren seguía de cerca a Rivaille quien poco a poco se adentraba en el bosque ¿A dónde lo llevaría? Esa era la pregunta que Eren tenia en mente desde que le había sacado de su habitacion…

Despues de caminar unos minutos Rivaille al fin se detuvo, Eren no había prestado atención a nada del camino por lo que busco algo "especial" como la ultima vez… mas solo veía arboles y mas arboles y arboles y un arbusto gigante que impedia que pudiera ver mas alla de este.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Eren por fin

- Es aquí…

Rivaille señalaba el arbusto, Eren camino un poco y aparto el arbusto del camino… su sorpresa fue grande al ver frente a él un hermoso rio de aguas cristalinas, era mas como un riachuelo a decir verdad, el pasto y las flores de color blanco y violeta se extendia a ambos lados de este, Eren camino hasta quedar al lado de este… podía ver su reflejo entre las piedras y el agua que era ligeramente iluminada por la luz de la luna, volvió la vista a su profesor con una sonrisa.

- Sensei – le llamo con una sonrisa, pasaban mil cosas por su mente, estaba tan rojo como un tomate ¿Acaso Rivaille…? – ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- ¿Qué crees tú que hacemos aquí?

- Sensei… acaso… usted y yo – Eren tomo la punta de su camisa de pijama y la estiro hacia abajo – Sen…Sensei… yo…

- Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre – le recordó en su típico tono neutral – y no… hasta ahora no te he obligado a hacer nada ¿cierto?

- No… no lo has hecho – ahí iba de nuevo… aquella confianza que no sabia de donde la sacaba, Eren oculto su rostro en el hombro del mayor – nunca lo has hecho… Levi…

- Eren…

- Te amo…

- Lo sé.

Rivaille tomo a Eren de la barbilla haciendo que este levantara la vista, unio sus labios en un tierno beso… Eren profundizo el beso entrelazando sus brazos atrás del cuello de su profesor mientras que este le sujetaba por la cintura. Se recostaron en el césped sin romper el beso, Rivaille comenzó a soltar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Eren que cayo por sus hombros hasta el suelo, por su parte, el menor, hizo lo mismo aunque su mano temblaba leventemte.

- No te fuerces – le dijo tomando su mano y besándola – Quiero que esta noche sea diferente. Confía en mi… Eren…

Eren no dijo nada, solo se dejo llevar… Rivaille le recostó en el césped húmedo, Eren se estremesio por lo frio del césped y libero un suspiro ahogado, Rivaille se acerco a él y beso sus labios rápidamente para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, sus manos comenzaban a esculpir el cuerpo del menor con delicadeza… quería sentirle y recordar aquel día por el resto de su vida, bajo por el cuello del menor llenándole de besos.

- Rivaille – le llamo – quiero… quiero verte…

Sin notarlo había llevado una mano al bien formado pecho de su profesor… Rivaille sujeto su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, termino de quitarse la camisa que llevaba y la dejo a un lado en el césped, Eren aparto su mirada un poco sonrojado, cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir como su pareja, su esposo de una vida pasada, le quitaba sus pantalones y ropa interior dejándole completamente desnudo sobre el frio césped… Eren estaba completamente desnudo en cuerpo y alma ante su pareja… su esposo… la persona que mas ha amado desde su vida pasada hasta ahora.

El olor de la tierra mojada, la belleza de las estrellas en el cielo, el cantar de los grillos y la sensación del césped mojado en su cuerpo eran cosas nuevas que no quería olvidar y, que a la vez, se le hacían muy familiares… hacer el amor bajo la luz de la luna era algo que creía que era nuevo mas a la vez era como si aquello no fuera en realidad una primera vez.

- N… No – suspiro Eren mordiendo su mano al sentir como el mayor comenzaba a acariciar su parte baja – Le… Levi… de…tente…

- ¿no quieres continuar?

- No… no es eso… ah... – ahogo un gemino en su garganta – pero… ¿Qué… que hay de ti?

- Quiero que recuerdes esto… que no lo _vuelvas _a olvidar nunca – susurro cerca de su oído para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla – eres mío, Eren, no lo olvides…

- No podría hacerlo…

Rivaille continuo acariciando poco a poco el cuerpo del menor, _de su mocoso_, Eren trataba de reprimir sus gemidos, era increíble el saber como el simple tacto del mayor le hacia sentirse tan bien… tan vivo… y a la vez le quitaba la vida. Sintio como la mano del mayor acariciaba sus muslos y pasaba por su entrada acariciándola, mordio su mano con mas fuerza al sentir como Rivaille comenzaba a introducir el primer dedo.

- Relájate – susurro en su oído provocando que Eren se estremeciera.

Al sentir como su dedo podía entrar y salir con completa libertar introdujo un segundo dedo, Eren solo solto un suspiro… su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al contacto de Rivaille y lo sabia, Rivaille comenzó a hacer tijeras con sus dedos dilatando la entrada del menor, después de unos minutos introdujo un tercer dedo... No quitaba su vista del rostro del menor, queria guardar en su memoria cada gesto del menor en ese momento... Eren estaba sonrojado y con la respiracion entrecortada, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y mordia su mano tratando de reprimir sus gemidos. Ya estaba preparado, Rivaille saco sus tres dedos de la entrada del menor y se posiciono en medio de las piernas del menor, poco a poco comenzo a introducir su miembro en la estrecha entrada del menor, cuando estuvo dentro de Eren por completo este solto un suspiro... Rivaille beso la frente del menor y sonrio por dentro, le alegraba el haber podido entrar en el menor sin hacerle daño...

- te amo - susuro Eren en su oido

- yo tambien... Eren...

- Te necesito, Rivaille...

Rivaille beso la frente de Eren para después besar sus mejillas y sus labios, comenzó con un ligero vaivén lento y tortuoso para el menor, poco a poco fue siendo mas profundo y mas rápido, Eren ya no reprimia sus gemidos… no le importaba si les llegaban a escuchar, en medio del extasis uno de aquellos recuerdos de su vida pasada junto con Rivaille vinieron a su mente:

_Estaba recostado en el césped, la capa de explorador de su esposo le cubría la espalda y parte del pecho mientras que una ligera sabana les cubría a ambos de la cintura hacia los tobillos, miro las estrellas para luego ver el cuerpo que estaba a su lado y del cual se abrazaba, no quería soltarle… no otra vez._

_- Te amo – escucho como le susurraba el mayor – te extrañe por todo este tiempo…_

_- Actuas extraño…_

_- Es porque estoy contigo – beso su frente – no pienses que eres alguien a quien podría perder… no eres una opción de mi vida, eres mi vida… _

_- Levi – estaba impresionado por las palabras de su pareja, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Lo que dijiste… ¿es cierto? _

_- No olvides lo que acabo de decir… porque no pienso repetirlo – sonrio el mayor siendo correspondido por Eren – Eren… mi Eren… mocoso invesil…_

Sus recuerdos se vieron bloqueados por una oleada de placer cuando Rivaille llego a un punto dentro de su ser, beso los labios del mayor mientras que este tomaba una de sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos… estaba a punto, ya no soportaba mas… tenia que correrse…

- Me… me corro…

- Hazlo…

Tras un fuerte gemido Eren se corrió en medio de sus cuerpos, al sentir como en interior del menor se hiso mas estrecho Rivaille se corrió en el interior de este casi al mismo tiempo. Ambos se recostaron en el césped húmedo tratando de recuperar sus respiraciones, se vieron a los ojos… y unieron sus labios en un beso…

- No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera – sonrio Eren al separase del beso

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada – mintió abrazando el cuerpo del mayor – te… tenemos que regresar…

- Solo un poco mas – dijo recostándose en el pecho de Eren – Nadie se dara cuenta.

Eren llevo sus manos a la cabeza del mayor y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, sonrio para si mismo… sabia que aquellos sentimientos habían reencarnado en sus cuerpos al igual que sus almas, sabia que aquello que su yo del pasado había sentido por esa persona que ahora tenia en brazos había sido lo mismo que sentía ahora, lo había amado, lo ama y lo amara… no importa cuantas veces reencarnada, sus sentimientos hacia Rivaille nunca cambiarian… y los del otro tampoco… aunque no lo admitiera.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

No podía dormir… sabia bien que esa Annie no era la Annie quien ella "conocio", no era la Annie que había atentado contra la vida de su madre, tampoco era la Annie que había sido ejecutada y menos era la Annie que era madre de ese idiota que ahora tenia su relicario… agh… solo ella podía ser tan idiota como para tirar algo que era tan importante para ella solo por una idiotez, sus sentimientos se encontraban revueltos por causa de sus recuerdos con sus padre y su misión.

Los pensamientos de Iren se vieron interrumpidos al sentir el frio viento que entraba por la ventana que tenia a sus espaldas, escucho como alguien pisaba el suelo de madera y entraba a la habitación… genial… lo que le faltaba, tener que lidiar con quien quiera que se hubiera colado a su habitación, de debajo de su almohada saco una cuchilla que había adejado escondida por cualquier cosa… sintió como poco a poco quien quiera que hubiera entrado se acercaba a ella, sintió como una mano se acercaba a ella… solo tenia que esperar… movio ligeramente su mano hacia su cintura mientras que en la otra sostenia la cuchilla, al tiempo que sintió como la otra persona sujetaba la sabana que le cubria ella se volteo rápidamente levantándose de la cama y soteniendo la mano del desconocido y llevando la cuchilla al cuello de este cuando lo tuvo acorralado contra la pared cercana a la ventana…

- Eh? – abrió los ojos al ver quien era el intruso – pero… ¿Qué mierdas haces tu aquí? – dijo en un susurro tratando de no despertar a su compañera…

- …

**Continuara**

* * *

**¿**quien sea el personaje misterioso que aparecio en la habitacion de Annie e Iren? Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo! XD perdon por dejarlo ahi, pero queria ponerle un poco de suspenso... Bien, como veran ya aparecio otro personaje del pasado :D la verdad era que desde un principio pense en hacer viajar a Hanji o a Erwin para que estos ayudaran a los chicos en su trabajo pero al final resulto ser esto :D y diganme ¿que les parecio el lemon? Se que necesito mejorar pero a mi me agrado ;) la verdad me sale mejor el lemon cuando el uke narra pero no me ha dado oportunidad con nuestro Erencito.

Como sea, les dejo el adelanto:

**_- No es asunto suyo, soldado…_**

**_- No te hablo como tu subordinado… te hablo como tu hermano_**

**_- Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes, Jeager, estamos en una misión… soy tu sargento, no tu hermana, limítate a seguir ordenes y tu orden ahora es quedarte con Jean y Alex en la biblioteca buscando algo de información que nos sea util._**

**_- Eren igual a Rivaille._**

**_- Deberias tratarlo con mas respeto, es tu padre._**

**_*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

_**- ¿Qué te preocupa? – le pregunto Rivaille en su usual tono sin mirarle directamente  
**_

_**- Nada… Sensei…**_

_**- No me mientas, Jeager… algo te preocupa y no quieres decírmelo.**_

_**- ¿Usted lo sabe?**_

_**- ¿Saber qué?**_

_**- Sobre el verdadero pasado de Irene y su hermano**_

_**- ...**_

Eso y la reaparicion de un "viejo amigo" para todos en el proximo capitulo :D ((me siento como viejo anuncio de television e.é)) ah... y aqui los resultados hasta ahora de la encuesta de Armin (nota: en esta encuesta tambien cuento mi voto, el de mi nee-san y de mi "editora" pero eso no influencia en nada):

JeanxArmin = 5

ArminxChrista = 2

ArminxOC = 1

ArminxAnnie = 2

IrvinxArmin = 1

ArminxHanji = 1

Hasta la fecha... va ganando Jean, creo que cerrare las votaciones dentro de otras dos semanas mas... asi que sigan votando e.é y espero que no gane ArminxHanji... no se de donde rayos saco mi nee-san esa idea... como sea... nos leemos en el proximo cap y prometo actulizacion para el sabado! y para quienes leen mi otro fic, Sucesos Inesperados, tratare de actualizar los viernes... hasta entonces! Yane!

P.D: tal vez el proximo cap tenga un extra ;) ahi tengo algo escrito en un tiempo de aburrimiento de sociales y quisiera compartirlo con ustedes, tal vez lo publique el sabado junto con el cap o lo publique como un cap independiente el sabado, pero espero que les guste.

P.D2: la verdad es que no soy buena dibujando pero hice un dibujo de Iren por si les interesa lo puedo subir, ustedes mandan...


	12. ¿¡Qué MIERDA haces aquí?

LO LOGRE! x.x perdon por estar publicando tan tarde, si leen mi otro fic (sucesos inesperados) sabran que mi computadora esta muerta y enterrada *minuto de silencio por la amiga caida* pero bien... junto con mi computadora se fue mi segundo back-up, por suerte tengo un tercero y un cuarto ((desde que perdi toda mi info por un malnacido virus ahora soy mas precavida)) hubiera querido publicar mas temprano pero me fue imposible conectar el disco duro y este sistema operativo no me dejo abrir un archivo que tengo en mi correo ((una de mis tantas copias que hago)) y ya pensaba que no iba a poder publicar hoy x.x pero, despues mi adorada nee-sama, me recordo que tenia un correo donde tenia una tercera copia del documento que no estaba cifrado :D cuando vi que lo podia abrir casi salto de la silla y beso al primero que tenia enfrente ((que por mi suerte era mi perrita xd)) pero en fin...

Es posible que la actulizacion sea de aqui al otro sabado para asi poder recuperar mi back-up y conseguir una computadora sobornando a mi primo, pero les prometo que tratare de publicar el otro sabado y el viernes tratare de publicar "sucesos inesperados" así que todavia no me linchen! ((todavia, tienen derecho a hacerlo el otro domingo si no publico :p)) y perdonen mis horrores ortograficos y gramaticales, entenderan que con la computadora muerta no puedo revisar nada... ahora peor que nunca x.x

En fin... a menos que quieran fotos de mis cuadernos donde tengo los borradores no tengo forma de publicar o, siquiera, de escribir algo... pero dejando eso de lado les dejo leer... adelanto y ficha de personaje mas abajo:

P.D: gracias por sus review :D me hacen muy feliz y no se que mas decir XD

**Aclaraciones:**

_cursiva _= recuerdos

*abc* = pensamientos

((acb)) = aclaraciones de la autora

**cambios de escena:**

*-.-*-.-*-.-* = narrador norma  
._./º\._./º\._./º\._. = Narra Iren ((solo esta vez))

* * *

**¡¿Qué MIERDAS haces tú aquí?!**

_./º\._./º\._./º\._

Escuche como entraban a la habitación, rayos… ya tenia suficiente con mi paranoia de tener que dormir en la misma habitación que Annie, el intruso era silencioso por lo que no escuchaba sus pisadas pero podía sentir su presencia, tome la cuchilla que había escondido bajo la almohada por si pasaba algo y la lleve hasta mi vientre, trate de quedarme lo mas quieta que pude. Al sentir como comenzaba a bajar la sabana que tenia sobre los hombros rápidamente me di la vuelta levantándome de la cama de un salto, logre acorralarlo contra la pared al lado de la ventana con la cuchilla en su cuello… con la leve luz de la luna pude apresiar mejor los rasgos del intruso, su cabello castaño rebelde con el flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho, sus ojos de un extraño tono verde azulado igual al mio, el tono de la tez levemente mas moreno que el mio y, por mi desgracia, media unos 5 cm mas que yo.

- Eh? Pero ¿Qué mierdas haces tú aquí? – pregunte en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro pudiera oírme.

- Queria hablar contigo – me respondio escupiendo las palabras, típico de él.

- Jeicer… pudiste haberme llamado, esto es una idiotez de tu parte

- No tenia tiempo para llamarte… ¿Desde cuando tengo que pedir cita para hablar con mi hermana mayor? – hice una mueca de disgusto ante esas palabras – Y baja la cuchilla… sabemos que no eres el ser mas paciente de la tierra, Iren.

Baje la cuchilla y la guarde en la bolsa del pantalón que usaba para pijama, al momento solte a Jacer y camine hasta la puerta de la habitación, me serciore que Annie aun durmiera… mire a Jacer y haciendo un par de señas le indique que hablaramos fuera, estaba a punto de seguirme por la puerta pero le detuve indicándole que saliera por donde entro, no iba a arriegarme a que alguien nos viera, Jacer bufo y asintió para después salir de la recamara de un salto por la ventana… ¿Por qué tenia que tener un hermano como él?

Como pude salí sin hacer ruido de la habitación y de la cabaña, Jacer Rivaille Jeager, es mi hermano menor, tiene 12 años y con esa edad ya me lleva 5 centimetros de estatura… a mi opinión Jacer es el vivo retrato de papa en todos los sentidos, realmente en lo físico ambos eran como dos gotas de agua, la verdad era que él y yo solo compartíamos el rasgo de los ojos de nuestro "madre", después de eso todos dicen que yo soy el reflejo de nuestro padre y el de papa, claro… otra de las grandes diferencias entre Jacer y yo eran nuestros caracteres que comúnmente chocaban, Jacer era demasiado impulsivo y nunca pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos o de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué querias decir? – le pregunte cuando ya estábamos abajo, no me había dado cuenta que aun tenia la puta peluca puesta

- El cabello rubio no te va, pareciera como si te hubiera vomitado un titán encima - me quite la peluca y la tire a la cara – parece que no andas de buen humor, Iren.

- ¿querias decirme algo o solo que te patee hasta que pidas clemencia? – gruñi tomando la peluca y quitándole la tierra que tenia – Habla de una vez, idiota.

- … - lanzo un suspiro al aire – Ayer, en medio de un recorrido de reconocimiento, encontré algo parecido a una huella humana, aproximo que era de un clase 10 metros… es posible que sea un inteligente…

- No estamos solos…

- ¿Te has encontrado con…?

- No menciones su nombre – le interrumpi sabiendo que iba a decir – si eso era todo lo que tenias que decir, es mejor que te retires antes de que te descubran y nos metas a todos en un grave lio, Jace.

- Iren… te has encontrado con él ¿verdad?

Guarde silencio por unos segundos… si, me había encontrado con esa persona, él tenia mi relicario y lo sabia, ese relicario que era tan valioso y yo de idiota lo deje tirado por un estúpido recuerdo, ese relicario que escondia mas de lo que se creía… no solo era el único recuerdo que tenia sobre mi familia, era algo mucho mas valioso… algo que podría usarse como un arma… sabia que era lo que esa persona buscaba y porque estaba haciendo todo esto pero…

_**No puedo ser débil frente a ellos**_

Volvi la vista a mi hermano y cambie mi tono, ya no era el mismo tomo con el que le hablaba a mi hermano en todo momento, era el tono que usaba con los cadetes en una misión, trate que mi mirada fuera lo mas fría que podía y que mi voz sonara autoritaria… no era difícil hacerlo porque estaba acostumbrada pero me dolia usarlo con mi hermano menor, mi hermanito, la única familia que tengo en estos momentos.

- No es asunto suyo, soldado…

- No te hablo como tu subordinado… te hablo como tu hermano – lo sé… y me duele hablarte como solo un soldado mas

- Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes, Jeager, estamos en una misión… soy tu sargento, no tu hermana, limítate a seguir ordenes y tu orden ahora es quedarte con Jean y Alex en la biblioteca buscando algo de información que nos sea util.

- Eres igual a Rivaille.

Habia escupido nuestro apellido paterno como si fuera una groseria, si, era igual a nuestro padre… trataba de aparentar ser fuerte, trataba de no dejarme llevar por mis emociones, trataba de ser una buena líder y no dudar por mis elecciones… trataba de serlo, sabia que tenia que ser fuerte…

_**Debo ser fuerte por mi equipo…**_

Suspire tratando de calmarme, no quería pelear de nuevo con Jacer… no hoy… pero siempre era el mismo tema, siempre era el mismo motivo por el que terminábamos peleando, no le iba a gritar en esos momentos, pero me molestaba que tratara a nuestro padre como si fuera solo un desconocido mas.

- Deberias tratarlo con mas respeto, es tu padre.

- Solo de sangre… ese idiota y el tal Eren nos abandonaron – ¿Realmente crees que no lo sé, Jacer? ¿Crees que es para mi fácil todo esto? No lo es – ¿Cómo puedes admirarlos aun sabiendo eso? ¿Cómo puedes quererles como tus padres?

- No voy a obligarte a quererlos – No puedo hacerlo… ni siquiera yo sé como es posible que aun los ame y admire tanto, Jace… quiero que entres en razón… quiero hablarte como una hermana y no como tu sargento – mas sé que también los extrañas… Jace… ellos tuvieron sus razones, tal vez ahora no lo entendemos pero… pronto lo sabremos, sabremos que fue lo que buscaban que los obligo a dejarnos solos… nos amaban… a papa no le fue fácil dejarnos… como a nosotros nos es difícil olvidarles… ellos no nos pudieron olvidar tan pronto, hermano, papa siempre te quiso… igual que nuestro padre… ¿Por qué le guardas rencor?

- Dije lo que tenia que decirte – volvia a hacerlo… a evitar el tema, a ignorar mi pregunta – te veo mañana en la biblioteca.

Vi como hacia el saludo militar y se retiraba rápidamente, suspire al verlo alejarse por entre los arboles con su equipo de maniobras 3D… me era difícil ver como mi hermano y yo eramos tan lejanos, quería a mi hermano, quería protegerle pero, por desgracia, había heredado el carácter de mi padre y no era tan impulsiva como lo llegaba a ser mi hermano, no podía demostrar todos mis sentimientos tan fácilmente y quería mantener esta mascara, tenia que buscar fuerzas de donde no las encontraba.

_**Buscar fuerzas de mis debilidades,**_

Jacer veía a nuestra "madre" como solo un fantasma del pasado, algo que debía quedarse en el pasado y ser olvidado pero… yo habia visto llorar muchas veces a Jacer; cuando discutia con nuestro padre por el tema de papa, cuando nuestro padre desaparecio… incluso había podido ver aquella mirada llena de odio en medio de las misiones cuando uno de sus compañeros era asesinado por un titán… Esta misión era difícil para Jacer, tal vez mas que para mi, mas que para Jacob y para Beth… mas que para Alex… Jacer estaba aquí sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría encontrarse con Eren y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, era un niño aun, un niño a quien obligamos a actuar como un adulto por sus poderes, nuestros poderes, era un niño, solo tenia 12 años, y tenia derecho a actuar como tal… en cambio yo…

_**No puedo mostrarme vulnerable, soy su capitana**_

Regrese a la habitación aun pensando en todo esto sobre mi hermano, quería a Jacer… no lo podía negar, me preocupara por él, era mi única familia, me recosté en la cama mirando hacia la ventana sin prestar atención a nada, ya no me importaba que Annie estuviera ahí, no me importaba que alguien me viera sin la maldita peluca… quería llorar, hubiera deseado tener mi relicario en esos momentos para asi poder hablar con papa aunque este no me dijera nada… quería tener en mis manos aquel único recuerdo de mi familia… de una familia que ahora era cenizas… cerre los ojos con fuerza tratando de que aquellas gotas saladas que amenazaban a salir de mis ojos se detuvieran, que no mostraran aquel lado débil que trataba de ocultar con esta mascara de "la hija del soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, la segunda Rivaille" y esas mierdas que inventan sobre mi poniéndome como si fuera una diosa o algún ser invensible en quien ponen todas sus esperanzas…

… _**pero aun soy humana…**_

Lamentablemente lo soy… no puedo negarlo, soy humana… tengo sentimientos… me duele todo esto, me duele tener que tratar a mi hermano como un soldado mas, me duele el ver a la reencarnacion de la persona a quien mas quiero y no poder abrazarle y llorar en su hombro, me duele el saber como debe de terminar todo esto… Lastimosamente aun soy humana y tengo sentimientos, igual que mi padre, soy tomada como un ser sin sentimientos y que hace todo por la victoria, al igual que papa, soy tomada como un arma… la esperanza de la humanidad… Aun soy humana…

_**Por desgracia… lo soy…**_

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Caminaba hacia el comedor en silencio… se había quedado dormido y era posible que, gracias a Sasha, no llegara a comer nada durante el desayuno, al entrar vio como todos estaban sentados en sus lugares comiendo y conversando animadamente, claro, además de sentir el delisioso arroma que desprendia la comida que compartian, camino hasta la barra de la cocina donde se encontró con dos personas conocidas, Eren sonrio al ver a la rubia ahí con el seño levemente fruncido y la redesilla en su cabello que limpiaba la cocina junto con su amiga pelirroja.

- Buenos días – saludo mientras que la mas baja le servia su desayuno en un plato, era huevo revuelto con jamon y especias acompañado de pan con mantequilla y otro con jalea de durazno recién salidos del horno, una taza de avena con miel y almendras y un vaso de jugo de naranja recientemente exprimido – parece que estas de muy mal humor hoy ¿Te paso algo?…

- No lo estoy – contesto Irene alcanzándole el plato a Eren, mas bien, lanzándole el plato para luego quitarse la redesilla y el delantal, Eren volvió la vista a la chica cuando esta salio del lugar sin decir nada, al parecer no pensaba tomar su desayuno.

- A comparación de cuando estábamos en la academia, esta de buen humor – comento Beth con su típica sonrisa de siempre – buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Buenos días, Beth, bien… gracias por preguntar – volvió a desviar la vista a la puerta que había sido azotada por Irene hacia pocos minutos – ¿Tienes idea de porque esta de tan mal humor? Nunca le había visto de esa forma…

- Da miedo, ¿no crees?

- Un poco…

- Si… la verdad es que creo que es porque ayer tuvo otra pelea con su hermano – comento Beth quitándose la redesilla y el dejantal para después tomar un plato que ya estaba servido – Iren y Jacer chocan mucho con sus personalidades a veces…

- ¿Jacer?

Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel nombre, el nombre del hijo menor de su yo del pasado… Irene le había dicho que habían pensado en un nombre si ella resultaba ser varon pero, aunque ya no lo recordaba bien, estaba seguro que no era Jacer ni nada que sonara parecido a ese nombre, Beth se despidió caminando hasta donde estaba Jacob… continuo caminando hasta donde estaban Mikasa y Armin, se sento al lado de su hermana después de saludar a su amigo y a esta ultima, Armin comenzó a conversar con Eren de manera animada como cada mañana, esta vez hablaron sobre que les parecía el campamento hasta ahora… probó la comida que tenia delante suya… estaba realmente deliciosa, al parecer las dos chicas eran unas expertas en la cocina, ¡aquella comida parecía hecha por ángeles!

- Está delicioso ¿no lo creen? – comento Armin casualmente tomando su avena – tiene un sazón muy similar al de Rivaille-Sensei aunque este llega a ser un poco mas dulce…

- Yo no le veo mucha diferencia – hablo Mikasa indiferente

- ¿Cómo puedes sentir todo eso? – pregunto Eren a su amigo

- ¿Eh? No lo sé… simplemente puedo hacerlo.

- Puede que sea normal viniendo del hijo de un chef famoso… - dijo Mikasa tomando otra cucharada de avena

- Puede que lo sea – secundo Eren dándole una mordida a su tostada

Los tres chicos continuaron conversando tranquilamente al igual que los demás grupos, algunos comenzaban a retirarse en esos momentos, las primeras en retirarse fueron Christa, Ymir y Sasha con la excusa de querer ver a los caballos, atrás de ellas salieron Jean y Marco casi de inmediato.

Por otro lado Hanji y Rivaille se encontraban en una mesa al otro lado del comedor, la primera hablando hasta por los codos y el segundo tratando de ignorarla… claro… tomando en cuenta que la voz de la mujer que estaba frente a ella no era tan armoniosa le era un poco difícil, por no decir casi imposible.

- Entonces soñé que frente a mi habían dos titanes, uno de 7 metros y otro de 3… creo que yo los llamaba sunny y Bean – contaba la mujer con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – no se que era lo que estaba haciendo pero era muy emocionante, ¿imaginas que los titanes existieran? Seria tan exitante el poder estar cerca de uno, poder tocarlo y saber mas sobre estos… lei en unos libros que su temperatura corporar era muy alta y que los de mayor altura llegaban a medir 25 metros…

- El titán colosal 60 metros – suspiro Rivaille recordando la conversación que había tenido con Irene hacia unos días atrás…

- Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Hanji mirándolo confundida – ¿de donde sacaste eso? Habia oído de un titán colosal que destruyo uno de los muros que mantenía seguros a los humanos pero es la primera vez que te oigo mencionar algo relacionado

- Otra loca igual a ti me lo dijo.

- ¡¿Quién?!

- Agh – fruncio el ceño al oir el grito de la castaña – Firz… Irene Firz.

Hanji abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, desde un principio esa chica y sus dos amigos le habían parecido algo extraños… había algo raro en esos tres y al parecer no estaba tan equivocada como pensaba, si esa chica le había dicho algo sobre eso a Rivaille y este le había escuchado entonces había algo que Hanji no había visto en esos tres chicos… en especial en Irene. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo se escucho un grito, ambos profesores volvieron la vista a la puerta al tiempo que Crista entraba corriendo con la respiración agitada.

- Hanji-Sensei, Rivaille-Sensei – les llamo corriendo hasta ellos – hay… hay un chico inconciente…

- ¿Quién? – pregunto rápidamente Hanji poniéndose de pie

- No lo conozco – dijo la chica – no es de la escuela… es alguien a quien nunca antes había visto.

Ambos profesores y algunos alumnos salieron por la puerta rápidamente, Beth y Jacob compartieron una fugaz mirada antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, tenían un mal presentimiento, algo en ellos decía que esa noche Iren iba a terminar gritándoles como su sargento que era y que era posible que cierto castaño de ojos azul verdoso terminara sin piernas esa misma noche atado en una silla en la biblioteca subterránea que habían encontrado…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Volvio a guardar otro de los libros que había tomado de aquellos estantes, ya casi habían leído todos los libros de aquella biblioteca y lo único de "valor" que habían encontrado había sido la libreta de su padre, se estiro en la silla donde estaba sentada cerrando los ojos.

- Ten – le ofrecio una taza de té de frutos rojos Alex a la mayor – pareces cansada…

- Lo estoy – confirmo la joven tomando un sorbo del té que su amigo le ofrecia – se nos acaba el tiempo y no encontramos nada aquí… Jean-san, ¿ha encontrado algo mientras no estaba?

- Ademas de la huella gigante de la que tu hermano te fue a habisar anoche… nada – confirmo el mayor de todos, Iren hizo una mueca de disgusto – deberías tratar de relajarte de vez en cuando… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15 o 50?

- Muy gracioso – suspiro la mas baja – me relajare en mis próximas vacaciones…

- Tenias que ser una Jeager.

- Hablando de Jeager – hablo Alex nuevamente – ¿Dónde esta Jacer?

Tanto Jean como Irene reaccionaron sobre la falta del mas joven de los Jeager, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos mientras que pensaban donde podía estar este metido… mierda… Iren gruño lanzando varias maldiciones al cielo mientras salía rápidamente del lugar dejando a Jean con la boca abierta al notar cuantas maldiciones podían salir de la boca de una chica de 15 años, Alex trato de no reir al ver la expresión del único adulto entre ellos.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Abrio los ojos lentamente, escuchaba algunas voces que se le hacían familiares pero sabia que no estaba en su hogar… al fin pudo reconocer la figura de la loca de Hanji a su lado tomando su temperatura, ¿Qué le había pasado? Su cabeza le dolia, desvio la vista a la puerta y pudo reconocer a otras personas… "_¿Christa? ¿Ymir? ¿Sasha? _– se sento de un salto al ver a la otra persona que estaba recostada en una esquina de la habitación viéndolo fijamente sin expresión alguna… esos ojos inexpresivos que nunca podría olvidar – _pa… ¿Padre? No… no es él, no puede ser… él está muerto…"_

- ¿estás bien? – la voz de Hanji le regreso a la realidad – ¿Quién eres?

- Si… – dudo unos segundos ¿Qué tal si lo asociaban con uno de esos dos? Pero en ese momento recordó que tenia puestas las lentillas amarillas que Irene le había comprado en caso de una emergencia, agradecia haberle hecho caso a su hermana esta vez – soy… Jacer… Jacer… Jacer…

- Si no recuerdas no debes esforzarte – dijo Hanji de manera maternal… tal vez esa loca había cambiado después de todo – Pero tal vez si te golpeamos la cabeza otra vez recuerdes – rio macabramente… no… era la misma loca que había conocido.

- Gracias… creo.

- ¿Qué hacias por aquí, mocoso? – la voz de Rivaille hizo que un escalofrio recoriera toda su espina dolsal… tuvo que sujetar las sabanas con fuerza para no terminar haciendo el saludo militar – te pregunte algo…

- Rivaille, déjalo, debe de estar confundido aun – le regaño Hanji

- Está bien – dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo – la verdad era que buscaba a alguien cuando me perdi en el bosque.

- ¿Cómo te caíste?

- Me resbale en el fango

La verdad era que ni siquiera él se creía esa mentira, odiaba admitirlo, pero había una pequeña herencia de su "madre" de la cual no se enorgullercia, pequeña herencia que era la razón por la cual dejaba crecer su cabello y por la cual tanto Iren como Alex terminaban descubriéndole cuando decía una mentira… asi es… las orejas de Jacer enrojecían cuando decía una mentira, pero el único que logro notar este fue Rivaille quien no dijo nada, tal vez no sabia del todo los detalles pero estaba seguro que ese niño estaba mientiendo.

Hanji comenzó a hacerle algunas preguntas a Jacer que eran fáciles de responder, este respondia lo mejor que podía, tenia un mal presentimiento de lo que pasaría cuando su hermana mayor apareciera de la nada en ese lugar, sabia que iba a pasar… tanto ella como su padre tenían la pequeña habilidad de aparecer en el lugar menos indicado en el momento preciso… y odiaba no estar equivocado.

- ¡Jacer! – escucho como le llamaba su hermana, estaba entre preocupada y asustada pero mas que todo… enfadada, conocía bien el tono de voz de Iren cuando estaba a punto de matarlo, era demasiado similar al de su padre y eso le asustaba un poco – ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí imbesil? ¡Solo tú puedes ser tan idiota como para hacer lo que hiciste! ¡Se supone que te quedarías en "tu ya sabes donde" hasta próximos avisos! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí si sabes que no tienes que estar en este lugar?

- Tambien te quiero mucho – dijo con sarcasmo sentándose en la orilla de la cama y mirando a la mas baja fijamente, se podía notar que estaba molesto con esta – gracias por preocuparte por mi… estoy bien por si eso te preguntabas.

- ¡Estoy preocupada por ti! ¡pero a la vez pienso que tendremos que terminar enviándote a un loquero a ver si no tienes algo en el cerebro!

- ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño! – se puso de pie dando a notar los 5 cm que le llevaba a Irene

- ¡Eres un niño!

- ¡No lo soy!

- ¡Actuas como un mocoso en estos momentos! ¡No puedo tratar a alguien que actua como un mocoso de 5 años como un adulto! ¡Lo único que te hace parecer un estúpido adulto es esa tu maldita estatura mutante!

- ¡No es mi culpa que seas un maldito pitufo!

- ¡Si no fuera porque prometí a nuestro padre que no te mataria a golpes entonces ahora estarías con mas de un hueso roto, Jacer!

- Eh… por lo visto se conocen – hablo Hanji viendo a ambos chicos, ambos continuaron discutiendo sin dejar de escuchar lo que decía la mujer – ¿puedo saber desde cuando se conocen?

- ES MI HERMANO/A – gritaron al unísono ambos hermanos

Rivaille tapo su boca con su mano tratando de no escupir el café que tenia en la boca y ahogándose con este mismo sin poder evitarlo, Eren, quien acababa de entrar con una taza de té, dejo caer lo que tenia en manos rompiendo la taza y mirando fijamente al chico mas alto, Hanji quedo con la boca abierta mirando primero a Irene y después a Jacer para convencerse del parentesco, Ymir, Christa y Sasha solo estaban en silencio presenciando la escena, todo había quedado en un silencio incomodo ¿desde cuando esa chica tenia un hermano? La verdad era que si se notaba el parecido entre los dos, además, por lo menos Irene ya le había comentado algo sobre su hermano a Eren, quien se encontraba sin poder creer nada era Rivaille, claro, trataba de no aparentarlo demasiado… Beth y Jacob entraron en ese momento tras escuchar los gritos tan conocidos de ambos hermanos.

- No… no sabia que Irene-chan tuviera un hermano mayor – comento Hanji en un susurro observando mejor a ambos chicos

- No es el mayor – dijo Beth que estaba ahí cerca – es su hermano menor… tiene 12 años…

- ¡¿Qué?! – se escucho el grito de Eren

- Que el idiota de mi hermano menor sea mas alto que yo no significa que sea mayor que yo – dijo Iren mirando a Eren molesta – Y aunque fuera mayor lo seguiría tratando como a un niño, ¡porque eso es!

_- Du bist derjenige, der wie win Kind wirkt _(eres tu quien actua como una niña) – escupio en aleman su hermano menor, Iren le vio enfadada

Por la mirada de los presentes era obvio que ninguno llego a entender lo que el mas joven de los hermanos "Firz" acababa de decir… casi todos… hubo uno que logro traducirlo a la perfeccion y luego continuar con la conversación que ambos chicos iban a mantener, una conversación que era mejor llamar discusión.

- Zumindest habe ich die problema konfrontiert (Por lo menos yo afronto los problemas) – respondio la mas baja – mit dieser Einstellung nicht genannt meres ein soldat werden ( con esa actitud no mereses ser llamado un soldado)

- Ich wollte nie sein (nunca quise serlo)– respondio bajando la mirada – Ich bin nicht wie du (no soy como tú)

- Ich, zumindest, akzeptieren meine verantwortung (Yo, por lo menos, acepto mis responsabilidades)

- Ich würde in dieser situation nicht sein, wenn es nicht für... (No esataría en esta situación si no fuera por...)

- Achte auf deine worte! (Cuida tus palabras) – le interrumpio la mas baja – Sind deine eltern auch! (Son tus padres también)

- Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so (Desearia que no fuera así)

Eren bajo la vista, sabia que se referían a ellos… sabia que Jacer les odiaba por haberles abandonado cuando solo tenía años… Irene nunca se lo había dicho, pero las palabras de este eran suficientes como pasa saber que el mas alto, pero a la vez en mas pequeño, de ambos hermanos le odiaba… desvio la mirada a Rivaille quien solo mantenía la mirada fija en ambos chicos al igual que los demás, la discusión termino entre ambos en el idioma que todos compartían.

- Eres patetico...

- Tambien lo eres… tal vez mas que yo…

- Yo acepto mis responsabilidades y no trato de escapar del pasado – dijo la mas baja saliendo del lugar ante la vista de todos los presentes – ¿sabes? Esta es una apuesta que no ganaras, Jacer, ya lo veras…

Sin decir nada o esperar la respuesta de su hermano menor salio del lugar seguida por sus dos amigos y las tres chicas que tenían trabajo que hacer… Hanji miro por unos minutos a Jacer quien solo miraba al suelo, rápidamente esta le encamino hasta una habitación en la cabaña de los hombres donde se quedaría esa noche.

Cuando se quedaron solos Eren recogio los pedazos de taza y camino hasta Rivaille que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, la verdad era que le entristecía ver de esa forma a Jacer, era verdad que en ese tiempo no eran sus hijos pero… el pensar que él por x razones los había abandonado… incluso él mismo le daba razones a Jacer para odiarlo, el mismo se odiaba por haber hecho eso.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? – le pregunto Rivaille en su usual tono y sin quitar la vista del lugar por donde Hanji y Jacer habían salido

- Nada… Sensei…

- No me mientas, Jeager… algo te preocupa y no quieres decírmelo.

- ¿Usted lo sabe?

- ¿Saber qué?

- Sobre el verdadero pasado de Irene y su hermano – Rivaille no dijo nada y solo aparto la mirada – ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- La mocosa esa me lo dijo, ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

- Ella me dijo…

- Ve a los establos en media hora – suspiro el mayor acariciando el cabello del menor – tengo un par de preguntas que hacerle a Irene… o como sea que se llame…

Eren asintió, salio del lugar seguido por el mayor para luego tomar caminos diferentes… lo que no esperaban era que esas preguntas fueran respondidas por si solas con la aparición de un no muy esperado "amigo" del pasado, el leve temblor de la tierra marco el terror en el rostro de los tres jóvenes soldados, ahí llegaba aquel ser a quien deseaban que nunca apareciera… un ser que revelaria la verdadera naturaleza de ambos en un solo momento, su deseo de venganza y su deseo de proteger a quienes eran importantes para ellos…

_./º\._./º\._./º\._

Estaba harta de mi hermano menor, tire la peluca a la mierda cuando salí de aquel lugar, no quería ver a nada ni a nadie, fui al lugar donde guardábamos nuestros equipos de maniobras y me coloque el mio mientras maldecia por lo bajo… si… me preocupaba por Jacer, era mi hermanito, pero, como ya he dicho, no puedo demostrar mis debilidades porque soy su capitana, debo de ser fuerte por ellos y eso implica el dejar a un lado eso de que Jacer es mi hermano menor y que…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como una descarga eléctrica viajaba por mis sienes alojándose en mi nuca… demonios… odiaba esa sensación porque eso solo significaba una cosa, mire al cielo al tiempo en el que apresiaba como las aves comenzaban a alejarse de los arboles, el movimiento de tierra cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y mas cercano… termine de ponerme mi equipo rápidamente, no me podía equivocar… por desgracia nunca me equivoco en este tema, escuche un grito provenir del comedor justo a tiempo que ese intento de ser humano sacado de una tira comica mal hecha aparecia de entre los arboles mientras que buscaba a su aperitivo, Jacob y Beth llegaron a mi lado inmediatamente.

- Parece que tenemos un problema – dije manteniendo la calma – uno de 7 metros…

- Da tus ordenes – pidió Jacob

- Arlett, ve a buscar a los otros dos – ordene mirando a mi amiga quien rápidamente obedecio tomando su equipo y alejándose – Ackerman… te quedas conmigo… formación Delta y.

- Entendido.

Saque ambas cuchillas, junto con Jake nos alejamos rápidamente usando los equipos hasta el otro lado del bosque, solo esperaba poder llegar antes de que algo malo sucediera, escuche nuevamente el grito de Sasha ahora mas cerca, Jake se separo de mi quedando a un lado del titán… lance el gancho hacia el cuello de esa cosa… no iba a permitir que nadie saliera herido… menos que alguien muriera… no ahora… no mas… levante las cuchillas en el aire cuando estaba cerca de aquella cosa y…

**Continuara…**

¿Qué les parecio el cap? Esta vez quise meterme un poco mas en los sentimientos de Iren al ser la lider de su grupo siendo tan joven todavia... pero no me metere mucho en ese asunto, pronto descubriran los verdaderos sentimientos de Jacer e Iren hacia sus padres (Rivaille y Eren) ah... y una sorpresita en el proximo cap ;) sin mas... les dejo el adelanto:

_**- ¿Ese era el ultimo? – la voz de su salvador le hizo regresar a la realidad, a su lado estaba Rivaille con su ropa casual y el equipo de su hermano puesto – Te estoy hablando mocosa… ¿ese era el ultimo?**_

_**- Eh? Ah… eso parece… no estoy segura, no siento nada – esa ultima frase la dijo en un susurro colocando una de sus manos detrás de su nuca – Gracias por salvarme.**_

_**- Solo lo hice porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo…**_

_***-.-*-.-*-.-***_

_**- Es... impresionante ¿verdad?**_

_**- ¿A que te refieres, mocoso? - pregunto confundido ante la repentina pregunta de Eren **_

_**- A que... es posible que... en una vida pasada... usted y yo... **_

_**- Eren, lo pasado fue pasado - Eren bajo la vista triste ¿que tal si no le queria tanto como Iren profesaba que su padre amaba a su papá? pero las palabras de Rivaille le hicieron calmarse - lo que importa ahora es nuestro presente... y mas te vale que no cometas ninguna tonteria, mocoso... si la historia se repite realmente... esta no terminara en tragedia ¿has entendido?**_

_**- Si - sonrio abrazando por el cuello al mayor - Rivaille... ¿crees que podamos repetir nuestra parte de la historia? donde nos casamos y... somos... **_

_**- ... **_

Eso, un rapido resumén por parte de Iren sobre la historia y un breve lemon en el proximo cap :D ah... y creo que la encuesta ya se esta cerrando y va ganando Jean y Armin xd, dejare la encuesta una semana mas, eh aquí los resultados hasta ahora: ((nota: tambien incluyo mi voto, el de mi nee-sama, editora y una amiga pero esto no influencia en nada))

JeanxArmin - 7

ArminxChrista - 3

ArminxOc - 1

ArminxAnnie - 3

IrvinxArmin - 3

ArminxHanji - 1

bueno... y, para finalizar, la ficha de Jacer...

**Jacer Rivaille Jeager (12 años)**

**Apariencia: (humana)**Su cabello es castaño oscuro un poco arriba de la barbilla, sus ojos son grandes de color verde azulado, su tez es un poco mas morena que la de su hermana mayor, según Iren; Jacer es un "mini-Eren" a pesar de que de "mini" no tiene casi nada ya que es bastante alto para su edad (1,65), es delgado y tiene poca musculatura, es rápido en el uso del equipo de maniobras pero no tiene gran habilidad en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando viste de manera informar en su época suele utilizar una camisa negra de mangas largas y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, en la época actual utiliza una camisa blanca sin mangas y una camisa de mangas cortas negra sin cerrar, Jacer utiliza su placa de identificación mas pegada al cuello al contrario de Iren que la oculta dentro de sus ropas, le gusta utilizar calzado deportivo y a veces también lleva algunas pulceras.

**(titan)** Jacer puede cambiar a la forma de un titan de 12 metros al igual que Irene, en esta forma su cabello crece hasta sus hombros y cubre su ojos izquierdo, sus ojos se vuelven mas pequeños pero conservan el color verde-azulado, su boca deja al descubierto sus dientes que son mas grandes y se vuelven como lanzas y su lengua crece, al igual que Eren, su hermana y Annie tiene una figura bien definida a diferencia de muchos titanes, Jacer tiene una habilidad que le permite que todos los titanes se alejen de él o que obedezcan sus ordenes al momento de gruñir, habilidad que comparte con Iren. La salud de Jacer no es muy buena por lo que le es difícil usar este poder y cuando lo hace termina en cama por un par de semanas o simplemente pierde el control de su cuerpo de titan haciendo que Iren o Rivaille tengan que rescatarlo, al contrario de Irene este no teme usar su poder como titan si puede ayudar a sus compañeros, sin embargo, siempre termina perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, razón por la cual Hanji e Irvin le pidieron a Iren que no perdiera de vista a su hermano en las misiones y fue Rivaille quien se encargo de entrenarle la mayor parte del tiempo, fue al único que le "obligaron" a ingresar a la region de reconocimiento.

**Personalidad:** Jacer tiene una personalidad un poco timida pero a la vez es muy decidido con lo que quiere y hasta llega a ser igual de testarudo e impulsivo que Eren asi causando algunos problemas a veces, a diferencia de su padre o hermana no tiene carácter de líder, Jake suele describir a Iren como una "loca suicida" pero a Jacer como un "maniaco suicida" llegando a concluir que Jacer no dudaría en dar su vida por otros ni a pensar en un segundo plan, a diferencia de Iren, Jacer cree que no se debían de sacrificar tantas vidas en la búsqueda de la salvación de la humanidad y que ella hace las cosas de una manera errónea al sacrificar a sus compañeros. Al contrario de su padre o su hermana no tiene gran problema con la suciedad y a veces llega a sacar de quicio a estos dos cuando llegaba a casa con las botas, uniforme y cabello lleno de lodo.

**Historia: **Jacer fue el ultimo hijo de Rivaille y Eren, a diferencia de su hermana este si nacio dentro del distrito Trost, al contrario de su hermana Jacer nacio siendo mas humano que titán, su salud es bastante frágil desde que nacio por lo que le es un poco difícil regenerase. Al igual que Irene este vivio 5 años de su vida en una cabaña cerca del castillo de la legion con sus padres y su hermana, tiene pocos recuerdos de Eren ya que este los abandono cuando a penas y tenia 5 años por lo que no le odia pero tampoco lo quiere, Jacer ve a su "madre" como un fantasma del pasado, Rivaille le enseño algunos movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo a pesar de no ser un experto en ello, es muy bueno en la manipulación del equipo de maniobras y se graduo como el segundo mejor de su clase. Tras descubrir sus poderes como titán cambiante entonces le hicieron entrar a la legion de reconocimiento (a pesar de que este ya había elegido ir a la policía militar) para que asi tanto Iren como Rivaille se hicieran cargo de proteger a este. Es parte de la tropa Rivaille junto con su hermana mayor y otros tres miembros de la legion, mas tarde fue Iren quien se hizo cargo de esta tropa cosa que no le molesto a Jacer sabiendo que su hermana era la mejor para el cargo, no solo por ser la mayor si no por ser ella una verdadera líder y nunca dudar de sus decisiones. Su relación con Iren es muy unida, a diferencia de ella, él no tiene una muy buena relación con su padre por lo que siempre terminan discutiendo sobre sus diferentes puntos de vista. Iren siempre lo describe como un retrato exacto de Eren, no solo en la apariencia si no también en su actitud.


	13. Nuestros motivos

Hola! ¿qué tal estan? ¿me extrañaron? ok... no.

Tengo una noticia una buena, una bonita, una mala y otra fea: la buena, mi computadora revivio de entre los muertos, no me explico como... pero derepente mi papá la conecto para formatearla y cuando vimos ¡tada! como si nada hubiera pasado ¬¬U despues de que esa cosa se nos apagara y casi sacara humo revivio como si no hubiera pasado nada...

la bonita, recupere todos mis documentos! *se pone a saltar de un lado al otro* ahora si tengo tres copias; una en un disco duro, otra en mi correo y la tercera en mi teléfono, trato de tener actualizadas las tres para que no me vuelva a pasar lo de la vez pasada u.u*

La mala: sigo sin poder usar windows... eso quiere decir que ahora dependo de mis clases de gramática y de que a mi querida memoria de pato se recuerde de poner las tildes (¿me creeran que mi ortografía cuando escribo a mano es mejor de cuando escribo a computadora? Agg... Miss Cecy debe de ponerse a dar clases de ortocaligrafia en computadora!(?))

Y la fea, No encuentro mi cuaderno de matemáticas donde llevo la historia... mátenme si quieren (si me matan no podre continuar la historia cofcofcof) así que me atrasare un poco pero continuare, es posible que vuelva a publicar únicamente los sábados como hacía en un principio :p pero prometo romperme la cabeza escribiendo y buscar ese cuaderno hasta abajo de los sillones aunque sea lo ultimo que haga! (?)

Como sea... sin mas que decir, les dejo el cap... nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**Nuestros motivos**

Tanto Eren como Rivaille regresaron entre sus pasos al escuchar el grito de Sasha, Eren fue quien llego primero para poder apresiar la escena… abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver al titán de 7 metros frente a sus propios ojos… un recuerdo invadio su mente… la muerte de su madre… sujeto su cabeza con fuerza mientras retrosedia algunos pasos siendo sostenido por Rivaille, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas rápidamente.

- Eren – le llamo Rivaille llevándolo dentro de una de las cabañas y sentándole en el suelo – ¿estas bien?

- N… no – dijo – Hechou, mis compañeros están en ese lugar… tenemos que hacer algo… no podemos dejar que ese titán se coma a todos…

- No podemos hacer nada por ahora – dijo el mayor sujetando los hombros de Eren, este comenzaba a llorar ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas – nosotros no… pero…

Se sintió como se movía la tierra como si algo cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, Eren se puso de pie rápidamente saliendo del lugar hasta llegar frente a la cafetería, ahí yacía el cuerpo del titán comenzando a evaporarse, en el aire seguía la responsable de aquello… era la primera vez que le veía de esa forma, los ojos se Eren se dirigieron inmediatamente a la mirada de Irene, quien solo observaba al titán que acababa de caer.

La verdad era que todos observaban a la chica, en esos momentos su cabello era negro (no tenía la peluca puesta) y sus ojos azul verdoso, pero se podía identificar por la ropa que llevaba y por sus facciones, lo que más le atraía a Eren era la mirada de esta… sus ojos se habían vuelto pequeños y filosos, observaban a aquella criatura con odio y rencor. La escena retomo su velocidad normal y la chica cayo de pie sobre el titán, suspiro pesadamente guardando sus cuchillas… los presentes de la cafetería no tenían palabras, por suerte no estaban todos ya que algunos habían ido a caminar por el bosque o a hacer otras actividades, Hanji estaba entre emocionada y aterrada al ver al titán de 7 metros tan cerca de ella, Sasha y Connie que estaban entre salir corriendo o desmayarse en ese mismo momento, Jean y Marco trataban de reaccionar que aquello era un sueño, Mikasa no había dicho ni hecho nada, solo buscaba a Eren con la mirada y Armin trataba de examinar todo aquello.

- Iren – la voz de Jacob hizo volver a todos a sus realidades – se aproximan otros dos por la derecha.

- Estoy al tanto – exhalo la chica mirando las señales de humo que Beth había soltado indicando la proximidad de otros titanes, mas también habían señales soltadas por Jean o Alex del otro lado – también se aproxima otro por la izquierda.

- Y otro por el medio – la voz de Jacer llego de la nada, este ya tenía puesto su equipo de maniobras – ¿de donde salieron todos estos titanes?

- Eso quisiera saber…

- ¡nosotros también merecemos una explicación! – gruño Jean desde abajo

- Mas tarde – respondio sencillamente Irene – Jacer, quetate quieto, Jacob, izquierda yo ire a la derecha y veremos que hacemos con el otro…

- ¡OYE! – grito Jacer iracundo al oir la orden de que se quedara en su lugar – YO TAMBIEN PUEDO…

Estas herido, serias un estorbo… Jacer… tienes fiebre, no me puedes engañar tan fácilmente a mi.

Unicamente bajo la vista y se quedo en su lugar, odiaba que Irene pudiera leer sobre el, como si fuera un libro abierto… volvió la vista a donde estaban sus "padres" Eren se había quedado parando viendo la escena, deseando poder hacer algo, Rivaille miraba un punto en especifico… tenia un plan… conocía bien esa mirada como para no poder saber que su "padre" tenia un plan.

Tanto Iren como Jacob comenzaron con el plan, Jacob era fuerte y veloz, en unos minutos ya tenia sometido al titán de 7 metros… aunque nada comparado con Iren, ella, la hija del soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, había heredado todas las habilidades de su padre, solo se lograba ver el filo de las cuchillas moverse, en rapidos movimientos ambos titanes ya estaban muertos, Iren acabo con 2 titanes en el tiempo en el que su amigo lo hacia con uno… pero aun tenían un tercer problema que llegaba desde el centro de su formación, Iren trato de girar lo mas rápido que pudo al igual que Jacob, el titán del centro parecía ser mas veloz que los anteiores… Iren iba por la derecha mientras que Jacob por la izquierda… estaban a punto de llegar cuando este tiro de los cables haciéndolos regresar, Iren solto uno de los cables justo a tiempo, Jacob no lo logro y se estrello contra el suelo…

- ¿un inteligente? – se preugnto a si misma Iren viendo fijamente al titán frente a ella – no… este esa siendo controlado… pero… ¿Cómo?

Antes de que pudiera responder la pregunta por si misma el titán regreso su vista a ella y alargo la mano para tomarla, era obvio que su meta era uno de los tres titanes cambiantes de la legión de reconocimiento, no tenia a donde escapar en esos momentos, se encontraba completamente encerrada entre los arboles y el cuerpo del titán, tendría que utilizar "aquella" estrategia, lo ultimo que quería. Cuando ya estaba resignada a tener que utilizar su ultimo recurso pudo observar como una especie de rayo paso tras el titán cortándole y matándole al instante, Iren quedo con la boca abierta por unos momentos ¿habia sido Jacob? Imposible… él era veloz pero no lo era tanto y no podía hacer ese tipo de maniobras ¿Acaso Beth había…? No, eso era aun mas imposible… Beth era inteligente mas no era tan fuerte y no podía luchar de esa forma ¿Alex? Se encontraba muy lejos y le hubiera sido imposible hacer ese tipo de trabajo con lo que pesaba y media ¿Jacer? Estaba herido… aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido hacer tal cosa ¿Jean? No… eso era un mate de risa… no podía imaginar a esa persona haciendo una maniobra como esa…

- ¿Ese era el ultimo? – la voz de su salvador le hizo regresar a la realidad, a su lado estaba Rivaille con su ropa casual y el equipo de su hermano puesto – Te estoy hablando mocosa… ¿ese era el ultimo?

- Eh? Ah… eso parece… no estoy segura, no siento nada – esa ultima frase la dijo en un susurro colocando una de sus manos detrás de su nuca – Gracias por salvarme.

- Solo lo hice porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo…

Ambos bajaron al suelo con ayuda de los equipos tridimensionales, Iren pudo notar como su hermano, sin entender nada, buscaba su equipo de maniobras a su alrededor ¿Cuándo se lo había quitado?... mas bien la pregunta era ¿Cómo se lo habían quitado sin que este se diera cuenta? Aunque la cara de Jacer era todo un poema, las miradas de los demás eran aun mejores… confundidos y aterrados, a Iren le hubieran causado risa si no fuera porque aquello pudo haber puesto en peligro la vida de todos sus compañeros. Rivaille suspiro y le devolvió el equipo a Jacer.

- Ten mas cuidado con tus cosas – fue su única advertencia antes de volver a ver a Irene – ¿tienes algo que decirnos?

- Muchas cosas – confeso la más baja – pero tú también tienes algunas cosa que explicarnos ¿Cómo lograste controlar tan bien el equipo?

Rivaille bufo, la verdad era que ni siquiera él entendia como había podido hacer todo eso… y cuando me refiero a todo es a TODO, desde el quitarle el equipo de maniobras a Jacer sin que este se diera cuenta, colocárselo en un santiamén y de lograr hacer esas maniobras que, incluso, habían sido mas rapidas que las de Iren minutos antes… tal vez, después de todo, realmente esos supuestos recuerdos servían de algo.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Todos los que habían presenciado aquel acto de ambos pelinegros (Irene y Jacob) estaban reunidos en aquella sala, era ya muy noche y habían mandado a todos los que no habían visto al titán a sus habitaciones a dormir. Irene, Beth, Jacer y Jacob se encontraban en la sala junto con los dos adultos, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie y Eren que querían una explicación de lo ocurrido aquella tarde, estaban todos sumergidos en un completo silencio sin saber que decir o hacer ante aquella situación, por fin fue Rivaille quien rompió el silencio.

- Creo que ustedes cuatro nos deben una explicación a todos.

- Lo sabemos – suspiro Irene – imagino que mis queridos compañeros me dejaran la tarea mas dificil a mi ¿verdad? - tanto Beth como Jacob apartaron la mirada, no querian meterse en eso, Irene funcio el ceño ya conocía la respuesta de sus amigos.

- Lo siento, Sargento – rió su hermano menor – pero es usted quien debe de dar las explicaciones, tomando en cuenta que nosotros solo somos simples soldados.

- Cuando te conviene me tratas como tu sargento – gruño cerrando los ojos molesta – idiota

- Tu eres la que siempre se queja que nosotros nunca te escuchamos, Iren

- Y eres tú quien siempre se esta quejando de que te trato como cualquier soldado y no como mi hermano que eres, Jacer.

- Soy tu hermano, deberias de tenerme mas consideracion tomando en cuenta que tambien estoy enfermo.

- Fuiste tú quien decidio entrar al ejercito, nosotros no te hemos obligado a nada... casi...

- Eres una maldita hipocrita, Ri...

- ¡PODRIAN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR Y CENTRARSE EN ESTE ASUNTO!

El grito de Jean los hizo regresar a realidad, no habian notado que ambos se encontraban a punto de golpearse uno sujetando el cuello del otro, Irene se aparto de su hermano quien solo se volvio a sentar, la verdad era que a Irene le daba igual el tener que decir o no la verdad sobre que hacian ahi... lo que le iba a ser dificil era explicar la condicion de Beth, Jacer y ella con realcion a sus padres, tomo tanto aire como pudo antes de hablar.

- Bien... dos de los aqui presentes ya conocen nuetra situacion... aunque no la creen del todo por lo que tengo entendido y, la verdad, es muy difcil de explicar lo que hacemos aquí.

- Solo habla – exigio Jean cruzandose de brazos

- A eso va, cara de caballo – defendio Eren a la mas baja – ignora al idiota de mi lado.

- Tengo experiencia con eso... no te preocupes – sonrio Irene – como decia antes de ser interrumpida, mis compañeros y yo somos parte de la legion de reconocimiento... claro... les seria dificil entender esto si no inicio desde el principio, lo cual es lo que se me hace mas dificil, por lo tanto, pedire que no me interrumpan mientras hablo.

- Deja de darle tantas vueltas y habla de una vez por todas – pidio Conny – ¿que eran esas cosas que nos atacaron en la tarde?

- Veo que la paciencia no es su fuerte – suspiro – a eso voy... imagino que todos conocen la leyenda de los humanos que tuvieron que encerrarse tras 3 murallas para defenderse de los titanes ¿cierto? - todos asintieron – bien... la leyenda no es del todo cierta, les contare la historia real tras aquella leyenda...

Todos miraron interesados a Irene quien habia cerrado los ojos y suspirado, aquello nos les traia muy buena espina pero iban a escucharla atentamente para ver que era lo que la joven les iba a contar... no pensaban que aquella leyenda les fuera a cambiar la vida de un segundo a otro.

- Pasados 100 años desde que los humanos se vieron acorralados tras 3 murallas por los titanes; Maria, Rose y Shina, los humanos vivian en una efimera paz creyendo que aquella paz iba a ser suficiente y que no iban a tener que enfrentar a sus demonios nunca mas... pero se equivocaron... en el año 845 aparecio de la nada el titan colosal rompiendo la puerta del primer muro; María, permitiendo la entrada a los titanes que, tras un siglo de hambre, causaron destrucion demostrando una vez mas que los humanos somos debiles ante nuestro mayor enemigo... quienes lograron escapar se refugiaron en la muralla Rose, pararon los años y todo volvio casi a la normalidad... ya habian pasado 5 años... la tropa de reclutas número 104 estaba a punto de graduarse... fue ahi cuando todo sucedio...

"Igual como habia sucedido 5 años atras, el titan colosal aparecio de la nada y destruyo la puerta de Rose (del distrito Trost para ser mas exacta) esta vez lograron evacuar con exito gran parte de la poblacion... mas solo los nuevos reclutas y las tropas estacionarias no eran suficientes para detener a los titanes... se creia que la humanidad perderia, otra vez, contra los titanes... no contaban con que ese dia se descubrieran dos cosas, la primera fue la capacidad de algunos humanos para trasformarse en titanes, lo segundo fue que... para ganar... a veces habrá que perder algo de su humanidad...

- No entiendo nada – se quejo Sasha – y tengo hambre...

- tu siempre tienes hambre – se quejo Conny cruzado de brazos – es lindo su cuento de hadas pero tenemos que dormir y queremos saber la verdad

- Iren, saltate toda esa mierda y ve directamente a la parte de la expedición – pidio Jacer – y di nombres de una vez por todas.

- Oye... ¿Crees que por gusto ando cargando con esas porquerias por todos lados?

Los ojos de sus tres compañeros se abrieron al ver las fotografías que la mas baja de los tres llevaba con ella... la verdad es que mas que impresionados se preguntaban de donde había sacado esas fotografías Iren, la primera que paso fue la de su propia graduación, no iba a mostrarles la imagen mas fuerte en esos momentos, por lo menos no por ahora...

- en esa imagen esta mi tropa... la 130*... bueno solo de los primeros 10 puestos, Beth se graduo como la quinta, Jacob como el segundo y yo como la primera – sonrío al recordar a su tropa, paso una segundo imagen – esa es la de la tropa de Jacer, la 131, como pueden ver en mi tropa yo me gradué como la primera, Jake como el segundo y Beth como la quinta, en la 131 Jacer se graduó como segundo y el chico que le sigue es Alex, un amigo de la infancia y algo parecido a un hermano para nosotros, él se graduó como el tercero...

- ¿Porque nos muestras estas imagenes? - pregunto Hanji interesada

- Es por las que enseñare a continuacion y la historia que relatare despues...

Irene paso la ultima fotografía que tenia en mano, seria dificil describir la exprecion que todos los presentes tuvieron al ver aquella imagen, era una expresion entre la sorpresa y el terror, no podian creer lo que veian ante ellos... era una foto de ellos mismos pero con una ropa que nunca antes habian visto, era una escena que nunca antes habia ocurrido... estaban ellos parados uno al lado de otro con el puño sobre el corazón y el otro brazo en la espalda, primero estaba Mikasa con una mirada fría, le seguia Reiner, como tercero estaba Bertholdt, cuarta era Annie, el quinto era Eren y luego estaba Jean, Jean gruño al notar que estaba en una pocision mas baja que Jeager... luego de Jean estaba Marco y seguido de este Conny luego de Sasha y finalmente Christa, institivamente a los 5 adolecentes le dio un repentino dolor de cabeza recordando aquel día... Iren sonrio.

- Esa es la fotografía de la graduación de la tropa 104... tres de los soldados se distinguieron por traidores, tres por sus habilidades y uno por ser un cara de caballo – bromeo Irene haciendo enfadar a Jean – fue gracias a Eren Jeager que se pudo evitar la perdida de la muralla Rose... tal vez no crean lo que dire pero... cuando todos creian que estaban perdidos y se habian rendido en sobrevivir, para ese entonces la cuadrilla en la que estaban Armin y Eren junto a Mina, Thomas, Nack y Milllius ya habia sido eliminada casi por completo, el unico sobreviviente de aquello fue Armin Arlett quien se culpaba por la muerte de sus amigos y, para acabar de joder las cosas, algunos titanes habian atacado el cuartel, razon por la cual no podian reecargar gas ni cuchillas, que son indispensables para el uso de nuestro equipo, cuando creian que ya no podian hacer nada... aparecio otro titan... pero este no era como los demas, este atacaba a los suyos.

"Tanto Mikasa Ackerman como Conny Spring y Armin Arlett aprovecharon esta situacion para llegar a la base y recargar... no se iban a rendir tan facilmente... como decia, lograron recuperar el cuartel gracias a uno de los planes de Armin que resulto a la perfección, tras recargar gas y las cuchillas lograron salir de ahi... pero notaron otro pequeño detalle con el titan que los habia ayudado a llegar a ese lugar, los titanes no se atacan entre si... los titanes solo atacan y comen humanos, sin embargo... habian varios titanes que se estaban comiendo este como si de un humano se tratase...

- ¡Espera! - le interrumpio Hanji – ¿estas diciendo que un titan los ayudo cuando se supone que estos eran los enemigos de todos ustedes? ¿como?

- Si dejaran de interrumpirme lo sabrian – la mirada de Iren hizo estremecer a mas de uno – bien... entonces, la verdad era que nadie entendia como era eso posible, pensaron en ayudar al titan pero en ese momento se percataron de dos cosas; el titan que había deborado a Thomas aparecio y este titan le ataco mordiendo su nuca, su punto debil, fue ahi cuando se dieron cuenta que este titan tenia estrategias de combate que solo ellos concian y que conocia el punto debil de los titanes, la nuca. Tras que este titan derrotara a todos los titanes que estaban a su alrededor cayo rendido al suelo... de su nuca salio una persona, era Eren Jeager.

"Antes que me interrumpan continuare, gracias, tras aquello quisieron ejecutar a Eren por considerarlo un traidor o un espia, no recuerdo bien, la primera vez dispararon los cañones siendo detenidos por una forma parcial de Eren como titan... tenian un plan de escape, pero antes dejarian que Armin intercediera por ellos ante el capitan, cosa que no fue aceptada y estaban a punto de ejecutar a los tres, Mikasa, Armin y Eren, solo por el temor de los humanos ante algo que les era desconocido para ellos, pero fue salvado por Dot Pixies, el comandante de las tropas estacionarias del sur. Junto con Armin crearon una estrategia para recuperar la muralla Rose donde utilizarian la apariencia de titan de Eren que llevaria una roca a la entrada y la sellaria... lo resumire diciendo que hubo grandes perdidas pero que, por lo menos, lograron recuperar parte de su territorio... esta vez no fueron sacrificios en vano segun creo yo... claro... a nosotros como tropas de exploracion nos tratan como suicidas y/u homicidas por lo que creo que mi opinion es invalida en estos casos... pero bien, tras cerrar la puerta lo unico que faltaba era elimitar a todos los titanes que estaban dentro de Trost, cosa de la que se encargaron las tropas estacionarias y la legion de reconocimiento quienes acababan de llegar de una expedición fuera de las murallas, pasaron un día entero en este trabajo, esa vez fue reconocido como la primera victoria de la humanidad contra los titanes... en fin... me saltare la parte del juicio de Eren así que...

- ah... y la parte del juicio es mi favorita – bromeo Jacer a sabiendas que su hermana odiaba ese relato – si no quieres contarla tú, entonces yo me ofrezco.

- Mejor hagamos una actuacion – respondio mirandole con cara de pocos amigos – tú seras Eren y yo Rivaille... solo necesitare atarte a un poste y quitarme la maldita peluca...

- eh?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER YO EL QUE RESULTE SIN DIENTES?!

- Porque tu eres un "Eren" en miniatura – le susurro para que solo él escuchara

- Y tu una "Rivaille" a escala – imito el gesto de su hermana, no era hora que todos se enteraran de ese pequeño detalle.

- Iren... Jacer – les llamo Jacob cansado de oir las discuciones de los hermanos – por el amor a Dios... ¿dejarian de discutir por una vez en su vida y podrian terminar con el relato antes de que Beth y yo terminemos usando el plan de emergencia en ustedes?

Se pudo ver un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de ambos hermanos, mas notorio en Jacer que en Iren, el menor de los hermanos se volvio a sentar en su asiento mientras que la mayor de ambos retomaba su narracion, la verdad era que sabia que sus amigos iban a ser capaces de usar el plan de emergencia si se lo proponian... ella misma los habia entrenado en aquello y sabia bien que eso no iba a ser nada bonito para ambos hermanos, suspiro tratando de calmarse y no matar a su hermano menor ni con los pensamientos, claro, eso era casi imposible para la quinceañera.

- Como decia... tras un juicio donde dejanron a Eren Jeager, el de mi epoca, al cuidado del sargento Rivaille de la legion de reconocimiento y despues de la graduacion de la 104, donde gran parte de los graduados de los pimeros 10 lugares se unieron a la legion de reconocimiento, entonces salieron en una nueva expedicion fuera de las murallas... la mas sangrienta en mi opinion... en aquella expedicion se dieron cuenta que Eren no era el unico titan cambiante que existia... la titan hembra mato a toda la tropa Rivaille; Petra, Auro, Erd y Gunter – Iren pudo apreciar la fugaz mueca de dolor de su profesor, fue imperseptible para todos, menos para ella que lo conocia muy bien... sabia que mientras ella narraba ellos podian ver las imagenes de sus memorias – el unico sobreviviente que pudo ver como sus compañeros eran masacrados por la titan hembra fue Eren... quiso vengarse de esta pero solo resulto en un peor lugar para él.

"Resumiendo aquello: Eren fue rescatado por Mikasa y Rivaille, quien salio herido de esta lucha, tras aquello la policia militar llamo al comandante Erwin Smits a juicio para declarar si Eren continuaba viviendo o era ejecutado junto con varios miembros de la legion.

- ¿Fue ejecutado? - pregunto Sasha temblando

- Si hubiera sido asi creo que yo no estaria aqui – susurro Jacer tan bajo que solo Jacob e Iren le escucharon, luego elevo el tono de su voz – No... no lo fue, es mas, descubrieron quien era la titan hembra y le encerraron, tras casi otros 15 años fue ejecutada bajo el cargo de alta traicion, homisidio y atentar contra la vida de Eren Jeager dos veces... sin mencionar que ya no la necesitaban para los experimentos.

- ¿experimentos? - pregunto ahora Hanji

- Asi es – continuo Beth – mi padre y Hanji-san, de nuestra era, estaban encargados de los experimentos acerca de los titanes... gracias a ustedes se descubrieron tres cosas importantes sobre ellos; la primera es su capacidad de endurecimiento, gracias a la cual las murallas estaban protegidas contra los titanes.

- La segunda fue el metodo de alimentacion de los titanes – hablo Jacob poniendose de pie – es cierto que no necesitan de comida para sobrevivir pero si necesitan agua y sol para poder vivir, es como un proceso de fotosintesis... y esa es parte de la razon de porque su temperatura corporal es tan alta, ademas tambien pudieron descubrir que dejandoles sin su alimento por un mes completo comenzaban a evaporarse ellos mismos de manera lenta.

- Y la tercera fue su tiempo de vida y modo de reproducción – volvio a hablar Iren – los titanes se reproducen de manera asexual, pero estos no pueden tener mas de dos crias... despues de eso... mueren... ademas de eso descubrieron que los titanes cambiantes hombres, como Jacer, tienen una especie de matriz con la cual pueden engendrar hijos, esta matriz esta conerctada al recto y se encuentra abajo del estomago y las titanes cambiantes hembras, como yo, tenemos la capacidad de reproducirnos asexualmente al llegar a cierta edad... esto ultimo lo descubrieron cuando la titan hembra, cuyo nombre no mencionare, resulto preñada de "si misma" causando que la ejecutaran despues del nacimiento de sus dos hijos, gemelos, el primero era Arthur quien quedo a cargo de la policia militar y el escuadron de investigacion (Hanji y Armin de nuestra epoca) el segundo fue Alex quien quedo a cargo de nuestros padres y... ahora viene lo mas complicado.

- Oh no! - explamo Jacer – yo no voy a decir...

- Lo haras o lo hare yo, despues de todo, tenemos los mismos padres, _Yi._..

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme por mi apellido, _Yi...! - _se detuvo antes de completar el nombre – Iren...ne...

- Tenemos el mismo apellido, tarado, si lo dices entonces te delatas a ti mismo.

- Jacer – le llamo Jake – Iren iba a explicar del porque estamos aqui... no el otro asunto...

- eh?

- Idiota – suspiro Iren – ¿realmente crees que no se cuando es el momento para decir ciertas cosas?

Jacer solo bajo la mirada volviendo a sentarse, a veces llegaba a olvidar que su hermana por algo era la lider de aquel escuadron, por algo ella era Sargento a su edad... era una de las grandes diferencias que existian entre él y su hermana mayor, la misma diferencia que existia entre su padre y su papa... tanto Iren como su padre sabian tomar una decisión y no dudar de ella, ambos eran lideres naturales, en cambio, tanto él como su papa estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por salvar a otros aun en contra de su vida... no median consecuencias, eran imprudentes cuando se trataba de ellos mismos.

Irene guardo en una caja de metal las fotografías que les habia dado a los otros, de esta caja saco una ultima fotografía en donde estaban todos los integrantes de la legion de reconocimiento del día en el que ellos tres se conocieron, Jacer lloraba al lado de Iren y Alex se ocultaba atras de la pierna de Eren... Iren sonrio al ver aquella imagen que le traia tan buenos recuerdos, paso la imagen, la paso a sus compañeros de clases quienes quedaron sorprendidos al verse entre 15 y 20 años mayores a lo que eran en ese entonces.

- Se puede decir que esa es la ultima fotografía que nos tomamos toda la legion junta... en ese entonces ninguno de nosotros cuatro eramos parte de ella como pueden ver... creo que en ese entonces Jake y yo teniamos 6 años, Beth 5, Jacer y Alex 3... esa fue la ultima vez que la legion de reconocimiento estuvo junta por completo... despues de ese día poco a poco fueron desapareciendo algunos de sus integrantes... y no porque hayan sido comidos por titanes.

- ¡Espera! - exclamo Conny tomando la fotografía – ¿Por qué Eren y Rivaille-sensei estaban tomados de la mano?

Todos miraron otra vez la fotografía, Eren estaba rojo como un tomate sin saber que hacer y Rivaille del otro lado de la habitación aparentando no prestar atencion a la situacion, Iren reacciono sobre aquello y arrebato la fotografía rapidamente de sus actuales compañeros, miro detenidamente la imagen y se dio cuenta que realmente sus padres estaban tomados de las manos con los dedos entrelazados, claro, por el berrinche de Jacer y el miedo de Alex, Eren miraba a donde estaban los niños y, por un comentario estúpido por parte de Hanji, Rivaille estaba a punto de matar a su compañera, una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Eso son asuntos que no les comentaré – sentencio guardando la fotografía – no quiero arruinar la sorpresa para sus futuros...

- ¿No dijiste que venias del pasado? - pregunto Jean

- Si... pero la historia se repite – suspiro – pero bien... decia; de esa fotografía a esta que llevo en mis manos hay varias personas que faltan, miren.

Iren paso una segunda fotografía donde estaban todos ellos, pero esta vez los cuatro chicos ya parecian con otros 10 años mas que en la anterior al igual que todos... ademas de eso se noto que habian cuatro personas que no estaban entre ellos; Rivaille, Eren, Mikasa y Armin, todos los demas estaban presentes pero sus gestos eran de tristeza y miedo... eran casi imperceptibles pero ahi estaba...

- Esa fue despues de la peor mision que hemos tenido – comento Iren bajando la vista – en ella la mayor parte de nuestra formacion se vio exterminada... mi escuadron fue uno de los que no volvio completo... los unicos que sobrevivimos de aquello fuimos Jacer, Alex y yo... como ya he dicho la historia se repite; Era la expedición número 80, era la segunda expedicion donde yo seria guía, mi quinta expedición fuera de muros y la ultima para muchos... aquel día habiamos con el objetivo de llegar a Shiganshina y entrar al sotano de la casa de Eren Jeager antes de que la muralla cayera... logramos avanzar mas de lo que nunca antes habiamos avanzado, cosa que nos parecio raro, la verdad era que mientras ibamos de camino no encontramos ni un solo titan... era como si todos nos esperaran frente a Shiganshina... era como si aquello hubiera sido planeado.

"Cuando estabamos a punto de llegar a nuestro objetivo nos vimos rodeados... el comandante Erwin ordeno que tanto mi escuadron como el de Jacob, el de Beth y el suyo propio tomaran una ruta por el bosque, asi lo hicimos, mientras estabamos en el bosque... aparecio "él"... tratare de resumir lo mas que pueda, la verdad es que tampoco me gusta hablar mucho sobre este tema, a mi mando tenia 8 soldados, eramos 9 en total... de ellos... solo regresaron 3 sin contarme; Alex, Jacer y otra persona que en esos momentos se encuentra en coma – lanzo un suspiro al aire – pero... no puedo arrepentirme de lo que hice aquella vez, tenia que tomar una decisión, salvar a los otros 5 y poner en peligro a los otros o... sacrificar a estos 5...

- Terminaste eligiendo matar a 5 personas por salvar a tus hermanos – aseguro Jean – ¿me equivoco?

- Digamos que hay prioridades – sonrio Irene con tristeza – bien... como decia; tras aquella expedición los idiotas de la policia militar nos llamaron a rendir cuentas, era mas que obvio que nos iban a querer cortar la cabeza por fracasar completamente en la misión... sin mencionar que aun estaba el problema sobre la identidad del otro titan inteligente que nos habia atacado, teniamos la evidencia que era parte de la policia militar o, por lo menos, estaba ligados a ellos... no podiamos ser ejecutados en esos momentos, teniamos que buscar una solución a como de lugar...

- Lo bueno es que no solo nosotros pensabamos así – continuo Beth poniendose de pie – Hanji-san... nuestra Hanji-san, tambien tenia una idea para como hacernos "desaparecer" del mapa hasta que encontraramos una forma de atraparlo a "él", por suerte nuestro pequeño viaje fue de ayuda para elaborar una estrategia para capturarlo.

- ¿qué hacen aquí, exactamente? - pregunto Hanji

- Escapamos a la vez que buscamos una manera de poder regresar a nuestro tiempo con una solucion para nuestro problema – respondio Jacob – un problema que , pronto, sera el suyo tambien...

- ¿Como lograron viajar en el tiempo?

Esa era la pregunta que todos esperaban y vino de la persona a quien menos esperaban que preguntara, Iren volteo a ver a Rivaille-sensei quien solo le devolvio la mirada de la misma forma, ambas miradas eran igual de gelidas, a pesar que la de la mas joven no lograba ocultar bien sus emociones, Iren suspiro cansada de todo aquello, solo queria volver a su habitación a dormir, no tenia animos para enfrentarse a la mirada de su "padre" esa noche.

- Descubrimos inconscientemente que hay lugares en donde descargas electricas negativas y positivas chocan entre sí llegando a provocar que el tiempo y el espacio se vean mas inestables... por gracioso que sea si estamos aquí es por pura suerte, pudimos haber terminado en la epoca de los dinosaurios o en cualquiera otra... pero terminamos aquí por obra del destino...

- Sigo sin creerte media palabra – suspiro Rivaille

- Eso pensaba... no espero mucho, a decir verdad – confeso Irene – Tambien en una parte me alegra que no puedan creerme, pero tendran que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo... ustedes los vieron... son reales y pronto vendran a cobrar su venganza, su inteligencia es limitada, pero habemos titanes cambiantes que podemos domarles... yo puedo sentir su presencia y "clasificarles", Jacer puede hacer que se alejen, Alex los puede reunir o dispersar, mi "madre" pudo controlarlos y hubieron varios titanes cambiantes que podian agruparlos a su alrededor... Jacer, Alex y yo tambien tenemos en una minima parte un tipo de "control" sobre ellos... pero si son controlados por otro... es inutil, por eso tambien quiero pedir ayuda de ustedes... entre ustedes tenemos los mejores soldados de la legión, sé que fue en una vida pasada, pero esos recuerdos aun viven en ustedes, "el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad", "la esperanza de la humanidad", la mejor cientifica en materia de titanes y tres soldados que han logrado sobrevivir de las peores misiones que la legion pudo haber tenido... no quiero que me crean, lo repito, pero quiero que traten de recordar su vida pasada... si no lo logran... es posible que la catastrofe vuelva a ocurrir... y esta vez... no van a existir los heroes que puedan terminar con ella.

Todos se quedaron en un completo silencio, Rivaille miraba hacia una de las paredes sin saber si poder creer en las palabras de aquella chica o simplemente pensar que estaba loca... opto por la primera opcion, despues de todo, no podia decir nada más tras lo que habia ocurrido aquella mañana, no entendia como habia logrado utilizar ese sistema de maniobras con tanta facilidad, como si ya lo conociera desde hacia mucho tiempo... *tonterias* trato de convencerse a si mismo, era imposible.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Estaba agotado de toda aquella tonteria, trataba de convencerse a si mismo que todo aquello no era verdad, que esa historia no podía ser verdad... pero había algo en esa tal Irene Firz que le hacia recordarse a si mismo cuando tenia la edad de esa mocosa, cuando le vio por unos segundos a sus ojos verde-azulado pudo jurar ver la emocion y confucion que la chica vivia, era fría y decidida... pero tambien podia llegar a ser un libro abierto al leer sus ojos... eran como los ojos de Eren.

Eren... ¿por qué siempre terminaba pensando en ese mocoso? Todo, absolutamente todo, le llevaba a pensar en Jeager, recordo el rostro del menor cuando le hacía el amor la noche anterior... era realmente hermoso... hubiera deseado poder estar junto a ese mocoso toda su vida. Y como si le hubiera llamado por telepatía, ahí estaba... parado frente a la puerta de la sala de estar con su pijama puesta.

- sensei – le llamo – ¿usted tampoco puede dormir?

- No – respondio apagando el cigarrillo que hacia poco fumaba – ¿qué haces aquí?

- Solo... quería caminar un poco – sonrío – ¿puedo sentarme a su lado?

- Haz lo que quieras.

Eren tomo aquella respuesta como un "si", se sento al lado de Rivaille... quería acercarse mas a este pero tenia miedo de ser rechazado... termino cediendo a su impulso y se recosto en el hombro de su profesor, este no hizo nada, se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos en silencio hasta que Eren lo rompio con una pregunta.

- Es... impresionante ¿verdad?

- ¿A que te refieres, mocoso? - pregunto confundido ante la repentina pregunta de Eren

- A que... es posible que... en una vida pasada... usted y yo...

- Eren, lo pasado fue pasado – Eren bajo la vista triste ¿qué tal si no le queria tanto como Iren profesaba que su padre amaba a su papá? Pero las palabras de Rivaille le hicieron calmarse – lo que importa ahora es nuestro presente... y mas que no cometas ninguna tonteria, mocoso... si la historia se repite realmente... esta no terminara en tragedia ¿has entendido?

- Si – sonrio abrazando por el cuello al mayor – Rivaille... ¿crees que podamos repetir nuestra parte de la historia? Donde nos casamos y... somos...

- ...

No hubo respuesta del mayor, para Rivaille no era tan simple el corresponder con palabras, pero podía hacerlo con gestos... sujeto a Eren de la cintura y le beso en los labios lentamente, Eren cerro los ojos y correspondio comenzando a mover sus manos por la espalda del mayor, en ese momento sus besos no tenian la intención de pasar a nada más, era simplemente la caricia... la respuesta de Rivaille hacia la pregunta de Eren, quedaron recostados en el sofá de la sala en ese instante, Rivaille sobre Eren, se separaban unos segundos para tomar aire y despues continuar con las caricias.

Se separaron de un salto al escuchar como algo caia y se rompia, Eren se puso de todos colores y a Rivaille le saltaba una venita en la cien al ver quien les había interrumpido descaradamente (sin mencionar que habia manchado la alfombra perfectamente blanca de la estancia con el contenido de la taza que acababa de soltar), ahí estaba Hanji Zoe, profesora de mitologia de Eren y amiga de la infancia de Rivaille, por unos segundos el rostro de Hanji era de sorpresa... rapidamente cambio a una sonrisa muy extraña.

- Perdon por interrumpirlos – Rivaille estaba que le lanzaba lo primero que tuviera en las manos a la mujer de lentes – wow... no conocia estos gustos tuyos, enano...

- Desaparece – gruño Rivaille sentandose nuevamente

- oh... claro... lo hare para que puedas seguir con tu juegito con Erencito...

Hanji logro esquivar a la perfección el florero que Rivaille le habia lanzado haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared rompiendose, Hanji continuo molestando a Rivaille quien se puso de pie y comenzo a querer ahorcar a la castaña. Eren se quedo mirando unos segundos la escena de como sus dos profesores discutian (y el intento de asesinato del mas bajo), parecian ser bastante cercanos... ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿que hacia ahí? Se puso de pie rapidamente y salio del lugar sin que los dos adultos se dieran cuenta.

La noche estaba fresca, no había ni una sola persona fuera de sus habitaciones, obviamente no lo iban a estar, era casi media noche y no esperaba toparse con nadie... cerro los ojos sintiendo la calida brisa del verano, podía escuchar el cantar de los grillos, el pasar de un arroyo y el canto de una persona... Abrio los ojos al percatarse de que había alguien cantando, en silencio comenzo a seguir el sonido. No pudo evitar verla con sorpresa, ahí se encontraba Irene Firz (o mejor dicho, Iren Rivaille Jeager) cantando mientras miraba a la nada, la voz de Irene era muy hermosa... y por extraño que le pareciera juraba conocer aquella melodia.

_- No me escuchaste. aunque grite fuerte. Quiero que acabes conmigo con tus manos, ahora que me brazos que me guardan se convertirán en suave miraré al cielo... en silencio... abrasada, abrasada... las indelebles cicatrices hechas por mi, sajaron con mis alas rotas una herida en las nubes teñidas de rojo..._

- No sabia que cantaras.

Iren dio un salto de donde estaba sentada dispuesta a golpear a quien estuviera atras de ella, relajo sus hombros al ver a Eren, suspiro aliviada... estaba tan internada en su mundo "perfecto" que no había podido reconocer la voz de Eren o, por lo menos, sentir cuando alguien se acercaba a ella... tal vez eran los nervios que tenía sobre los hombros al recordar que en ese mismo bosque estaba el idiota que tenia su relicario, la persona que quería matar a sus padres, quien quería reducir a cenizas todo por lo que trataban de salvar.

- ¿estas bien?

- ¿y-yo? - Iren noto como su voz había temblado al pronunciar el pronombre, trago saliva – Si, lo estoy...

- ¿qué cantabas?

- No lo sé... mi papá me enseño esta canción cuando tenia 10 años, me la enseño días antes de que se fuera... frente al piano, él tocando y yo memorizando la letra... le prometí que cuando regresara yo habría perfeccionado mi forma de tocarla y cantarla al mismo tiempo... nunca se lo pude demostrar – Eren trato de entender lo que había dicho, en ese momento Iren se dio cuenta del pequeño error que había cometido, sonrío – lo siento, quise decir que fue mi padre...a veces regreso a utilizar los otros... "nombres" que les di cuando era una niña...

- Eres una niña...

- lo sé – suspiro – la verdad... es que mis amigos y yo tuvimos que madurar rapidamente... soy sargento, no puedo dudar en nada, eso es lo mas difícil...

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Eren meditando en lo que había tenido que pasar la pelinegro e Iren tratando de no caer como muchas noches lo había hecho anteriormente, al final se rindió, abrazo a Eren como lo hubiera hecho con uno de sus padres y oculto su rostro en el pecho de este.

- I... Irene...

- Solo un momento – suplico la chica dejando caer sus lagrimar – finge ser papá solo por un momento, Eren...

- S-Si...

Eren dudo por unos segundos mas... pero al final termino abrazando a la pequeña niña que estaba delante suya, sintiendo como las lagrimas de la hija de su yo del pasado caian sobre su camisa, sintió el olor del cabello negro de la mas baja, olia a vainilla y té de menta, hundio su rostro en el cabello de esta sintiendo como algo en su interior se quebraba lentamente... "_lo siento"_ lo queria decir... pero ¿Por qué?

- Lo siento... siento lo que hice en mi vida pasada... ojala pudiera compensarlo...

Susurro notando que Iren ya se había quedado dormida en sus brazos... recuerdos... los primeros recuerdos de su hija en sus brazos vinieron a la mente... el detino realmente era cruel, observo por unos instantes el rostro de Iren durmiendo, una fugaz imagen de una Iren de 7 años paso frente a él, el día que ella lo vio por ultima vez... tal vez fue porque se rindio ante sus memorias como el Eren Jeager de la vida pasada, no se explica bien porque lo hizo, aparlo el rebelde flequillo de Iren y beso su frente... se quedo unos minutos mas ahí a su lado mirando el cielo estrellado, se quedo ahí hasta que se rindio a los brazos de morfeo.

Rivaille veia la escena desde lejos, al igual que Eren sintio como si su corazon se partiera... no sentía celos de la chica que abrazaba al mocoso, no, en vez de eso, le gustaba lo que veia... algo en su interior le decia que aquello estaba bien, que era la escena mas bella que hubiera visto en su vida, noto como ambos mocosos se quedaban dormidos en el cesped, se acerco a ellos y llevo a Irene a su respectiva habitación, por su suerte la compañera de Irene no estaba aun en la habitación, debía estar en el baño o en la habitación de alguna de las otras chicas.

Llevo a Eren nuevamente a la estancia donde le recosto en el sofá, se sento junto a Eren colocando la cabeza del menor en su regazo y acariciando el cabello castaño de este, tenia un mal presentimiento de como iba a terminar todo aquello, aunque se negara a creerlo... no tenia otra alternativa, mañana hablaría con Irene Firz y el hermano de esta.

_- En la fosa, seguí cavando en la profundidad sin saber a dónde me llevaría. Con una mancha de suciedad en una mano, busque tu brazo... Arañando y sembrando los retazos de felicidad fui aplastado por tu fuerza. - _rió al notar que estaba volviendo a cantar la canción que hacía mucho que no recordaba ¿qué le había hecho recordar aquella canción? - Seras mi perdición... mocoso – dijo mirando a Eren – a la vez que... seras tu quien me ayude a sobrevivir... mocoso tonto...

Beso los labios dormidos de Eren, con aquel beso... sellaba su contrato con el mocoso... no había vuelta atras, protegería a Eren a como de lugar, sabía como hacerlo, solo tendría que confiar en Irene Firz... por extraño que le pareciera, aquello no le era tan difícil como creyó que llegaría a ser, tal vez, solo tal vez, lo que esa niña decia sobre que ellos eran sus padres... podía ser verdad.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

En otro lugar del bosque un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que reflejaban pureza se ocultaba entre la maleza del bosque esperando algo... o mejor dicho a alguien... al escuchar pisadas sobre la hierva seca salio de su escondite encontrandose con unos ojos azules similares a los propios... pero estos reflejaban un profundo odio ante la persona que tenia delante suya.

- ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto el recien llegado – no me digas que vas a traicionar a tus...

- No lo mal interpretes – le interrumpio – vengo a... quiero saber si estas realmente decidido a hacer lo que vas a hacer...

- ¿Y qué te importa si lo estoy?

- Son mis padres...

- No lo son – escupio las palabras con despecio – ¡Nuestra madre murio por culpa de esos malditos!

- Tenian sus razones, ella se equivoco y lo sabes. – el otro iba a debatir algo, pero lo detuvo – Arthur... eres mi hermano... pero tambien lo son Iren y Jacer... si intentas hacerles daño... olvidare por completo que compartimos la misma sangre y sere yo quien acabe contigo.

- Intentalo.

Alex bajo la vista ante el reto de su hermano gemelo, suspiro antes de habar.

- No les dire nada... pero quiero que me entreges el relicario de Iren

- ¿Para que lo quieres?

- Es un recuerdo...

- ¿solo por eso?

- ...

- Se lo devolveré personalmente cuando yo quiera, les dare algunos días para que puedan recordar viejos tiempos ¿ves? No soy tan malo – rió la vuelta – ah... por cierto... dile a tu "hermana" que canta muy bien... ah... y tu "madre" esta muy bien para ser hombre...

Alex no dijo nada, Arthur se retiro... cuando dejo de escuchar los pasos de su hermano gemelo sobre la hierva seca volvio la vista a donde este se había retirado.

- no... lo toques – advirtio en un susurro – no toques a Eren-san... Arthur...

Retomo sus pasos hacía la biblioteca que usaban como refugio, odiaba el estar en dos bandos... junto con Iren y Jacer a quienes quería como si fueran sus hermanos, junto a Eren-san y Oto-sama (Rivaille) quienes lo habían salvado y eran como sus padres... y junto a su hermano gemelo buscando una forma para que desistiera de sus planes... ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad, solo jugaba en un bando, pero por eso sentia que traicionaba a su propia sangre, bien... si Jacer estaba bien con aquello... a él no le importaba nada mas, lo unicoque queria era que su "hermano menor" fuera feliz.

Tal vez fuera solo parte de su imaginación, pero Alex creía que aquella "calma" que se aproximaba era solo parte del plan de su hermano gemelo... no odiaba a Arthur, no podía hacerlo, pero... si este llegaba a hacerle daño a Eren-san, a su Oto-sama, a Iren-nee o, peor, a Jacer... era capaz de olvidar por completo que una vez tuvo un hermano de sangre... para Alex era mas importante primero quienes le habían salvado la vida... y daría todo por ellos...

* * *

*suponiendo que se gradué una tropa por año creo que esa seria una aproximación.

Y ¿qué tal? ¿les gusto que Rivaille volviera a la acción? La verdad tenia ganas de escribir a Rivaille de nuevo en combate :) aunque siento que no me salio tan bien a decir verdad n.n'

ah... Tambien ya comenze a introducir un poco mas a los gemelos :D (Alex y Arthur) les dare un adeltanto para que entiendan porque Arthur odia tanto a Alex: Ambos son hijos de Annie quien fue ejecutada despues de dar a luz a sus dos hijos, Alex fue adoptado por Rivaille y Eren despues de que naciera, mientras que Arthur se quedo en el laboratorio a cuidado de la policia militar quien lo utilizo desde que nació como conejillo de indias. Es posible que en el proximo cap ponga la ficha de ambos hermanos ;)

Ah... por cierto, la canción que Iren estaba cantando (que despues comenzo a cantar Rivaille) es Chou de Amano Tsukiko (del OST del juego de terror Fatal Frame... que no he jugado porque mi madre piensa que los videojuegos son satanicos y no me deja si quiera jugar el wii con mi primo T-T), me gusto la traducción (aunque creo que no tiene mucho que ver XD) y decidí ponerla... la traduccion la saque de aquí:

www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=PUUCex_EBtw

Pero la versión que quise utilizar para la escena (como Iren dice que su padre, Rivaille, le enseño a tocarla en piano cuando tenia 10 años) en realidad es esta:

www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=IhXQ6ffwgMY

Solo recuerden poner los puntos y quitar los espacios... mas tarde me decidire a subir la escena del piano entre Iren y Rivaille, en mi cabeza es hermosa :D solo espero poder escribirla T-T

Como sea... espero que les haya gustado el cap tanto como a mi cuando lo escribia (en especial la ultima parte) nos leemos el sábado. Me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos, agradezco de todo corazón sus hermosos Reviews que me ayudan a no saltar de una vez por todas del tercer nivel :'D y nos leemos este sábado sin falta o si no me dejo de llamar como sea que me llame! (?), en fin... yane!

P.D: ultimas oportunidades para la votacion de la pareja de Armin, resultados hasta ahora (recuerden que se toma en cuenta mi voto, el de mi nee-san, mi vecina (quien prefiere que la llame editora no se porque) y una amiga, pero esto no influencia en nada):

JeanxArmin = 6

ArminxChrista = 3

ArminxOC = 1

ArminxAnnie = 3

IrvinxArmin= 6

ArminxHanji = 1

Parece que el padre de Beth terminara siendo o Jean o Erwin... la votación se cerrara despues de la publicacion del proximo cap de "Sucesos Inesperados"... aprovechando que en el proximo cap sera el ultimo día de todos en el bosque, al regresar a la ciudad prometo un lemon de Armin con el ganador del "concurso" ;) pero eso sera dentro de dos caps mas de ambos fics, gracias!


	14. Calma antes de la tormenta

Hola! ¿Como estan? :D aquí les traigo otro capitulo de "El regreso de los titanes", por si no leen mi otro fic "Sucesos Inesperados" lo dire aquí de paso: imagino que recuerdan la votacion de la pareja de Armin ¿verdad? Pues ¡Sorpresa! Terminara este miercoles 6 de noviembre cuando actulize capitulo ((encontre mi cuaderno! TwT mi bella escena del bosque por la cual casi me matan... la encontre!)) ademas de que el viernes 8 doy los resultados dentro del capitulo de "Sucesos Inesperados" y pondre un pequeño One-short el 9 de noviembre ((mi cumpleaños :D)) como regalo de cumpleaños para mi misma T-T soy una forever alone que no recibe ni un "feliz cumpleaños" en papel higenico reciclado (?) .-. olviden eso... por favor, como sea... por cierto... tengo un pequeño gran problema con la encuesta... y es que...

Por María Santisima y todos los Santos del cielo! Cuando creo que ya se va a terminar la encuesta y veo un ganador cerca... vuelven a empatar x.x Dios mio... a este paso terminaremos haciendo un trio entre Jean, Erwin y Armin ((aunque no seria... o.o CRIZ! deja de pensar en esas cosas!)) Y eso es porque cuento voto doble x.x... bueno... no importa, dejare la encuesta hasta el miercoles y, si no veo ganador alguno, lanzare una ficha ((aunque con mi suerte esta terminara atorada en una ranura, rodandose abajo de un mueble o, simplemente, no encontrare una sacro-santa moneda en ningun lugar)) pero bien... hasta ahora va ganando Erwin por tres votos

Como sea... sin mas que decir les dejo el cap, nos leemos abajo con el adelanto, las fichas de Arthur y Alex y un pequeño adelanto de las escenas que he escrito sobre Armin (ambos para ver cual prefieren) sin mas que decir... les dejo el cap:

* * *

**Calma antes de la tormenta**

había lavado la "maldita peluca" ya 10 veces desde su anterior discusión con su hermano menor, odiaba esa cosa mas que cualquier otra (exceptuando las asquerosas cucarachas, las ratas, chinches o cualquier otro animal rastrero) no solo le era casi imposible lavar esa cosa y dejarla como ella quiere sino que tambien por el sudor su cabello negro quedaba hecho una mierda y tenia que lavarlo el doble de lo que normalmente hacía...

- Por eso odio el cabello largo – susurro terminando de cepillar la peluca – se enreda y ensucia demasiado...

- Pero se te ve muy bien

Iren volvio la vista, Jacob entraba por la ventana de la habitación que compartia con Annie, este tenia una manzana en la mano y otra que estaba a medio comer en la mano contraria, Iren bufo mientras terminaba de cepillar la peluca lo mejor que podía.

- Calla...

- Extraño tu cabello largo.

- Lo corte hace casi 5 años... ¿por qué deberias extrañarlo?

- Es gracioso – Iren le vio confundida – digo... cuando Eren-san se fué dejaste de usar vestidos y faldas, cuando Rivaille-hechou desaparecio cortaste tu cabello a como lo tienes ahora...

- Era a mi padre a quien le gustaba mi cabello largo... cuando desapareció no vi motivo para quedarme con el... ademas no sabia como peinarme...

- Yo habría estado dispuesto a cepillarlo y peinarlo si me hubieras dejado

Iren solo rió ante la idea de su amigo, Jacob siempre era de esa forma con ella... a veces no sabía si eso significaba que estaba enamorado de ella (¡por Higia que no se fuera a repetir la historia de sus padres!) no respondio nada al comentario de su amigo, termino de cepillar la peluca y se la coloco... tenia puestos los lentes de contacto amarillos, tomo su chaqueta de lona.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Inhalo y exhalo... abrió los ojos lentamente fijando su objetivo frente a ella, sujeto sus cuchillas con mayor fuerza antes de lanzarse a atacar su objetivo, salto entre los arboles girando en el aire con las cuchillas a sus lados... cayo de pie a unos centímetros de su objetivo, Beth se quito el flequillo de su rostro observando lo bien que había logrado cortar la nuca del muñeco de pruebas... claro... no era como ella hubiera querido en realidad, utilizo su equipo de maniobras para ver mas de cerca la "herida" que le había causado al muñeco de prueba.

- 2 centímetros menos y no hubiera vivido para contarlo si fuera un titan real – se dijo a si misma – al parecer aun tengo que depender de los chicos...

_- Ellos dependen de ti para las estrategias... la fuerza física no lo es todo, Beth._

Las palabras de su padre llegaron a su mente en ese instante, a veces su padre podía llegar a ser un cabeza hueca con lo que decía... pero no dejaba de ser su padre, cambio el objetivo de la nuca del titan de madera que tenía frente a ella, lo iba a intentar una vez mas antes de regresar al campamento, despues de todo, iba a tener que darse una larga ducha despues de eso... era eso o que Iren la empujara al lago cuando la viera, rió ante la imagen de su mejor amiga dandole una patada en el trasero frente al lago, por algo su mejor amiga había llegado a un puesto tan alto en tan poco tiempo. Se puso de pie sobre la rama del arbol mas alto, no iba a ser un estorbo para sus amigos en la proxima batalla... dío un rapido paso hacia adelante impulsándose con el equipo de maniobras... levanto las cuchillas en el aire con su vista fija en su objetivo.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

El día estaba demasiado tranquilo, eso no le daba un buen presentimiento... y la peluca era solo parte de aquello, Jean había tenido que subir al campamento por ordenes de la Sargento Rivaille-Jeager, si, por las tontas ordenes de una mocosa hija de Jeager... no podía creer que él, con sus bien cumplidos 35 años, tenia que obedecer las ordenes de una mocosa de 15 años hija del idiota suicida de Jeager y del Sargento enano Rivaille, miro a ambos lados asustado... que idiota, ni que el Sargento fuera a aparecer de la nada y leyera pensamientos.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? - la voz tan conocía le heló la sangre – le hice una pregunta.

Jean dio un salto topandose con los pequeños ojos del Sargento Rivaille... bueno... de la reencarnación del Sargento, ahora que lo miraba mejor parecia que este estaba mas alto que antes... pocos centímetros mas alto, pero ya no era el mismo enano... bueno... enano era a comparación de casi toda la legión de reconocimiento pero...

- No tengo su tiempo – oh Dios... estaba perdiendo la paciencia – ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Eh... vine a... vine a revisar la tubería – rió nerviosamente sujetando una llave de tuercas... esperaba que la escusa de Iren fuera a funcionar – con su permiso...

- ... adelante...

No le convencía del todo la excusa de Jean (o mejor dicho Juan Mirschtein, el tío de Jacob Darell) pero la iba a dejar pasar... no estaba de ánimos para debatir con nadie, continuo con su camino hasta que escucho como dos voces familiares se acercaban al despeinado adulto (si... porque Jean no tenia ni idea de como podia cepillar una peluca y la había dejado tirada en el suelo de la biblioteca donde Alex por error la pateo bajo un estante lleno de telas de araña) volvió la vista ocultándose atrás de una puerta, ahí pudo ver a Irene Firz y Jacob Darell correr hacía el adulto.

- Me sorprende que hayas sido puntual – se burlo Irene con una sonrisa – ire al grano... ¿encontraron los documentos?

- No – dijo Kirschtein retando con la mirada a la mas baja – Si lo que el comandante es cierto, tu padre es un genio ocultando las cosas... o tu "madre" es un tarado...

- Tal vez lo sea – susurro Irene dándole una certera patada a Kirschtein en la espinilla haciendo que este cayera al suelo sujetando su pierna – pero, por lo menos, no es un cara de caballo... ojala ninguno de tus hijos herede esa parte tuya.

- Ya tiene hijos – le recordó Jacob a su amiga – pero... como sea... Jean-san... necesitamos que busque esos documentos incluso abajo de los muebles si es necesario... y labe su cabello – dijo tomando una "pequeña" araña del cabello del mayor – Parece ser una Pholcus phalangioides

- ¿qué? - pregunto Irene observando a su amigo con la... abobinacion en manos...

- Una araña de patas largas... son bastante comunes en las casas, normalmente se mantiene colgando de su telaraña en el techo y envuelve a sus presas antes de deborarlas... como pueden observar sus patas son realmente largas a comparación de su pequeño cuerpo...

- agh... deja esa porqueria en algun lugar... no... mejor matala – ordeno Irene mirando a otro lado - ¿como termino con una araña en la peluca?

- Tu hermano la pateo abajo de un mueble – dijo entre dientes

- ¿Jacer?

- Alex...

- Eso cambia las cosas – sonrío Irene – bien... solo tenemos una semana para tener todos esos datos, debemos encontrar el _reuiuebantur _antes que ese idiota lo haga...

- Oye, Alex salio ayer muy tarde en la noche – comento Jean repentinamente – me parece sospechoso... ¿no crees que tu hermano...?

Los ojos de Irene se llenaron de ira por unos segundos, antes de que Jean terminara su frase había abofeteado a el mayor con toda su fuerza, que no era poca, Jean termino en el suelo con una marca en la mejilla derecha... el sonido del golpe había sido escuchado por varias personas al rededor de ellos que volvieron la vista inmediatamente a donde estaban Irene, Jacob y Kirschtein...

- No insinúes cosas sobre mi escuadrón – susurro la mas baja sin quitarle la vista de encima – mucho menos sobre mi familia... Kirschtein... claro... si aprecias realmente tu vida.

- Moraleja – dijo Jean poniéndose nuevamente en pie – nunca hables mal de un "Jeager" frente a un "Rivaille".

- Si sabes eso... ¿por qué lo sigues haciendo?

- ... quisiera saberlo...

No dijo nada mas, camino hasta la cocina para reparar la supuesta fuga... La ultima vez que había dicho algo sobre Eren frente al Sargento Rivaille este habia terminado dandole una golpiza frente a todos por su comentario, para despues darle la misma advertencia: "_no insinúes nada sobre mi familia, Kirschtein... claro... si aprecias tu vida" _no creia que Iren unicamente imitara a su padre... no... ella era, en verdad, una version de Rivaille en femenino y su hermano menor, por desgracia, era un Eren Jeager en miniatura.

Rivaille se había quedado escuchando aquello hasta el final, por lo visto no todo iba bien con lo que planeaba su supuesta hija... bien... cuando fuera necesario le brindaria la ayuda que la chica necesita, por ahora, era mejor que la dejara con su trabajo, se podría decir que su "yo" de la vida pasada quería que su hija primogenita aprendiera la lección a las malas... que Iren aprendiera a ser una lider, no iba a ser tan difícil como creia... pero Jacer era un tema completamente a parte. Con aquel pensamiento en la mente se alejo del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Maldita la hora en la que Iren Rivaille Jeager termino siendo su superiora, maldita la hora en la que Eren tuvo que tener una hija que era una versión femenina del Sargento Rivaille, esos eran los pensamientos de Jean mientras caminaba con paso decidido hacia la cocina, por lo menos iba a fingir que hacía algo con esa tubería... cuando llego a la cocina se sorprendio al encontrar a Armin y Marco ahí... incontrolables deseos de correr hacia ellos y abrazarlos se apoderaron de él pero... no... se imagino a si mismo viendo aquello y supo que si su reencarnación le veia iba a patearle el trasero (en especial porque su yo del presente también estaba en esa habitación) pero tampoco iba a dejar de aprovechar la situación.

- Buenos días – saludo entrando

- Buenos días – saludaron Marco y Armin al unisono, Jean no dijo nada... algo en ese tipo no le gustaba.

- Perdon que les interrumpa, vine a revisar el lavado...

- Ah... bien, adelante, por favor – dijo Armin con una sonrisa

Kirschtein asintio debolviendo la sonrisa haciendo que el menor se sonrojara y apartara la mirada ¿qué estaba haciendo?, Jean, por su parte, miraba al mayor de reojo... mas le valia no acercarse a Armin o a Marco mientras él estuviera presente... no... mejor que ni los viera NUNCA, llego hasta donde estaba el lavado e hizo lo que Iren le había indicado hacer si se encontraba con alquien, se recosto en el suelo metiendo la cabeza bajo de este... solo esperaba no terminar empapado como la ultima vez...

Iba a comenzar con su supuesto trabajo cuando sintió como si algo rodara hacía él... miro a su lado y vio como un tomate "caminaba" hasta topar con sus costillas, Armin le miraba un poco sonrojado, Kirschtein sonrío mientras se incorporaba y tomaba el tomate, tomo la mano de Armin y coloco el tomate entre sus manos... los colores se le subieron a la cara.

- Toma – dijo con una sonrisa

- Gra... Gracias – tartamudeo Armin tomando el tomate y regresando a su trabajo.

- Pendejo – susurro Jean mirando al mayor – disculpe... ¿no tiene trabajo que hacer?

- ah... ¿estas celoso, mocoso? - le pregunto Kirschtein a su "yo" mas joven, este desvio la mirada – bien... parece que todo esta bien aquí... me retiro.

- eh... ni siquiera hizo nada.

- Es porque no había mucho que hacer, niño... ocupate de tus asuntos.

- Y usted ocupese de los propios...

No podía creer lo que iba a decir, pero su "yo" mas joven era un completo dolor de muelas, Jean estubo a punto de golpear a su "yo" adulto y este de debolver el golpe... si pensaban que tenia cara de caballo no queria saber como iba a terminar despues de aquello... Armin y Marco intervinieron justo a tiempo antes de que los Jean al cuadrado comenzaran una pelea.

- Jean, por favor – suplico Armin para luego mirar al posadero – disculpe el caracter de mi amigo... a veces llega a ser un poco...

- idiota – completo Marco sonríendo mientras movia sus manos de un lado a otro nerviosamente – es un idiota completo... pero es buena persona, nos disculpamos por su comportamiento.

- Esta bien – suspiro Kirschtein – Por mi desgracia... yo era como este idiota – confeso señalando a Jean – y eso solo te traera problemas, niño...

- pendejo – volvio a susurrar Jean

- Cuidense, chicos – dijo mirando a Armin y Marco quienes se sonrojaron a mas no poder por la mirada tan penetrante del mayor y su sonrisa – felices vacaciones...

Despues de decir aquello salio de la cocina, Jean hervia en rabia mientras que Armin y Marco estaban rojos como los tomates que tenian en las manos para el almuerzo de ese día. Kirschtein no pudo evitar matarse de la risa cuando salio del lugar, realmente extrañaba a Armin y a Marco... despues de todo ellos habían sido sus mejores amigos... y uno de ellos había llegado a ser mas que eso... sujeto fuertemente su camisa justo donde estaba el corazon... le dolia pensar en aquello... Marco había muerto hacía mucho tiempo y Armin habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno... *_Ellos estan bien – _recordo las palabras de Iren – _debemos luchar para hallarles... no te rindas, cara de caballo* _Tal vez esa niña era tan suicida como su "madre" pero... despues de todo ella aun era hija del Sargento Rivaille... solo podía confiar en ella y ver como terminaba aquello, aun asi, tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de como podía terminar aquello... no podía confiar en Alex, ese niño ocultaba algo.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Realmente era un día muy tranquilo, miraba el cielo azul mientras escuchaba el sonido de las aves piar, a un lado estaban Christa, Ymir y Sasha tomando el sol, bajo un arbol estaban Bertholdt y Annie jugando a las cartas, Mikasa y Armin jugaban bolley junto con Mina y Tomas, los demas nadaban en el lago o se divertian en algun lado cercano... todo era tan tranquilo... lo unico que le dolia era lo que Iren le había dicho la noche anterior... *_extraña a sus padres – _penso al ver a la pelinegra (que en ese momento llevaba la peluca rubia recogida con una coleta alta) jugando en la orilla del lago con sus dos amigos – _es una niña... ojala pudiera hacer algo por ella* _sonrío tontamente mientras miraba a los tres chicos jugando con el agua como si fueran niños pequeños... como alguien dejaba caer toda una cubeta de agua fría sobre su cabeza fue lo que le saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista encontrandose con Reiner y Conny

- Vamos Jeager – le reto Reiner antes de salir corriendo junto con Conny – ¡necesitas refrescarte!

- Idiotas – susurro antes de pararse de un salto y perseguir a los otros dos – ¡Ya veran cuando los alcance!

Si... él tambien era un niño ahora, pero él había "renacido" en otra epoca... Irene había llegado desde el pasado, un pasado donde ella perdio a sus padres y ahora trataba de encontrarlos. Cuando atrapo a Reiner y lo hundío en el agua se dio cuenta de algo... Jacer estaba sentado bajo un arbol mirando como los demas se divertian, quiso ir donde este estaba pero... un Conny halandole del tobillo se lo impidio.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes son dos y yo solo uno! - se quejo Eren saliendo del agua - ¡esto no es justo!

- No hay nada justo en la guerra – dijo Conny lanzandose sobre Eren

- Deja de quejarte, Jeager... pareces una niña.

- Oi! ¡Alto!

Mientras que Reiner y Conny trataban de ahogar a Eren, Jacer miraba la escena tratando de no reir... parecian niño... luego su hermana le reclamaba que él era un niño, hubiera deseado tener una camara (o saber usar mejor su telefono movil) para tomar una fotografía de aquello, a los chicos de la legión les hubiera encantado ver a "la gran Sargento Rivaille-Jeager" comportandose como toda una niña pequeña.

- Parece que algo te divierte, mocoso – temblo ligeramente al escuchar aquella voz, levanto la vista encontrandose con la reencarnación de su padre – Deberias ir con los otros.

- No soy de la escuela... no creo que sea correcto – se justifico, desviando la mirada – ¿qué hay de usted?

- Odio nadar.

- ah... ya veo – suspiro – oiga... ¿usted ya sabe sobre...?

- Tu hermana me lo comento hace un mes, la vi trasformarse – Jacer abrio los ojos sorprendido, Iren odiaba hacer eso... solo lo hacia cuando el momento lo requeria, eso queria decir que... - esta bien, tu tambien tienes ese poder si no me equivoco.

- Así es, aunque no lo uso mucho... oiga... ¿por qué si vio la trasformacion de mi hermana aun no cree en lo que decimos?

- Trato de ser realista – confeso Rivaille – pero hay veces en las que debes de dejar de ver las cosas con los ojos y comenzar a creer en lo que puede que sea falso... siempre sucedera lo que menos esperas.

- Es posible...

- ¿Por qué odias a tus padres?

La pregunta le cayo como un balde de agua fría, odiaba tener que reaccionar igual que Iren cuando le hacen esa pregunta, claro, su respuesta no era la misma que Iren daba... aun así... esa era la pregunta que mas odiaba y ahora era mil veces peor por ser la reencarnación de su padre quien le había hecho esa pregunta, bajo la mirada regresando a ver como su hermana jugaba como una niña pequeña en el agua, luego miro a Eren que hacía lo mismo que su hermana... quiso ocultar una sonrisa ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos mientras pensaba en una respuesta coherente, no se dio cuenta de cuando Rivaille se había sentado a su lado, por primera vez diría la verdad

- Sonara idiota... pero, en realidad, no los odio... quisiera odiarlos, pero no puedo hacerlo, Iren... Iren siempre dice que tenían sus razones, yo no le creo... aunque algo en mi quiere creele... - suspiro – la verdad es que aparento odiarles, lo que odio en realidad es ser lo que soy... hubiera querido hacer algo para evitar que ellos se fueran, pero siempre he sido mas débil que otros... estoy enfermo ¿sabe? Esa es una de las razones por las que no voy con los otros... desde que nací siempre me he enfermado frecuentemente, cada vez que me trasformo termino en cama por días enteros, un pequeño resfriado se trasforma en una neumonía fácilmente, a pesar de que poseo la habilidad de regeneración esta tarda horas, días y hasta meses en sanar una herida por pequeña que sea... odio ser una carga... tanto para mis padres como para mi hermana...

- El unico que piensa en eso eres tu, Jacer – miro sorprendido a Rivaille, este encendia un cigarrillo para fumar – tu hermana se preocupa por ti porque tiene miedo que hagas algo imprudente, solamente eso... y tus padres... soy la reencarnación de tu padre y te puedo decir que no fuiste nunca un mal hijo... los padres se preocuparan siempre por sus hijos, nunca fuiste una carga para ellos... metete eso a la cabeza de una vez, mocoso...

- wow... esta es la conversación mas larga que he tenido con mi "padre" - rio Jacer – creo que me siento mejor... gracias, Rivaille-san...

- Dices algo sobre esto, te mato.

- Me basta con que no diga nada a mi hermana sobre esto...

- Trato hecho, mocoso.

Jacer sonrío levemente, volvio la vista a donde estaba su hermana y sus compañeros... si había algo que le agradaba era sentir la paz en el ambiente, aunque esta fuera efímera... le gustaba sentir aquella paz de vez en cuando, pero a la vez aquel sentimiento le traia un mal presentimiento, trato de ver al cielo y calmarse... ¿qué era ese sentimiento que tenia? Sentía... sentía como si fuera a perder a alguien importante pronto... sujeto con fuerza su camisa del lado de su corazón, levanto la vista y miro a Iren... luego penso en Alex, ¿Qué haría si les perdiera? No queria perder a Iren, era su hermana, pero... no quería perder nunca a Alex, era su hermano menor (aunque el otro insistiera que era él el menor) y su mejor amigo... ademas que... se sonrojo ante uno de sus pensamientos... no... definitivamente no se iba a perdonar nunca si perdía a Alex.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

¿Qué tanto podian llegar a dolerte los huesos en un solo día? Ese par se las pagaria muy caro, Eren iba caminando por el pasillo completamente adolorido, definitivamente Reiner y Conny se las iban a pagar por todo lo que le hicieron pasar esa tarde en el lago y para el colmo de males la sopa que, segun Armin y Marco, había preparado Jean sabia a zapato viejo... su día no podía ser peor.

- Parece que no estas de humor, mocoso – escucho la voz de Rivaille atras de él – buenas noches, Eren.

- Buenas noches, sensei – saludo Eren con una sonrisa – solo... estoy cansado.

- ah...

Ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro por un buen tramo del pasillo en silencio.

- Sensei – le llamo Eren – ¿Ira a la fogata esta noche?

- ¿fogata?

- Si... Hanji-sensei organizo una fogata como despedida, ya que mañana es nuestro ultimo día en el campamento...

- ¿Iras tu?

- eh... no, realmente no, pensaba solo quedarme unos momentos y despues ir a caminar por el bosque... quiero ir a ver un lugar antes de irnos.

- vamos.

- ¿eh?

- te estoy diciendo que te acompañare, así que vamos... iremos unos minutos antes de las 10:30 ¿Entendido?

- señor, si señor.

- No estamos en la milicia, soldado.

Eren no pudo evitar reir ante la broma de su profesor, minutos mas tarde ambos salian de la cabaña y se dirigian hacía el lugar de la fogata, se separaron rápidamente para que nadie les viera juntos, Eren fue directo a donde estaban Mikasa y Armin y estos le alcanzaron un plato con carne asada, la unica que les vio juntos por un momento fue Iren quien sonrío, Jacer, que estaba al lado de esta, suspiro cansado al ver a sus padres nuevamente juntos... aquello le recordaba mucho a las reuniones que hacian de vez en cuando despues de alguna misión exitosa.

- Que recuerdos – susurro iren sacandole de sus pensamientos, Jacer le miro extrañado – digo... ¿esto no te recuerda de cuando teniamo años y nuestros padres se reunian con todos despues de una expedición? Solo faltaría la típica discusión de nuestro padre con Hanji-san

- No creo que se hagan de esperar, mira – ambos voltearon a direccion de Rivaille y Hanji, Rivaille estaba cruzado de piernas y brazos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mano hecha un puño – lo que faltaria es que mamá fuera a tomar su mano para que la loca no termine en la boca de un titán.

- ¿mamá? ¿No queras decir "el tal Eren"? - pregunto con una sonrisa, Jacer aparto la mirada sonrojado – me alegra que hayan hecho las pases...

- Aun no hablo con Eren.

- Pero hablaste con Rivaille ¿verdad?

- ¿Nos estabas espiando?

- Oye, tengo ojos y, aunque pienses en sacarmelos con cucharas calientes, se pueden regenerar... así que no tienes nada que hacer, hermano.

- ¿Escuchaste algo?

- soy mitad lagartija, no elefante – Jacer solto una risa – Jace... gracias...

- ¿por?

- Hacer las pases con nuestros padres, aunque sea en esta vida... yo también... quise llegar a odiarlos, pero no pude y siempre pensé que tuvieron sus razones, aun así sentía como si algo dentro de mi se quemaba, sentía deseos de deshacerme de este sentimiento que no sabía bien que era... cuando vi a Eren por primera vez en este lugar quise llorar y fue ahí cuando lo confirme realmente... no era odio... es porque lo extraño, extraño a mamá.

¿Por qué me dices esto?

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos figando su vista en el fuego, Iren miro a sus "compañeros" estaban conversando animadamente, bromeaban, jugaban y reian, bajo la vista nuevamente al plato de parillada que Hanji y ella habían preparado hacía unos minutos para que todos comieran, buscaba las palabras para hablar con su hermano, por fin las encontró.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que... creo que es porque tu y yo no somos tan diferentes como parece – suspiro comiendo un pedazo de su carne y tomando un poco de soda – ambos queremos que esto termine ¿no?

- Pero no quieres que termine como se supone que "esta escrito"

- exacto...

Nuevamente reino el silencio entre ambos hermanos, fue Jacer quien lo rompio.

- Quiero escribirlo – Iren le vio confundida – no quiero que nuestro destino este escrito por una profesía o no sé que mierdas...

- Jace...

- ¿Qué? Tu boca no es de santa tampoco.

- Tonto – suspiro mirando al cielo – hazlo – ahora fue el turno de Jacer para no entender que decia su hermana – si quieres cambiar tu destino debes de luchar por ello ¿verdad? No sabes como resultara hasta que lo intentes... es la frase que nuestro padre siempre nos repetia... yo siempre la tomo en cuenta ¿y tu?

- No se como hacerlo.

- Lo sabras en su momento dado... bueno... yo ire a dormir – suspiro poniendose de pie – mañana quiero ir a la biblioteca antes de que salga el autobus hacía la ciudad.

- Suerte con todo...

- lo mismo digo...

Ambos hermanos se despidieron, la mayor camino en silencio hacía su habitación... Jacer decidio quedarse unos momentos mas en aquel lugar observando, simplemente observando, noto como ya habían muchas personas que se habían ido a sus habitaciones, no estaba mi Mikasa ni Armin, tampoco estaban Christa, Ymir, Jake o Beth, los unicos que quedaban eran Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie sentados en una orilla, Sasha que comia todo que había en el camino, Conny que le discutia a su compañera sobre como podía comer tanto, Hanji que conversaba con uno de los alumnos que no conocia y otros desconocidos para él... en ese momento se percato de algo importante, no estaban ni Eren ni Rivaille, suspiro *_bueno... creo que deben de estar en un intento por "crear" a mi hermana – _penso poniéndome en pie – _solo espero que los hombres puedan embarazarse aqui... o si no Iren y yo quedaremos en el olvido* _Tras aquel pensamiento camino en silencio hacía la habitación que le habían asignado.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Se separaron por un breve momento para tomar aire, unieron sus labios nuevamente en un apasional beso mientras sus manos bagaban por el cuerpo del otro... fue Eren quien rompio el contacto al sentir las manos de Rivaille sobre su trasero, libero un gemido sordo al contacto de las frías manos del mayor contra su espalda, Rivaille beso su mejilla para luego bajar al cuello dejando un par de chupetones que Eren iba a poder ocultar... tampoco era tan idiota como para dejar marcas visibles y que lo llevaran preso por "abusar" de un menor.

- Rivaille – le llamo Eren acariciando su cabello – ¿Me quieres?

- Que pregunta mas estupida, mocoso, por supuesto que no – Eren aparto la mirada, estuvo a punto de empujar a Rivaille e irse del lugar, pero la voz de este lo detuvo – te lo he dicho... te amo.

- No es tan difícil decirlo ¿verdad? - rió Eren

- ¿solo querias escucharlo?

- se puede decir que si – volvio a besar los labios del mayor – ¿vamos a hacerlo?

Rivaille no dio respuesta, volvio a besar los labios de Eren mientras que comenzaba a deshacerse de la ropa del menor, ese era un sí definitivo para Eren quien correspondio con las caricias mientras buscaba un poco mas de contacto con el mayor, penso por un momento en como iba a poder nacer Iren y Jacer en ese mundo... solto una pequeña risa en medio de los besos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Rivaille sujetandole por la cintura

- Nada... solo... pensé en lo que sucederia si realmente la historia se volviera a repetir – Rivaille alzo una ceja al no entender del todo a que se referia – digo... si quedo embarazado...

- Eren... eres hombre.

- También lo fui en el pasado y aun así en nuestras vidas pasadas tuvimos dos hijos - touche – Es posible que la historia se repita ¿verdad?

- Aun tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso – susurro acariciando el rostro del menor – por ahora... - Rivaille preciono ligeramente el miembro del menor haciendo que este soltara un gemido – podemos seguir practicando...

Eren se sonrojo ante aquel comentario, Rivaille beso su mejilla para que despues Eren le debolviera el gesto con un beso en los labios, junto mas sus cuerpos pasando sus manos por el cuello del mayor y este sujetando su cintura y continuar con su labor de preparar al menor.

Se puede decir que esa noche ellos tuvieron su propia celebración del fin del campamento, despues de todo, era posible que no se volvieran a ver hasta despues de las vacaciones en la escuela, Eren queria disfrutar la primera vez que hacia el amor con el mayor en una cama... no le importaba que sus demás compañeros le escucharan (a ver que inventaban al día siguiente si alguien se quejaba de los ruidos, estaban en un bosque... podían decir que fue culpa de un animal salvaje) en ese momento solo eran él y Rivaille... solo ellos dos en su perfecto mundo... pero no sabían que esa calma solo anunciaba la proximidad de una tormenta.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Iren miraba el cielo desde la ventana, secaba su cabello negro con una toalla mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, sonrio al ver lo calmado que estaba el ambiente... por lo menos había podido relajarse un momento, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, cerro los ojos suspirando, ojala pudieran haber mas dias como e...

- AHHH – grito al senti un fuerte dolor en su nuca, cayo al piso mientras sostenia su nuca – ¡Maldita sea!

Se pudo nuevamente de pie justo a tiempo para ver como caia un rayo en medio del bosque... eso solo podía significar una cosa... como lo había pensado, la tormenta se acercaba, trato de ponerse en pie pero le fue casi imposible, el repentino dolor que le había atacado había significado que un titan se acercaba... entre mas cerca estaba peor era el dolor... pero esa vez era diferente, era un titan humano, golpeo su puño fuertemente contra el piso de madera maldiciendo una y otra vez... miro por la ventana desde su lugar del suelo, tal vez era por el dolor de su nuca, pero hubiera jurado que el color de la luna era rojo... ¿cuanta sangre se derramara en esa batalla?

**Continuara...**

* * *

¿Qué les parecio el cap? n.n* perdonen por lo del lemon pero no tenia suficiente inspiración para este x.x, sin mencionar que aun sigo partiendome la cabeza para saber donde hacer el lemon entre Armin y el ganador ((mi nee-san me dice que si gana Erwin que sea en su oficina, que si gana Jean en la bodega del gimnasio y mi editora dice que si es Erwin puede que sea en la biblioteca y si es Jean que sea en los vestidores de hombres... ¿qué hice para tener vecinas tan pervertidas? ah... mudarme a este lugar -.-")) pero, no importa, n.n prometo tener ese lemon aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida (?)

Como sea, les dejo, primero, las fichas de los gemelos Leonhardt:

**Alex Leonhardt (12 años)**

**Apariencia: (humana)** Su cabello es rubio, su cabello es un poco largo y usa el flequillo a un lado causando que a veces cubra su ojos derecho, sus ojos son de un tono gris azulado que a veces varia según la intensidad de la luz, su tez es bastante pálida, mide 1,70, al igual que Jacer es bastante alto para su edad, su cuerpo es delgado pero llega a ser bastante definido aun con su edad. En su época usualmente usa un pantalón negro y una camisa de mangas largas con capucha cuando no esta usando el uniforme militar, en la época actual viste con camisas de botones de colores oscuros de mangas cortas sin cerrar y una camiseta de mangas largas blanca debajo de esta, un pantalón de lona oscura y zapatos deportivos del color de su camisa, Alex lleva en su cuello una cadena con un anillo que tiene una cuchilla oculta que era propiedad de su madre y junto a este su placa de identificación.

**(titan)** Alex, al igual que Iren y Jacer, puede transformarse en un titán de 10 metros, su apariencia no cambia casi nada y es fácil de identificarlo, su apariecia es similar a la de sus dos amigos en casi todo sentido, lo que le hace especial es que en sus manos sus dedos parecieran como si fueran garras que están reforzadas con la habilidad de endurecimiento de los titanes lo cual le hace fácil la tarea de escalar, en sus puños tiene algo parecido a una coraza al igual que en sus rodillas y pies lo que le hace ser uno de los titanes mas fuertes de su generación. En su forma de titán Alex puede correr mas rápido que la mayoría que sus compañeros y tiene la habilidad de ahuyentar a los titanes al "gritar" o, según sean sus deseos, a reunirlos. Al igual que Iren odia el trasformarce en titán porque eso solo le trae malos recuerdos sobre lo que sabe sobre su madre, al contrario de sus dos amigos, Alex, evita trasformarse en la mayoría de las situaciones por su temor a perder el control y lastimar a las personas que son importantes para él.

**Personalidad:** Alex es bastante pacifico, le gusta ayudar a las personas y siempre lo hace con una sonrisa, Alex no es una persona de muchas palabras y cuando habla normalmente lo hace en un tono bajo o, simplemente, se comunica por gestos que Iren y Jacer llegaron a entender perfectamente tras convivir con él por tanto tiempo aunque, según Iren, él es la voz de la razón del escuadron Rivaille donde fue asignado junto con Iren, Jacer y el padre de estos antes de que este ultimo desapareciera, Alex es de los que cuando quiere a alguien lo demuestra sin prejuicio e incluso llegaría a dar la vida por alquien a quien considere familia como Iren, Jacer, Eren o Rivaille. Al mismo tiempo que Alex siempre mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro, este siempre se mantiene serio y callado al igual que Annie, Eren llegaba a decirle que se parecía mucho a su madre a quien él admiraba mucho.

**Historia: **Alex nacio días después que Jacer naciera, fue el menor de los hijos de Annie, ese mismo día, y antes de que Annie fuera ejecutada, Rivaille tomo custodia de este convirtiéndolo en algo parecido a su hijo por petición de Eren. Alex se crio como hijo de Rivaille y Eren por 5 años, cuando Eren desaparecio Alex fue uno de los que mas se deprimio por la perdida de quien consideraba su "madre". Alex siempre supo la verdad sobre su madre mas nunca le guardo rencor ni a ella ni a quienes le ejecutaron, sabia que ella se había equivocado pero no podía guardarle rencor, fue entrenado por Rivaille junto con Iren para después convertirse en uno de los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, al igual que Eren, Alex se graduo como el quinto mejor de su generación junto con Jacer que fue el segundo mejor, Jacer es un experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tiene una gran habilidad en el uso del equipo de maniobras, no tanto como Mikasa, Rivaille o Iren pero llega a competir con ellos. Le tiene un gran aprecio a Rivaille a quien quiere como si fuera su padre y a la vez respeta, al mismo tiempo tiene un fuerte amor hacia Eren a quien quiere como si fuera su verdadera madre, quiere a Iren como su hermana mayor y a Jacer como su mejor amigo pero, en secreto, también esta enamorado de este.

**Arthur Leonhardt (12 años)**

**Apariencia: (humana)** Su cabello es rubio corto, sus ojos son pequeños de color gris azulado y llega a demostrar el odio que siente a travez de ellos, es mucho mas palido que su hermano gemelo por pasar la mitad de su vida encerrado en un laboratorio, su apariencia física es igual a la de su hermano a excepción que Arthur es ligeramente mas delgado que Alex. En su época solo llega a usar una bata de laboratorio blanca que le llega debajo de las rodillas, siempre se encuentra en un calabozo oscuro encadenado de pies y manos para que no escape y no use sus poderes de titán, Hanji llegaba a decir que a veces le encontraban con sus manos llenas de su propia sangre tratando de escapar arruñando la puerta, en la época actual viste con una camisa negra de mangas largas, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, a diferencia de los otros no usa placa de identificacion pero tiene un brazalete que no se lo puede quitar donde esta escrito su numero de identificacion: Ar.L7-11-875.

**(titan)** Su apariencia titán es igual a la de Alex, a diferencia que Arthur en vez de tener coraza en los puños, rodillas y pies los tiene completamente descubiertos, es decir, sin piel, posee largas garras que le ayudan a escalar, a diferencia de los otros titanes cambiantes, Arthur no tiene una figura tan definida pero tampoco llega a ser parecida a la de los demás titanes, llega a correr igual de rápido que Alex y a ser tan fuerte como Jacer, Eren e Iren en su forma de titán, al igual que Annie tiene la habilidad de llamar un gran numero de titanes a su alrededor al "gritar".

**Personalidad:** Arthur es el polo opuesto a su hermano gemelo, es sádico y despiadado, odia a todos los humanos y en especial a los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, tiene un fuerte rencor hacia Eren que fue uno de los causantes de que capturaran a su madre, en su mirada se puede ver el odio en todo momento, tiene un fuerte rencor contra su hermano por ser un "traidor" y preferir a los asesinos de su madre antes de que a su hermano gemelo

**Historia: **Arthur es el hermano gemelo de Alex y el hijo mayor de Annie, a diferencia de su hermano él se quedo encerrado en las mazmorras donde fue condenada su madre, fue tratado como una rata de laboratorio sin conocer sobre la existencia de su hermano gemelo. Arthur crecio en las mazmorras siendo vigilado las 24 horas del día y tratado como un pricionero desde su nacimiento, razón por la cual le tiene un gran rencor a los humanos, Arthur nunca llego a conocer a ni un solo humano que fuera "una buena persona" para él. Cuando cumplio los 5 años le fue revelado que tenia un hermano gemelo, un año después recibió la visita de Alex y fue ahí donde comenzó el odio hacia este ya que este vivía como un niño "normal" con una familia mientras que él tenia que estar encerrado y encadenado en una mazmorra por ser un fenómeno. A los 7 años logro escapar de su prisión, aun sin un conocimiento previo del equipo de maniobras logro usarlo a la perfeccion, Arthur es un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en el uso de armas blancas. Cuatro años después Arthur fue el responsable del asesinato de los escuadrones Rivaille y Ackerman comandados por Iren y Jacob de los cuales solo sobrevivieron los tres titanes cambiantes (Iren, Jacer y Alex) y Jacob, los cuales le dieron caza a Arthur pero le dejaron vivir cuando Irvin les ordeno retirarse. El objetivo de Arthur es eliminar a estos tres (Iren, Jacer y Alex) por tener ellos lo que él nunca pudo tener aun teniendo ellos los mismos poderes que él.

**Adelanto:**

**_- Tenemos muchos problemas - susurro Irene a sus hermanos - chicos... vamos a morir._**

**_- Todo es mi culpa._**

**_- No es tu culpa que tu gemelo sea un idiota, Alex - dijo Jacer golpeando a su "hermano" en el hombro - ahora... ¿que haremos, jefa?_**

**_- Lo unico que podemos hacer... _**

**_*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

**_- Eren, ¿qué haces aquí, mocoso? - pregunto Rivaille notando como el menor llegaba a su casa empapado - te vas a resfríar. _**

**_- abrazame... _**

**_- ¿qué?_**

**_- Por favor, Rivaille - levanto la mirada dejando ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas - abrazame, te necesito... Rivaille, hazme el amor, por favor..._**

**_-_ Entra... te vas a resfríar. **

Bueno... eso es todo por hoy :D, les dejo los resultados de la encuesta de Armin junto con la pequeña escena que estoy creando para "Sucesos Inesperados"

JeanxArmin = 10

_**- Vamos, Armin - Hanji entro atras de él mientras que este comenzaba otra vez con su trabajo - necesitamos un conejillo de indias para saber como va a terminar todo esto... eres ya un cientifico reconocido entre las murallas, has esto en amor a la ciencia...**_  
_** - ¿¡COMO ME VOY A EMBARAZAR POR AMOR A LA CIENCIA!? - bajo la mirada sonrosado - digo... ni siquiera tengo pareja...**_  
_**- Por favor, Armin, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo no me puedes mentir - Hanji palpo los hombros de su compañero con una sonrisa - ¿Acaso no quieres tener una bella hijita con tu caballito?**_  
_** - ¿¡Mi caballo!?**_

_**La primera imagen que se le vino a la mente a Armin fue la de su caballo, literalmente, su caballo... Hanji realmente ya habia perdido la cabeza, no solo queria hacer quien sabe que cosas con su cuerpo... no... ahora queria que tuviera relaciones con un animal... lo unico que le hacia falta; zoofilia... **_  
_** - o... ¿como se llama ese amigo tuyo con cara de caballo?**_  
_**- ah... Jean...**_

ErwinxArmin = 13

_**- Vamos, Armin - Hanji entro atras de él mientras que este comenzaba otra vez con su trabajo - necesitamos un conejillo de indias para saber como va a terminar todo esto... eres ya un cientifico reconocido entre las murallas, has esto en amor a la ciencia...**_  
_** - ¿¡COMO ME VOY A EMBARAZAR POR AMOR A LA CIENCIA!? - bajo la mirada sonrosado - digo... ni siquiera tengo pareja...**_  
_**- ah... eso no es problema, hablando con los superiores se ha escogido al comandante Erwin Smitt como tu futura pareja.**_  
_** - ¿¡DAICHOU!? ¡HANJI-SAN HA PERDIDO LA CABEZA!**_

_**Oh no... todo menos eso... ¿le habia dicho a los superiores ya? ¿por qué tenia que ser él? Es decir... era verdad que tambien estaba involucrado en ese experimento, pero no iba a hacer "eso" con Erwin-daichou por "amor a la ciencia" a penas y lo conocia... sin mencionar que... no... no podría hacerlo... se sonrojo como un tomate al pensar en que iba a estar con Erwin unicamente por un experimento... no queria eso...**_

_**- ¿Armin? ¿Estas bien? Esta rojo...**_

_**- no... no es nada...**_

_**- ¿te gusta Erwin?**_

_**- eh?!NO! Digo... lo admiro pero... solo eso... porque... porque...**_

_**- Así termino Eren, ¿recuerdas?**_

Bien... eso es todo :D por cierto, AVISO IMPORTANTE: para los ultimos votos solo aceptare los que me lleguen en MP o a mi correo (recien creado: ) como seran los ultimos 3 días y para que esta vez ya no cuente votos dobles entonces solo aceptare un mensaje por usuario... gracias!

El proximo sábado capitulo y extra, el miercoles resultados... bien... yane!

P.D: Perdon... como no había estado en casa no me di cuenta que no se copio el correo es: iren (punto) rj (arroba) gmail (punto) com ((recuerden quitar los espacios y colocar los signos x.x))


	15. Accidente

Hola! ¿como estan todos? Me disculpo por el atraso D: pero me habían cortado el internet desde ayer y tuve que ponerme de rodillas ante mis padres para que lo pagaran ((llegue a contarles sobre mi doble vida de escritora y mi mamá se puso de necia en leer algunos review x.x igual que mi padre)) pero a final de cuentas todo salio bien y aquí estoy :D

Pues bien... aquí les traigo el nuevo cap y tataratan! (?) al ganador para ser la pareja de Armin :D yey! pero bien... antes de avanzar debo de agregar que cumpli mi promesa y solo conte los votos de MP, lo siento, realmente me costo no romper la promesa (pero que bien que no lo hice x.x) la verdad... estuve a punto de hacerlo pero cuando revisaba... otra vez estaban empatados :p así que ya tenemos un ganador.

Por favor no me maten por el proximo cap :p (de Sucesos Inesperados quiero decir) y es posible que el fic se valla haciendo mas lento en estos proximos dos capitulos... pero es necesario que Rivaille y Eren vivan una vida mas tranquila antes de iniciar el nuevo semestre de colegio donde ya comenzaran los verdaderos problemas, por ahora dejen que Iren, Jace y Alex se encargen de eso ;) pero... bueno, en este cap se encontraran con otro nuevo personaje pero este no tiene nada de importante en esta historia (para quienes leen "Sucesos Inesperados" el viernes sabran quien es esta mujer) así que no le presten mucha atención por ahora ;) Sin mas que decir... les dejo el cap, abajo les dejo el adelanto y al ganador de las votaciones

* * *

**Accidente**

A la mañana siguiente estaba lloviendo en la ciudad, algunos estudiantes fueron recogidos por sus padres (como Christa, Armin, Sasha, Marco y Mina), otros se fueron caminando juntos (como Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt, Irene, Jacob y Beth), otros pocos se fueron caminando por su lado (como Jean, Conny e Ymir) y otros dos estudiantes tomaron camino junto a Rivaille (Eren y Mikasa) claro... esto lo había hecho Rivaille solo por petición de Eren, en todo el camino se sintio la tensión entre Mikasa y Rivaille, Eren comenzaba a arrepentirse de pedirle a su profesor que los llevara a casa.

- Llegamos – anuncio Rivaille

- Gracias, Rivaille-sensei – agradecio Eren justo al momento que Mikasa salia del auto sin decir nada – Irene me lo advirtio... no juntes a Rivaille y a Mikasa en una misma habitación – suspiro – nos vemos el otro lunes.

- Adios, mocoso.

Eren volvio la vista a la puerta de su casa, donde le esperaba Mikasa, para despues besar rapidamente los labios del mayor y salir del auto corriendo hacía su casa, Rivaille esbozo una ligera sonrisa cuando el mas joven salio del auto, lanzo un suspiro antes de continuar con su camino hacía su hogar, miro por ultima vez por el retrovisor a Eren entrar en su casa siendo resivido por su madre.

Estaban en el comedor tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, Carla terminaba de preparar el almuerzo para comer con sus hijos, al terminar de servir los tres platos le sirvio a sus hijos y se sento a su lado, hacía mucho frío por lo que preparo una sopa de pollo.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo el campamento? - pregunto

- Bien/Mal – respondieron al unisolo Eren y Mikasa respectivamente

- Eh?

- A mi me gusto – dijo Eren dando un sorbo a su taza para ocultar una sonrisa mientras recordaba los momentos que paso con Rivaille – me pareció... divertido

- Hubiera estado mejor si ese enano no fuera nuestro profesor guía, desearia que se retirara pronto – dijo Mikasa mirando hacía la ventana

- ¿Enano? - cuestiono Carla

- El profesor Levi Rivaille – respondio Eren – es nuestro profesor de FiFu, pero no es tan bajo, creo que mide 1,65 y no es tan viejo como para se retire, tiene 25 años y es originario de Francia, fue quien nos trajo a casa, vive unas calles mas abajo, en la calle Trost.

- ¿Como sabes tanto? - cuestino Mikasa

- Simplemente le he preguntado – aparto la mirada – es una buena persona cuando lo conoces.

- Hablas como si te gustara.

- ¡Mikasa! - exclamaron Eren y Carla, el primero rojo como un tomate y la segunda en tono de sorpresa.

La mitad asiatica no respondio nada, continuaron comiendo tranquilamente escuchando como caia la lluvia, era un poco mas de medio día y el sol no se dejaba ver... por lo visto la tormenta iba a durar todo el día, Carla suspiro al pensar en que su esposo tenia que estar en el hospital todo el día y tal vez toda la noche, queria hablar con Eren sobre el asunto que Mikasa había mencionado unos segundos antes... bueno... iba a tener que esperar a que su hija adoptiva fuera a ducharse mas tarde. Unos minutos mas tarde Mikasa se levanto de la mesa con la excusa que queria hablar con alguien por telefono, fue ahí cuando Carla vio la oportunidad de hablar con su hijo, levanto los platos en los que habían almorzado y los dejo en el fregadero, a Eren le parecio raro que su madre hiciera tal cosa... normalmente ella siempre lavaba los platos despues de usarlos.

- Eren... quiero hablar contigo – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a su hijo

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Sobre lo que dijo Mikasa... ¿es cierto?

- ¿eh? - medito sobre lo que había hablado Mikasa... demonios – ¿Qué dices? Claro que no...

- Tus orejas estan rojas, Eren, me estas mintiendo – Eren cubrio una de sus orejas con su mano – Eren, hijo, si te gusta un hombre lo respetare... solo quiero que me digas la verdad.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡No tengo nada con ese profesor!

- Eren... estas actuando como todo lo contrario a lo que dices, si realmente no tienes nada que ver con él ¿Por qué te enfureces conmigo?

- ...

No dijo nada, era un pésimo mentiroso... hubiera sido mejor que solo dejara pasar el comentario o se riera de aquello sin decir nada, tal vez así no hubieran terminado discutiendo, odiaba discutir con su madre... eran pocas las veces en las que discutían pero, esas pocas veces, siempre terminaba haciendo llorar a su madre en las noches, se sentía culpable por aquello, pero en esos momentos no pensaba con claridad, odiaba discutir pero siempre terminaban discutiendo por una u otra razón.

- Eren, escúchame, no me importa si estas saliendo con un hombre o no... si tu eres feliz para mi es suficiente, pero no quiero que te rompan el corazón... no quiero que jueguen contigo ¿No has pensado en eso? ¿Qué solo te esta usando como su juguete?

- Él no haría eso – susurro.

- ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Ya te has acostado con él? - no hubo respuesta, Carla lo capto como una afirmación – Eren... ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡Ese tipo ya es mayor! ¡Si esta jugando contigo cuando se aburra te desechara como...!

- ¡Rivaille no hará eso, lo se! - ya estaba cansado de aquello - ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces y hablas como si lo hicieras! ¡Si realmente me quisieras entonces lo conocerías primero antes de hablar así de él! ¡Si fueras una buena madre lo harías!

- No... no lo conozco – suspiro Carla tranquilizándose – pero... lo quiero conocer – Eren le vio sorprendido – tu padre tiene que salir este fin de semana y Mikasa tiene un proyecto pendiente con Sasha... dile que venga a comer este sábado, ¿bien?

- Gracias...

Carla simplemente sonrío... si, siempre que Eren fuera feliz no le importaba con quien fuera... si esta persona le amaba y su hijo lo amara... no le importaba si fuera un hombre o una mujer pero... en cierta parte le dolia que aquello sucediera, tomo las llaves del auto y su abrigo, se despidió de su hijo con la excusa que tenia que comprar algunas cosas, salio de la casa con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, por lo menos esperaba que ese tal Rivaille cuidara de su hijo... pero tenia un buen presentimiento sobre aquella persona, sonrío para si misma... ¿Por qué lloraba entonces? ¿Acaso era porque siempre soñó a su hijo casándose junto a una bella joven? ¿O por qué temía no poder conocer a la pareja de su hijo? Tal vez la respuesta fue el sonido de la bocina de aquel tráiler que se aproximaba a ella tan rápidamente... Carla cerro los ojos antes de sentir el impacto.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Habían dos cosas a las que odiaba mas que la ropa sucia era cuando llovía en ese mugriento apartamento en el que tenian que vivir, estaban en el ultimo piso y el edificio era bastante antiguo, razón por las que habían varias goteras... y ojala solo se quedara con las goteras los días de lluvia, no, además de las malditas goteras (que, por cierto, estaban por toda la sala, cocina y habitaciones) también estaba la maldita ventana que se abría sola con el viento y se quedaba trabada, el baño que se tapaba a la hora de una tormenta (la ultima vez exploto dejando todo el suelo lleno de eses y agua) y la palanca de la luz que se bajaba cada cinco minutos, sin mencionar la humedad que reinaba por todo el apartamento.

- Jace, consigue otra cubeta para el agua – pidío Iren mientras terminaba de trapear la sala... por quinta vez ese día – mejor dos... y ve a revisar el baño... lleva mascarilla.

- Oye... ¿Como conseguiste esta basura de apartamento? - pregunto su hermano con dos cubetas vacias en las manos – en cualquier momento se viene abajo.

- Presupuesto, hermano, presupuesto... la crisis esta dura...

- Muy graciosa...

- La ventana – alerto Alex corriendo a esta

Los tres hermanos corrieron a la ventana para tratar de cerrarla, lograron hacerlo por primera vez sin mucho esfuerzo... los tres se recostaron en la pared deslizandose hasta el suelo, Jacer a la derecha, Iren al medio y Alex a la izquierda, esa mañana le había pedido a Alex que fuera a su departamento en la ciudad porque necesitaba hablar con él y con Jacer, al mismo tiempo en el que Jacob y Beth se quedaban haciendo su turno en el bosque, tenia que hablar con sus hermanos a solas sin que sus amigos se enteraran de nada, por eso aprovecho la oportunidad de que era turno de Jacob de hacer guardia para llevar a Alex a la ciudad y le pidio a Beth se intercambiara con Jacer.

- Gracias por traernos a un lugar que esta mas hecho mierda que el cuartel – dijo Jacer sarcasticamente

- Jace, por favor – pidio Alex en un supiro – no le escuches, Iren-neechan ¿querías hablar con nosotros?

- Si... chicos... Hanji-san me envio esta carta... es de la policía militar.

- Esos cerdos...

- Jacer, escucha – le interrumpio Iren – nos citan a una audiencia para la proxima semana... a los tres... si no nos presentamos lo tomaran como que hemos escapado, nos tomaran como traidores.

- Eso quiere decir que nos ejecutaran – dijo Alex en uns susurro

- Tenemos muchos problemas – susurro Irene a su hermanos – chicos... vamos a morir.

- Todo es mi culpa.

- No es tu culpa que tu gemelo sea un idiota, Alex – dijo Jacer golpeando a su "hermano" en el hombro – ahora... ¿que haremos, jefa?

- Lo unico que podemos hacer es completar la misión con éxito... tenemos que encontrar la forma de deshacernos de todos los titanes, aunque tengamos que morir en el proceso.

- No es justo que esto pase – susurro Alex ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas – lo siento...

- Deja de disculparte, joder – gruño Jacer

- Alex, Jace... todo estara bien... por ahora confien en mi... encontrare una forma de salvarnos...

- la unica forma seria escapar – suspiro Jacer – y esa no es una alternativa ¿no?

- No... no lo es

Nuevamente los tres hermanos quedaron en un completo silencio, un silencio incomodo, fue Iren quien rompio el silencio poniendose de pie y lanzando al aire un "preparare la cena" antes de internarse en la cocina en silencio... Alex seguia ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras que Jacer miraba como se llenaba un balde con las gotas de la gotera que estaba a unos centímetros de él... los odiaba... simplemente "ellos" los que creian ser humanos llegaban a ser peores que los titanes, ellos no eran humanos para los otros, siempre había sido así... y así iba a ser, cuando todo aquello terminara ellos, los tres, serian ejecutados.

- Sera como decir: "_lo siento chicos... fueron útiles pero ahora ya no nos sirven" _- rió Jacer sin volver la vista al otro – solo nos tratan como si fuéramos mulas de carga... somos los "titanes de la legión de reconocimiento" nada mas... ¿Por qué no podemos ser humanos normales?

- ¿Quieres serlo?

- No... en realidad no.

- No te quejes.

- Lo decía porque así no tuvieramos que ser ejecutados por los idiotas de la policía militar, ademas, de los tres, soy el mas "humano" y no me gusta serlo...

- lo siento.

- Deja de disculparte, por Higia, ¿Eres realmente mi hermano o te cambiaron en el hospital?

- Soy adoptado – sonrío

- Y lo agradezco – correspondió a la sonrisa.

Jacer y Alex se quedaron mirando uno al otro fijamente por unos momentos, Jacer alargo una mano para acariciar el suave cabello rubio de Alex, se fueron acercando lentamente hasta quedar a centímetros el uno del otro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios semi-abiertos, faltaba poco para que sus labios se encontraran...

- ¿Qué hacen? - la voz de Iren en una pregunta hizo que ambos se separaran de un salto, Jacer llego hasta el sofá y Alex se quedo pegado a la pared – oigan... por lo menos busquen una habitación... no quiero limpiar semen de la alfombra y tampoco ser tía tan pronto... por cierto... ¿Quien es el uke?

- ¡IREN! - exclamaron Jacer y Alex al unisono rojos como tomates maduros

- Ya, ya... laven sus manos y nos vemos en el comedor, la cena se enfría así que rápido, tórtolos...

Jacer camino hasta el baño lanzando maldiciones, Alex simplemente bajo la cabeza y camino atrás de su hermano, por un segundo levanto la vista y sonrío... algún día aquello cambiaría, quería poder tomar la mano de Jacer y besarle antes de que aquella guerra se llevara sus vidas, tenia miedo de lo que su hermano gemelo pudiera hacer... tenia miedo de perder a su única familia... tenia miedo de ver morir a Iren, a Eren-san, a su oto-sama, a Beth, a Jacob, Sasha, Jean, Krista, Ymir... tenia miedo de ver morir a Jacer... sobre todo a Jacer...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Ya se había tardado demasiado, eso era lo que pensaba Eren mientras esperaba a su madre sentado en el sofá, Mikasa había bajado hacía unos minutos antes y estaba leyendo un libro de pasta roja con detalles en dorado y negros un poco antiguo a su lado, Eren tambien tenia un libro en sus manos pero no le prestaba mucha atención a este... tenía un mal presentimiento. En ese momento escucho el timbre del teléfono, Mikasa respondío.

- ¿Diga? Si... aquí vive, ¿quien desea ha...? - la pregunta se quedo en el aire, Eren volvio la vista a su hermana quien tenia una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con el terror - ¿donde esta?... si... gracias, yo le dire – Mikasa colgo el teléfono y se quedo unos segundos sin poder decir nada, abrió la boca tratando de dejar salir alguna palabra pero nada salió... no hasta que fue Eren quien hizo la pregunta.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tu... tu madre – Eren se puso de pie inmediatamente – tu madre... tubo un accidente en el auto, esta en el hospital en estado critico...

Eren miraba a la nada mientras su hermana le explicaba lo que le dijeron por teléfono que había pasado, el padre de Eren había llamado y le explico a su hija adoptiva cual era la situacción, cuando Mikasa termino de explicar Eren rápidamente se puso de pie, tenia el impulso de salir de su casa y correr hasta el hospital, impulso que fue detenido por Mikasa quien le sujeto del brazo y lo lanzo al piso tratando de hacer que reaccionara, Eren tenia los ojos llenos en lágrimas y trataba de librarse del agarre de su hermana mientras gritaba y lloraba...

- ¡Eren, ya cálmate! - le grito haciendo entrar en razón a su hermano – ella estará bien... aunque vallas donde esta ella no podrás hacer nada, tienes que esperar... la tía Arthes vendrá a cuidarnos esta noche, tu padre se quedara en el hospital ayudando en lo que pueda... ella estará bien, confía.

- Fue mi culpa... si no hubiera discutido con ella...

- No fue tu culpa, los accidentes pasan...

- Fue mi culpa... Fue mi culpa...

Mientras Eren continuaba culpandose a si mismo se escucho el timbre, Mikasa se levanto y fue a abrir... era su tía, una mujer un poco mas joven que Carla, de cabello castaño oscuro cortado como el de un hombre y ojos azul-verdoso como los de Eren, era la hermana menor de Carla, Arthes Meminger. Al entrar, Arthes, se percato que Eren continuaba llorando de rodillas en el piso murmurando algo, miro a Mikasa y esta solo bajo la mirada, Arthes logro entender aquello... camino hasta Eren y le abrazo tiernamente.

- Esta bien, Eren, ella estaba bien – le dijo suavemente – vamos... a Carla no le gustaria verte así... pero veras que estara bien.

- Tía Arthes – reconocio Eren levantando la vista – yo...

- shhh, no digas nada... vamos a la cocina, les voy a preparar una taza de té de tilo para los nervios y...

- No por mi – dijo Eren poniendose de pie y tomando su abrigo del perchero – ire a caminar un poco.

- Esta lloviendo – le hizo razonar Mikasa – Eren...

- Solo... ire a caminar...

Tras decir aquello abrio la puerta dejando entrar el frío de la calle, Mikasa se dispuso a seguirlo pero fue detenida por la mano de su tía, esta miraba hacía la puerta con una expresión seria, no muy frecuente de ella.

- Déjalo – susurro Arthes a Mikasa – necesita pensar... estar solo.

- Si...

Aunque Mikasa no estaba muy segura si dejar ir a Eren de esa forma en medio de una tormenta era la mejor idea que su tía había tenido en su vida... pero, una pequeña parte de ella, pensaba que era mejor dejar que Eren pensara, la otra parte decía que la necesitaba, que tenían que estar juntos *_A veces es mejor que lo dejes solo – recordó_ las palabras de Jacob Darell – _Puedes salir lastimada si te haces falsas esperanzas* _golpeo la pared un par de veces, odiaba pensar en eso... pero ese tipo tenia razón... ¿Por qué tenia que amar a quien nunca le correspondería?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Rivaille terminaba de hacer la limpieza de su hogar, una semana de polvo acumulada era demasiado para él... desde que llego había comenzado a limpiar todo el lugar sin descanso, por fin había terminado con la tarea de limpieza, solo tomaría una taza de café, veria un poco de televisión, tomaria un baño relajante y se iria a dormir en su comoda y amplia cama... eso planeaba hasta que escucho como tocaban el timbre de su casa. Gruño al pensar que podía ser Hanji, si esa loca llegaba a interrumpirle en ese momento le cerraria la puerta en la cara, pero grande fuer su sorprensa al ver parado a Eren Jeager ahí, frente a su casa.

- Eren, ¿qué haces aquí, mocoso? - pregunto Rivaille notando como el menor llegaba a su casa empapado - te vas a resfríar.

- Abrázame...

- ¿Qué?

- Por favor, Rivaille - levanto la mirada dejando ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - abrázame, te necesito... Rivaille, hazme el amor, por favor...

- Entra... te vas a resfriar

Halo levemente a Eren hacía dentro de su casa, primero le indico donde estaba el baño pidiéndole que tomara un baño caliente y que le llevaria un poco de ropa, Eren simplemente asintió subiendo los escalones con la mirada perdida, el mayor no le quito la vista ni un solo minuto mientras servía dos tazas de café y las llevaba a su habitación, tomo un poco de ropa que le quedaba un poco grande (tomando en cuenta que su alumno era ligeramente mas alto que él) y camino hasta el baño que le había indicado a Eren, entro, ahí estaba el mocoso metido en la tina mientras lloraba.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si... lo siento...

- Deberías ir a casa... tus padres deben estar preocupados.

- Mi madre tuvo un accidente... esta en el hospital

- ...

Silencio... Rivaille no dijo nada ante lo que Eren había dicho, nunca había sido bueno consolando a las personas con palabras, revolvio el cabello de Eren para despues dejar el cuarto de baño junto con la ropa mojada de Eren, por ahora era mejor dejarlo solo para que aclarara sus pensamientos... cerro la puerta tras de si y se maldijo a si mismo por no poder decirle nada a ese mocoso, tal vez un "lo siento... ella estara bien" o "Tranquilo, todo estara bien" pudo ser lo mas indicado en esos momentos... suspiro y continuo su camino hasta la lavandería, dejo la ropa del menor en la lavadora y, cuando estuvo lista, la metió en la secadora para después plancharla y doblarla.

Eren salio vertido con un pijama que le quedaba casi a la perfección, le quedaba un poco flojo pero estaba bien, con la mirada busco a Rivaille por el segundo piso de la casa de su profesor, noto como en esta casa habían escasas fotografías y todo estaba completamente limpio y ordenado, como si fuera de aquellas casas de revistas, comenzo a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación principal donde le encontro secando su cabello negro con una toalla solo con el pantalón del pijama puesto.

- Eren – le llamo al verlo en la puerta, este retrocedió – entra.

- ... - Eren entro a la habitación tras escuchar la orden del mayor, este rapidamente le entrego una taza de café caliente – gracias...

- Sientate – obedecio tomando lugar en un pequeño sillon blanco que estaba cerca de la cama – ahora... ¿Qué era lo que hacías fuera a estas horas?

- No sé... creo que solo... quería verte...

- ¿Fue por lo de tu madre?

- Si... - levanto la vista – Levi... ¿Puedo abrazarte?

- Ven...

Eren no espero una segunda orden, rápidamente dejo la taza sobre la mesa de noche y se lanzo a los brazos de su profesor, este acaricio los suaves cabellos castaños, húmedos por la reciente ducha, llevo su otra mano a la cintura del joven mientras dejaba que este llorara en su hombro... dejaría que se calmara, dejaría que llorara en su hombro hasta que se sintiera mejor... la verdad era que en ese momento Rivaille se sentia como la persona mas feliz de la tierra ¿Por qué? Simple: Eren lo había escogido para ser su apoyo... ese mocoso, ese gran dolor de cabeza, le había buscado para poder llorar en su hombro, para desahogarse, tal vez fuera tonto... pero eso lo hizo feliz.

Cerro los ojos hudiendo su rostro en el cabello del menor, Eren levanto su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, cerro los ojos y lo atrajo hasta si... se besaron... Eren le abrazo por el cuello mientras que Rivaille mantenia sus brazos al rededor de la cintura del mas joven, el beso comenzo a ser mas pasional, Eren le estaba exigiendo mas pero...

- No... - le detuvo separandose – Esta noche no... estas muy conmocionado.

- No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos – dijo Eren bajando la vista – Levi... por favor... te necesito... te amo.

- Yo tambien, por eso... no te hare nada esta noche.

- No me arrepentiré..

- Lo sé, pero si te hago el amor quiero que tu mente y alma este en ese lugar y momento... tienes muchas cosas que pensar en este momento, estas preocupado... si lo hacemos ahora seria solo tener sexo y yo solo quiero enseñarte a hacer el amor ¿entiendes?

- Si... ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

- Debes regresar a tu casa.

- Por favor – rogo Eren ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor – avisare a casa... no creo que a mi tía o a Mikasa le importe... por favor... quiero estar contigo...

- El teléfono esta en la sala...

- Gracias.

Permanecieron en esa posición unos minutos mas, abrasados... compartiendo su calor corporal, trasmitiendo sus sentimientos por medio de aquella inocente muestra de aprecio,fue Eren quien se levanto y camino hasta la sala donde le había indicado Rivaille, tenia que hacer la llamada a su casa antes de que Mikasa hiciera un lio y así comenzar la tercera guerra mundial.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bien... ¿Qué les parecio el cap? La verdad es que soy de las que piensan que cuando se tiene una relación no es bueno mantenerla en secreto por lo que decidí que sería buena idea que Carla (solo Carla) se enterara de esto... incluso me atreví a preguntar a mis padres que pensarian... claro, mi mamá que es como una fujoshi en negación me dijo que lo aceptaria por completo, mi papá que es un homofovico dijo que primero se tiraba de la terraza n.n' dijo algo asi como "mientras _misifus _no se salga del closet todo esta bien" creo que dejare de preguntar cosas asi

Como sea... en el proximo cap veran la reacción de Carla (no la voy a matar... no por ahora... creo) y... mejor les dejo el adelanto para que piensen lo que quieren:

**_- No estoy actuando... solo ensayando para cuando sea verdad..._**

**_- ¿Cuando cumples los 16 años?_**

**_- Dentro de dos meses ¿Por qué?_**

**_- Dentro de tres meses y dos años más nos casaremos ¿Entendido?_**

**_- Si – Eren sonrío bajando la vista sonrojado, comenzó a imaginar su boda con Rivaille... en eso recordó... su madre, volvió a levantar la vista hacía su pareja – Rivaille... _**

**_- ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?_**

**_- Por favor... _**

**_*-.-*-.-*-.-*_**

_**- ¿Este es tu grandioso plan?**_

_**- Jacer... se nos acaba el tiempo - Iren tomo el cuaderno de su padre - tenemos que hacer que Rivaille y Eren recuperen la memoria... si no lo hacemos... todos moriran**_

_**- Aun asi la policía militar nos matara... no pienso participar en esto.**_

_**- Vamos, si todo sale bien entonces lograremos convencer a la policía y - noto como su hermano no le hacía caso y solo gastaba saliva... hora del plan B, el plan Alex - ¿Alex? ¿Entras?**_

_**- Lo hare... Jace... ¿realmente no quieres? - miro al otro con una sonrisa, odiaba usar esa tecnica pero... a veces valia la pena - por favor, nii-chan... **_

_**- Maldito Idiota... Lo hare... pero lo hago por Alex y por nadie mas...**_

_**- Eso me basta**_

_***-.-*-.-*-.-***_

_**- Mamá... quiero presentarte a alguien... él es... Levi Rivaille... mi pareja.**_

_**- Encantado de conocerla. **_

_**- El placer es mio Rivaille-san - una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Carla al ver a Rivaille - Eren... ¿Puedes traernos un café? Quisiera hablar con usted a solas, Rivaille-san.**_

Bien... eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el viernes con "Sucesos Inesperados" para quien lo sigue y el sábado con el siguiente cap y el extra :D por cierto... les dejo un pequeño adelanto (P.D: este tiene lugar cuando Iren aun tiene 3 años y vive con sus padres en el pasado y Jacer aun no ha nacido):

**_Extra: Cuidando de Iren... Demonios_**

**_Rivaille se ofrece a cuidar a Iren cuando Eren tiene que ir a una misión importante, la niña es todo un ángel... ¿o no?_**

Y ahora si eso es todo :D nos leemos! Yane!

.

.

.

No es broma n.n aun no se me olvida que aun tengo que decir al ganador... y con 14 votos a favor contra 13 votos el ganador es... *le entregan un sobre sellado de color negro*el ganador es... redoble de tambores, por favor... el ganador es, con 14 votos a favor, la mayoria de ellos por medio de review y otros pocos por MP... felicito al afortunado ganador y el ganador es... felicidades al comandante de la legión de reconocimiento...

**GANADOR**

**ERWIN SMITT**

La verdad es que Jean estuvo a punto de ganar por un voto... pero promesa es promesa, el cap anterior dije que solo aceptaria por MP o correo electronico, me llegaron tres votos para Jean en review pero tanto mi "editora" como mi nee-chan me recordaron que no podía contar esos votos D: lo siento... pero no me maten! para quienes les agrada prometo poner aunque sea una escena pequeñita de JeanxArmin y otra de JeanxMarco (o era MarcoxJean?) bueno... eso es todo... ahora si... nos leemos el viernes o el sábado. Yane!


	16. Confesión, Presentación y Aceptación

Hola! ¿como estan? yo entrando a mi casa XD, lo siento, queria publicar el capitulo mas temprano pero hasta ahora me dejaron libre la noche x.x como sea :D aquí les traigo el cap de "El regreso de los titanes" la verdad sentí que muchos se quedaron odiandome desde que elegí al ganador D: pero, soy justa, quizas no deberia decir esto pero, realmente, yo hubiera querido que ganara Jean... si, ya lo dije, en ni un solo momento ví a Armin con Erwin y aun me cuesta imaginarlo, soy una amante del Jearmin, me parece muy tierno, pero hice una encuesta y sigo las reglas, igual confieso que me encanta el RivaillexPetra y el ErenxMikasa (claro... son el segundo lugar despues del Riren o el Ereri), al mismo tiempo confesare que, en un principio, pense en dejar a Rivaille como uke... luego me mentaron la madre por mi idea... así que, como ven, este fic esta hecho con ideas que no solamente son mias.

Una semana antes de iniciar a escribir, hice una larga encuesta a todas mis compañeras de grupo y varias MAESTRAS y MAESTROS sobre como reaccionarian si se encontraran con la persona que se había enamorado en sus sueños y de eso nacio la historia, pregunte ideas para nombres, pregunte sobre la escena del bosque y, ahora, pregunte sobre la pareja de Armin... en un principio pense en hacer el Jearmin, no miento, pero pedí una opinión que termino como una encuesta, ademas, tambien debo de agradecer, antes de que se me olvide, a **MonkeyDAria **por darme la idea de como solucionar el dilema del Mpreg y a **Ally-Nessi Cullen **por su idea para el fic para la relación entre Armin y Erwin... gracias a ambas por sus increibles ideas ;)

Bueno... regresando a lo del fic: como dije, estos dos cap (el anterior y este) haran un poco lenta la historia, pero es para preparar a Eren y Rivaille para los proximos acontesimientos, en el proximo cap habrá una escena Jearmin (no puedo evitar ponerla!) y cuando regresen a la escuela ya comenzare con el ErwinxArmin (no recuerdo como se abrevia DX), en este cap tambien explicare algo sobre el nuevo equipo de maniobras que nuestros personajes usaran, por si tienen alguna duda me la dejan en los reviews ;), bien... eso es todo, les dejo el cap.

Nos leemos abajo con adelanto, dentro de unos segundos subo el extra de auto-regalo de cumpleaños n.n' ((T-T solo mis padres y mi vecina se acordaron... de ahí nadie mas... waaa! estoy triste y molesta!))

* * *

**Confesión, presentación y aceptación**

Hizo la llamada a su casa indicando que se quedaría en casa de "un amigo" esa noche, su tía acepto rápidamente pensando que a su sobrino le haría bien distraerse y pensar en otras cosas que no fuera lo que estaban viviendo en esos momentos, le pidió a su tía que le informara cualquier cosa que sucediera, le pregunto a Rivaille si le podían llamar a ese número y él asintió...

- Gracias, tía... nos vemos mañana en el hospital – se despidió cortando – gracias por prestarme el teléfono... sensei.

- Hasta hace unos momentos me llamabas por mi nombre y ahora soy otra vez "sensei"

- No me acostumbro del todo...

- Siéntate, dime... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con tu madre?

- Iba conduciendo – comenzó a relatar mirando al suelo – dicen que estaba lloviendo y tal vez por eso no podía ver bien... un tráiler se acerco a donde ella estaba y al tratar de frenar resbalo con el pavimento mojado... al auto voló hacía un precipicio y rodó colina abajo unos pocos metros... cuando los paramecios la encontraron estaba inconscientemente y tenia graves heridas en todo el cuerpo, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba atrapado en el auto, tiene varias fracturas y posiblemente no pueda despertar en... cuando mi padre llamo dijo que estaba en cirugía... fue mi culpa...

- Eren, no fue tu culpa, los accidentes suceden, no podías saber lo que iba a suceder...

- No lo entiendes – le interrumpió – antes de que ella saliera discutimos – volvía a llorar – ella se entero de nuestra relación... me dijo que tu solo estabas jugando conmigo... le dije que era una mala madre por juzgarte sin siquiera conocerte... yo... la lastime...

Rivaille suspiro, por algo odiaba ver novelas... ese era uno de los lios que mas detestaba, la verdad era que en un principio había pensado en declararse formalmente ante los padres de Eren, pronto descargo la idea... era definitivo que si les decía "soy el novio de su hijo" no pasaba ni un segundo mas libre, la diferencia de edad no le era un problema... amaba a ese mocoso y ese mocoso lo amaba a él pero... la diferencia de edad, y no solo eso, el hecho de que ambos eran hombres, era un grave problema para su relación... no pensó que llegaría el momento en el que diría aquello...

- Eren ella tiene razón en cierta parte – Eren le vio aterrado – soy 10 años mayor que tú, en mi vida he tenido varias parejas... tu eres todavía un niño... soy tu primer novio ¿verdad? - asintió – Yo nunca jugaría contigo, con tus sentimientos, pero hay hombres que si lo hacen... tu madre solo esta preocupada porque no quiere que te lastimen...

- tu no lo haras ¿cierto?

- No puedo prometerte nada – acaricio el cabello del menor – Si eres feliz... yo lo seré... Aunque debas de estar lejos de mi...

- ¡No!

- Escucha, si estas conmigo solo por lo que nos ha dicho Irene es posible que la historia cambie... ¿recuerdas? Tu "yo" del pasado tenía 20 años cuando se entrego a mi "yo" del pasado con 35 años... tu tienes 15 años y yo 25... con solo esto la historia ya ha cambiado, te llevo 10 años, mi "yo" del pasado te llevaba 15 años... Eren... ni siquiera somos realmente novios, simplemente somos amantes, no puedo ir a tu casa y pedir permiso para que salgamos porque seré arrestado por abusar de un menor de edad... no podemos salir como una pareja normal por la diferencia de edad y el simple hecho de que ambos somos hombres... no puedes pensar que estas enamorado de mi simplemente porque así fue en nuestra vida pasada, no puedes enamorarte de quien ves en tus sueños y no debes pensar que como mi "yo" del pasado trato a tu "yo" del pasado sera la misma con la que yo te trate... no debes pensar que nuestro pasado se repetira... es posible que te canses de esto...no se como sera el futuro, en cualquier momento puedes cansarte de mi, enamorarte, casarte, tener una familia y... nunca mas nos volveríamos a ver...

- ¿Crees que no se que es lo que quiero? ¿ Qué estoy contigo como un simple capricho de un mocoso? - Eren lloraba, se abrazo mas fuerte de Rivaille – No es así, Levi, yo te amo... desde antes de conocerte te he amado... desde antes de nacer ya te amaba, nunca antes me había gustado ni una sola chica ni nadie, siempre he estado enamorado de una sola persona, la persona que veia en mis sueños... siempre he soñado con el día en el que nos encontraríamos... siempre soñe con el día en el que volveria a encontrar a mi amado "Sargento Rivaille" y aquí estas tu... la persona a la que siempre ame y que seguire amando hasta el final de mis días... Rivaille, Levi, te amo... te amo y no puedo cambiar eso... no me importa lo que dijo Iren ni Jacer ni nadie... si estoy contigo es porque te amo y solamente por eso, no me importa que digan los demas... que se pudran si quieren, no me importa si nuestra relación no es como la que fue en la vida pasada... solo quiero estar contigo, te amo... realmente te amo...

- No discutiré contigo – susurro abrazando el cuerpo de Eren y acercándolo mas a él – no lo hare... porque siento lo mismo.

Se quedaron en silencio abrazados por un buen tiempo hasta que Eren se quedo dormido en abrazos del mayor, Rivaille le llevo hasta su habitación en brazos, le recostó y lo arropo mientras tarareaba una melodía... En ese momento pensó que Eren iba a ser el único que le escuchara tatarear cualquier canción... incluso llego a pensar que podría algún día tocar para él... solo para Eren... beso la frente de Eren y se recostó del otro lado de la cama, iba a ser la primera noche que durmieran juntos, Rivaille abrazo a Eren sintiendo el calor que el cuerpo del menor desprendía, en su interior deseo que aquella no fuera la primera y ultima vez... quería despertar y ver a Eren a su lado todos los días de su vida... como si fueran una pareja más.

Eren despertó tras los primeros rayos de sol, trato de moverse pero sintió como algo, o mejor dicho alguien, le sujetaba por la cintura, se volvió lentamente y vio a Rivaille durmiendo a su lado... se sonrojo al verlo tan cerca, era la primera vez que despertaba y lo veía a su lado, sonrío al pensar como sería si así fueran todas las mañanas... que él despertara y viera al otro durmiendo a su lado o que Rivaille despertara y le diera un beso de buenos días en los labios para después levantarse e irse a trabajar... rió internamente ante sus pensamientos... eso si que no sucedería... pero valía la pena intentar, paso una mano por el cabello del mayor y beso sus labios, pronto fue correspondido.

- Buenos días – saludo cuando Rivaille abrió los ojos – ¿Dormiste bien, amor?

- No comiences a actuar como si fuéramos una vieja pareja de casados – le regaño Rivaille en medio de un bostezo – buenos días

- No estoy actuando... solo ensayando para cuando sea verdad...

- ¿Cuando cumples los 16 años?

- Dentro de dos meses ¿Por qué?

- Dentro de tres meses y dos años más nos casaremos ¿Entendido?

- Si – Eren sonrío bajando la vista sonrojado, comenzó a imaginar su boda con Rivaille... en eso recordó... su madre, volvió a levantar la vista hacía su pareja – Rivaille...

- ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

- Por favor...

- Desayunemos primero, es importante que comas algo antes de ir.

- Gracias.

Rivaille entro al cuarto de baño para darse su primera ducha del día, le indico a Eren donde estaba su ropa del día anterior para que se bañara y cambiara antes de desayunar... este obedeció siguiendo las ordenes de su profesor ¿o seria mejor llamarlo "novio" desde ahora? Bueno... ya después pensaría en eso, se apresuro en su ducha y luego salio del baño, sintió el agradable olor de los huevos recién preparados con tocino y café... aun con la toalla en la cabeza bajo hasta la cocina.

- hola – saludo nuevamente a Rivaille abrazándole por la espalda, este se limito a "sonreír", es decir, levantar ligeramente la comisura de sus labios – huele delicioso...

- No es nada del otro mundo – suspiro sirviendo dos platos en la mesa – Siéntate.

- gracias...

Comieron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Eren recordo una promesa que había hecho con su madre... dejo el tenedor sobre la mesa mientras bajaba la mirada... ¿Como le iba a pedir a Rivaille aquello? Ya se lo había dicho la noche anterior... no podía presentarse frente a sus padres... pero esa mañana le había pedido matrimonio ¿verdad? En ese caso tal vez...

- ¿Sucede algo, Mocoso? - le pregunto sacándole de sus pensamientos – ¿Qué tanto piensas?

- Solo... - suspiro – Antes de que mi madre tuviera su accidente me pidió que te invitara este fin de semana para almorzar, mi padre tendrá una junta fuera de la ciudad y Mikasa tiene que terminar un proyecto con Sasha, así que hubiéramos estado solos los tres... quiere conocerte... pero no se si...

- Lo haré

- Pero tu dijiste que...

- Si dices que ella quiere conocerme, lo menos que puedo hacer es ir, por ti, no pierdo nada en conocerla... por lo que dices no creo que quiera enviarme a prisión... dime cuando se mejore y cuando quiera verme y ahí estaré, si es importante para ti... lo haré.

- Gracias... Rivaille... me haces muy feliz escuchando eso...

- Termina de comer, te comprare un cepillo de dientes – dijo terminando de comer y lavando su plato – ah... y lava tu plato, sécalo y guárdalo antes de salir ¿Entiendes?

- Señor, si señor.

- Eren... no estamos en... - suspiro – olvídalo

Rivaille termino de lavar su plato, lo secó y lo guardó en su lugar, le repitió lo que tenia que hacer a Eren para luego subir a lavarse los dientes y salir de su casa inmediatamente, Eren se quedo un poco nervioso al notar que estaba solo en la casa del mayor... termino de desayunar e hizo todo lo que el mayor le había pedido, tras terminar con aquello le espero solo unos minutos en la sala... observo cada detalle de la casa del mayor hasta llegar a una fotografía que estaba sobre una estantería, camino hasta donde estaba esta y noto que era una joven mujer de cabello negro largo, grandes ojos olivo y tez pálida... vestía con un bello vestido blanco con detalles en negro y estaba sentada frente a un viejo piano, ahora que lo notaba, al otro extremo de la habitación estaba el mismo piano de la fotografía... pero... ¿Quien era esa mujer?

- Era mi hermana – dio un salto de su lugar al escuchar la voz de Rivaille respondiendo a la pregunta nunca formulada ¿Cuando había llegado? - falleció hace casi 15 años...

- ah... lo... lo siento

- Esta bien – suspiro caminando hasta él – toma... lava tus dientes y te llevo al hospital

- Puedo... Puedo preguntar ¿Como se llamaba?

- Colette... Guiselle Colette Rivaille, ella me cuido cuando nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente de transito, enfermo y murió cuando tenia 10 años.

- Lo siento, no sabía.

- Esta bien... ya no importa mucho – suspiro tomando el cuadro entre sus manos – apresúrate si quieres llegar al hospital para las visitas.

- Ah... cierto, voy...

Eren corrio escaleras arriba hacía el baño de Rivaille dejando a este solo en la sala, Rivaille volvio a dejar la fotografía de su hermana sobre el estante, suspiro al recordar que la unica que sabía sobre aquello hasta hace unos segundos era Hanji... bueno... no le molestaba que fuera Eren quien lo supiera ahora, si quería tener un relación formal con ese mocoso era mejor que comenzaran a conocerse en serio... rió internamente al pensar que podria llegar a tener una relación formal con el mocoso de Eren, ahora que lo recordaba esa misma mañana le había pedido matrimonio... no se arrepentía... pero aun faltaba mucho para eso... aunque tres años pasaban rápido, bueno, no iba a ser tan malo estar al lado de Eren por toda su vida, ya lo había soportado una vida... ¿Qué daño haría soportarlo una segunda vida? Incluso lo haría una tercera...

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

- ¡Mikasa!

- Eren... enano...

Mikasa lanzo su mejor mirada asesina a quien iba unos pasos atrás de su hermano, este simplemente ignoro por completo a la mitad asiática.

Arthes y Mikasa habían llegado temprano al hospital para esperar noticias sobre Carla, Grisha había estado ocupado toda la mañana en miles de consultas y una que otra emergencia que llegaba al hospital aunque un par de veces se las encontró y hablo rápidamente con ellas sobre el estado de su esposa para después continuar con su trabajo, habían pasado toda la mañana ahí esperando a Eren quien por fin llegaba.

- Hasta que llegas, Erencillo – dijo Arthes encendiendo un cigarrillo – ¿Quien es tu acompañante?

- ah... él es... - Eren miro a su pareja – él... él es mi...

- Levi Rivaille, para servirle– se presento Rivaille estrechando la mano de la tía de Eren interrumpiendo al menor – soy profesor de Fisica Fundamental y Matemáticas en el instituto al que asisten Eren y Mikasa, vivo a unas calles de su casa, me encontre con Eren casualmente y le ofrecí a traerlo cuando me dijo lo que había sucedido – mintió, Eren agradeció que lo hiciera.

- El placer es mio – sonrío Arthes – Arthes Meminger, abogada, soy tía de Eren y Mikasa... gracias por traer a mi sobrino.

- No es nada... nos vemos otro día, Eren... Ackerman.

- Rivaille-sensei...

Por un segundo, tanto Arthes como Eren, sintieron el aura negativa que desprendían ese par con tan solo verse... llego incluso a escucharse el llanto de un bebé a lo lejos *_Iren me lo dijo – _recordó Eren – _Nunca juntes a Rivaille y Mikasa en una misma habitación... Siento que ocasionare la tercera guerra mundial* _Rivaille se retiro después de la breve despedida, en ese momento Eren sintio como sus animos bajaban nuevamente... era extraño... al estar con Rivaille incluso había llegado a casi olvidar el problema que tenian pero, ahora, era como si todo se viniera nuevamente encima de él... se sento al lado de su tía y hermana esperando noticias.

- ¿Familiares de Carla Jeager? - los tres se pusieron de pie inmediatamente tras escuchar ese nombre, un doctor joven de tez morena, ojos negros y cabello negro les recibió

- ¿Como esta mi hermana/mamá? - preguntaron a unisono Arthes y Eren.

- Pueden tranquilizarse... esta estable, realmente no fue un golpe tan serio, milagrosamente, en este momento esta consciente, deberá pasar unos días mas en observación dentro del hospital.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla? - pregunto Eren

- Por ahora no, pero les llamare cuando puedan pasar a verla.

- Gracias, doctor – agradeció Eren con una sonrisa – tía... voy a comer algo a la cafetería ¿no quiere que le traiga algo?

- Gracias, si puedes comprarme unas galletas de manzana canela por mi esta bien, cariño.

Eren asintió, tomo el dinero que su tía le ofrecía y bajo a la tercera planta tomando el elevador y buscando un numero en especifico en su teléfono móvil... un número que tenia identificado simplemente como "_Levi_" claro... no se iba a arriesgar a identificarlo como "_Rivaille" o "sensei" _si no queria que nadie le preguntara porque tenia el teléfono de su profesor en el celular, así que simplemente le había identificado como "Levi", esa misma mañana lo había añadido por lo que no tenia ni una sola llamada hacía ese numero (sin contar la vez en la que Rivaille le había llamado para que salieran), esa seria la primera llamada que le iba a hacer, no sabía bien porque pero estaba nervioso.

- _¿Diga? _- escucho la voz al otro lado

- Ah... Levi... hola... soy Eren – dijo caminando de un lado al otro mientras jugaba con una moneda - ¿estas ocupado?

- _Trabajo, nada importante ¿Querías algo, mocoso?_

- Ah... solo... solo quería... quería decirte que mi mamá ya esta mejor... lo siento... es tonto ¿no?

- _No importa, es un alivio._

- Si... jaja... Levi... ¿Puedo ir esta noche a tu casa?

- _Haz lo que quieras._

- ¡Gracias! - cubrio su boca al notar que había gritado – lo siento...

- _Mocoso escandaloso... vuelve a gritar y te encadenare en el jardín como un perro. _

- Entonces... ¿nos vemos mas tarde?

- _Así parece, hasta luego, Eren_.

- Si... hasta luego... Levi

Eren guardo su celular aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, no lo había notado y con tan solo hablar con Rivaille por teléfono ya estaba tan rojo como un tomate en temporada, dio una vuelta dispuesto a caminar hasta la maquina expendedora y comprar lo que su tía le había pedido cuando se encontro cara a cara con esta misma.

- Waa tía – grito al verla tan cerca – ¿Q-Qué hace aquí?

- "Soy profesor de Fisica Fundamental y Matemáticas en el instituto al que asisten Eren y Mikasa, vivo a unas calles de su casa, me encontre con Eren casualmente" - imito la voz de Rivaille – No soy tanto tonta, Eren, es obvio que hay algo mas con ese tal... ¿Raviole?

- Rivaille.

- No hablo italiano...

- Es francés...

- Como sea, la cosa es que entiendes... y dime ¿son novios?

- N-No...

- Sabes... Grisha y tu son los peores mentirosos de este planeta, tus orejas estan rojas – Eren aparto la mirada tocando una de sus orejas – "Si... hasta luego... Levi" – imito ahora con la voz de Eren – eso sono como colegiala enamorada que va a ver a su novio a expensas de sus padres...

- Por favor, tía, no le diga nada a mi papá...

- Osea que Carla ya sabe...

- Si... ayer hablamos sobre eso y lo quiere conocer... pero con papá sera un poco mas difícil, él no es de los que se convencen fácilmente.

- mmm... bien, no le diré nada, con una pequeña condición – antes de que Eren pudiera preguntar que quería esta había sacado una cámara – quiero una imagen de mi sobrino favorito con su novio en pleno xxx...

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Eso es acoso sexual! ¡No lo haré!

- Por lo menos quiero ver un beshito de lenguita...

- No creo que Rivaille quiera - *_Y yo tampoco quisiera* _

- Oye Grisha ¿sabes? Ya conocí al novio de tu hijo... es muy guapo, ¿ah? ¿No sabias que tu hijo era gay? No me digas... y yo que juraba que lo sabian porque esta saliendo con un hombre 10 años mayor y, ademas, es su profesor de...

- Ya entendí, eso es chantaje...

- Mi silencio vale oro...

Eren no dijo nada mas, le arrebato la cámara de las manos y camino en sentido contrario al de su tía, maldiciendo en voz baja, compro algo para comer en una maquina y luego salio de ese lugar.

- Creo que le presentare a Hanji-sensei... de seguro se convertirán en mejores amigas.

Dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba el ascensor hacía el otro piso... lo que le faltaba... otra loca, ahora entendía como se sentiá Rivaille con Hanji, la diferencia era que él no sabía como lidiar con su tía quien si se lo iba a decir a su padre si no hacía lo que le pedía... *Rivaille me va a matar... de seguro* pensó Eren en un suspiro.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo del bosque, Iren terminaba de preparar los materiales que iba a utilizar para la junta que iba a tener ese día con su... "escuadrón"... realmente aquel no era su escuadrón, solo Jacer y Alex eran parte verdadera de su escuadrón, los otros estaban en grupos diferentes pero, por ahora, tendrían que colaborar entre si... dio un ultimo suspiro cuando escucho como entraban los demás.

- Bienvenidos – les saludo, todos se presentaron con el saludo colocando su puño en el corazón – Descansen... por favor, tomen asiento – todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares – antes de iniciar me gustaria saber si estan todos presentes; Sargento Beatriz Arlett Smitt, si, Sargento Jacob Ackerman, si, Alex Leonhardt, si, Jacer Rivaille Jeager, si, cara de caballo, si...

- Hey!

- Soldado, si no calla tendre que enviarlo a dar tres vueltas al bosque – Jean bajo la mirada – gracias, decia... Mathew Spring, si, Aline Reiss, si, Tsekani Aranki, si... bien, estamos todos.

- ¿Por qué nos llamo, sargento Rivaille-Jeager? - pregunto la chica identificada como Aline, Aline era la hija adoptiva de Ymir e Historia , su cabello era negro corto a los hombros y sus ojos azules, fue la única sobreviviente de un ataque de los titanes a un pueblo dentro del muro Rose cuando tenia menos de 1 año, fue Historia quien pidio el permiso para criarla convirtiendola en su hija y, claro, Ymir no se quedo atras aceptando a la niña, Aline tiene 13 años y es de la misma generación que Jacer y Alex, es toda una genio en el uso del equipo de maniobras.

- Por lo que veo ya estan los nuevos equipos, eh... Iren – dijo el joven identificado como Mathew. Mathew Spring, Math para los amigos, era el hijo de Conny y Sasha, su cabello era castaño como el de Sasha y sus ojos eran de color ambar, Math era un chico imperactivo y se creia a veces todo un "Don Juan" con las chicas, es de la misma generación que Iren, Beth y Jacob, al igual que su padre su agudeza visual es muy buena y posee el apetito de Sasha

- Math, si no quieres que se repita la paliza de la ultima vez trata a la sargento con mas respeto mientras estemos en una misión – pidio Tsekani en un suspiro, Tsekani, Kani para los amigos, era uno de los pocos que había ingresado a la legión por gusto, la verdad era que Kani era del interior de las murallas, de una familia de alto estatus en realidad, pero había escapado de su casa cuando tenia 10 años para no heredar el negocio familiar y luchar para alcanzar un mejor mundo, era de los que pensaba que estar detras de unas murallas era de cobardes y había tomado la decisión de ingresar a la legión de reconocimiento desde que era muy niño, Kani era de origen egipcio, su tez era morena clara, cabello negro y ojos verde oscuro, pertenece a la generación de Irene y es un experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, llego a alcanzar el tercer puesto entre los 10 mejores junto a Iren y Jacob.

- Lo ignorare por hoy, gracias Aranki, y la verdad por eso los llame, Sargento Arlett Smitt, requerire de su ayuda – sonrío Iren mientras Beth se ponia de pie y caminaba hasta la mesa detrás de Iren, retomo su puesto como sargento inmediatamente – como pueden ver, frente a ustedes se encuentra el nuevo equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, al cual hemos llamado _Continuous Replacement System_ o CRS, el equipo CRS funciona de la siguiente manera – Iren como una especie de caja de 15cm por 30cm con tres orificios a uno de sus lados – esta caja contiene los cables de acero, cada uno de 30 metros de largo, estas cajas se colocan a los lados de la cintura con ayuda de un cinturón especial que se adapta a los cinturones, cada una de estas cajas contine tres cables con ganchos, claro, solo se podrá usar uno, a lo que se refiere a "reemplazo" es a que, en el caso de una emergencia, se podra presionar una segunda manecilla que ha sido insertada entre las cuchillas y esta cortara el cable siendo reemplazado por el siguiente, pueden usar esta habilidad dos veces a cada lado, este sistema tiene sus recargas, pero traten de no usar este método con frecuencia, fue diseñado únicamente para emergencias en caso que sea un titan humano o estar atrapados.

- ¿Y el tanque de gas? - pregunto Jean

- Es esto – mostró un pequeño cilindro de gas que era de casi 20 cm – el equipo de maniobras que usamos normalmente, de por si, es ligero, este equipo tiene el propósito de tener la mitad del peso que usualmente llevamos para que nuestras maniobras sean mas rápidas y precisas, aunque esta cosa parece de juguete tiene la misma función y mayor resistencia que un tanque de gas normal... tiene capacidad para el doble de gas que un tanque normal resiste y puede ser reemplazado, técnicamente es desechable o también pueden ser recargados... para mayor duración se ajusta dos tanques en la parte trasera del equipo, si el primero se agota es reemplazado inmediatamente por el segundo dando oportunidad para escapar y recargar el primero.

- En otras palabras – continuo Beth – este equipo sera mas ligero, mas resistente y nos ayudara a aligerar la carga para ser mas veloces además de dar mayores posibilidades a salir con vida de un enfrentamiento con titanes humanos y escapar en casos de máxima emergencia, uno de los peores defectos de nuestro equipo antiguo era que cuando los ganchos se clavaban en la piel de un titan era difícil escapar teniendo ambos ganchos clavados, con este equipo podemos cortar uno de los cables y escapar con mayor facilidad, podemos cambiar de dirección de una forma mas rápida.

- Pero aun nos queda el peso de las cuchillas – recordo Aline – y no creo que podamos adaptarlo al equipo CRS...

- En realidad pensamos en eso también – continuo Iren tomando algo parecido al sujetador de las cuchillas, las bajo con brusquedad y deslizo una especie de soporte dejando ver las cuchillas – como ven las cuchillas son mas pequeñas y delgadas, sin embargo, son mas resistentes y tienen un 85% menos de probabilidad que se desgasten después de 25 cortes continuos a la piel de un titan, estas cuchillas fueron diseñadas para ser mas portátiles pero igual o mejor de resistentes que nuestras cuchillas antiguas.

- Estas cuchillas, al igual que las anteriores, son completamente desechables después de un tiempo, razón por la cual entre el equipo del CRS se encontrara este tipo de accesorio – continuo Beth sacando algo muy parecido a la cuchilla que Iren había mostrado – para recargar las cuchillas únicamente necesitaremos deslizar el soporte que esta detrás de la cuchilla y dejar caer el sobrante, inmediatamente uniremos a la parte trasera de la cuchilla siguiente y esta encaja de forma instantánea, el único trabajo después de eso es colocar el soporte de las cuchillas ¿Preguntas?

Por un segundo todos se miraron entre si en silencio, los únicos que permanecian completamente ajenos al asunto eran Jacob, Jean y Jacer quienes ya habían comenzado a entrenar con los equipos hacía un par de semanas, Alex prestaba atención a lo que su hermana y amiga decían repasando lo que Iren les había enseñado en su uso semanas antes, los demas solo se miraban entre si con una pregunta en mente, por fin fue Math quien la solto.

- Spring...

- ¿Qué significa CRS?

- _Continuous Replacement System_ es el inglés para Sistema de Reemplazo Continuo – dijo Beth – la verdad es el diseño lo encontramos en algunos apuntes de mi padre, el científico Armin Arlett, en sus anotaciones les dio dos posibles nombres, CRS o _Kontinuierliche Ersatzsystem _que signica lo mismo en alemán... por cuestiones de pronunciación, tanto Iren como yo, optamos que el titulo en inglés era mas fácil...

- Sin contar que los unicos que entienden palabra alemán de los presentes son la Sargento, Alex y Jacer – suspiro Kani hechando la cabeza para atras – bien... ¿cuando empezamos con los entrenamientos?

- Alex, Jacer, Jacob, Jean, Beth y yo iniciamos hace tres semanas y media, nosotros nos encargaremos de sus entrenamientos, por ahora deben continuar con sus trabajos en sus respectivos puestos, Aline y Shin al norte de las montañas, Math y Jessica al Oeste, Kani y Vanessa al Este y nosotros en el sur, por ahora nosotros nos disolveremos, Beth ira al norte con Aline, Jake al oeste con Math y Jean ira al Este con Kani, Jace, Alex y yo nos quedaremos cuidando del sur por ser, en cierta forma, los mas inestables... los entrenaremos por una semana y deben de dominarlo antes de dos semanas ¿quedo en claro?

Señora si señora

Iren sonrío al ver que todos los presentes se ponían de pie y colocaban su puño en el corazón, dio la señal para que pudieran retirarse, por el tiempo era mejor que emprendieran el viaje mas tarde, aunque en la ciudad solo estuviera cayendo una ligera llovizna, en el bosque pareciera como si comenzara un segundo diluvio... Jacob había hecho la broma de comenzar a construir un arca y emparejar animales.

Cuando todos los demas estaban fuera, Iren, Alex y Jacer bajaron hacía la biblioteca, Iren iba a la cabeza del grupo... por suerte iban a poder estar solos por un tiempo, la verdad de aquel plan era otra, y esa semana les iba a ser de utilidad para poder llevar a cabo el verdadero plan, al llegar a la biblioteca subterránea caminaron directamente hasta un estante que era mas alto que la mayoria, Iren tomo una escalerilla y busco algo en lo alto de esta.

- ¿No quieres una escalera mas alta? - se burlo Jacer

- Vete a la mierda – gruño ante el comentario de su hermano, por fin toco algo con su mano y sonrío – lo encontré, bien... la primera fase esta completa, sin Beth o Jacob que nos puedan impedir cumplir nuestro cometido todo sera mas fácil.

- ¿Este es tu grandioso plan? - pregunto Jacer - ¿Alejar a nuestros amigos para darle un dolor de cabeza a nuestros padres?

- Jacer... se nos acaba el tiempo – Iren tomo el cuaderno de su padre – tenemos que hacer que Rivaille y Eren recuperen la memoria... si no lo hacemos... toso morirán.

- Aun así la policía nos matara... no pienso participar en esto.

- Vamos, si todo sale bien entonces lograremos convencer a la policía y... - noto como su hermano no le hacía caso y solo gastaba saliva... hora del plan B, el plan Alex - ¿Alex? ¿Entras?

- Lo haré... Jace... ¿Realmente no quieres? - miro al otro con una sonrisa, odiaba usar esa técnica pero... a veces valía la pena – por favor, nii-chan...

- Maldito Idiota... Lo haré... pero lo hago por Alex y por nadie mas...

- Eso me basta

Jacer se sento en una de las sillas de aquella biblioteca subterránea y miro hacía otro lugar, Iren y Alex tambien se sentaron mientras que la mayor abría el cuaderno en una página en especifico, se podía reconocer la bella letra de Rivaille, cada página estaba encabezada con la fecha y luego comenzaba a narrar un resumen del día del Sargento, era su diario personal.

- ¿Quien pensaria que Oto-sama llevaria un diario personal?

- El mismo que pensaría que el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad guardaba su diario bajo su cama o que sabía cocinar o que cuando cocinaba usaba, a veces, un delantal rosado...

- O el que pensaría que tocaba el piano con mucha habilidad y cantaba para ayudar a dormir a sus hijos – continuo Jacer – papá tenia muchos misterios... solo con mamá dejaba de ser el "inexpresivo Rivaille-sama a quien todos temen y respetan"

- Si... tienen razón – dijo Alex bajando la vista

- Dejemos eso para otra vez – tomo la palabra Iren – hay muchos sucesos con mamá... me encargare de revivir una de sus citas.

- También sería una gran idea revivir la vez en la que casi matan a Eren-san – sugirió Alex – Iren-neechan, puedo encargarme de eso si quieres.

- Yo me encargare de revivir una de sus peleas... - se ofreció Jacer – así tendremos un acontesimiento agradable, uno donde temieron perderse y otro no agradable...

- Y, para asegurarnos que todo salga bien, Jacer, encargate de hacer la carta que mamá le dejo a nuestro padre antes de irse... tu letra es una desgracia igual a la de Eren.

- Me alagas – dijo sarcastico

- Lo sé... bien, manos a la obra, iniciamos mañana cuando todos se hayan ido.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

A simple vista no se sabía con certeza quien era el que estaba mas nervioso por aquella visita, Carla había despertado el martes, el miercoles le pidió a Eren que hablaran a solas y le ordeno que le presentara a su novio esa tarde o el día siguiente, por cosas de tiempo temino posponiéndose al dia siguiente, y ahí estaban Rivaille y Eren esperando la hora de visitas en el hospital, Rivaille actuaba como todos los días pero no podía evitar mover el pie, Eren miraba a todos lados mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

- Creo que ya podemos entrar – dijo Eren poniendose en pie – Rivaille... ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto?

- No repetiré mi respuesta por décima quinta vez.

- ah... lo siento...

Y así era en realidad, hacía dos días cuando Eren había llamado a Rivaille le había dicho que si, esa misma noche cuando fue a su casa repirio el "si", durante la cena le pregunto si estaba seguro y fue un "si" nuevamente, mientras que hacian el amor (si, incluso en ese momento) Eren volvio a preguntar recibiendo como respuesta un "si", al día siguiente, tan solo desperto se lo pregunto, un suspiro y una afirmación, en el desayuno, Eren volvio a preguntar si estaba seguro, recibio un "lo estoy", antes de salir al hospital volvio a preguntar, nuevamente un "si", cuando iban en el auto pregunto nuevamente, otro "si" por parte del mayor, al llegar al hospital lo mismo, otro "si", durante el almuerzo (que Eren había ido a comer a casa del mayor, esta vez fue él quien preparo la comida) le pregunto por sexta vez si estaba seguro y volvio a recibir un "si", mas tarde, cuando Rivaille le fue a traer del hospital para llevarlo a su casa, Eren volvio a preguntar recibiendo como respuesta un "Si, deja de preguntar esa mierda, Eren" claro... no le hizo caso... a la mañana siguiente, cuando Eren llego a su casa, le hizo la misma pregunta, Rivaille solo suspiro y afirmo con un gesto, cuando iban en el camino ni siquiera dejo que terminara la pregunta cuando ya le había respondido con un "Deja de preguntar, no cambiare de respuesta" mas tarde, cuando llegaron, le pregunto un "¿seguro?" recibiendo un "seguro" como respuesta antes de subir al asensor le detuvo con un "no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres" Rivaille solo suspiro y le quito del camino y ahora que esperaban...

- Lo siento... creo que soy el que esta mas nervioso de ambos – dijo mirando al suelo

- Lo eres – confirmo – ¿entraremos?

- Si...

Eren toco un par de veces la puerta antes de abrirla, Carla estaba recostada mirando hacía la ventana, al ver a su hijo y a la persona que lo acompañaba hizo un gesto de sorpresa para despues sonreír amablemente, tal vez era tonto, pero desde la primera vez que Carla vio a Rivaille supo que no podia haber una persona mejor para su hijo que ese hombre, para muchos Rivaille a simple vista parecia un hombre sin sentimientos y sin excrupulos pero... el institinto de una madre nunca se equivoca... Carla sabía que podria confiar a Eren a Rivaille, desde el momento en el que le vio lo supo.

**- Mamá... quiero presentarte a alguien... - la voz de su hijo la hizo regresar a la realidad, no había notado del todo cuando este estuvo tan cerca de ella, a su lado aun estaba el hombre de ojos olivo – él es... Levi Rivaille... mi pareja.**

**- Encantado de conocerla. - Dijo Rivaille haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza**

**- El placer es mio Rivaille-san - una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Carla al ver a Rivaille mas de cerca - Eren... ¿Puedes traernos un café? Quisiera hablar con usted a solas, Rivaille-san.**

**- Cl-Claro **

**Eren salio nervioso de la habitación cerrando la puerta atras suya, cuando estuvieron solos Carla volvio la vista a Rivaille quien aun miraba la puerta por donde había salido Eren, se produjo un silencio entre ambos, no un silencio incomodo, pero habían tantas preguntas que ambos querían hacerse y no podían... fue Carla la que rompio por completo el silencio.**

**- No sé decir si sus intenciones con mi hijo son honestas o no – dijo Carla llamando la atención de Rivaille – pero... veo que realmente le ama... así que, mientras Eren sea feliz, no me importa con quien este...**

**- Gracias. **

**- Pero, le advierto, si hace llorar a Eren, una sola vez... conocerá quien soy en realidad. **

**- Eso no sucederá – Rivaille bajo la mirada ocultando una sonrisa – Nunca permitiria que Eren ni nadie escuchara esto... pero lo confesare a usted; lo que mas amo de Eren es su sonrisa.**

**- Usted es una buena persona, Rivaille-san.**

**- No lo soy... **

**- ¿Como puede asegurarlo? **

**- Simplemente... puedo hacerlo, no soy una buena persona, solo para Eren puedo serlo... **

**- Si lo es para Eren, lo sera para mi – sonrío Carla tomando la mano de Rivaille entre las suyas – me agradara tenerlo de yerno... **

**- Aunque no creo que a su otra hija le agradé.**

**- ¿Mikasa? - Carla rió – Desde que tenia 9 años no le agrada que nadie se acerque a Eren... sera difícil... ella solo quiere lo mejor para Eren, lo aceptara con el tiempo. **

**- Dudo de eso – recordo uno de los relatos que Iren le había dicho sobre su padre y su tía **

**En ese mismo momento entro Eren con dos tazas de café en una bandeja junto con un par de pastelillos de moras, Carla susurro un "dejaremos para despues esta conversación" a Rivaille, este solo asintio en silencio. Por unos momentos los tres sostuvieron una convesación normal donde Rivaille no intervenia mucho, dejaba que Eren hablara y si le preguntaban al respecto respondia con amabilidad... así paso la hora de visitas, entre una amena charla y una que otra sonrisa indiscreta entre Eren y Rivaille, todo había salido mejor de lo que ellos esperaban.**

***-.-*-.-*-.-***

Iren terminaba de comer el pastelillo que su hermano le había comprado mientras miraba desde una rama por la ventana del hospital de la habitación de Carla Jeager, la persona que hubiera sido su abuela si no hubiese muerto en su epoca, suspiro guardando la emboltura del pastelillo, en una rama cercana a donde ella estaba, Jacer miraba recostado en el tronco del árbol y muy cerca de ellos tambien estaba Alex.

- Oye, se nos pasa la semana – le recordo su hermano

- Esta bien... no regresaran en una semana exacta...

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Es imposible que aprendan en una semana todo lo básico – confirmo poniendose en pie – pero esta tarde comenzaremos... Alex, iras primero.

- ¿yo? - cuestiono mirando a la mayor – como ordene.

- No cometa ninguna tontería, soldado – dijo en tono autoritario

- Si, Sargento – Alex fijo su vista en los ojos de su hermana mayor, sonrío – tendré cuidado.

En ese momento los tres saltaron del árbol tomando dos caminos diferentes, Alex iba en dirección hacía una de las plazas de la ciudad mientras que Iren y Jacer tomaron el camino hacía el bosque nuevamente, Jacer iba unos metros atrás de su hermana... a veces se preguntaba que era lo que ella quería realmente... era difícil leer los sentimientos de Iren, para él lo era, pero no para Alex... Irene era el mismo reflejo de Rivaille... pero no dejaba de ser hija de Eren, esos ojos verde-azulado en los que trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos siempre la delataban, pero ese era el secreto de Alex e Iren.

* * *

Bien... ¿Qué les parecio este cap :D? ¿Merece un review para levantarme el animo? Vamos ;) no sean malos y regalenme un review, onegai, es mi cumpleaños no sean malos... T-T ok, no lo hagan...

Como sea... les dejo el adelanto y subo el extra dentro de unos minutos como cap adicional ;)

**Adelanto:**

_**- ¡Eren, Cuidado! - exclamo Rivaille halando a Eren hacía él, frente a ellos un sujeto vestido con un traje muy extraño y usando un pasamontañas que solo dejaba ver sus ojos **_

_**- Maldito Monstruo - dijo en un susurro el atacante lanzandose nuevamente a Eren - ¡Deberias de morir!**_

_**- Mierda - murmurro Rivaille tomando una katana que, extrañamente, estaba ahí cerca - Alejate de Eren... - tras sus palabras sintió un leve dejavú, lo ignoro, ahora lo que importaba era proteger a Eren.**_

_***-.-*-.-*-.-***_

_**- ¿No te parece todo esto extraño? - pregunto Armin mirando hacía el cielo - como... como si algo fuera a suceder.**_

_**- Y yo pensaba que era el único que creia eso - suspiro Jean - desde que ese trío apareció... todo es demasiado extraño.**_

_**- ¿Trío?**_

_**- Firs y sus complices... **_

_**- Jean, estas exagerando, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada - volvio a bajar la vista para murmurrar - la tenemos nosotros...**_

_***-.-*-.-*-.-***_

_**- ¿Qué planeas ahora? - pregunto seriamente, la pelinegra dió un segundo sorbo a su bebida - Joder, Confiesa ahora, maldita mocosa.**_

_**- Soy tu mismo reflejo - dijo sin prestar atención a la pregunta - mejor... preguntate a ti mismo ¿Qué fue lo que hice? **_

_**- Quieres recuperar nuestras memorias - Iren asintio, aunque aquello en realidad era una afirmación - ¿Por qué?**_

**_- Para salvar a mis hermanos... Tu deberias entenderlo, Padre._**

Bien... me voy a terminar el adelanto, me disculpo nuevamente por los horrores ortográficos pero lo que mas me cuesta es no olvidar las comas DX... nos leemos dentro de unos minutos! Yane!


	17. Extra: Cuidando a Iren Demonios

Hola otra vez, hoy no hablo mucho y dejo el extra, solo dire: Feliz cumpleaños mi misma XD olviden eso... T-T pero sigo triste...

P.D: este extra se centra en la epoca cuando Iren aun tenia 3 años, Jacer no había nacido (o, tal vez, Eren ya estuviera embarazado de este owo) y Erenseguia con su familia, todo en el año 858, por esos los he titulado "Un día en cada Rivaille-Jeager" es posible que suba otros mas adelante.

P.D2: la melodía que tocara Rivaille sera Chou ((revisar capitulo 13)) si quieren pueden escuchar la versión con la que me inspire mientras escribia (www . youtube watch?v=jpD58wdTrKc) recuerden quitar espacios.

P.D3: ahora si los dejo leer XD me gustan las Posdatas

P.D4: es posible que ahora solo publique los sábados, pero tratare de publicar miercoles, sábados (El regreso) y viernes (Sucesos Inesperados)

* * *

**Extra: un día en casa Rivaille-Jeager**

**Cuidando a Iren... Demonios...**

¿Como había terminado en aquella situación? Ah... cierto... por su maldita boca, "_no te preocupes... yo cuidare de la mocosa ¿no confías en mi? Lárgate a esa maldita junta de una vez por todas. Hasta luego, Eren... si, si... yo también te amo_" Quería golpearse lo mas fuerte que pudiera al recordar las palabras con las que había despedido a Eren esa mañana. Tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza y el llanto de la niña no ayudaba en nada. Y ahí estaba el poderoso Sargento Levi Rivaille cuidando de su hija, la pequeña Iren Rivaille Jeager, quien no había parado de llorar desde hacia ya horas atrás y era como si la pequeña niña de 3 años no fuera a acabar nunca...

- ¡Iren, Callaté! - grito harto del llanto de la niña, eso solo ocaciono que la pequeña llorara con mas fuerza, Rivaille cubrio sus oidos con sus manos – Por Higia... ¿que hice para merecer esto?

No era difícil conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, esa mañana Eren había sido llamado por Erwin para que le diera algunos informes sobre su progreso en su entrenamiento como titan, al ver lo preocupado que estaba el mocoso al no saber que hacer con su hija él se ofrecio a cuidarla por todo el día, despues de todo, tenia el día libre y nada importante que hacer. Todo había estado bien durante la mañana, Iren se comportaba como todo un ángel, hacia lo que su padre le dijera y no se quejo de nada por toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, eso hasta que llego la hora de la merienda y la niña pregunto por su "mami" Rivaille, sin saber que responder, le dijo que Eren tenia trabajo pendiente y que regresaria mas tarde... Despues de arrepintio de decir aquello...

- Iren, calmate de una vez por todas, por favor – pidió como ultimo recurso poniendose a la altura de la niña, esta solo ignoro sus palabras – No lo usare – dijo mas para si mismo que para la niña – no lo hare – miro a su hija quien lloraba sin consuelo – Demonios – se rindío – me arrepentire de esto mas tarde, lo sé.

Tras esas palabras levanto a la niña en brazos y la llevo hacía su estudio, Iren comenzo a llorar mas fuerte en el oido de Rivaille haciendo que este comenzara a pensar en lanzar a su hija a la boca de un titan *_no – _pensaba mientras bajaba las gradas – _Eren se entera y soy el siguiente en la lista* _En todo caso tendría que usar su ultima "arma" para calmar a esa niña, Iba a arrepentirse de eso... pero por lo menos iba a poder descansar del llanto de la niña por unos momentos *_Irene significa paz – _recordo las palabras de Hanji al momento de que nacío Iren – _si como no*. _Llegaron al estudio del mayor, Rivaille dejo sentada a Iren en un almoadon que estaba al lado del viejo piano que consevaba, definitivamente se iba a arrepentir de lo que haría... lo iba a hacer.

Iren, por su parte, no paraba de llorar, queria ver a Eren a como de lugar, no era que su padre le tratara mal pero a veces le llegaba a dar miedo... sus pensamientos se nublaron al escuchar las primeras notas del piano, levanto la vista y vio algo que nunca creyó ver... su padre tocaba las piezas de aquel viejo piano con maestria, tenia los ojos cerrados y a su alrededor había un aire de tranquilidad, tras una corta introduccion comenzo a cantar en voz baja y un poco ronca, la niña le veia sorprendida, nunca llego a pensar que su padre podía tocar un instrumento como lo hacía en ese mismo momento... mucho menos cantar. Al terminar la melodia Rivaille vio a su hija quien aun tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y le miraba sorprendida.

- Dejaste de llorar – suspiro sentandose a la orilla del banco y levantando a Iren para sentarla en su regazo – escucha, este sera nuestros secreto ¿entiendes? Tu "madre" no puede enterarse de esto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque solo Hanji sabe que puedo tocar esta cosa y no quiero que nadie se entere.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es vergonzoso ¿ya? - maldita edad del "¿por qué?" - Nadie debe de enterarse de esto, NADIE, ni siquiera Jacob o E... tu mamá.

- Papá ¿me enseñas a tocar?

- Otro día – suspiro sonriendo, Iren correspondió a la sonrisa – ahora... ve a darte un baño y labarte los dientes.

- si – salto del regazo de su padre y camino hasta la puerta, se quedo parada unos segundos ahí – papá... ¿me ayudas?

- Esta bien.

Iren sonrío para despues hacer un mal intento del saludo militar que había visto hacer a sus padres muchas veces, Rivaille no pudo evitar soltar una risa despues de que su hija subiera corriendo los escalones hacía el baño, se levanto de su lugar y miro otra vez el piano... que suerte que su hermana le hubiera enseñado a tocar el piano antes de que falleciera... si... se iba a arrepentir porque ahora recordo con mas claridad a su hermana fallecida.

Solto un suspiro tras cerrar la puerta de su estudio y subir al baño con Iren, esta ya estaba esperándole frente a la tina, Rivaille suspiro abriendo la llave del agua caliente y fría, cuando sintio que el agua estaba a una temperatura correcta, dejo a su hija unos minutos sola para que se desvistiera y entrara en la tina. Unos minutos mas tarde entro nuevamente en el baño con el camison blanco con una moña azul de Iren, encontro a Iren jugando con el agua aun con un poco de jabon en el cabello, se arremango las mangas de su camisa hasta el codo y termino de ayudar a su hija a bañarse, Iren era un poco inquiera a veces, le lanzo un poco de agua a su padre un par de veces jugando, Rivaille no se molesto y jugo por unos momentos con su hija con el agua, razón por la cual termino tambien bastante mojado y tuvo que irse a cambiar antes despues de ayudar a Iren a ponerse su camison y peinarse el largo cabello negro.

- Papá – le llamo la niña cuando ya estaba en su cama – ¿donde aprendiste a tocar el piano?

- Mi hermana me enseño cuando teni años – suspiro sentandose en la orilla de la cama y acariciando el cabello negro de su hija – En las noches de tormenta nos quedábamos solos en un gran salón con un viejo piano y ella comenzaba a tocar mientras cantaba, conocía varias melodías en piano por su trabajo en un restaurante de Sina, ella se encargaba de la ambientación, pero esa era su favorita... Fue en esas noches en las que aprendí a tocar.

- ¿Qué paso con tu hermana? ¿Por qué nunca la he conocido?

- Ella... - suspiro – murió de una enfermedad cuando tenia 7 años – Iren bajo la vista – pero... esta bien... es hora de dormir.

- Papá.

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero...

- Yo también, Iren.

Iren se acurruco en el pecho de su padre, este la abraza con ternura mientras se semi-recostaba en la cama de la pequeña, al parecer iba a tener que quedarse ahí hasta que se quedara dormida.

- ¿papá?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me lees un cuento?

- Si lo hago ¿te dormiras? - asintio – bien... ¿qué quieres que te lea?

- Este – dijo alcanzando un libro que estaba abajo de su almohada – continua de donde se quedo mamá... por favor...

- Esta bien – Rivaille abrió el libro donde estaba una marca, ahí comenzaba un nuevo capitulo titulado "Una merienda de locos" – _Habían puesto la mesa debajo de un árbol, delante de la casa, y la Liebre de Marzo y el Sombrerero estaban tomando el té. Sentado entre ellos había un Lirón, que dormía profundamente, y los otros dos lo hacían servir de almohada, apoyando los codos sobre él..._

Rivaille termino de leer el septimo capitulo de "Las aventuras de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas" de un tal Lewis Carroll, no noto cuando su hija se había quedado dormida en medio de la lectura, él tambien estaba muy cansado, se propuso a descansar sus ojos por unos momentos antes de ir a su habitación... se quedo profundamente dormido al lado de su hija.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Entro a su casa en silencio, las luces estaban apagadas y no había ni un solo sonido en todo el lugar *¿Estaran dormidos? - penso Eren al no encontrar a su esposo ni a su hija en la sala, luego descarto la idea, conocia muy bien a su hija y sabía que esta no se dormiría sin que alguien le leyera un cuento y conocía a Rivaille, sabía que seria difícil hacer que este le leyera un cuento a la pequeña – No... tal vez esten arriba* subio las escaleras en silencio esperando a escuchar algo... lo que fuera, el llanto de su hija, los gritos de Rivaille, algo rompiendose o un _mocoso _en forma de saludo por lo menos... nada... llego hasta la habitación de su hija y encontro con una escena que nunca espero ver.

Ahí estaban su esposo y su hija profundamente dormidos, Rivaille recostado sobre las sabanas de la pequeña aun con los zapatos puestos y un libro en las manos abierto donde se habían quedado esa noche, Iren estaba recostada en el pecho de su padre abrazada a este, sin poder evitarlo tomo la camara que estaba en unos de los cajones de una de las repisas de esa habitación y tomo una fotografía de aquel momento único... rayos... al momento en el que tomo la fotografía noto como Rivaille abria los ojos y le miraba, el sonido de la camara lo había despertado, a veces llegaba a olvidar lo ligero que era el sueño de Rivaille, nerviosamente oculto la camara atras suya en un vago intento para que el mayor no se enterara de nada... cerro los ojos esperando la golpista... una que nunca llego.

- ¿qué crees que haces, Jeager?

- ¿yo? Nada... vi la camara fuera de su lugar... y la estaba limpiando para guardarla y... y... se... se disparo... entonces yo...

- Eren – realmente su mocoso era un pesimo mentiroso – la verdad.

- Lo siento... pero... es que... me parecio una escena muy tierna

- Le muestras esa fotografía a alguien, eres hombre muerto – amenazo – vamos a dormir... estoy cansado como para castigarte hoy.

- Señor, si señor...

Eren rapidamente fue donde estaba su hija y le dio un beso de buenas noches en su frente, le arropo con su cobija, noto como esta sonreia tras sentir el contacto de su "madre", acaricio los cabellos de su hija y salio de la habitación rapidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entro a su habitación encontrando a Rivaille que se quitaba sus zapatos sentado en su lado de la cama, no dijo nada y fue al armario para sacar ropa mas comoda y cambiarse rapidamente, camino hasta la cama con su pijama ya puesta y se sento de su lado de la cama dando la espanda a Rivaille, suspiro agotado, había sido un largo día... volvio la vista a su pareja notando que este se había quedado profundamente dormido, Eren sonrio apagando la luz y recostandose muy cerca de Rivaille, al parecer para él tambien había sido un largo día.

- Buenas noches, amor – musito en el oido del mayor para despues besar sus labios rapidamente – gracias por cuidar de Iren hoy...

Se recosto en el pecho del mayor escuchando el sonido del latir de corazón de este... solo había una manera de hacer dormir a Iren y esa era leyendole un cuento... para él la unica forma de dormir tranquilamente toda la noche era quedarse al lado de Rivaille y escuchar latir del corazón de su pareja... la mejor canción de cuna que había escuchado jamas...

**Fin...**

* * *

Nos leemos el proximo sábado o miercoles (._.)/


End file.
